Amour éternel
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Je m'apelle Bella Swan. Ma vie est des plus tranquilles jusqu'a l'arrivée de cette nouvelle famille.   Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Il me cherche alors il va me trouver.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Une nouvelle histoire est née. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle comporte 20 chapitres.

Chapitre 1: couverture commerciale

Tout le lycée est au courant, il ya trois nouveaux qui arrivent aujourd'hui. C'est l'effervescence dans le lycée. Vous parlez tout le monde se connait alors trois nouvelles têtes, c'est une révolution. Dans les couloirs tout le monde en parle. Je mets mon casque. Oh mon dieu, un moment à moi.

-Bella ! Bella ! Attends.

Je me retourne, Rose arrive avec toute son équipe de son fan club. Fini le moment de solitude. Elles me regardent avec dédain.

-Oh ça va les roses, si ce que je porte ne vous plait pas, tournez la tête.

-Bella, ne soit pas méchantes avec les filles. Tu as vu comment tu es habillé encore ce matin. Je me demande pourquoi il y a une telle différence entre nous.

- Que me veux-tu Rose ?

- Oh oui pardon, tu es une sœur adorable, tu sais

-Rose !

-Ok, j'ai besoin que tu me couvres pour ce soir. Je vais en ville avec les filles. Il y a une robe, il me la faut absolument.

-Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

-Un énorme bisou.

- Et encore

Elles se regardent entre elles.

-Ok ont te fera un relooking pour la soirée de Kate.

-Je te couvre et tu m'oublies pour la soirée.

-Bella, se serait super que tu viennes.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard Rose, Papa rentre pour 18H00.

Je remets ma musique, et reprend mon chemin.

Rose ma sœur, enfin demie sœur pour être exacte mais c'est du pareil au même. Elle fait partie de l'élite de l'école. Adulée, respectée, convoité et avec un palmarès impressionnant.

J'entre dans ma classe, musique. Il y a une personne au piano.

Je pose mes affaires. Il regarde les touches, avec envie mais il n'y touche pas.

-Si tu appuies sur une touche, il sortira un son.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Puis il lève les yeux vers la personne qui lui a parlé.

-Merci Alice je pensais bien a une relation de se genre.

Elle lui tire la langue et il rigole.

Les autres arrivent, nous prenons place. Le garçon sort de la salle. Je ne comprends pas. Il est peut être dans une classe supérieure. Son amie s'installe à mes cotés.

-Bonjour je suis Alice. Me dit-elle tout fraichement. Elle est petite avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux qui ont tendance a partir le plus loin possible de son visage de lutin.

-Enchantée je suis Bella.

-Bella, comment est le prof de musique ? Le dernier que j'ai eu était une vrai nullité.

-On n'a pas à s'en plaindre.

-OH je vois que la communication n'est pas ton truc.

Je la dévisage, elle se recentre sur son cahier.

-Excuse, moi, mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. Il est rare que les personnes inconnues me parlent. Alors disons que je suis une antisociale.

Elle me fait un sourire.

-Mon frère est comme toi mais lorsqu'on le découvre, il est super. Je sens que l'on va devenir super copine.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Oh non Bella pas de sarcasme avec moi. Elle me tire la langue. Je la regarde et lui sourie.

-Tu as un problème avec ta langue ou tu l'as sort a chaque fois que tu veux faire sourire la personne a laquelle tu parles.

Elle rigole franchement.

-Oh merci Bella, moi qui pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer ici.

Le professeur arrive.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour Mr Smile.

Alice se présente au prof, il signe sa fiche. Puis elle vient se rassoir a mes cotés.

-Bon choix Mlle Cullen pour le duo.

Elle le regarde puis se tourne vers moi.

-Le duo, quel duo ?

-Nous devons faire un duo pour dans deux semaines. Mais j'étais seule, alors.

Elle saute sur sa chaise, elle me fait un sourire.

-Super on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaitre.

-Bien voyons ce que vous valez Mlle Cullen. Venez me rejoindre

Elle se lève et descend devant toute la classe.

-De quel instrument jouer vous ?

-Aucun

-Alors que faites vous ici.

-Vous m'avez demandée de vous rejoindre.

-OK bon courage Swan.

-Merci Monsieur.

Les autres rigolent. Super. Ma malchance me souri encore.

Le cour se passa tranquillement. La sonnerie je ramasse mes affaires. Alice trépigne à mes cotés.

-Les toilettes sont au milieu du couloir. En face de la porte rouge.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien manger avec moi ce midi.

-Oh d'accord pas de problème. On se retrouve devant la porte alors.

-Ouais super merci. Elle sort de la salle en sautant et en souriant. Quel dynamisme.

J'ai sport alors je ne me presse pas. J'adoooooooore le spoooooort collectif.

Enfin changer, ils sont tous là.

-Bien aujourd'hui c'est volley, Swan pour la paix des ménages. Vous arbitrez.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Les gars en place.

Deux équipes se forment il y a une nouvelle tête. Il est baraqué, grand, cheveux court. Il doit être le dernier de la famille Cullen. Le match commence, il se débrouille bien même plutôt bien, je dois dire. Il arrive a smatché sur Newton. J'en sourie. En cours de match, ma sœur et ses filles arrivent. Elles gloussent et s'installent sur les gradins. Emmett les regarde et siffle.

-Cullen, concentration.

-Oui Monsieur.

Le match reprend, il fait son show. Impressionnant.

-Dites les gars, la poulette blonde dans le troupeau de luxe là-bas. Qui est ce ?

-Rosalie Hale. Elle est la capitaine des poms poms girl.

-Intéressant.

-Ouais mais attention, nombreux sont eux qui courent après.

-Ils vont pouvoir arrêter, elle est pour moi. Foi de Cullen. Je vais la mettre dans mon lit.

Le match se termine, je m'avance vers Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen, c'est ça ?

-Ouais poupée.

Je lui fais signe de se pencher. Il obéit avec un sourire incroyable.

Je lui décroche une claque.

-Mais tu es cinglée !

Rose se lève et arrive en courant. –Bella mais tu es complètement folle. Je suis désolée pour elle. Elle est bizarre des fois. Bella je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

-Oh ça va, il n'a même pas eu mal.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais cela. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on se fait des amis.

-Oh arrête un peu, il est bâti comme un ours. Ce n'est pas une remise à niveau qui va lui faire mal.

-Et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une remise à niveau s'il te plait.

Je me tourne vers lui, son regard passe de l'une à l'autre sans comprendre.

Je pointe mon doigt sur lui.

-Je te préviens que si tu parles encore une fois de ma sœur en ses termes, je t'aplatie.

Il me dévisage.

-C'est ta sœur. La jolie blonde est ta sœur.

-Tu es prévenu Cullen.

Je pars me changer sous les gloussements de Rose. Je rejoins Alice devant les portes du self.

-Alors le sport ?

-J'ai arbitré le match.

Apres avoir rempli notre plateau nous trouvons une table.

Nous parlons de la matinée.

-Qui sont elles ?

-Les roses.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de les porter dans ton cœur.

-il y en a juste une que j'aime les autres sont des copies de la première.

-Emmett, Emmett, viens que je te présente mon amie.

Je me redresse.

-Alice

-Il s'installe à notre table et pose son plateau, il embrasse sa sœur.

-Bonj…our. Et merde Alice, il a fallu que tu tombes dessus

-Quoi vous vous connaissez ?

-On ne peut pas dire ça. Lui répond-il

-Je viens d'arbitrer son match de volley.

-Oh alors tu as vu il est super doué. Il était capitaine dans notre ancienne école.

-Bella tu vas lui présenter tes excuses. Me dit Rose en posant son plateau.

-Il peut rêver. Les autres filles s'installent à leur tour. Alice a un sourire incroyable.

-Bella !

-Rose, je te présente Alice, la sœur d'Emmett.

Elle la regarde et lui sourie.

-Nous faisons une virée shopping ce soir, tu en es.

-Ouais super, Emmett tu préviendras maman.

-Ouaip, a charge de revanche.

-Tu vois lui au moins il est sympa, il couvre sa sœur sans rien demander.

-On ne peut pas rêver mieux, un vrai gentleman. Je me lève et prend mon plateau. Je garde ma pomme et ma bouteille d'eau, je jette le reste

-Bella on se revoit après. Me dit Alice.

-A Plus !

Je sors de la cafétéria. Il y a un super soleil dehors, je vais en profité, je m'assois sur un banc à l'écart du reste du monde.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse le soleil m'apporter sa chaleur.

Je sens une présence a mes cotés.

-Du moment que tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu peux rester ici.

-Et pour te parler je fais comment ?

J'ouvre mes yeux. Emmett est couché sur le sol. Il me regarde.

- Que me veux-tu ?

-M'excusez. Je n'aurai pas du parler de ta sœur comme cela.

-Entendu.

-Alors ami ? Il se redresse et me tend sa patte d'ours avec un incroyable sourire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour te rapprocher de ma sœur !

-Oh cela je le sais.

-Tu es imbu de ta personne toi.

-Et tu es franche et directe. J'aime cela.

Je le dévisage.

-être ami avec moi, n'est pas bon pour ta réputation.

-Pourquoi tu as tué un ours.

Je rigole.

-Non mais je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler populaire. Alors.

-Je m'en fou. Je t'aime bien. Tu as conquis le cœur de ma petite sœur. Cela me va.

-Si tu acceptes les clauses du contrat, je veux bien faire un essai.

-Ami ?

-Ami.

-Merci. Il se redresse et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sauter sur ces jambes et de repartir vers la cafétéria.

La journée se passa ainsi. Une fois de retour à la maison. Je fais les corvées de Rose et les miennes. Jasper entre en furie.

-Mais quel con. Je vous jure.

-Bonjour a toi mon frère.

Il m'embrasse et s'assois à table de la cuisine Je sais quoi faire dans ces cas là. Je m'active, lui pose une tasse de café, une tartine de Nutella. Et je m'assoie en face de lui.

-Merci Bella, tu es la meilleure.

-Ce n'est que du café et une tartine de Nutella. Je le regarde. –Le bureau des pleurs j'écoute.

Il rigole.

-Ok je vais tout te dire. Mais avant tu veux bien m'en faire une deuxième.

Je lui fais sa deuxième tartine de Nutella. –Ce soir ça te dis, une paëlla maison.

-J'adore cela.

-Alors c'est partie. Je vais dans le congélateur et ramène ce dont j'ai besoin. Je mets mon fait tout en marche, je verse l'huile. Je sifflote. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je fais revenir mes viandes.

-Tu as vu les nouveaux.

-Uhm oui Alice est très jolie.

-Tu connais Alice ?

-Nous sommes en duo en musique.

-Elle est avec le grand baraqué ou le timide.

-Je dirais ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle est ton inverse. Ce sont ces frères.

Je réserve mes viandes et commence mon riz.

-Comment va Maria ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu devrais l'appeler

-Pourquoi, elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine.

-Que c'est il passer ?

-Comme d'habitude, elle est occupée.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais de la raison de ton énervement

Je fini de mettre la garniture, je remets les viandes et arrose le tout.

-Eric m'a dit avoir vue Maria avec James le weekend dernier.

-Oh ! Désolé

- Tu m'avais prévenu. Ou est Rose ?

- Sous couverture commerciale.

-Tu es trop bonne Bella.

-Tu lui rappelleras lorsqu'elle rentrera. Elle risque de me gueuler dessus.

-Oh, oui j'en ai entendu parler. Tu aurais giflé le costaud.

-Je l'ai fais.

-Pourquoi s'est il attirer les foudres de ma petite sœur.

-Disons qu'il a besoin d'une remise a niveau pour mauvais langage.

-Et je suppose que Rose n'en sais rien.

-Il est venu s'excusé, il m'a embrassé.

-Oh et ben dis donc, tu lui fais de l'effet, petite sœur.

-Ne soit pas idiot, il est intéressé par Rose.

-Et toi ?

-Rose est ma sœur. Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-Mais non, il t'intéresse.

-C'est pas mon style. Mais il pourrait devenir un ami.

-Comme Mike

-Ne me parles pas de lui, Jazz. Je vais t'en coller une.

-Ok, parles moi d'Alice ?

-Elle a un dynamisme à faire peur. Elle a une relation soudée avec ses frères. Elle est en ville avec Rose et sa suite. Nous allons faire un duo en musique mais elle ne joue d'aucun instrument, alors je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Tu trouveras, on a tous un talent caché.

-Si tu le dis. Bon allez, laissons mijoter, je vais faire mes devoirs.

-Je peux me joindre à toi.

-Avec plaisir, mais je ne ferais pas tes maths.

-Vendu.

Nous nous installons sur la table de la cuisine, comme tous les soirs. Je m'attaque a mes devoirs tout en gardant un œil sur la paëlla.

Deux heures plus tard, papa rentre à la maison.

-Coucou, c'est papa

-Je me demande quand il arrêtera de faire cela. Me dit Jazz

-Jamais je l'espère.

Il entre dans la cuisine et nous embrasse. Il s'assoit avec nous et nous parlons de la journée.

-Rose n'est pas là ?

Je regarde Jazz.

-Couverture commerciale ?

-Oui papa. Jazz envoie un texto à Rose discrètement.

-Bien à quelle heure devait elle rentrée. Me demande t il ?

-18

-Bella, tu nous as fait une paëlla !J'adore cela.

-Je le sais.

-Nous passons à table ?

-Tu as le temps de te doucher.

Il se lève et m'embrasse.

Rose arrive en catimini pendant que papa est sous la douche.

-Bella, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de le gifler. Non mais es tu folle ou quoi ? Je vais devoir ramer dur maintenant. Sur tous les mecs du bahut, il a fallu que tu gifles celui là.

-Papa est rentré.

-Merde, tu m'as couverte.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sympa qu' Emmett.

-Putain Bells, cela va me couter une semaine.

-Ne lui crie pas dessus, tu serais rentré a l'heure. Tu n'aurais pas de punition. Elle a fait tes corvées et le repas. Tu devrais la remercier au lieu de l'engueuler.

-Oh toi, elle t'a encore fais ton gouter.

-Ouaip

-Sorcière.

Je la regarde et lui lance un sort avec mes doigts.

Papa arrive dans la cuisine, il embrasse Rose.

-Une semaine Rose.

-Oui papa.

-Passons à table.

Apres le repas, Rose débarrasse. Elle est de corvée toute la semaine.

J'entends la sonnette de la porte. Jazz ouvre.

-Oui

-Euh bonsoir, je suis désolée de vous déranger, ma mère m'envoie et euh je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez nous dépanner d'une boite d'allumette. S'il vous plait.

-Bella !

Je descends et me trouve face à Alice.

-Alice, entre donc il fait froid. Jasper la regarde et ne bouge pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Jazz !

-Oui Bella.

-Tu veux bien faire entrer la demoiselle transie de froid qui est sur le perron.

- Euh oui pardon. Entre.

Elle rougie et entre dans la maison.

-Merci.

Je reviens vers eux avec la boite d'allumette.

-Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le coin.

-La maison juste en face.

-Oh vous avez emménagé la semaine dernière. J'ai vu les camions.

-Bella qui est ce ?

- C'est la voisine, papa, Alice Cullen Elle vient pour des allumettes.

-Cullen ?

-Oui.

Je l'entends se rapprocher. Il l'a regarde.

-Alice Cullen, enchanté. Je suis Carlisle Swan. Êtes vous la fille D'Esmée Cullen , la décoratrice.

-Oui Monsieur Swan.

- Donnez-lui le bonjour pour moi, vous voulez bien ?

-Je le ferais.

-A demain, Alice.

-Merci pour les allumettes. A demain.

Elle sort, les garçons sont devant la fenêtre.

-Eh bien messieurs, il semblerait que la nouvelle famille ne vous laisse pas indifférent.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Petit message. Je poste le mercredi, vendredi et dimanche. Comme d'hab quoi. Oh et aussi je n'ai pas eu d ecorrectrice sur cette fic alors excusez si il y ades fautes.

Un grand merci pour les reviews. Cel afait toujorus plaisir de vous retrouver. A bientot de vosu lire. FC;

Chapitre 2 : Agression

Voilà une semaine, qu'ils sont arrivés. Une semaine que j'ai une nouvelle amie. Alice. Elle aime bien Rose mais quand elle est toute seule. Sa troupe ne lui convient pas. -Elles sont godiches celles là. Emmett et Rose se rapprochent doucement Lorsque j'arrive le matin, il me sert dans ses bras. Rose en est verte de jalousie. Cela me fait rire. Jasper a prit l'habitude de venir manger avec nous. Il s'entend bien avec Alice. Seul l'autre frère, Edward est invisible. Je l'ai entraperçu quelques fois mais il était toujours seul. Alice me dit qu'il est comme cela, il n'aime pas la foule. Elle en parle avec amour et respect. J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue. Mais je pense qu'il viendra lorsqu'il sera près. Jasper m'a dit qu'il l'avait rencontré en sport, il était sympa. Nous sommes vendredi et papa les a invités à manger ce soir. Sympa, le repas est pour moi. Alice a dit qu'elle me donnerait un coup de main. Nous allons en course après les cours.

-Swan je vous parle !

- Excusez-moi, vous me disiez ?

-Pardon de vous interrompre dans vos pensées, mais auriez l'aimable obligeance de venir me résoudre ce problème au tableau.

-Oh, celui là ?

-Si cela n'est pas trop vous demandez.

La classe rigole. Je me suis encore fait repérer. Je me lève et me dirige vers le tableau. Je ne vois pas le pied de Mike et je me rétame par terre sous le fou rire général. Je me redresse et le regarde.

-Regarde ou tu vas Bella ?

-Si j'étais toi, je regarderais aussi autour de moi.

Il me fait un OUhhhhh ! de peur. Et ses potes rigolent.

J'arrive au tableau ou le prof me demande si je vais bien. Je lui prends le crayon des mains et rédige ma réponse. Je me recule, regarde mon résultat. Le prof me regarde. Il prend sa calculette et pianote dessus.

-Je veux vous voire à la fin de l'heure Mlle Swan.

-Bien Monsieur. Je retourne à ma place.

Le cour se termine. Les élèves s'en vont et Mike a encore la phrase pour rire.

-Il va falloir que tu sois très gentille Bella avec le prof.

Je ne réplique même pas, l'un de ses copains me montre comment il suce son doigt tout en fermant les yeux. Les autres rigolent. Ils m'énervent ses petits cons.

Ils sortent enfin de la salle. Je fini de ranger mes affaires alors que le prof s'assoie sur la table devant moi.

-Isabella, j'ai une proposition à te faire

Je le regarde et hoche la tête.

-J'ai vu que tu as des capacités supérieures a tes camarades dans ma matière ? Je voudrais te proposer d'aller en niveau supérieur. Tu iras au secrétariat voir si les emplois du temps s'accordent. Quand dis-tu ?

-J'irais voire et je vous le dirais.

-A partir de lundi serait une bonne chose.

-Bien Monsieur.

Je m'apprête à sortir

-Tu n'avais pas fais ton exercice sur ton brouillon.

-Non Monsieur. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

-Intéressant. Bon weekend Isabella.

-A vous aussi Monsieur.

Je fonce au secrétariat, j'explique la proposition du prof à la secrétaire. Elle me regarde, pianote sur son écran.

-Tu manqueras deux heures de sport, et tu finiras plus tard le lundi. Pour le point positif, le vendredi tu finiras plus tot.

-Je prends.

-Bien Mlle Swan, bien venue en classe supérieure. Elle me tend mon nouvel emploi du temps.

Je la remercie et lui souhaite un bon weekend.

-Bella mais je t'attends depuis un moment. Que faisais-tu ?

-Un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Rien d'important Alice.

-Bella avant de faire les courses, tu veux venir avec moi sur le stade, il faut que je donne un truc à mon frère.

-Ouaip, ou encore jeter un œil sur le mien.

Elle me sourie. Elle m'empoigne le bras et nous voilà parti pour le stade.

Elle se met dans les gradins Je m'assois a ses cotés.

-Qui c'est ?

Je regarde.

-Maria,

-Il est avec elle.

-Je n'en sais rien un coup ils sont ensemble, puis non, puis de nouveau. TU devrais lui poser la question.

Elle a des larmes dans les yeux.

Je la prends contre moi.

-Et si, tu le faisais baver se soir. Je pense que se serait une bonne technique de lui montrer qu'elle fille géniale tu es.

-Tu sais quoi, tu as raison.

Je regarde le stade, Mike sort du vestiaire.

-Tu veux bien m'excusez !

Je me lève et descend les tribunes. Il ne me voit pas. Il court sur la pelouse. Je saute par-dessus la balustrade et je me poste sur le tour de piste il court toujours. Emmett me voit, il s'approche.

-Que fais tu Bella ?

-Je vais lui apprendre une autre manière de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Oh alors là tu m'intéresses. Il m'attrape dans ses bras et me porte jusque sur le coté de la piste. –Tu m'expliques.

-Non, mais tu peux m'aider.

-Ok je te suis.

Je vois Mike qui fini sont tour de chauffe.

-Appelles le, Emmett.

Il me regarde.

-Appelle Mike.

-MIKE

Il le voit et se dirige avec un grand sourire vers nous. Je suis cachée derrière l'armoire à glace.

Il se stoppe devant Emmett.

-Oui Emmett.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, une poulette. Dis donc mec.

Je pousse Emmett et attrape Mike par le col. Je le tire jusque dans un couloir des gradins.

-Oh Swan, le prof était heureux de sa pipe on dirait.

Je lui mets mon poing en plein dans le pif. Il le prend en main. Je lui en mets un second dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux. Je lui tire l'oreille le plus fort que je peux. Il hurle. Je lui mets un dernier coup de poing.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un croche patte en classe ou si tu insinues encore une fois des monstruosités pareil avec tes potes. Je t'explose se qui te serre d'organes reproducteurs. J'espère que tu comprends de quoi je parle.

Je me recule et passe par l'autre coté du couloir.

J'entends Emmett lui dire qu'il passera après moi si jamais lui ou ses potes venaient à m'embêter.

Je longe le couloir lorsque je le croise. Il est appuyé contre le mur et me dévisage.

-Sacré droite.

-Merci

Je le regarde pour la première fois. Il a des cheveux bruns avec de légers reflets roux. Il a un visage défini, des yeux verts et une magnifique fossette au menton. Il est magnifiquement beau. J'ai du mal à me détacher de lui. Il me dévisage aussi.

-As-tu es là, je te cherchais partout. Que c'est il passé, un moment je te vois, un autre je ne te vois plus. Je me suis inquiétée, Bella.

La voix d'Alice me ramène sur terre. Je baisse les yeux.

-Rien de grave Alice, Il lui manquait une donnée sur le cours de math.

-Oh sympa de prendre le temps de lui expliquer

-Il a eu exactement ce qu'il lui manquait.

Il me dévisage. Je soutiens son regard. Il se retourne sur Alice.

-Je suis sur qu'il a compris. Dis Edward en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-Bien, Bella, nous avons des courses à faire. Edward, tiens voilà les clés. Tu nous rejoindras avec Emmett.

-Alice, tu sais que je travaille se soir. Je ne pourrais pas venir.

-Edward pour une fois dans ta vie. Laisse toi vivre.

-Merci pour les clés, Alice.

Elle l'embrasse et me prends pas la main. Je retiens Alice.

-Tu finis à qu'elle heure ?

Il me dévisage encore une fois.

-Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

-Tu aimes les lasagnes ?

-Oui

-Je t'en mettrais un part de coté, Alice te le donnera. Pour la prochaine, dis-moi lorsque tu seras libre.

-Je ne suis jamais libre. Il baisse la tête et part sur le terrain. Je le regarde partir. Alice me tire par le bras.

-Merci d'avoir essayé

J'hausse les épaules et nous partons pour les courses.

-Bella ou est ta mère ?

-Quelque part dans le pays.

-Tu ne la vois jamais ?

-Non. J'ai mes mains qui se serrent sur le volant. Elle le remarque.

-C'est étrange, Edward a la même réaction, lorsque l'on parle d'un sujet qui le dérange.

-Je suis désolée, c'est juste que c'est un sujet difficile pour moi. Jasper est plus libéré, il pourra répondre plus facilement que moi.

-Mon père est mort, dans un accident de voiture. Il était ivre. Il n'a pas vu le virage. Il a fait un tout droit dans le ravin.

-Je suis désolée pour vous.

-Oh tu sais je suis la dernière, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs. Maman n'en parle que rarement.

-Ta mère a élevée seule ses enfants.

-Oui et tout cela en continuant son travail. Tu sais des fois je me dis que c'est une échappatoire pour elle. Un moyen d'évasion. Je l'ai vu pleurer plus d'une fois mais jamais elle n'a baissé les bras.

-Je suppose que lorsqu'on est responsable de famille, on se doit de réagir comme cela.

-Ok changeons de sujet. Parle-moi de cette Maria.

Je rigole, elle a le don pour virer ce qui la dérange en moins d'une seconde.

-Alice, tu es ma première amie. Merci pour cela

-Oh Bella Elle monte la radio et nous chantons un tube américain. DOCK OF THE BABY DE DEE CLARK. Nous dansons comme des folles dans la voiture et hurlons ce que nous pouvons Je m'arrête, elle a une voix sublime.

-Alice tu sais chanter !

-Oui bien sur. Avec Edward nous faisions salle comble au piano bar.

-Il chante ?

-Oui et il joue divinement du piano. Emmett est meilleur en batterie. Mais c'était avant.

-Avant, avant quoi Alice.

-Je suis désolée, Bella. Ce n'est pas mon histoire.

-Oh je comprends. Mais dis donc, on l'a notre duo. Chante-moi ta chanson préférée.

-Oh oui ! Attends. AMERICAN HONEY Elle se met à chanter de toute son âme. Je la rejoins sur les refrains.

-Il faut qu'on essaye cela ce soir à la maison après le repas. Alice se sera super.

-Je ne chanterais pas Bella.

-Mais pourquoi, ta voix est sublime.

-Il me faut Edward, devant le public, il me faut Edward.

-Ok je trouverais une solution.

-Il est plus têtu que toi.

-Eh bien nous verrons en attendant chante encore pour moi.

-Bella merci de ne pas poser la question.

Nous arrivons au magasin, je réfléchie, je fais les courses. Mets tout dans le charriot et vais en caisse.

-Bella tu le connais par cœur le magasin.

-Je suis chargée des courses.

-Oh, chouette. J'adorerai cela.

Nous rentrons à la maison.

-Il est chez vous ?

-Oui, mais oh non Bella.

Je frappe à la porte des Cullen

-Quoi tu caches des cadavres ou quoi ?

La porte s'ouvre Edward est devant moi. Il me dévisage. Il a une serviette sur l'épaule, son bas de survêtement. Il a les cheveux mouillés. Il est torse nu. Il est super bien gaulé. Je déglutie.

-Oh merde !

Il me souri.

-En quoi puis je t'aider ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Il m'ouvre son bras pour me montrer la maison.

J'envois les clés à Alice –Demande à Jasper de t'aider. J'arrive.

Je mets un pied dans la maison. Il me désigne la cuisine. Je suis son invitation.

-Tu veux quelque chose?

-Un verre d'eau s'il te plait et que tu passes une chemise aussi.

Il se retourne et me fixe.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ton frère torse nu ?

-Oh si bien sur mais tu n'es pas mon frère, tu ne me fais pas le même effet, et je n'arrive pas à ma concentrer. Alors s'il te plait avant que je me ridiculise encore un peu plus, tu veux bien. Je lui montre son torse de mon doigt.

Il me donne mon verre d'eau et sort en rigolant. Il revient peu de temps après.

-Mademoiselle est satisfaite.

-Merci. Lorsque je suis gênée, mes paroles sortent plus vite que je le voudrais alors si tu pouvais oublier ma phrase de tout à l'heure.

-Non, j'avoue que cela fait du bien de te déconcentrer.

-Bon bref. J'ai besoin de toi. Pour Alice.

-Elle a un problème ?

- Pas a proprement parlé. Nous avons un duo à faire en musique. Et comme tu le sais, elle ne joue pas d'instrument. Par contre elle a une voix magnifique.

-Tu l'as entendu chanter ?

-Dans la voiture. Sur un vieux tube. Il souri en baissant la tête.

-Elle a une voix sublime.

-Oui et je lui ai demandé de chanter alors que je pourrais l'accompagner d'un instrument.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de toi pour cela. Elle dit qu'il y a qu'avec toi qu'elle chante. Et je ne suis pas toi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Edward, elle souffre, elle a failli pleurer dans la voiture. Donne-moi un coup de main. S'il te plait.

-Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais là, je ne peux rien.

-Putain Edward, je ne te demande pas de chanter ou de jouer. Je te demande de lui parler. Je suis debout.

-N'hausse pas le ton, s'il te plait.

Il relève le regard. Je le dévisage.

-Edward, elle a une voix magnifique, elle aime cela. Alors pourquoi ?

Il s'approche de moi, son regard est perçant je me recule, il me suit, je me recule encore et cogne contre la porte. Elle se ferme et je manque de m'étaler. Il me rattrape et me colle contre le mur. Il me regarde, traverse mes yeux. Il pose sa main sur le mur juste à coté de ma tête. J'ai la respiration hachée, je le regarde. Il m'éblouit. Je ne suis plus capable de bouger. Il s'approche de mon visage.

-Je lui parlerais mais je ne te promets rien. Me chuchote t il de sa voix suave.

-merci c'est tout ce que je demandais. Lui murmurais-je.

Il me regarde toujours et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Puis d'un coup il se recule.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il me regarde mais cette fois son regard est triste. Je m'approche de lui. Il lève la main. Je me stoppe.

- Excuse-moi !

-De quoi, Edward.

-Je n'aurais pas du.

-Edward, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Je m'approche encre de lui. Je vois de la peur dans son regard -Tu as juste remis une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme tu sais. Je suis juste devant lui. Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa nuque et l'amène à moi. Il se laisse faire. Je lui embrasse la joue. –Merci pour Alice. Je me recule, je m'aperçois qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je me tourne et une fois la porte ouverte. Je le regarde.

-Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

-De quoi ?

-Mes lasagnes, beau gosse !

IL rigole et je sors de chez lui. Oh mon dieu. Il est magnifique même dans sa douleur. Il donne envie de le cajoler, de le toucher, le bercer. Merde. C'est quoi tout cela ? Bella tu connais cela.

Je rentre chez moi. Jasper et Alice sont dans la cuisine.

-Alors ? me dit Alice

-Je suis en vie.

Je m'attelle à la préparation du repas. Je fais une part individuelle pour Edward. Alice et Jasper me regarde. Je sens leur regard sur moi et cela devient lourd.

-Parlez ou embrassez vous mais ne me dévisager pas comme cela.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Tu as raison, il est têtu.

-J'ai gagné tu me dois cinq dollars. Dis Alice à Jasper.

Je les regarde et me replonge sur ma préparation.

Jasper se colle à moi. Il m'embrasse la tempe.

-Moi je sais que tu l'as fait plier. Mais je ne dirais rien Son sourire vaut bien cinq dollars.

Je le regarde et lui souri.

- Oh en fait que c'est il passer avec Maria ? Nous l'avons vu sur le stade.

-Oh en parlant du stade, tu sais quoi ? Mike il a été agressé dans l'un des couloirs des vestiaires. Il est revenu avec un nez pété et la lèvre en sang. Emmett le tenait mais il a dit qu'il n'a rien vu. Edward était là aussi. Bizarre quand même.

-En effet.

-Mike mais ce n'est pas à lui que tu devais donner quelque chose pour les maths.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ne me dis pas que. Oh non, Bee, tu ne te sauves pas. Tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Et maintenant.

-Je lui ai donné quelque chose qui lui manquait du cours de math.

-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose qui lui manquait ? Bee

-Mon poing dans sa gueule.

-BEE. Mais pourquoi ?

-Jasper, il m'a fait un croche patte devant toute la classe. Alors que j'allais au tableau. Le prof ma demandé de rester à la fin du cour. Il a eu des propos obscènes, lui et ses copains. Ils se sont foutu de moi

-Bee, quel propos ?

-Jasper, il a compris. Emmett lui a remonté les bretelles ensuite.

-Quoi, mais bordel je suis quoi moi. Le bouffon de service. C'est a moi de prendre soin de vous, merde BEE

-Tu pourras lui parler lundi.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins.

-Tu m'as appris à me défendre. J'avoue que j'ai pris un pied d'enfer.

Nous rigolons. Alice me regarde.

-Allez vient, on va faire un câlin. Elle vient et tous les trois touchons nos têtes les unes aux autres. Les bras passés au dessus des autres. Jasper a toujours la phrase pour rire dans ces cas la. Et bien sur ça ne manque pas. Nous rigolons.

Un bruit se fait entendre, nous nous redressons. Carlisle nous regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Coucou c'est papa !

-Bonsoir papa.

-Bonsoir Carlisle

Il nous embrasse chacun notre tour, même Alice.

-Comme d'habitude, tu as tout gérer Bella, Merci.

-Il me reste l'apéritif, vas te préparer. Mme Cullen va arrivée dans moins de vingt minutes.

Il hoche la tête et monte se changer.

Alice et Jasper m'aident pour mettre la table. Ils se lancent des regards. Ils se sourient. Ils sont mignons.

-Jasper tu ne m'a pas dit ce que te voulais Maria.

-Oh rien d'exceptionnel. Une rupture, enfin l'officialisé.

-Enfin seigneur merci.

-Ne remercie pas le seigneur, il n'y est pour rien, La rupture venait de moi, Bella.

Je relève la tête. Il me souri.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

-Moi aussi Bee, moi aussi.

-Je suis sur que tu finiras par trouver chaussure a ton pied.

-J'en suis sur aussi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

La sonnette retentie. On entend Carlisle courir dans les marches. Il ouvre la porte.

-Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sur.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stéphenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 3 : sOUVENIRS

La sonnette retentie. On entend Carlisle courir dans les marches. Il ouvre la porte.

-Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sur.

-Carlisle!

-Esmée, my love!

Alors là nous sommes largués. On se regarde. Ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et bah merde, alors !

Nous les regardons, Alice a des larmes qui se pointent. Je la regarde. Elle me sourie.

Ils se séparent.

-Esmée, je voudrais te présenter mes enfants, Voici Jasper, et Bella. Rose est encore en vadrouille.

Nous nous avançons. Elle regarde Jasper.

-Hale, tu es Jasper Hale.

-Oui Madame.

-Oh mon dieu, viens ici. Elle l'embrasse comme jamais une mère ne l'avait fait.

Jasper est sous le choc.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Et toi tu dois être Swan Isabella.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas câlin, câlin. Alors on peut se le faire vite.

Elle rigole et j'ai le même traitement que Jasper.

La porte s'ouvre, Rose et Emmett se donne la main. En voyant les parents, ils se séparent. Je rigole. Elle n'aura pas ramé longtemps.

Esmée se retourne et regarde Rose.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Oui Madame.

Elle l'attrape et la serre a elle. Rose nous regarde, je lève mes bras au ciel. Rose pose doucement ses mains sur Esmée.

-Merci, bonjour a vous aussi.

Nous rigolons de son embarras.

Esmée présente Emmett et Alice qui connait déjà à Carlisle. Il donne une poignée de main à Emmett.

-Esmée, il en manque un. Je croyais que tu avais trois enfants.

-Oui Edward, mais il travaille ce soir, il n'a pas pu se libérer.

-Bon et si nous entrons dans le salon. Et que vous nous expliquez tout cela. Esmée me regarde. Je sais que je viens de lui enlever une épine du pied.

-Bella dans combien de temps passons nous a table.

-D'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Je pensais vous présenter l'apéritif.

-Oh oui se sera parfait, laisse moi t'aider.

Esmée me suit en cuisine.

-Esmée, j'ai préparé le repas pour Edward. Vous accepteriez de lui donner.

-Merci tu es très prévenante.

Je lui tends les bols de cacahuètes. Elle ne dit rien et retourne dans le salon. Arrivée au salon, il y a le vidéos projecteur d'installer.

- Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne suis pas sur que se soit la bonne soirée pour les souvenirs papa.

-Au contraire Bella. Assiez-toi !

-Je ne veux pas la voire.

-Bella, regarde, ce n'est pas Renée, c'est Esmée.

Je regarde la diapo plus intensément. En effet ce n'est pas Renée. Je m'assoie. Les Cullen font la navette entre l'image projetée et leur mère.

-Maman tu avais un de ces looks, horrible.

-C'était le look de l'époque, Alice.

Carlisle nous passe les photos en nous expliquant, qu'ils étaient une bande de potes dans la même université. Des souvenirs ressurgissent, des anecdotes aussi. Ils rigolent encore et nous apprenons qu'ils ne sont pas des anges. Une fois les diapos finies. Nous passons à table. Emmett fait honneur à mes lasagnes. Oh mon dieu c'est un gouffre. IL mange aussi toute la salade. Incroyable.

-Bella, pourquoi ne pas vouloir voire ta mère ?

-Elle ne l'est pas.

Elle me regarde avec tristesse.

-Ecoutez Esmée, vous la connaissiez, et j'en suis heureuse pour vous. Elle était une amie pour vous, je le respecte. Elle m'a mise au monde. C'est Ok, mais elle n'est et ne sera jamais ma mère.

-je te comprends

-Non je ne pense pas. Une mère se bat pour ses enfants, comme vous l'avez fait et comme vous le faite encore aujourd'hui. Vous êtes une mère, elle, elle n 'est qu'une génitrice.

-Bella, ne parle pas comme cela de Renée.

-Si tu ne veux pas mon avis, ne me pose pas la question. Carlisle. Je me lève et sort de la maison. Merde encore et toujours la même conversation. Elle est partie et c'est à moi de la respecter.

Je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je n'aurai pas du te poser la question.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est de sa faute. Elle est partie, pas vous. Vous deviez la poser. Je sais que sa vous démange depuis tout à l'heure. Je reviens dans quelques instants.

-Tu me fais penser à mon dernier. Il porte lui aussi le poids du monde sur les épaules. IL se renferme autant que toi. Il se fait du mal. Je pense que c'est sa façon de pardonner

-Je ne pardonne pas, j'assume, Esmée. Là est la différence.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

-Merci Esmée, mais je ne suis toujours pas adepte au câlin. Elle rigole et continue quand même.

-Non merci a toi, tu viens de m'ouvrir une nouvelle porte.

Je ne comprends rien. Mais bon si j'ai pu l'aider tant mieux.

Nous rentrons dans la maison, mon père me regarde, je vais lui faire un câlin.

-En tout cas, toi tu es mon père. Il m'embrasse.

-Tes lasagnes étaient superbes.

Je rigole. – Oh toi tu veux du dessert

-Oh oui s'il te plait.

Nous mangeons les tartes que j'ai préparées J'en mets un morceau de coté pour Edward. Apres tout, lui aussi fait parti de notre groupe. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Et je suis persuadée qu'il le veut. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Sa main sur moi, son regard. J'en ai encore des fourmis rien qu'en y pensant.

Apres avoir fini le dessert, Rose et Jasper débarrassent. Je me mets au piano, et commence à jouer. Esmée a les larmes aux yeux. Carlisle la prend dans ses bras et ensemble ils dansent au son de la musique. Ils sont magnifiques. Alice vient s'assoir a mes cotés, elle me regarde jouer. Elle a une larme qui coule sur la joue.

-Ferme tes yeux lice.

Elle s'exécute. Elle se balance au son du piano. J'entame let lit be. Jasper commence a chantonné. Je le fusille du regard. Il se tait. Tout le monde se tait, une petite voix fluette se fait entendre. Toute petite, craintive. Emmett a les larmes aux yeux. J'accélère doucement le tempo, la petite voix me suit. Puis je joue moins fort mais en gardant toujours le tempo. La voix d'Alice plane dans les airs. Elle est en sourdine mais assez forte pour que chacun puisse l'entendre. La musique se termine, Alice ouvre les yeux Elle pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Ne pleure pas Lice. Nous sommes avec toi.

-Oui mais lui il est tout seul.

-C'est son choix

Elle regarde Jasper et lui saute dans les bras. Esmée me regarde avec une certaine douceur. Emmett me fait un signe de tête. Je lui renvois.

-J'ai appris que Mike s'était fait agressé dans le couloir du stade cette aprem

Nous nous regardons et rigolons. Rose nous dévisage.

-j'ai manqué quelque chose. Oh non soyez sympa dites moi. Merde je ne suis jamais au courant moi.

Papa prend la guitare, il a un regard pétillant. IL commence les accords, Emmett commence à taper de ses doigts sur la table pour la mesure. Je vois mon père chanter sur I WILL MADE FOR LOVING YOU Esmée a le même regard, elle se déhanche devant nous c'est impressionnant de les voir faire les jeunes, et un peu la honte aussi. Il avait une façon de se trémousser. Waouh, mais bon a chacun son époque. La soirée se passa comme cela , sur des anciens tubes de tout genre, sous le rire et la joie.

Esmée et ses enfants s'en vont, je n'oublie pas le panier pour Edward. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée. Carlisle et Esmée promettent de se revoir. Je suis sur d'avoir vu une étincelle entre eux. Mais bon à chacun sa folie.

Rose et Emmett se mettent à l'écart pour se dire au revoir.

Jasper embrasse Alice et lui chuchote je ne sais quoi qui la fait virer au rouge. Elle m'embrasse et me dit qu'elle passera demain.

Une fois tout le monde parti, nous aidons papa a tout ranger. Puis nous allons chacun dans nos chambres respectives.

**Edward pov :**

Je rentre à la maison, ils viennent tout juste de rentrer de chez les Swan. Maman a un regard, que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Elle est magnifique, transpire la joie.

-Oh mon chéri, tiens, Bella a donné cela pour toi.

Je regarde, il y a ses fameuses lasagnes et une part de tarte.

-Dépêches toi ou Emmett va tout engloutir.

-Merci. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-J'ai retrouvé un ami d'enfance, alors oui on peut dire que j'ai passé une super méga bonne soirée.

Alice entre dans la cuisine.

-Oh la tarte de Bella

-Quoi qui a parler de tarte ? Dit Emmett en entrant.

Maman me regarde et sourie.

Je m'installe et mange la tarte pendant que les lasagnes se réchauffent. Elle est super bonne.

-Tu manges le dessert en premier ?

-Comme cela, pas de vol.

-Cheri, est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui maman, rien ne change, rien ne bouge, alors tout va bien.

-Il me semble au contraire, que les choses évoluent ici. Tu ne laisses pas indifférent la petite Swan.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est que la pitié.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle te voie comme cela, Edward, tu pourrais

-non

-Penses y en premier temps. Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit maman

Elle sort, je vois Alice et Emmett s'assoir de chaque coté.

-Merde, je suis crevé, la journée a été longue.

-Edward, j'ai chanté

-Je vois qu'elle a réussie a se débrouiller. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Edward !

-Quoi elle est formidable, fait des miracles, elle fait plier notre gros dur en moins de temps que le pet d'un mouche, elle arrive à faire chanter Alice, met une raclée magistrale a un gars plus costaud qu'elle. Elle a besoin d'une cape de super héro.

- Edward tu es injuste.

-Si vous le dites. Je sors les lasagnes du four et les pose devant Emmett.

-Bon appétit, je n'ai plus faim.

-Edward, elle a cuisiné pendant deux heures pour cela.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Bonne nuit.

Je monte dans ma chambre, je les entends discuter entre eux. Je vais prendre ma douche, je fais couler l'eau sur mon corps, je repense a tout a l'heure, le regard qu'elle ma lancé, ces mots, notre échanges, la douceur de ses cheveux. Merde, je suis dur comme pas permis. Je me prends en main Je me revois arrivée sur elle tel un félin, la collant contre la porte, lui touchant le visage, lui reposer cette mèche derrière son oreille afin de voire ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, leur reflets a cet instant, le désir, l'envie, son odeur, je me vois l'embrassant, la caresser, la découvrir, la déshabiller dans ma cuisine. –Oh mon dieu Elle est magnifique, une déesse sous ses couches de vêtement, elle me demande de continuer, elle m'embrasse, m'appelle, me prends en main - oh merde elle me faire jouir dans la salle de bain. - Putain, ce n'est pas possible cette gonzesse, une vraie sorcière. Elle a envouté toute la famille. Je fini de me laver et enfile mon bas de pyjama. Je me couche dans mon lit.

Je regarde le plafond. –Ok alors on évite la sorcière le plus possible Je prends mon livre de cours et commence à réviser. Il n'y a que comme cela que je m'endors. Je sens que je sombre. Je pose mon livre éteint la lumière. Je m'installe. J'entends une musique, merde je rêve, c'est comme mon téléphone. Mon téléphone, putain non je suis mort. Je sursaute, attrape le portable.

-Allo

-Edward, tu dois venir.

-J'arrive. Je suis là dans quinze minutes.

Je me lève saute dans mes affaires, griffonne un mot et monte en voiture.

J'arrive à l'hôpital, service psychologique, je connais l'endroit par cœur. Je sonne et me met en évidence devant la caméra.

La porte s'ouvre.

-Nous avons du l'enfermé, Edward.

-Merde ou est il ?

-Isolement.

-Léah ouvre moi !

Je me dirige vers la cellule capitonnée. Léah m'explique qu'elle a appelé en fin de soirée et que ça l'a mis dans un état de fureur. Ils ont eu du mal à le retenir.

-Léah pourquoi lui donner la communication, tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas.

-Le docteur a voulu qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire. Cela avait l'air important.

Elle m'ouvre la cellule. Il est allongé sur le lit, attaché avec des sangles. Il pleure.

Je m'approche de lui.

Je fais un signe de tête à Léah qui pousse la porte.

-Bonsoir Jack.

Son regard se pose sur moi.

-Je vais te détacher mon pote. Tout va bien.

-Ils s'y sont mis à quatre ce coup ci.

-Et bien dis donc, tu es de plus en plus fort.

-Ouaip ! me dit il avec un énorme sourire

-Tu me ramènes à la maison

-Je devais venir te chercher demain, mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne sais pas si le docteur va donner son accord.

-Oh allez, je serais super sage, j'ai envie de voir la nouvelle maison.

-Je viendrais voir le doc demain matin, première heure.

-Ma chambre est belle

-Je voulais t'emmener demain pour choisir la déco.

-Edward, ce n'est pas la faute de Derek, Emy a appelé. Derek a dit que je devais entendre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne jouerait plus avec moi, qu'elle avait un nouveau super copain. Il pleure.

Je le prends contre moi. Je le berce, comme un enfant.

-Ca te dirait une glace si tu peux sortir demain.

-Ouaip à la vanille, au parc.

-ça Marche, vendu, mon pote. Et on pourrait demander à Emmett de prendre les ballons.

-Super, a quelle heure on part ?

-Je verrais demain matin. Allez au dodo. Demain sera une longue journée.

-Edward, pourquoi Emy, elle est méchante.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, Jack, elle grandit.

-Alors je veux rester comme cela.

-Bien dit mon pote.

Je me lève, le prends par la main et le conduis à sa chambre. Il embrasse Léah en passant.

-Bonne nuit Léah. Elle est super gentille, elle me donne des bonbons des fois.

-Alors soit gentil avec elle, mets toi au lit et endors toi. Cela lui fera plaisir.

Il la regarde, elle lui souri.

Il saute dans son lit qui couine sous son poids et prend son loup en peluche. Je le borde et lui tape dans la main.

-Bonne nuit Jack

-Bonne nuit Ed.

Je referme la porte, Léah est dans le couloir. Elle me regarde.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le calme. J'espère que le docteur lui permettra de sortir.

-Je ferais mon maximum.

-J'appuierais ta demande. Il est plus calme avec toi et un weekend lui fera du bien.

-Merci Léah, à demain.

-A demain Edward.

Je rentre et m'effondre sur mon lit. J'ai l'impression que cela fait dix minutes que je suis couché lorsque le réveil sonne. Je lui mets une claque et me cache sous mon oreiller.

-Edward, ce n'est pas ce matin que tu as rendez vous avec le docteur Derek.

-Oui merci, je viens.

Je descends, il y a le plat de Lasagne sur la table, je le regarde, le passe au micro onde et le mange, avec un café.

-Tu manges vraiment n'importe quoi au petit déjeuné.

-Bonyou alis !

-Tu peux au moins vider ta bouche. Oh mon dieu, tu as une de ces têtes.

-J'ai du aller voir Jack cette nuit.

-Oh, Et tu vas le rechercher ce matin.

-Je vais voir avec le doc, il a fait une crise hier, Emy a un nouveau copain, et elle n'a rien trouver de mieux que de lui dire.

-Maintenant il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

-Je suis pas sur que dans sa tête, cela à la même signification que pour nous.

-Il est ou le plat de Lasagne. Demande Emmett.

-Englouti

-merde, Ed je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas.

-Il était pour moi. Oh cette aprem, Jack voulais que tu joues avec lui au parc.

-Oh j'y serais.

-Merci

-Edward, c'est mon pote aussi.

(…)

Je ressors du bureau du docteur Derek, j'ai l'autorisation de le prendre ce matin, et il devra rentrer dimanche 17H00.

Il va être aux anges.

J'entre dans le service Léah est toujours à son poste.

-Edward, j'ai préparé mon sac. Il me montre un baluchon incroyable.

-Tu as pris Wolf ?

-Ouaip, Léah a aussi mit mes affaires trop petites.

-Il est vrai que tu te développes a vu d'œil.

Il me souri. –Allez en route terreur, on a une virée au parc et une glace qui nous attend.

-SUPER !

Il embrasse Léah et me rejoint.

Dans la voiture, il regarde le paysage, il chante, il est heureux.

Je l'arrête devant la maison. Il la regarde.

-Bienvenue chez toi Jack.

Il a un sourire de banane, il sort, Emmett est sur le perron.

-Salut jack !

-Salut Emmett !, ils se serrent dans les bras comme des potes.

Il entre en courant dans la maison.

-Esmée, lilice. C'est moi.

Elles viennent le saluer. Esmée lui montre sa chambre. Il choisi son thème, la foret, pour son loup. Nous allons tous faire les magasins, Alice pour les vêtements, nous en décoration.

Nous mangeons au fast food, il adore. Nous passons l'après midi a décorer sa chambre et laver les nouveaux vêtements.

La sonnette retentie. Il saute sur la porte.

-Bonjour, belle demoiselle

Je cours à la porte, merde il embrasse Bella Elle est toute rouge. Elle me regarde.

-Bonjour à vous.

-Edward, la belle demoiselle me vouvoie.

-Merci Jack, je m'en occupe. Tu veux bien aller aider Emmett là haut.

-Pas de soucis, Ed. il me tape dans le dos avec une force incroyable.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour Edward. Elle me regarde, j'ai encore cette sensation. Je me perds en elle. Sorcière. Je ne dois pas m'approcher. Allez Ed réagi

-Je peux t'aider !

-Euh oui, Alice, je suis venue pour Alice.

Je me retourne, Alice est en haut des marches avec jack, ils nous regardent et rigolent ensemble.

-Alice, je crois que ton rendez vous est arrivée.

-Entre Bella, je me change et on y va.

Elle entre. Jack se laisse glisser sur la rampe. Il saute sur ses pieds.

-Edward, tu devrais lui dire de venir au parc avec nous. Je suis sur qu'elle aime les glaces.

Bella le regarde.

-C'est pas poli de dévisager les gens.

-Pardon excuse moi, mais tu m'intrigues. Qu'allez-vous faire au parc ?

-Bah jouer au ballon, elle n'est pas futée celle là.

-OK, Merci Jack ! Bella, Alice arrive dans un instant alors fais comme chez toi.

J'attrape Jack et commence a monté avec lui dans la chambre.

-Tu as parlé à Alice pour le duo ?

Je me stoppe. Je me retourne.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait chanté chez toi hier soir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Moi non, elle oui et c'est important pour elle.

-Ne me dis pas ce qui est important ou pas pour ma famille.

-Ne me demande pas de te le rappeler alors.

Je descends ces marches, elle m'énerve, celle là. Je la regarde avec fureur. Je m'approche d'elle

-Tu ne nous connais pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Edward ?

-Peur de toi, non t'es sérieuse ? C'est parce que je ne tombe pas a genoux devant toi comme les autres. Bella tu n'es rien pour moi.

Elle me regarde, je vois que mes paroles la blessent. Mais si cela l'empêche de s'approcher. Tant mieux. Elle a des larmes qui se pointent.

-Oh tu vas me faire le coup du cocker maintenant.

Elle relève le visage et me gifle. Elle sort de la maison et rentre chez elle.

-Bella sa y est je suis prête. Bella ? Edward ou est Bella ?

-Elle a du rentrer chez elle.

-Oh alors j'y vais, on vous rejoint au parc.

-Viens seule, elle n'a pas à être là.

Elle me regarde, je dois avoir la trace de sa paume et de tous ces doigts incrustés dans la joue . Elle passe sa main dessus.

-Edward qu'as-tu fais ?

-Ce qui doit être fait. Je monte rejoindre Jack.

Nous arrivons au parc, Emmett jettent le premier ballon, nous nous amusons comme des fous. Cela nous fait du bien. Apres une bonne partie de foot ball, nous nous écroulons sur l'herbe, boire un coup. Jasper nous rejoint.

-Un homme de plus cela vous dit.

-Super, lui répond Emmett.

-Salut, je suis Jack. Ils se serrent la main -Jasper

-Drôle de prénom.

-Je sais appelle moi Jazz, si tu préfères. On joue à quoi ?

-foot américain ! Hurle Jack

-Ok je prends Jazz.

-Merci Emmett, on va les aplatir. Nous jouons. Il est rapide jazz, et joue bien. Il s'entend bien avec Jack.

-Emmett !

Nous nous tournons, les filles sont là, sauf Bella.

-Bella n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non elle a dit avoir une dissertation à faire. Mais elle a préparé le gouter.

- Super, dis-moi qu'elle a fait ses supers gâteaux.

Rose tends un panier à Jasper qui souri comme un gosse.

Nous nous installons et mangeons le gouter.

-Elle a un don pour la cuisine, Bella .

-C'est une mère pour nous.

-En parlant de mère, pourquoi elle a réagi comme cela hier soir

Je relève la tête.- Que s'est il passer hier soir ?

Non mais tais toi, cela ne te regardes pas.

-Carlisle a sorti le diaporama, pour les souvenirs avec Esmée. Tu savais qu'ils étaient copains de jeunesse. Tu aurais du être là hier soir, je n'avais jamais vu maman comme cela.

-Je travaillais Lice.

Nous finissons sur les paroles d'Alice qui m'explique la façon de danser de maman et Carlisle, Le piano et le don de Bella pour cela aussi. Elle n'a pas de points noirs ou quoi ? Elle est parfaite, non elle a forcément des points faibles. Personne n'est parfait.

-Elle te ressemble. Me dit Rose

-pardon ?


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 4 : Jack

Nous finissons sur les paroles d'Alice qui m'explique la façon de danser de maman et Carlisle, Le piano et le don de Bella pour la musique aussi. Elle n'a pas de points noirs ou quoi ? Elle est parfaite, non elle a forcément des points faibles. Personne n'est parfait.

-Elle te ressemble. Me dit Rose

-pardon ?

-Esmée lui a dit hier qu'elle lui faisait penser à son dernier. C'est bien toi non !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux lui ressembler.

-Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, quoi qu'elle a un léger avantage pour moi. Dit Jasper.

-Vous donnerez tout pour le plaisir et le bien être des personnes que vous aimez Dit Alice

-Vous êtes des antisociales Dit Rose

- Vos cœurs pleurent. Dit Emmett.

Nous le regardons. –Quoi ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué quand même.

-Elle est tellement parfaite pourquoi souffrirai t elle ?

-Tu juges sans savoir Edward, de nous tous, c'est elle qui a le plus souffert. Elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais elle est juste, franche et loyale.

-Elle a un horrible sens de maturité, par rapport à nous mais elle peut aussi vous embringuez dans un délire que vous ne contrôlez pas. Et au moment critique, elle sort tout le monde de là.

-Exemple. dit Emmett.

-oh, la première qui me passe par la tête. Les jeunes du quartier voisin. Ils jouent tous les soirs après l'école sur le terrain de Basquet en face de la librairie. Seulement, le vieux con du deuxième leur boycottait le terrain. Cela faisait trop de bruit. Les jeunes ont commencé à faire les cons. Bella a eu vent de cela lorsqu'elle dansait au studio, là bas. Elle nous en a parlé, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver un moyen de l'aider. Cela a pris trois mois. Trois mois pendant lesquels, elle allait danser sur le terrain. Les jeunes revenaient petit à petit pour finir par danser avec elle. Le vieux, la virer plusieurs fois. Elle sortait et revenait. Un jour, il a attrapé sa radio et il l'a jeté par terre. Bella l'a regardé et elle lui a parlé tout bas Les jeunes ont dit qu'il a viré au blanc. Le lendemain, il lui a donné de quoi se racheter un poste neuf. Une semaine après, il faisait mettre des fenêtres doubles vitrages. Avec les jeunes ils ont fait un spectacle. Et avec l'argent récolté, ils ont acheté des nouveaux paniers de basquets, avec des filets et non des chaines. Le marquage au sol a été refait et des poubelles ont été installées. Tu pourras aller voir, les jeunes y jouent encore le soir. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il a eu la peur de sa vie.

-Elle danse toujours ? demande Alice

- oui et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle est énervée et les jours de neige .

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme cela.

-Elle est seule au monde ce jour là, personne ne sort les jours de neige et le paysage est magnifique, le silence règne. C'est un moment de bonheur.

Ils me regardent. Je baisse la tête.

-Et après cela vous n'avez rien en commun.

Après tout, elle n'est peu être pas tant sorcière que cela

-Edward, on joue à quoi maintenant ?

-Et si on rentrait, on pourrait se faire un barbecue ensemble. Lance Alice.

Ils sont tous partant. –Ok mais on fait les courses. Ce soir je vous fais un barbecue à la Cullen. Dit haut et fort Emmett.

Nous nous levons et après avoir fait les courses, nous rentrons à la maison.

**Bella pov : **

Je ne vais pas tomber à tes genoux. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Pauvre con super sexy. Je vais t'en mettre moi . Avec des yeux de cocker. Oh non Cullen tu ne me connais pas.

-Oh Bee c'est sympa, tu nous as fait des gâteaux. On va au parc rejoindre Edward et Emmett. Tu viens

-Désolée, Rose. J'ai une dissertation sur l'évolution de l'éthique selon les conditions de la vie humaine.

-Bon courage, merci pour le panier. Jasper va être ravis. Alice tu viens ?

-Oui j'arrive. Elles m'embrassent et partent pour le parc.

Je suis furieuse, non mais quel con. Non pire un abruti de merde avec le QI d'une moule échouée sur un rocher. Je m'empare des produits de nettoyage et comme a chaque fois que je suis dans cet état, je monte le son et je m'attaque à la maison. Salle de bain, toilettes, chambres, salon, salle à manger, bureau, cuisine. Je fini avec les salles d'activités. Je ne suis pas calmée. La maison est nickel. Quelle merde. Je branche mon ipod et m'attaque au jardin. Ramassage des feuilles. Rangement du salon de jardin. Tout est propre. Je sens encore la colère en moi.

-OK plan B

Je vais dans ma pièce. J'ouvre la porte fenêtre et mets ma musique. Je me place au milieu. Je ferme les yeux me laissant envahir par la musique. Je me trémousse, je commence à danser puis mon corps ne se contrôle plus. Je danse, en suivant la musique. Je transpire comme pas permis. Je me défoule. Je me perds dans les mouvements, recommence, réinvente, refais encore et encore jusqu'à l'avoir parfaitement. Je refais une nouvelle danse, saute, passage au sol. Passe par le classique et en ajoutant du jazz, du moderne. Je suis en nage. Je m'écroule au sol.

-Super joli

Je me retourne. Jack est là, il a les yeux écartés comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu.

-Tu n'étais pas censé voir cela.

-Désolé, mais Emmett m'a dit de venir te chercher pour le barbecue.

-Oh non merci je n'ai pas faim.

-Ils vont être triste que tu ne viennes pas.

-Ils s'en remettront.

Il se tourne, je crois apercevoir une tristesse dans son regard. Je bois un coup

-Comment tu fais la pirouette sur un pied ?

Je me retourne, il est encore là.

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Tout a l'heure, tu dansais, tu t'es couché au sol, et lorsque tu t'es relevé tu as fais une pirouette sur un pied. Je le regarde, il se met au sol et pose ses mains au sol pour essayer de se relever en se tournant avec une main. Il lève la jambe arrière. C'est étrange, il n'a pas peur du ridicule.

Je le regarde. Je me couche sur le sol, envois mes jambes dans un cercle parfait, me tourne et me remonte en tournant mon corps et finir sur une main, les jambes en l'air. Je me réceptionne sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Je le regarde.

-Ouais c'est celle là, elle est super chouette. Dit il en sortant ces pouces. Je le vois qu'il essaye mais il est gauche dans ce grand corps qui ne lui appartient pas.

-Quel âge as-tu Jack ?

-Edward dit que l'âge ne veut rien dire.

-Tu l'aimes bien Edward.

-Oh oui, il vient me voire souvent, et nous faisons plein de trucs ensemble.

-C'est gentil. Il s'assoie a mes cotés.

-il m'apporte des bonbons mais il ne faut pas le dire. Il fait chut avec son doigt et le pose sur son cœur. Je lui souri.

-Et que fait-il d'autre ?

-Il me prend dans ses bras lorsque je ne vais pas bien.

-je suis désolée, que tu n'ailles pas bien.

- Oh ce n'est pas tout le temps. Il est venu hier, Emy m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer avec moi. Elle a un nouveau copain. Mais maintenant je m'en fou, moi aussi j'ai de nouveaux copains.

C'est étrange, il a un corps d'adulte mais des paroles d'enfant. C'est troublant.

-Tu t'es amusé au parc ?

-Oh oui, nous avons fait des foots. Et les gâteaux étaient super bons. Merci.

-De rien c'était un plaisir.

-Alors tu viens au barbecue, maintenant que tu ne boudes plus.

-Tu es futé Jack. Mais non, je n'ai toujours pas faim.

- Tu viendras lorsque tu auras faim ?

-Ouaip.

-D'accord, je t'attendrais.

-Jack, je n'aurai pas faim ce soir, une prochaine fois.

-Oh euh d'accord. A la prochaine Bella.

-Ne boudes pas, seuls les ânes boudes, les Jack dansent, s'amusent et rient.

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire. – Je suis un Jack.

Je rigole. Il me fait un signe de la main, je lui réponds. Il repart. Je ferme les fenêtres.

Je vais prendre ma douche, enfile ma nuisette en satin bleue, et mon peignoir assortie. Et je retourne dans le salon. Je m'entraine au piano. Il m'a calmé, Jack. Il est gentil et génial. Je l'aime bien. Au bout d'un moment. J'en ai assez. Je ferme le couvercle.

-En effet tu joues très bien.

Edward est devant moi avec une assiette de nourriture. Il me dévisage.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Bella je

-Ne m'insulte pas plus en présentant des excuses. Tu as dis ce que tu pensais. On ne s'excuse pas de sa franchise.

-Je t'ai rapporté ton repas.

-Délicate intension, tu remercieras Alice et Emmett. Tâche de ne plus perdre de paris à l'avenir. Cela t'évitera les corvées. Pose le dans en cuisine, merci.

Je me relève et prends la direction des marches.

-Bella, ne part pas.

-Et pourquoi donc Edward ? Il baisse la tête

-je ne sais pas.

-Oh alors nous voilà bien avancé. Moi je sais, bonne nuit Edward. Veilles sur ta famille.

Je monte les marches, son regard est pesant sur moi. Je marche le long du couloir. Il me regarde toujours. J'ouvre ma porte de chambre, et au moment de la refermée, je le regarde. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux. Je ferme la porte et m'assoie contre. Je me mets en boule et mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Je suis triste comme jamais. Au bout d'un moment j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Je retiens mes quelques larmes, mais la respiration est difficile Je ne reconnais pas le marcher. Les pas s'approchent de ma porte.

-Bella, c'est moi .

Instinctivement je ferme la clé de ma porte. Je ne veux pas le voir.

Il frappe doucement. –Bella je sais que tu es là dedans, ouvres moi.

Au bout d'un moment de silence Je l'entends qui s'assoie de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Bella, je voulais te blesser, en te disant ces mots. Mais je ne les pensais pas. Pour être honnête, je suis jaloux, oui jaloux de toi. Tu as réussie à rendre ma famille heureuse alors que moi je n'y arrive pas. Alice à chanté, Esmée est rentrée avec des étincelles dans les yeux, et Emmett parle de ta façon de cuisiner comme d'une nouvelle religion. Tu as même réussie à te faire aimer de Jack.

Pendant un long silence, plus de bruit. Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ? Je me lance

-Tu ne les rendras pas heureux, si tu ne l'es pas Edward.

-Tu dois être heureuse, alors.

-Non pas en ce moment, mais ils ne le savent pas, alors, ils sont heureux.

-Quand as-tu été heureuse la dernière fois ?

-J en sais pas mais j'avoue que ma rencontre avec Mike m'a donner une petit peu de bonheur. Il me cherchait depuis un moment.

-J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé cette partie de la rencontre. Bella tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais ouvrir cette porte. Je suis dans une maison que je ne connais pas entrain de parler à une porte. S'il te plait, ouvre moi.

-Non !

-Ce que tu peux être têtu. Sais tu l'effort qu'il m'a fallut pour venir jusqu'ici.

Encore un silence

-As-tu parlé à Alice pour le duo ?

-Non mais je le ferrais.

-Merci. Dis moi, raconte moi un morceau de ta vie.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Ce que tu veux bien m'offrir.

-Oh attends ! Lorsque j'étais enfant, on habitait à San Fransisco. Emmett tenait le vélo mais quand il m'a lâché j'ai pédalé le plus vite possible . Emmett dans sa logique m'a dit qu'en pente c'était plus facile. Il ne m'avait pas parlé des freins. Mon père hurlait derrière moi et Emmett courait le plus vite possible, mais le vélo avait pris de la vitesse. J'ai fini dans les caisses de fruits et légumes du magasin plus bas. Mon père et Emmett sont arrivés avec une peur dans le regard. Moi je rigolais , j'avais fait du vélo tout seul.

-Quand ton père est il parti ?

-Trop tot pour moi. A toi. Comment as-tu su te battre comme cela ?

-Oh Carlisle a voulu m'apprendre à me défendre. Mais il est médecin. Alors ne tape pas là, tu risque de lui fêler une cote, non pas comme cela, c'est une position idéale pour se faire une entorse….. Enfin tu comprends. Jasper lui, m'a conduis un soir en revenant de l'école dans un parc. Une bagarre avait été prévue. Il m'a montré, comment se battait les autres. Puis il s'est lancé dans la bagarre. J'ai tellement eu peur pour lui que je l'ai suivie. Il a fallu que je me défende et que je me batte avec deux trois d' entre eux. Le soir je suis rentrée avec un poignet foulé et un œil au beurre noir. Jasper n'avait pas une blessure. Carlisle m'a soigné. Je lui ai dis que maintenant je savais me défendre. Résultat une semaine de corvée pour moi.

- Et Jasper ?

-Je n'allais pas le dénoncer.

Nous parlons encore un bon moment, partageons encore des souvenirs d'enfance. Rigolons même chacun de notre coté de porte. C'est étrange mais à la fois super sympa. Il n'y a pas le regard de l'autre. Pas de jugement.

-Bella merci pour ce moment. J'espère que la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de porte entre nous.

-Bonne nuit Edward

- Bonne nuit Bella, et au faite, je ne te déteste pas.

-Moi non plus Edward.

J'entends ses pas dans les marches. Je suis toujours appuyée contre ma porte. Je repense à tout ce que nous venons de partager. Puis je vais me coucher. La fatigue me prend d'un coup, sans prévenir. Comme si elle attendait la fin de ce moment pour venir faire son travail.

Dimanche matin, je me réveille avec une toute autre vision des choses. Il n'est peu être pas si nul que cela. Nous avons passé un agréable moment. Il a beaucoup souffert de la mort de son père. Et jack, quelle est son histoire ? Pourquoi a-t-il un comportement d'enfant dans son corps d'adulte ? Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment faisons le petit déjeuner, les autres vont se réveiller et le dimanche, le petit déjeuner familial est important. Papa arrive en premier.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour papa. Alors la journée a été dure hier ?

-Les urgences ne sont pas ma tasse de thé préférée, mais il faut le faire. Je préfère vraiment la chirurgie.

-Tu pourrais peut être me renseigner. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec un comportement d'un enfant de huit ans. C'est du a quoi ?

-Et il a un prénom cet homme ?

-En quoi est ce important pour le diagnostique ?

-En rien simple curiosité. Je pense soit au syndrome de Peter pan, celui qui refuse de grandir et préfère rester dans son univers enfantin, ou il y a encore les séquelles dues a un choc corporelle ou émotionnelle. La personne grandit mais pas son esprit.

-Je pencherais plus pour celui là, merci. Ya t il des guérisons possibles.

-Il faudrait que je regarde le dossier pour cela. Le corps humain est complexe et même si les bases sont les mêmes pour beaucoup, chacun a sa pathologie et donc son remède.

-Qu'avez-vous fait hier ?

-Oh moi grand ménage et soirée calme. Les autres sont allées au parc avec les Cullen.

-Pourquoi ne pas y être aller ?

-Edward était avec eux.

-Et en quoi est ce un problème ?

-Disons que nous avons certains différents.

-Oh alors il te plait.

Je m'étouffe avec mon thé.

-Je comprends, Esmée en dit le plus grand bien.

-Dis donc, tu as l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec cette charmante dame.

-Nous avons pas mal de retard

-C'est ce que je vois, et le faite qu'elle soit belle, intelligente et célibataire n'a rien a voire la dedans.

-Non en effet. Nous nous regardons et rigolons.

-pourquoi ne l'invites tu pas au restaurant ?

-Je ne sais plus y faire. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me montrer galant et….

-Je suis sure qu'elle est dans le même cas que toi. Et puis entre ami, n'est ce pas possible, de manger ensemble sans avoir besoin de se sauter dessus.

-Oh vu comme cela, je suppose.

-Moi je pense que tu devrais commencer par un midi, cela ne fait pas vraiment premier rendez vous. Comme cela si tu es gêné, tu peux retourner au travail, et si tout va bien une petite promenade peut aider à digérer.

-Dis moi je ne savais pas que tu en connaissais un rayon sur les rendez vous.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de parachute, cela ne t'empêche pas de savoir qu'il te faut un avion.

-Compris.

Rose et Jasper descendent. Ils ont la tête dans le C**.

-Et bien dites moi, le barbecue ne vous réussi pas.

-Nous avons fini la soirée à la fête de Kate.

-Oh je comprends mieux. Dure soirée, alors.

-Nous avons emmené Jack, il n'avait jamais vécu cela.

-Quoi, vous êtes fou. Il n'a pas l'âge de faire cela

-Bella il est plus vieux que toi. Il a largement l'âge.

-Edward était ok pour cela.

-Euh en fait, il est venu le recherché, il a tapé un scandale. Et il a ramené jack. Emmett et Alice ont juste dit qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. Edward était super en colère.

Je regarde papa. Il me souri.

Nous déjeunons ensemble. Tous comme la famille que nous sommes.

**Jack pov : **

-Qui veut une glace ?

Je saute sur mes pieds, Edward m'emmène au parc. Il n'est plus en colère pour hier soir. Il crié fort contre Alice et Emmett. Je n'ai pas compris, ils sont restés avec moi, il y avait juste cette fille qui me disais des choses bizarre. Mais bon, Emmett a levé ses pouces alors !

-Jack arrête de rêver, et prends ton sac, je te ramènerais après.

Merde, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je baisse la tête et monte chercher mon sac. Je suis sur mon lit. Ma chambre est super chouette. Wolf a une place spéciale sur le lit. Esmée m'a aidé. Je regarde partout et fini devant la fenêtre.

-Tu es près.

-Je ne veux pas partir.

-Les vacances sont dans trois semaines. Et Edward viendra te chercher vendredi prochain, ce n'est que dans cinq dodos.

Je me retourne, Emmett me montre ses doigts.

-Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec une main.

-Vas -y épates moi ?

- De qui tiens-tu ce langage ? Bon moi avec une main, je peux lancer une balle et après manger une glace. Je serais toi je me dépêcherais, si j'arrive avant toi, il se peut que je mange tout.

-Oh non tu ne mangeras pas tout car je cours plus vite que toi.

-Oh Jack, attention trois, deux, un

Je pars en courant. Je descends vite les marches, je saute les dernières. Edward est en bas, il m'ouvre la porte.

-On prend les vélos

-Super chouette.

Je cours au garage et monte sur mon vélo. Je fais des aller et retours dans la rue.

Tout d'un coup, je vois Bella qui ouvre la porte de son garage.

-Oh Bella

-Bonjour Jack, quoi de neuf ?

-Nous allons au parc manger une glace vanille et après Edward me ramène.

-Oh et quand reviens tu ?

-Dans cinq dodos.

-Cinq dodos, sa passent vite.

-Ouaip, que fais-tu ?

-Je sors la moto, Rose doit m'aider pour la réparer, elle fait un bruit bizarre.

-Je peux regarder.

Elle sort la moto et la pose sur l'herbe.

-Waouh une R1.

-Tu t'y connais ?

-Un peu. Démarre la

Elle la démarre.

-Stop.

Je prends la caisse à outil et commence à la démonter.

-Jack, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis doué, c'est la mécanique. Bella je peux le faire s'il te plait.

-Ok mais il n'était pas question d'une virer au parc.

-La prochaine fois, pour le moment je démonte. Pousse-toi et laisse-moi travailler, Bella.

Elle me regarde et souri.

-Jack que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais qu'on allait au parc.

-Ed sois cool, Bella a une moto qui a besoin de mes petites mains.

-Jack

-Tu peux le laisser, il ne me gêne pas.

Et c'est reparti, ils vont encore s'engueuler. Je le sens. Edward la cherche encore.

-La question n'est pas là, Jack, Emmett nous attend.

-Et s'il a changé d'avis, il ne peut pas rester ou cela lui plait.

-Il voulait manger une glace avant de rentrer.

-Jack que veux-tu faire ?

-Ne lui demande pas son avis, Bella.

-Et pourquoi pas, il est assez grand pour cela.

-Bella ne me cherche pas, ou tu vas me trouver.

-Oh mais non, jamais je ne te chercherais, tu es devant moi, tu es nul au cache cache.

Je rigole

-C'est ça fait la maline. Jack range tout cela, nous allons au parc.

-Jack tu fais ce qu'il te plait.

-Bella je sais que tu penses l'aider, mais tu ne le fais pas. Il a besoin de base sures et fixes, non pas de quelque chose de volage et d'indéfini.

-Pardon, tu oses me dire que je suis quelqu'un de volage. Je vais te mettre ma main sur ton joli minoi.

-Ne me menace pas, Bella. La violence ne résout rien.

-Oh non pas la violence mais la connerie pour sa elle fonctionne a plein régime.

-La vulgarité ne te va pas, Bella.

-Jack, je t'autorise à rester ici, pour réparer la moto, si cela t'éclate. Si tu as besoin de moi, je rejoins le monde civilisé.

-Oh mais tu commences à me chauffer miss Swan.

-Ah oui et bien voilà que tu ressens enfin quelque chose, cela dois te troubler, non !

-Je ne suis pas de glace, Bella, tu ne me connais pas.

-Il suffirait que tu t'ouvres à moi.

-Et pourquoi faire, toi et ta cape de super héro, vous allez changer ma vie.

Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Edward a les bras croisé sur son torse, Bella a les mains sur les hanches.

Les autres sont sortis sous les cris de ces deux là. Ils les regardent s'engueuler.

-Tu aurais vraiment besoin de l'accepter ta vie.

-Et je suppose que tu acceptes tout de la tienne dont le départ de ta mère.

Une claque vient s'abattre sur la joue d'Edward. Bella a les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de cela, c'est méchant, mesquin et hors sujet.

-Bella, j'ai fini.

Ils se retournent vers moi.

-Merci Jack. Me dit Bella. Elle m'embrasse. – A dans cinq dodos, je te dois une glace, Jack. Et elle part en direction de la maison sous le regard de tout le monde.

- Excuse-moi, Jack. Tu n'aurais pas du entendre et voire cela.

Edward s'approche de moi. Il regarde mon travail

-Super boulot mon pote.

-Pourquoi tu es méchant avec Bella ?

-Je ne suis pas méchant, je ! Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu sais lorsque je parle de trop, Léah me dit d'aller m'excuser.

-J'y penserais. En attendant, c'est l'heure mon pote. Lavage de main. Allez dis a bientôt et je t'emmène.

Je regarde tout le monde. Alice me tend les bras. Je m'y réfugie.

-A bientôt Jack.

Emmett me tape sur les épaules et me serre la main. Puis Esmée, Carlisle, Rose et pour finir Jasper.

Je monte en voiture avec Edward. J'ai mon wolf avec moi. Je n'aime pas les départs. Je regarde en direction de chez Bella Je ne la vois pas. Je serre wolf contre moi.

-J'irais m'excuser et tu pourras aller la voir le weekend prochain.

Je regarde Edward.

-Que tu t'excuse ou pas, je la verrais, elle m'a promis une glace.

Il me souri, et démarre sous les coucous des autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 5: Début

Lundi matin, me voici devant le lycée. Je mets mon ipod sur mes oreilles et me voici parti pour une super journée, pas de sport, et un nouveau niveau en math. Je vais peut être m'éclater. Je verrais bien. Je prends la direction des maths. Je vois Jasper, il me souri. Je lui réponds.

-Que fais tu là, Bee ?

-Le prof m'a avancée d'une année.

-Oh, tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Désolée, le weekend a été chargé.

-Je vois. Tu n'as cas te mettre ici, il n'y a personne.

-Merci.

Je sors mes affaires. Je suis plongée dans mon livre.

-Bonjour Bella

Je redresse la tête, Edward est à mes cotes, je me tourne vers Jasper qui me fait un énorme sourire.

-Je vais te massacrer, lui murmurais-je.

-Pardon.

-Non je parlais à Jasper.

Je me recentre sur mon livre, mais la concentration est plus que difficile. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je me cache derrière mes cheveux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette classe.

Le prof arrive.

-Bonjour a tous. Oh Mlle Swan, content de vous voir enfin dans ce cour.

L'ensemble de la classe me regarde, merci j'adore.

-Bien commençons. Il nous distribue un polycopier par table. –Travail de groupe. Le premier qui arrive à me résoudre ce problème se verra attribuer comme récompense une autorisation de sortie pour vendredi après midi de la semaine prochaine.

Il pose sa feuille entre moi et Edward. Il nous regarde.

-Le match risque d'être intéressant.

Edward me regarde.

-Les filles d'abord.

-Oh mais c'est que l'on a de l'éducation.

Je prends la feuille recopie l'énoncé et lui rend.

Je commence à réfléchir, puis j'écris sur ma feuille, prends ma calculette. Je suis dans un état d'esprit a part. Cela ne parait pas difficile mais j'arrive à mes fins. Je pose mon crayon et retourne ma feuille. Peut de temps après, Edward retourne la sienne. Il me regarde.

-Combien as-tu trouvé ?

Je lui donne ma feuille, il me donne la sienne. Je compare, nous avons le même résultat mais de deux manière différentes. Nous nous regardons. Je reprends ma calculette et refais son calcul, il a bon. Je le regarde, je vois qu'il fait de même avec ma feuille.

- Y aurait-il un problème ? Nous demande le prof en venant près de notre table.

-Non Monsieur.

- Montrez-moi !

Je lui tends la feuille d'Edward, il tend la mienne. Le prof les regarde et souri.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous avez réussi. Félicitation. Voici la suite. Il nous tend deux autres feuilles.

Nous repartons chacun dans notre monde. A la fin des deux heures de math. Nous avons fini les exercices et nos résultats sont les mêmes mais toujours de manières différentes. Je suis heureuse de mon premier cour de math. J'ai réussie, je me sens utile. J'ai enfin eu un problème à mon niveau. Je suis super contente.

Je sors du cours je m'avance vers le cour de biologie. Une salle un peu plus loin.

-Bella !

Je me retourne, Edward est devant moi. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux . Il rougi même.

-Edward.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, ne t'excuse pas de dire ce que tu penses.

-Je ne le pensais pas.

-Ok, a plus Edward.

-Bella attends, je

Il m'a attrapé par la main.

- lâche-moi !

- Non, suis-moi !

-Non j'ai un cours qui va commencer. Et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Ne fais pas cela, Bella

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Edward. Je l'attrape et le conduis dans une salle vide. . Je me mets contre le mur. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Il faut que je me calme, je respire profondément. Lui il se pince l'arrête du nez. Allez dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Courage Bella. - Hein de quoi tu parles, un jour tu m'insultes, le lendemain du dors devant ma porte, puis tu me traite de volage pour finir par t'excuser à nouveau. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, je sais.

Il a son regard de chien battu. Il baisse la tête. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Allez Bella ressaisie toi.

-Non tu n'ais pas difficile pour moi et ma cape de super héro. Tu as peur de quelque chose et tu te cache dedans. Tu refuse que qui conque s'approche de toi. Tu refuse toute amitié. Tu te complet dans ton malheur. Mais tu n'ai pas le seul a avoir perdu quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas le seul que le cas de Jack touche. Tu fais parti d'une famille, il serait peut être temps que tu le sache.

Il me clou sur le mur derrière moi.

-Je t'interdis de me dire comment gérer ma vie, celle de Jack ou de ma famille. Tu ne sais rien. TU m'entends, rien !. Alors toi et es airs de vouloir tout contrôler, je vais t'apprendre une chose. On ne vit pas dans un monde ou tout est merveilleux. On vit dans un monde de merde, ou il faut survivre.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Tu penses être le seul à souffrir sur cette planète. Tu penses sérieusement qu'Emmett ou Alice ne pleure pas la mort de votre père. La maladie de Jack, ou encore ton manque de vie. Tu le penses sérieusement, Edward. Tu penses que je ne souffre pas du départ de ma mère du fait que je doive tout gérer, que je !. Tu es incapable de t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu t'interdis d'avoir des sentiments normaux.

Il pose sa main sur mon visage.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je ne peux pas m'ouvrir à toi, mais si je le fais. Tu vas t'enfuir pour partir en courant.

-Alors pour éviter une hypothétique souffrance, tu préfère éloigner les gens qui s'approchent de toi. La vie de merde peut être plus facile à gérer si on est plusieurs à la partager.

Il approche son visage du mien. Mon souffle est hâtif. Il me regarde, il y a plusieurs expressions qui passent dans son regard. Il replace la mèche derrière mon visage. Je sens la chaleur de ses doigts sur moi.

-Tu es vraiment spéciale, Isabella Swan.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Edward.

Il se penche sur moi, son souffle est contre mes lèvres. Il me regarde encore. Il mouille ses lèvres, je déglutie. La sonnerie de reprise de cours retenti.

-Merde, les cours.

Il se recule et sors de la pièce. Je suis comme une conne debout contre un mur. Et maintenant, je fais quoi. Bien jouer, Bella. Merde. Je prends mon sac et entre dans la salle de bio.

-Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur.

-Ceci est la première et la dernière fois Miss Swan.

-Merci Monsieur.

Je rejoins ma place, sous le regard des autres. Super journée.

Alice me rejoint à la fin du cours.

-Bella, On mange ensemble, tous ensembles ?

-Super.

Nous arrivons dans le réfectoire, Edward est déjà installé avec les autres. Je pose mon plateau en face de lui. Nous mangeons sous les blagues d'Emmett. Nous parlons de tout et de rien mais Edward ne m'adresse aucun regard. L'après midi se passa ainsi.

Je rentre à la maison. Je fais à manger, mes devoirs. Une fois le repas fini, je monte me laver et me couche.

Mardi se passa comme lundi. RAS Mercredi, avec Alice, nous avons fait un tabac en musique. Elle a chanté et je l'ai accompagnée au piano. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il me semble avoir aperçu Edward derrière la fenêtre mais pas sur. Jeudi et vendredi, il est redevenu un fantôme. Il travaille tous les soirs de la semaine. Je le vois partir vers 18 h. Il rentre vers 22h. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Alice n'a pas voulu me répondre.

Nous sommes vendredi soir. Alice et Jasper vont au cinéma. Rose et Emmett se bécotent dans la chambre de cette dernière.. Papa est de garde.

Je suis dans ma salle, je peins. J'adore cela. Une musique de fond, et mes sentiments ressortent par l'art. Ce soir c'est en peinture que je m'exprime. Je suis dans ma bulle, ma conversation avec Edward me passe en boucle dans ma tête depuis lundi. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre pourquoi, il m'obsède a ce point Il est tellement têtu, il peut être blessant aussi. Mais il m'attire comme personne. Je fini par maudire cette sonnerie, si seulement elle n'avait pas sonné, que serait il passer ? Ces lèvres si prés des miennes. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Merde, Bella.

Je suis devant mon chevalet, les cheveux tenu par un pinceau. Je ne peux même pas dire ce que je peins, je suis dans un autre monde. La peinture c'est comme cela. Mes sentiments prennent la direction qu'ils veulent. C'est seulement à la fin que je réagi. Je visualise enfin ce que je viens de faire. Et encore cette fois, ça a marcher. Il est devant moi. Edward, je l'ai transcris sur ma toile. Il est torse nu, avec sa serviette sur l'épaule, il sort de la douche.

-Et bien dis moi, il va falloir le cacher ce lui là.

Je me tourne.

-Tu as fini ton bécotage.

-Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, il y a quelqu'un qui s'excitait sur la sonnette.

-Oh pardon , je ne l'ai pas entendu. Qui était ce ?

-La même personne que sur le tableau. Il est de l'autre coté de la porte, Bella.

-Merde.

Elle ouvre la porte et le fais entrer.

-Rose tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de !

-Bonjour Bella.

-Tiens un revenant. Bonjour a toi.

-Bon je vous laisse. Me dit Rose avec un énorme sourire.

-Bella, je voulais

-Si tu présente encore tes excuses, je ne vais pas le supporter.

-Tu peux me laisser finir, pour une fois.

Je suis debout devant le tableau. Je le cache comme je peux. Il penche la tête, je me déplace, il s'approche et me pousse gentiment sur le coté.

-Mais c'est moi, le jour ou tu es venu me parler d'Alice.

-Euh, oui. J'ai tendance à retranscrire mes sentiments lorsque je peins.

Il me dévisage.

-Donc si je comprends, tes sentiments sont de me voir torse nu avec une serviette éponge sur l'épaule. Intéressant.

-Mais non idiot, ce n'est pas un sentiment, c'est

-Oui éduque le pauvre idiot que je suis. Il me regarde, je suis rouge de honte. Je viens de me faire prendre sur le faite.

-Ok tu me fais de l'effet, Monsieur est satisfait.

-Je ne suis pas le seul alors !

-Quoi tu n'es pas le seul ?

-A me battre contre ce que je ressens.

Quoi sa veut dire quoi cela. C'est quoi cette phrase pleines de sens, de contre sens. Mais bordel.

-Edward arrête de jouer avec moi. Je suis fatiguée de tout cela. Embrasse-moi ou pars. Mais ne reste pas comme cela avec tes phrases qui ne veulent rien dire.

Je le regarde, il me souri. Il a se sourire en coin qui me fait tant craquer.

-Tu me demande vraiment de t'embrasser.

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Il s'approche de moi. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il me souri et se fixe sur mes lèvres.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, que fais-tu ici ?

Il me rapproche de lui en passant son bras autour de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi pour un truc précis.

-Et quel truc précis, je te prie.

Il regarde mes lèvres, mouille les siennes avec sa langue. Oh merde, je fonds.

-Edward achève moi !

Il me souri et se penche doucement. Me regarde. –Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il se redresse un peu. - S'il te plait ! Il me souri encore et s'approche encore un peu. –Certaine ? Il se rapproche encore. –Tu vas me tuer !. Il pose ses lèvres contres les miennes. Son autre main se retrouve dans mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassons comme jamais. Ses lèvres sont douces chaudes. J'en ai des frissons. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche, je lui accorde. Notre combat commence. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Oh mon dieu. Je sens tout son corps contre le mien. Les papillons, ma culotte. Merde. C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Nous continuons de nous embrasser. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douceur, une telle vague de sentiment, de bien être aussi.

Il pose son front contre le mien.

-C'est toi qui vas me tuer Bella. Jamais je n'ai vécu cela. Tu m'obsèdes.

-Oh que voulais tu me demander ? Le truc précis.

-Je voulais savoir si tes lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans mes rêves.

-Tu devrais peu être revérifié.

Il me serre de nouveau contre lui – A vos ordres Miss Swan. Il m'embrasse encore. Je suis dans le même état que tout à l'heure mais puissance dix. Je sens son envie contre moi.

Il se recule et baisse la tête.

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

-Bella. Je n'ai jamais

-Moi non plus, encore une chose en commun.

Je lui tends la main. Il me regarde et revient contre moi. Je m'assois sur les coussins. Il m'y rejoint. Je me pose contre lui.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et si nous essayons.

-Je suis d'accord.

Nous restons un moment comme cela. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Nous rigolons. Nous savons que nous avons encore beaucoup de conversations a avoir mais pour le moment, c'est pas le moment. La porte s'ouvre, Rose et Emmett passe leurs nez. Rose me fait un sourire.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Cullen. Elle l'a dressé, ma petite sœur.

-Et bien il serait temps, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Ils entrent et s'assoient avec nous. Edward est un peu tendu mais petit à petit, il se détend. Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent et les cris d'Alice nous font sursauter.

-Merci Bella.

-C'est lui que tu devrais remercier. Je n'ai rien fait. Elle embrasse son frère.

Il est tout rouge.

Nous passons la fin de soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble. Je ne veux pas que cela se termine. Je suis bien pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai tellement peur du lendemain. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête maintenant….


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 6: Annonce

Voilà comment tout à commencer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Il y avait enfin une personne qui comblait mon cœur. Oh bien sur les débuts on été difficiles, beaucoup de discussions, de coup de gueules. Mais nous avions fini par avoir une relation basée sur le respect de l'autre. Tout le monde se plaisait dans cette ambiance, même Jack avait trouvé ses repères. Edward continuait de travailler dans un restaurant pour payer une partie des frais pour Jack. Nous formions une grande et même famille. Du bonheur je vous dis.

Edward avait réussi à me dire qu'il s'en voulait pour la mort de son père. Il lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander de rentrer ce soir là, il avait un concert avec Alice, des enfants stars, comme on les appelle. Moi j'avais parlé de ma mère. Je lui avais tout confié. Le fait que Rose et Japser n'étaient pas réèllement mes frères et soeur. Papa avait été parié avec Sabien qui avait déjà Rosalie et Jasper. Mais elle est partie en laissant ses enfants; Mes peurs, mes espoirs. Les conséquences sur ma vie de ses choix. Le fait que ma famille ne me comprenait pas….. Puis nous avions parlé de jack. Il faisait parti du groupe d'enfant star avec eux. Un jour ils étaient sur le bord d'une falaise. Après un pari débile entre garçon, ils ont sauté dans l'eau. Jack s'est retrouvé coincée par le ressac de l'eau. IL n'a plus jamais grandi dans sa tête. Et bien sur Edward se sentait responsable.

Nous avons vécu notre bonheur durant cinq ans. J'avais tout vécu avec lui. Premier diner en amoureux, premières jalousies, premiers contact, les premières fois, toutes les premières fois. Nos parents ont fini par se marier ensemble. Quand je parle d'une grande famille. Jack est revenu vivre avec nous. Il est un petit frère, super musclé, qui est plus grand que moi. Il a un boulot de mécanicien chez Billy. Emmett et Rose filent aussi le parfait amour, ils se sont suivis pour leurs études supérieures et habitent ensemble. Emmett travail comme prof de sport et Rose est vendeuse de voiture de luxe. Je suis tata d'une petite fille Elona, cinq ans. Jasper et Alice aussi vivent ensemble. Alice a un magasin de prêt a porter et Jasper lui bosse dans un musée qui est spécialisé sur la guerre de céssesion. Il est aussi pompier bénévol. Moi je suis Professeur de Mathématique. Les ados ont du respect pour moi. Je me retrouve à la place de mon ancien prof. Et j'avoue que je ne voyais pas le métier comme cela. Ce que l'on peut être ingrat, lorsque l'on a quinze ans.

Ma vie a basculé, il y a six ans. Je n'ai rien compris. Tout ce passait bien, nous partagions tout, on s 'entendait à merveilles. Même mes sœurs étaient jalouses car nous ne nous disputions jamais. Nous n'avions pas besoin de se parler, on se connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Nous avions une complicité comme jamais. Papa disait qu'on était des âmes sœurs. On avait parlé d'emménager ensemble une fois mon diplôme de prof obtenu. Et un beau matin, j'ai trouvé une lettre sur la table de cuisine. « Je reviens vais chercher du pain, jtm ». Il n'est jamais revenu. J'ai appelé les hôpitaux, les urgences tout ceux que je pouvais appeler mais jamais personne ne l'a vu. Il est parti. J'ai eu une phase de déni, puis de souffrance, je suis tombée dans les abimes de l'enfer, j'avais envie de mourir, puis grâce à ma famille, je suis remontée doucement. Maintenant, je ne dirais pas que tout va bien, je dirais que je vis. J'aime mon travail, ma famille et la petite Elona, mon rayon de soleil. Personne ne parle de lui devant moi, mais je sais que la famille Cullen a des nouvelles de temps en temps. Je le vois dans le regard d'Esmée. C'est normal pour une mère d'avoir des nouvelles de son enfant. J'avoue que des fois j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il devient, s'il vit correctement, s'il n'est pas malade. Et il y a d'autre fois ou j'ai envie de lui arraché les yeux, de le découper en rondelles ou encore de le bruler vif. Certaine nuits, je le pleure encore. ET d'autres ou je nous revois faisant l'amour, nous aimant. Puis plus rien. Je me sens vide. Ce trou dans ma poitrine est toujours présent, mais je m'y habitue. De temps en temps, ma famille voit que je souffre, mais elle essaye de tout faire pour me changer les idées. Seules deux personnes y arrivent, Elona et Jack. Les autres, je fais semblant. Mais avec eux, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher.

-Tatibelle. Qui est ce sur ce tableau ?

Je me retourne, ma terreur de filleule fouille dans la réserve a tableau.

-C'est ton oncle Edward. Le frère d'Alice et d'Emmett.

-Ton amoureux !

-On peut dire cela comme ça.

-Waouh, il est super beau.

-Si tu le dis.

-Il était comment dans la vie ?

-C'était un homme bien, aimant et avec de nombreuses faces cachées.

-Alors pourquoi il est parti ?

-Cela tu devras lui demander si tu le vois un jour.

-Oh Alors je lui demanderai au mariage.

-Quoi quel mariage ?

-OH oups.

-Oh non jeune demoiselle, tu vas me le dire. Elle court dans le salon.

-Papy, elle va me tuer !

-Elona, revient tout de suite.

-Mamy, au secours !

Je cours dans le salon, Elona se réfugie dans les bras de mon père. Elle lui chuchote à l'oreille. Mon père me regarde, il la repose au sol.

-Elona, va dans ta chambre. Nous avons besoin de parler avec tatibelle.

Je regarde la puce, elle baisse la tête. Et monte doucement.

Mon regard se repose sur mon père, il a sa femme dans les bras.

-Bella, tu vas certainement avoir une réaction explosive. C'est pour cela que nous ne t'avons rien dit. Assieds toi !

-Et si tu crachais le morceau.

-Ok ! Ma puce, il faut que tu saches avant tout que nous t'aimons tous et que

-Ok qui se mari avec qui ?

-Tania est devenue ma nouvelle fille.

-Tania, mais je ne connais pas de Tania, Esmée. Je ….OH !Edward.

-Je suis désolée.

-Quand a eu lieu le mariage. Oh putain que sa fait mal. Il s'est marié, je veux mourir. Mon corps s'ouvre en deux, mon cœur tombe sur le sol.

-Il ya un mois. Ils viennent ce week end pour nous la présenter. Edward voulait faire la cérémonie religieuse avec la famille

-Bien. Je vais aller dans ma salle

-Bella !

Je lève ma main. Je les stoppe dans leur compassion.

- Souhaitez-lui tout mes vœux de bonheur.

Je m'enferme dans ma salle. Je suis en boule sur mes coussins. Je pleure tout ce que je peux. Oh putain que ça fait mal. Le trou est encore plus présent, j'ai mal. Je veux mourir. AU bout d'un moment, d'une journée, d'un lapse de temps que je n'arrive pas a définir. Je me redresse, j'essuie mes larmes. Allez Bella ressaisi toi. Ce n'est pas ce mec qui va te faire cela. Tu as réussi a vivre sans lui. Non mais, ne le laisse pas gagné. Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille, mes élèves, ma vie. Je vais devoir le revoir et le confronter dans son bonheur. Il est normal que sa mère et que ses frères et sœurs veuillent être là pour la rencontrer. Mais moi, je ne suis rien, alors je n'irais pas. Apres tout, on ne me demande pas de lui parler ou autre. Je vais l'éviter. Je vais rester dans mon appart.

Je sors de ma salle. Mon père est dans le salon.

-Bella que fais tu ?

-Il est normal qu'Esmée veuille connaitre la femme de son fils. Mais ne me forcer pas à le rencontrer. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai un chez moi tu sais.

-Bella ne fait pas cela. Il a demandé a te voir

-Et bien moi je l'emm ****. OK. Je ne lui dois rien.

-Bella s'il te plait

-Non !Alors la vous me prenez pour quoi ? Non hors de question.

-Carlisle laisse la. Elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas à lui demander quoi que se soit. Nous n'en n'avons pas le droit. Merci ma chérie de reste parmi nous. Même si c'est sous un autre toit. Je te remercie de comprendre notre décision de l'accueillir. C'est mon fils et

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Esmée. Mais ne me demande pas d'être polie et gentille.

-Je ne te le demandais pas.

- Il arrive quand ?

- Vendredi soir.

-Bien merci.

-Bella tu pourras venir quand tu le souhaites, la maison t'es toujours ouverte.

-Esmée, voilà plus de cinq ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Je suppose que tu meurs d'envie de le serrer dans tes bras. Et puis je serrais chez moi. Ce n'est pas loin.

-Tu pars à cause de moi, tatibelle

-Non ma belle. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Mais c'est un problème de grande personne. Ecoutes, dans la cour de récréation, lors que tu te disputes avec l'une de tes copines, tu ne veux pas lui parler.

-Oh bah non, avec Manon, on se dispute tout le temps, c'est plus ma copine. Et puis après on redevient copine.

-Et bien lorsqu'on est grand, c'est pareil, à part que notre dispute dure plus longtemps.

-Alors sa s'arrangera. Tu verras tatibelle il verra que c'est toi sa princesse charmante

-Je crois qu'il a déjà trouvé sa princesse. Je t'aime ma beauté.

J'embrasse ma terreur. Elle m'a encore remonté le moral sans s'en apercevoir. Carlisle et Esmée sont dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils nous regardent.

-J'ai besoin de sortir. Je prends la moto.

-Bella, fait attention à toi.

-Papa, je vais bien. Ok je m'occupe de Jack.

-Tu es la mieux placé pour lui dire.

- Merci du cadeau. Bonne nuit beauté, papa, Esmée.

J'enfourche ma moto et me voici parti sur la route de la push.

Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux, l'air d'ici. Les odeurs de la foret. Je me sens libre. Je roule a toute vitesse. Je la laisse monter dans les tours. Elle a un super bruit. Je roule encore et encore. La sensation de liberté m'envahie. J'arrive aux abords de la réserve. Je ralentie. Je me dirige vers la plage. La bas je suis bien. Il ya souvent des gars qui chantent sur le sable. Je me gare, enlève mon casque et dégage mes cheveux dans un mouvement de tête. Bon dieu. Je suis à mille lieux de chez moi.

-Bells que fais tu ici ?

-Oh bonjour Seth. Comment vas-tu ?

-On est au feu de camp sur la jetée, tu en es ?

-Avec plaisir. Jack est là ?

-Oui, tu le ramènes ?

- ok je suis .

-Hey les gars regarder qui vient nous rendre visite.

-Bells, Jack me saute dessus, Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Jack pose moi au sol.

-Pardon Bella.

-Ou est Billy ?

-Il m'a confié a Léah. Tu savais qu'elle habitait à la réserve.

-Oui Jack.

-Elle est super belle.

-jack, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Oh c'est grave.

-Non, je dirais que c'est important.

-Une surprise ?

-On peut le formuler comme cela.

-Dis moi, il saute partout, il est pressé. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire après tout. Mais il a confiance en moi.

-Ok, mais calme toi. Il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il s'assoie devant moi, les jambes en tailleur.

-Jsuis pres.

-Bien, vendredi, tu vas faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne. Elle s'appelle Tania.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Jack, Tania ne vient pas seule, elle sera avec ….. Edward.

-Edward revient me voire.

-Oui mon grand.

Il me fait un super sourire. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Il lui a manqué aussi.

-Mais pourquoi tu es triste.

-Oh je n'ai pas fini. Tania et …Edward viennent ici pour une bonne nouvelle. Ils sont ….. marier.

-Oh c'est pas gentil

-Jack, tu vas le revoir. Peux importe le pourquoi. Tu vas être heureux de le voir. Il t'emmènera surement manger une glace et jouer au ballon.

-Tu es sur.

-Je le pense. Tu verras avec lui.

-Et toi tu viendras ?

-Jack, non je ne viendrais pas. Mais tu pourras lui montrer ton travail chez Billy.

-Ouaip il sera super content. Je pourrais toujours venir te voir.

-Rien ne change Jack. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-EDWARD VA JOUER AU BALLON AVEC MOI

Les autres me regardent. Seth et Paul me font un sourire de coté. Ils comprennent que pour moi se n'est pas facile. Mais devant jack, il ne faut rien laisser paraitre.

Il est heureux, il court partout. Il revient pour m'embrasser et il rigole encore et encore. Dans son euphorie, il me fait sourire.

-C'est génial qu'il revienne.

-Il y en a au moins un qui est heureux, Seth.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je ne compte pas. Bon allez, vous me chanter quoi se soir.

Il prend la guitare et commence à gratter les cordes. J'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Putain il ose se ramener avec sa poufiasse en plus. Il n'a même pas eu la délicatesse de venir me parler avant. Il faut que je l'apprenne de la bouche d'une petite fille. Je crois que je suis encore plus en colère, j'ai mal, je suis triste a en mourir. Je me sens trahie. Moi j'ai un mot sur une table, elle va avoir ma famille et une bague au doigt. Merde comment je vais gérer tout cela.

Tout d'un coup je sens des bras autour de moi. Je relève le visage. Seth me serre contre lui. Il m'essuie les yeux. Il me regarde et me souri.

-Voilà un bout de temps que je ne t'avais vu comme cela, Bella.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais parti dans mes pensées.

Je regarde autour de nous Nous sommes seuls.

-Ou sont les autres Seth ?

Paul a pris Jack chez lui pour cette nuit. Il le ramènera demain au boulot. Tu as mangé.

-Non, j'ai pas faim.

-Quoi, tu refuserais un petit hot dog sur la plage Et pas n'importe lequel, le hot dog Seth.

Je lui souri.

-Merci, tout compte fait.

-Je préfère cela. Tient.

Il s'installe derrière moi. Je pose ma tête contre lui. Je mange mon hot dog Seth. Il me tend une bierre.

-Il revient quand ?

-Vendredi, préparatif du mariage religieux.

-Et bien il ne fait pas les choses a moitié celui là.

-Non en effet. Mais Esmée est ravie.

-Alors tu passes encore après. Bella souffre encore pour les autres. Mais on ne dit rien.

-C'est son fils Seth

-oui et tu es sa fille depuis plus de dix ans. Tu vies auprès d'eux, tu supporte tout et il se ramène et tu t'efface encore.

-Je n'en ai pas la force Seth. J'ai tellement mal.

-Je sais, mais il mériterait une bonne dérouillée.

-Avec dix ans de moins, il serait déjà mort.

Il rigole.

-Je te fais confiance.

Nous buvons et continuons notre délire au coin du feu.

Seth m'emmène chez lui.

-Seth , je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée qu'on est eu.

-Je ne te toucherais pas Bella Je suis rond comme pas permis. Mais tu ne prends pas la route comme cela.

-Ok je prends le canapé.

-Non, une femme dort dans un lit.

-Et toi ?

-Avec une femme.

Je rigole.

Il m'ouvre la chambre, il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je fais de même et je ne comprends rien. Je n'ai même pas la sensation de toucher le matelas que je dors déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Je sais , vous êtes nombreuses a vouloir me tuer a pres le dernier chapitre. Ne me tuez pas! Pitiez!

Je serais sage.

Et puis non peut être pas.

Merci de votre soutien. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Fée Clochette.

Chapitre 7 : Kellan

Le matin, j'ai une gueule de bois d'enfer. Je regarde mon téléphone. Merde je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. Je me lève, Seth m'a préparer mon petit déjeuner en cuisine.

-Bonjour l'indien

-Bonjour peau blanche

-Tiens avale cela, mange. On parle après.

-Merci tu es un père pour moi.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Je rigole, je m'installe bois mon aspirine, prend mon café et mange la biscotte beurre confiture.

Je vais me laver et en redescendant je suis fraiche et pimpante.

-Merci Seth, je n'ai plus la gueule de bois.

-C'est le café spéciale de grand-mère sue. Une tuerie ce truc.

Je l'embrasse et enfourche ma moto

-Bella, c'est quand tu veux pour venir squatté mon lit.

-Merci l'indien, je peux toujours compter sur toi.

Je démarre et me rend au collège.

-Hey Mlle Swan, toujours aussi cool le matin

-Bonjour Tyler. Heureuse de te voir réveiller.

Ces copains gloussent a coté de lui.

Je vais en salle des profs. J'ouvre mon casier, je pose mon casque et mes affaires. Je sens deux bras m'entourer.

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur

-Emmett Cullen pose moi au sol ou je vais te rétamer.

IL rigole.- Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien.

-Bella, je sais que tu es au courant pour le mariage. Comment vas-tu ?

-Emmett, voila six ans qu'il est parti. Je ne te dis pas que je n'ai pas mal. Ce serait mentir. Il a tourné la page. Heureuse qu'il y soit arrivé. Désolée, j'ai cours dans dix minutes.

-Bella

-Je t'aime Emmett, tu devrais donner le chrono a un élève et courir pour une fois, tu prends du bide.

-Oh petite sorcière, je vais te manger.

Je rigole et le salut de la main.

**Emmett pov :**

Elle garde encore la tête haute, elle est forte. Je l'a connais depuis un bout de temps. Je sais qu'elle souffre, mais elle fait passer les autres en premier. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser comme cela ? Je ne comprends toujours pas. Elle a tellement souffert, elle était anéantie. Heureusement qu'Elona est arrivée. Ma puce lui a redonné espoir. Elle va être furax lorsqu'elle va apprendre qu'il enseignera ici. Oh mon dieu, j'espère que la rencontre se fera lorsque les élèves seront partis. Cela va être Hiroshima. Je devrais la prévenir, mais je vais m'attirer les foudres du dragon. IL faut la prévenir. Rose me dit que c'est moins dangereux pour lui qu'elle ne sache rien. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Enfin on verra bien. Je vais m'en occupé moi de ma petite sœur.

Edward nous a appelé un peu plus tard, il nous a dit qu'il reviendrait, qu'il avait une affaire a régler. Puis il envoyé des cartes vierges à maman. Et puis plus rien. Mais nous n'avons jamais rien dit a Bella.

Le soir, je vais rechercher ma fille chez Bella. Elle a fini avant moi et avec jack, ils sont allés au parc. Lorsque j'arrive, Rose, ma beauté est là.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour homme de ma vie.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme d'habitude, rien ne transparait

-C'est pas bon.

-Non.

-Papa

-Hey ma princesse. Je la prends dans mes bras, oh le bonheur. Elle est magnifique ma poupée.

-Papa, il y aura un nouveau dans ma classe. Il arrivera Lundi prochain.

-Super, un nouveau copain.

-La maitresse a dit qu'il venait de CLAFORNI

-Californie

-Ouaip, c'est tout pareil.

Rose me regarde, elle se mort la lèvre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend mais ça va être du lourd.

-Allez princesse embrasse tatibelle et on rentre à la maison.

Elle saute de mes bras et après avoir embrasser Bella revient me voir

-Oh Emmett, le proviseur m'a donné une mission pour le mois prochain.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi cette mission ?

-Organiser le voyage de fin d'année des troisièmes. Le nouveau prof de bio arrive lundi et il n'aura pas le temps de tout mettre en place. Donc je dois m'en occuper. Chouette non.

-Bella, je….Aïe

Rose me regarde avec sa main toujours levée. Elle vient de m'en coller une. Elle a des fusils à la place des yeux. Merde.

-Super Bella, ce projet va te permettre de penser a autre chose.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis. Je vais leur préparer un voyage comme jamais. Ils s'en rappelleront Rose.

Elle sourie. Merde pas possible. Elle doit avoir fait des trucs super graves dans une vie antérieure. Ou alors la fée qui s'est penchée sur son berceau avait un coup dans le nez. Y a pas d'autres solutions.

Le soir une fois notre fille couchée, je m'installe sur le canapé avec Rose dans mes bras.

-Rose, je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée pour Bella.

-Elle va gérer. Sa va être dure mais elle va gérer.

-Rose, on doit lui dire. Elle sera préparée au moins. Même si elle me tape dessus. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est trop important. S'il te plait bébé.

-Ecoutes, mon cœur, je sais que tu penses bien faire. Mais avec papa. Nous en avons parler. Jazz est OK avec nous. Il lui parlera. Elle va être effondrée, elle va pleurer, elle risque de le tuer. Mais c'est la meilleure option pour elle. Nous la connaissons. Tu verras. Elle surmontera cela aussi.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas. Rose.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirais que tu étais contre. OK Allez viens j'ai une nouvelle petite tenue qui devrait te plaire.

-OH et de quel couleur ?

-Rouge.

Je l'attrape et la pose sur mon épaule, elle rigole. Moi l'appel du lit, je ne résiste pas.

**Edward pov :**

-Tu veux bien arrêter de faire cette tête Edward. C'est ta famille, ils ne vont pas te manger.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Ok Monsieur ronchon est de retour. Ecoute, je serais là avec toi. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous, avec de nouvelles chances Il n'y aura aucun nuage gris à l'horizon, alors déstresse.

-Il y a Bella.

-Elle comprendra. Et puis cela fait six ans, maintenant. Elle est mariée, et a des enfants. Bon son mari ne doit pas aller chercher le pain, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Ne rigole pas de cela. Elle va me tuer.

-Pardon. Excuse moi ce n'était pas malin. Allez bébé. S'il te plait. Je vais connaitre ta famille. De plus Kellan va enfin rencontrer sa famille. Et tu vas rencontrer Elona.

Elle me regarde, me souri. Je me tourne et voit mon petit bonhomme dormir à l'arrière. Je regarde le paysage. Rien n'a changé. Tout est pareil. Le centre ville, le poste de police, mon lycée.

-Tourne a droite après le deuxième feu.

Je la conduis de ma voix. Mes yeux sont partout, je me remémore chacun de mes souvenirs ici. Le parc, même le marchand de glace n'a pas changé. Il a juste vieilli.

- Troisième maison à droite.

Elle se gare devant notre maison. Je suis dans la voiture. Je la regarde, elle est identique. Il y a un portique dans le jardin et une cabane aussi. Mais sinon rien n'a changé. Je sens une main sur mon visage. C'est Tania. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Allez on a fait le plus dur. Il ne reste qu'a descendre. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse et sort de la voiture. J'ouvre la porte arrière. Kellan ouvre un œil.

-On est arrivée papa.

-Oui mon grand, allez viens.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je rejoins Tania et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la maison.

Tania me regarde, elle frappe à la porte, tout en me souriant. Bon dieu, j'ai le cœur a trois milles pulsation seconde. J'entends des pas je flippe. La porte s'ouvre.

-Oh mon dieu, Maman c'est Edward.

Alice me regarde, elle dévisage le petit bonhomme que j'ai dans les bras puis Tania.

-Bonjour Lice.

-Oh merde. Elle pleure et se jette sur moi. Elle m'embrasse. Que sa fait du bien de la sentir contre moi.

-Et si tu les faisais entrer. Dis ma mère.

Alice s'écarte et nous entrons dans le salon. Ils sont tous là. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jack, Carlisle et pour finir maman.

-La famille, je vous présente Tania, ma femme et Kellan, notre fils.

Tania, Kellan, voici, ma mère Esmée, Carlisle, tonton Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice et Jack.

Je pose mon bonhomme au sol. Et Jack s'approche de lui.

-Tu sais faire du vélo toi ?

-Ouaip, papa m'a appris.

-Alors viens j'en ai un dans le jardin.

Tania me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête. Elle encourage Kellan à sortir avec jack.

-Pas sur la route. Et doucement.

-J'suis pas bête.

-Bonjour Edward.

Je relève le regard, Carlisle est devant moi. Il me tend la main. Je lui serre et il m'empoigne pour me serrer contre lui. Puis c'est le tour de maman, qui pleure.

-Sèche tes larmes, petite maman. Tout va bien. Suivi de Jasper, Rose et pour finir Emmett. La famille salue Tania. Seule Alice lui fait un câlin. Mais ils sont gentils avec elle, alors. On verra avec le temps

-Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton frère avait une fille.

-Elle est avec Bella. Elle arrivera un peu plus tard.

Je baisse la tête. Rien que d'entendre son prénom me fait souffrir.

-Bon allons sur la terrasse, je vous apporte les boissons.

-Je viens t'aider maman.

Elle me souri.

Une fois en cuisine Je regarde partout.

-Rien n'a changé

-Pas les meubles, je te l'accorde mais les gens.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ne pose pas la question si tu ne veux pas savoir Edward !

-Je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais parler de tout cela. Même si je ne te comprends toujours pas. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Allons faire connaissance avec ta famille. Es tu heureux au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas malheureux et Kellan est un super petit mec.

-Nous vous avons installé dans ta chambre, Kellan sera dans la chambre de Bella. Jack dort encore ici quelque fois.

-Ce sera super. Nous trouverons bientôt un logement.

-Tu penses vraiment t'établir ici ?

-Oui, la famille est importante.

-Je respecte ton choix et j'en suis ravie mais cela va être difficile.

-Je sais. J'irai la voir.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, vous faites parti de la même famille. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je le sais.

-Papa, Jack m'a dit qu'il avait des cages à poules. Mais il n'y a pas de poules dans la cour.

-Ce sont les buts, Kellan.

-Oh super, tu viens alors dans la cage à putes.

-Cage à poule ou les buts. J'arrive, j'aide ta grand-mère a emportés les boissons.

-Oh j'vous t'aide

-Dis moi tu, et appelle moi Esmée ou comme tu le jugeras utile.

-Ok tu, je vous aide. Drôle de prénom.

Ma mère part à rire. Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas entendu rire. Je souri de mon petit gars.

Nous arrivons dans le jardin. Emmett, Jazz et Jack jouent au foot. Kellan les rejoins. Les filles sont assises autour de la table, elles font connaissances. Je leur fais un signe de tête pour les remercier de leur attention.

Alice me souri et Rose me rend mon signe de tête. Je sais que pour elle, c'est difficile mais elle a un sens de famille incroyable. Elle va m'en coller une lorsque nous seront tous les deux mais pas devant Tania ou Kellan.

Nous passons une super après midi. Emmett propose un barbecue à la Cullen pour se soir. Tout le monde est OK Je me sens bien.

Nous entendons une moto. Jack relève la tête.

-Bella.

-Oh ne me dis pas qu'elle ramène mon bébé sur son engin de malheur.

J'ai la gorge nouée. Je transpire même.

Jack court pour la rejoindre. Je fixe l'allée du jardin. Au bout d'un moment, il revient avec la tête baissée.

-Que se passe t il mon pote ?

-Elle ne vient pas manger avec nous.

-La prochaine fois. Quelque part cela me soulage. Mais d'un autre coté, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Et je me sens mal.

Une petite fille bonde avec des cheveux longs, toute mignonne aux yeux chocolat, s'approchent. Elle saute dans les bras d'Emmett.

-Papa. Tatibelle m'a emmené en moto. Trop cool la moto.

Je vois Rose qui devient toute blanche.

-Je vais la tuer tatibelle.

-Mais non, elle m'a dit de te dire, casque+ Blouson+Gant. Pas de danger.

-Elona je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un

Elle me regarde. Me dévisage même. Elle penche sa tête sur le coté. Elle mort sa lèvre. Je connais cette expression.

-Tu es l'amoureux de tatibelle.

-Je l'étais.

-Oh alors tu es aussi beau que sur le tableau.

-Merci, je te présente ma femme Tania et Kellan mon fils

Elle regarde Tania, et ne lui adresse pas la parole, elle se tourne sur Kellan

- Oh ! Merde.

-Elona.

_Ok, veuillez excusez le mot pas beau qui vient de sortir de ma bouche.

Nous rigolons.

-D'où sors tu cette phrase ?

-Tatibelle. Elle l'a dit après, putain en culotte de salope, de bordel de cul de merde.

-Waouh, elle a fait fort Tatibelle

-Ouaip, elle est trop géniale.

-Et si tu allais jouer ?

-Je vais dans l'équipe de Kellan.

-Doucement mon cœur. Lance Tania

Elle saute sur ses pieds et rejoins les autres dans la partie de foot.

-Elle est géniale

-Bella s'en occupe souvent, donc elle lui ressemble. Me dit Rose

-C'est ce que je vois.

-Et quand verrons nous cette Bella ?

-Tania.

-Je pense que tu devrais la remercier de nous laisser le temps pour les retrouvailles. Lui lance Esmée.

Je regarde ma mère, elle me souri. Ok un point de moins pour Tania.

-Moi je pense qu'il faudrait crever l'abcès.

-C'est pas l'abcès qu'elle va crever. Nous Dit Jazz en venant boire un coup.

-Ok stop, on arrête. Je me lève et me dirige dans la maison. J'entre dans la première salle que je vois. –Et merde, il a fallu que je tombe ici.

-Tu ne te souvenais pas !

-Maintenant si. Il y a son odeur partout, ses toiles. Sa piste de danse. Mon portrait est ressorti. Je la revois danser au son de la musique. Je la revois, le pinceau dans les cheveux alors qu'elle peignait sur son chevalet. Je nous revois faisant l'amour dans les coussins. Elle est partout. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je regarde Jasper. Il me dévisage.

-Qu'es tu venu faire ?

-Je sais que pour vous sa peut paraitre altruisme, mais kellan a besoin de vous.

- Explique-toi ?

-Il est atteint de leucémie rare. Nous l'avons découvert, il y a peu. Il ya des jours comme aujourd'hui ou il est capable de jouer. Mais d'autre ou il ne peut même pas se lever de son lit.

-C'est pour lui que tu es parti ?

-Non

-Et sans cela, tu serais revenu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-En voilà de la franchise. Tu sais qu'elle a voulu mourir.

-Je suis désolé.

- Oh non, mon pote, ce n'est pas suffisant, d'être désolé.

-Elle me manque.

Il me met un gauche en pleine tronche. Je le laisse se défouler. Je ne réplique pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai voulu revenir, lui poster une lettre pour lui expliquer. J'en ai écris des milliers mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de les envoyer.

-Il en aurait fallu qu'une Edward. Elle aurait respectée ta décision. Une seule lettre. Elle n'aurait jamais autant souffert.

-Elle en est ou ? Maintenant

-Elle survie. Elle se montre forte comme d'habitude mais nous savons qu'elle n'est pas remise.

-Elle s'est mariée ?

-Je viens de te dire, qu'elle survie Edward. Elle ne t'a jamais oublié. Jamais. Elle pleure encore ton départ.

-Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

-Et bien c'est raté.

-EDWARD, EDWARD , VITE C'EST KELLAN

Je cours dans le jardin, il est recroquevillé. Carlisle le fait respirer dans un sac de papier. Je fonce prendre les médicaments. J'arrive a ses cotés.

-Calme toi mon bonhomme, tiens prends cela.

Il prend doucement ses médicaments.

-C'est la faute de cet idiot, il l'a fait courir après la balle. Je lui ai dis. Mais monsieur le monstre ne m'a pas écouté.

-TANIA, TAIS TOI !

-OH MERDE .

Jack est accroupi. Il se balance d'avant en arrière. Je regarde Kellan qui me souri, il reprend des couleurs. Je le prends sur moi et m'approche de Jack

-Jack mon pote, regarde, il va bien. IL a juste besoin de respirer un peu plus que toi.

Jack se balance toujours. Il pleure.

Je le prends dans mon bras.-Allez mon pote, tout va bien.

-Je veux allez voire Bee.

-Ok on va t'emmener. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

-Bee, elle a dit qu'elle serait gentille avec moi, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle m'a traitée de monstre et d'idiot. Je ne savais pas moi qu'il ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite. Elle m'a crié dessus. Bee, ne me crie pas dessus. Je veux allez voir Bee.

-Fais donc cela, va voir ton abeille.

-Tania, ne te mêle pas de cela. Lui dit Emmett. Et merde sa va partir au pugila.

-Ok . Jack, prends ta casquette, je t'emmène. Lui dit Jasper. –Tu as intérêt qu'elle soit de bonne humeur parce que sinon ton vœux va être exaucé, Tania.

-De quoi me parle t il ? Edward.

- Tania, Bee, c'est Bella. Tania excuse toi auprès de Jack. S'il te plait.

-Et pourquoi cela, il a fait du mal à Kellan.

-IL ne le savait pas. Toi en échange tu connais Jack, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué. Alors excuse-toi.

-Non

-Ok c'est cuit, alors a table.

Jasper regarde Jack qui lui sourit.

Nous voici tous à table. Jack s'assoie a coté de Kellan, Elona de l'autre coté. Il le protège d'une certaine manière. C'est incroyable à voir. Il le connaisse depuis peu et déjà ils le prennent sous leurs ailes. Si seulement on pouvait le sauver.

-Il a quoi comme maladie, Kellan ?

-Sa moelle osseuse n'est plus bonne, il lui faut une autre.

-Vas dans un magasin, ils vendent de tout la bas.

-Pas ce genre de chose, Elona. Il lui faut un donneur compatible.

-Et on le trouve ou ?

-Au sein d'une famille ou d'un donneur universel.

-Et nous on est une famille. Dit Jack.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarde tous.

-Ouais mon pote.

-Alors voilà la raison de ton retour Edward. Me dit Emmett.

-En partie principale oui.

-Et en secondaire ?

-Vous Rose, vous.

-Et bien voilà qui est honnête. Répond Carlisle. –Laisse moi son dossier je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Merci Carlisle.

-Ne me remercie pas Edward, tu es mon fil.

Je me lève et vais au fond du jardin. Je pleure comme un bébé. Super le retour en famille.


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 8: prise de poste

Lundi 8H00. Je suis dans la salle des profs, j'ai bossé tout le weekend sur le projet de la sortie des troisièmes. Je me suis éclatée. J'ai fait mon programme pour les troisièmes en fonction de cette sortie. Ils vont travailler dessus. Je suis sur qu'ils vont adorer. La sortie va être leur projet. Je suis super enthousiasme. Reste a savoir s'ils vont me suivre. Allez Bella, on ne se décourage pas. Je joue de la photocopieuse. Chacun son dossier. Le proviseur m'a donné son accord en échange je dois parrainer le nouveau prof de bio. Même pas peur. Il arrive ce matin.

-Mlle Swan, heureux de vous voir si motiver.

-Bonjour a vous Monsieur Volturi.

-Si vous pouviez vous retourner pour que je puisse vous présenter votre nouveau collègue.

-Oh pardonnez mon manque de ! Il est devant moi. Oh mon dieu!

-Surprise, je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir, mes deux meilleurs élèves se retrouvant à travailler pour moi. Je sens que les moyennes vont explosées. Je suis super heureux. Je vous ai eu Bella, non. Elle est surprise c'est tout. Il faut dire que c'est rare que j'arrive a la scotchée sur place.

-En effet, c'est une surprise digne de se nom Aro.

-Bien je vous laisse refaire connaissance. Oh Edward, j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez de travailler avec Bella. Vous êtes une équipe. Elle va vous briefez. A la la !les amours de jeunesse, j'en ai le cœur tout retourner. Bon aller ce n'est pas tout il y a du boulot

Il lui tape dans le dos, et me souri. Edward est devant moi, il a les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Il regarde un point fixe sur ses chaussures.

Je le regarde, il a pris de l'âge, ces cheveux sont toujours désordonnés, il a gardé sa fossette au menton. Il est rasé de prêt. Il a la carrure un peu plus musclés qu'avant. Il relève le visage. Oh merde, ces yeux, il y a toujours la même intensité dans son regard. Il fait ressortir un charisme incroyable. Oh merde.

-Bonjour Bella. Me dit il tout bas.

Sa voix, est plus rauque que dans mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs ces derniers ont décidés de se ramenés tous en même temps. Je le regarde encore et encore. Il s'approche de moi. Il est face a moi. Il tend la main pour me toucher. MAY DE !MAY DE ! REACTION EN COURS ALLEZ BEE. ACTIONNE LA REACTION

Je me recule, il stoppe son geste. Je lui plaque sur la table les livrets d'accueils du lycée, le projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé tout le weekend pour ne pas penser à lui, et son emplois du temps.

-Tu dois toujours savoir lire. Ta salle est la 309.

Je prends mes photocopies et sors de la salle.

-Bella !

Je ne me retourne pas, je cours même dans le couloir. Je me réfugie dans ma salle. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire comme si c'était la dernière fois que je prenais de l'air dans mes poumons. J'ai mal, super mal. Le trou dans ma poitrine, oh bordel de cul. Je saigne de l'intérieur. Le fait de le voir, m'a anéantie.

J'entends la porte de ma salle s'ouvrir, je reste devant la fenêtre.

-J'avais dis a ta sœur de te prévenir.

-Depuis quand le saviez vous ?

-Quinze jours.

-Ne t'approche pas Emmett. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Bella, je suis désolé

-Pourquoi Emmett. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

-Bella, ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es en rien responsable.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. Oh préviens les autres. Laissez-moi tranquille!

-Bella

La porte s'ouvre, les élèves entrent. Ils parlent du nouveau prof.

-Tu as vu comme il est beau!

-Il parait que c'est un ancien d'ici ?

-Biologie, j'adore, l'exploration du corps humain.

Je reste devant ma fenêtre. Je regarde dehors. Puis d'un coup la sonnerie retentie. Allez show must go one, Bella.

-Bonjour a tous!

-Bonjour Miss Swan

-Oui Jessika

-Vous connaissez le prénom du nouveau prof de bio, Madame.

Je déglutie. Je les connais ces ados, à l'affut du moindre ragot. C'est normal a près tout, prends sur toi Bee.

-Edward, Edward Cullen.

-OH le frère du prof de sport

-Exactement. Bon on se recentre ! Les questions vous les garder pour Emmett, il sera ravis d'y répondre. Voilà, un nouveau challenge pour vous. Vous savez que nous partons une semaine en fin d'année en voyage découverte. Je vous propose de préparer ce voyage. Vous aller devoir budgéter, ce projet. Logement, transport, nourriture, animation, sortie…

-Mais ce n'est pas votre boulot, ça Madame.

-Oui et je t'avoue que tu le fasses me soulage grandement. Il est vrai que je pourrais vous programmer une semaine de mas cramé au bord de l'eau. Alors que vous pourriez me donner votre avis, vos attentes, que vous pourriez vous investir sur ce projet afin qu'il devienne une semaine inoubliable pour vous. Non en fait, tu as raison, laisser cela. Interro surprise et moi je vous programme une semaine de mas cramé. Le boulot est fini. Merci.

-Non Madame, on va le budgéter votre machin

-Heureuse que tu travailles dans le même sens que moi. Alors voilà, vous allez être en groupe et chacun devra gérer une semaine, et le transport. Je vous ai donné un carnet de bord avec les conditions à remplir, le déroulement pour monter le projet. Vous avez la semaine pour remplir cela et me rendre un budget prévisionnel. Seules conditions, nous allons avoir une semaine au parc national de la péninsule olympique, et n'oubliez pas que le budget est limité, page 3. Allez charmant jeunes gens. Votre semaine dépend de vous.

L'heure se passa autour de se projet. Les ados se laissent emporter. Sa fait plaisir.

La matinée se passa normalement. Je fini avec un groupe de sixième. La sonnerie retentie. Je rassemble mes affaires.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Quels mots est difficile dans laissez moi tranquille ?

-Bella s'il te plait .

Je passe devant Emmett et tout en tenant la porte, je le regarde.

-Tu as cinq secondes pour sortir de ma salle, sinon, tu y resteras jusqu'à demain. Ma journée est finie. Cinq, quatre, trois

-Tu n'oseras pas, Bells

-Deux, Dernière. Dommage pour toi. Je ferme la porte à clé.

-Bells tu es morte, Bells allez ouvre moi !, Bee

Il tape sur la porte. Je m'en vais.

J'enfourche ma moto. Je fonce à la caserne. C'est ma deuxième maison, les gars aiment bien lorsque je suis la bas. Et moi cela me défoule. Des fois je fais l'entrainement avec eux.

**Edward pov : **

Je suis devant le lycée, le même qu'avant. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Le weekend n'a pas été des plus supers. Bon les conversations étaient nécessaires, mais j'en ai eu beaucoup d'un coup. Ma famille va faire les tests pour Kellan. Rose n'est pas sur pour que sa fille soit testée. Nous commençons donc par les adultes, avec une chance, cela sera suffisant. Une nouvelle vie. Tu parles. Tania n'a pas été des plus calmes non plus. Elle a insulté Jack et a parlé de Bella. Les deux seuls sujets ou je l'avais mise en garde. Bien jouer, comme toujours, elle fait dans la finesse.

Bon et maintenant tu sors de là. Je me présente au secrétariat.

-Edward Cullen, oh mais si je m'y attendais

-Oh bonjour Madame, Swift.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Cela fait plaisir.

Elle m'enlace. Je lui tapote le dos.-Merci Madame.

- Oh appelle-moi Sibylle. Maintenant tu joues dans la cour des grands. Le directeur t'attend dans son bureau.

Je frappe au bureau.

-Entrez

-Bonjour Monsieur Volturi

-Cullen content de vous comptez parmi nous. Je suis sur que vous aller être ravis de l'équipe, je vous ai lié au professeur de mathématique. Une super idée. Je vous laisse découvrir. Son téléphone sonne. – Excusez-moi, je dois répondre.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre.

Une moto arrive sur le parking. Elle est magnifique, une R1, noire avec des dessins argentée sur les cotés. La moto se place juste en dessous du bureau. Le pilote, éteint la machine. Enlève ses gants, les pose sur le réservoir, puis d'éclipse son casque, et l'enlève. Une multitude de cheveux bruns se dégage du casque. Elle se secoue les cheveux. Oh mon dieu, c'est Bella. Elle descend de sa monture et prend ses affaires. Elle est magnifique. Bordel de dieu, que fait-elle ici ?

Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

-Oh je vois que vous venez de découvrir ma surprise. La prof de math. Je vous ai eu. N'est ce pas Edward ?

-Je ne suis pas sur, que...

-Sachez que j'ai toujours de bonnes idées. Ne me remerciez pas. Vous allez faire un duo, d'enfer. Venez je vais vous présentez si je puis dire. Il rigole. Mais il est fou ou quoi? Il ne doit pas savoir l'histoire. Elle va me décapité sur place, devant le proviseur. Fais divers à Forks, une enseignante décapite son ancien petit ami. Il ouvre la porte de la salle des profs. C'est étrange de passer dans cette salle en temps que prof. Mais de la voire là.

-Mlle Swan, heureux de vous voir si motiver.

-Bonjour a vous Monsieur Volturi.

Sa voix est toujours aussi belle. Je suis derrière le proviseur. Il me cache comme un cadeau surprise.

-Si vous pouviez vous retourner pour que je puisse vous présenter votre nouveau collègue.

Je me montre. J'ai le trouillomêtre à fond les ballons. Je pourrais me pisser dessus.

-Oh pardonnez mon manque de !

Sa y est, elle m'a vu. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends d'entendre ses pas et de me prendre la trempe de ma vie. Mais rien. Pas de bruit, pas de choc, rien.

-Surprise, je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir, mes deux meilleurs élèves se retrouvant a travailler pour moi. Je sens que les moyennes vont explosées. Je suis super heureux. Je vous ai eu Bella, non. Elle est surprise c'est tout. Il faut dire que c'est rare que j'arrive a la scotchée sur place.

-En effet, c'est une surprise digne de se nom Aro.

Oh sa voix est dure.

-Bien je vous laisse refaire connaissance. Oh Edward, j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez de travailler avec Bella. Vous êtes une équipe. Elle va vous briefez. A la la ! les amours de jeunesse, j'en ai le cœur tout retourner. Bon aller ce n'est pas tout il y a du boulot

IL me tape dans le dos. Non ne partez pas, elle va me tuer sur place. Ok assume Edward, merde, tu es un homme, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer. J'ai les mains dans mes poches, elles sont moites, j'attends qu'elle se lance. Je la regarde, elle me détaille. Je lui murmure.

-Bonjour Bella.

Elle est en conflit intérieur, je le vois. Je m'avance vers elle, son odeur me prend le nez. On putain que cela m'a manqué. Elle est magnifique, elle a gagné en forme, elle est une femme magnifique. Son regard est tellement envoutant. Je lève ma main, je veux la prendre maintenant.

D'un coup son regard change, elle se recule. Je me stoppe, sa y est. On y est, elle va me tuer ! Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas la voir venir. Un grand bruit sec retentie mais ce n'est pas sur moi. J'ouvre mes yeux. Elle vient de calquer une tonne de feuilles sur la table devant moi.

-Tu dois toujours savoir lire. Ta salle est la 309.

Sans me regarder, elle reprend ses cours et se dirige vers la sortie. Non pas question qu'elle parte comme cela.

-Bella !

Elle ne se retourne pas et même accélère son pas. Je la regarde me fuir dans le couloir. Oh putain Bells. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Son regard, plein de souffrance, de questionnement. Oh mon dieu! Mes souvenirs reviennent, nos ébats amoureux. Nos réconciliations. Mon corps ne m'aide pas sur ce coup là. Merde.

-Alors vieux, tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs.

-Je viens de rencontrer Bella

-Oh et tu es toujours en vie. Elle n'a pas du te reconnaitre.

- Elle...

-Ouais mec, elle est superbe. Allez viens tu as une horde de jeunes ados que sont impatients de te rencontrer.

-Ouaip allons inculquer un peu de notion de biologie dans leur cerveau sur bouquer d'hormones.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. –Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-Mais tu ne prendrais pas ma place, hein.

-Oh non mec, certainement pas.

Je longe mon couloir. Ma salle est au fond. J'avance en regardant partout. Elle est dans mon couloir, debout devant sa fenêtre. Elle est de plus en plus belle. Les élèves arrivent, j'entre dans ma salle de cours. Les paillasses sont identiques que celles de mon enfance. Je pose mon sac, les élèves entrent. Ils me dévisagent et s'installent.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je vais vous enseigner la biologie. Voilà comment je fonctionne, la première semaine va me servir pour savoir ou vous en êtes. Individuellement et en groupe. Puis je vais mettre a votre disposition différents outils. Les cours traditionnels auront lieu deux heures par semaine, les deux autres heures seront différentes. Vous verrez. Je ne fonctionne pas comme les autres et je dois avouer que je suis content de mes résultats. A la fin du trimestre nous feront un bilan et selon vos notes nous adapteront le procédé. Bien voici l'évaluation pour ce matin. Si vous avez un problème, vous venez me voir et je répondrais aux questions.

-Monsieur, on travail en groupe ou quoi.

-Non en individuel et si vous pouvez le faire honnêtement, mon approche sera plus facile pour moi. Allez au boulot.

Ils se penchent sur leurs copies. Chacun travail sur son bout de table. Je vais en réserve pour contrôler le matériel

-Monsieur troisième rangée, deuxième à gauche, je ne connais pas votre prénom, mais si vous reprend a demander une réponse a votre voisin, je ne corrige pas votre copie. Seuls vos savoirs m'intéressent et non un mélange de deux personnes. Allez soyez logique, ce n'est pas noter.

-Oui Monsieur Cullen

-Merci de votre enthousiasme.

A la fin de la matinée, j'ai une tonne de copies à corriger. Allez un casse croute et au boulot. Il faut que j'avance.

J'attaque mes premières copies. J'entends la moto de Bella démarrer. Je vais à la fenêtre. Elle enfile son casque et démarre sous les regards des ados. Je fixe la route. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de revenir ici ? Pour Kellan oui. C'était la seule solution. Kellan, mon bonhomme, ma victoire sur la vie, ma joie de vivre. J'entends des coups sur les murs. Je cors dans le couloir, il y a des cris aussi. Je m'approche de la source. C'est dans la classe de Bella.

-Emmett ?

-Edward ouvre moi, je vais l'accrocher au mat du drapeau

-Euh attend je vais chercher le gardien.

- Edward, dépêche-toi!

-OH! alors ne bouge pas.

-Ou veux tu que j'aille gros malin.

Je rigole. Je cours au secrétariat et après avoir expliquer ma situation je remonte avec le pass.

J'ouvre la porte, Emmett est assis sur le bureau de Bella. Il a griffonné le tableau et a refait le portrait de Pythagore et Thalès. Très mature.

-La coupe afro et le style R'n'B conviennent parfaitement à Thalès. Il est plus cool comme cela.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Monsieur Cullen, votre temps est terminé, vous pouvez retrouver la liberté.

-Elle va me le payer.

-Je te fais confiance, ais je envie de savoir pourquoi elle t'a enfermé ?

-Je savais depuis quinze jours que tu ferais équipe avec elle, mais...

-Tu ne lui as rien dit..

-Rose ne voulait pas.

-Ok de plus en plus mature. Je scanne sa salle. Son bureau. Il ya un portrait dessus. Je m'approche et le prend en main.

-C'est la naissance d'Elona. Bella et elle ont tout de suite sympathisées. C'est sa seconde maman.

-Comme pour nous tous.

-Edward, je sais que pour toi c'est difficile, mais. Oh bah merde alors. Comment as-tu su ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai offert le cadre.

Sous la photo d'Elona, il y a une photo de nous tous, peu avant mon départ. Nous sommes super heureux, en famille avec un débordement d'amour qui se reflète en chacun de nous.

-Cette photo est magnifique.

-Je le pense aussi.

Je replace la photo d'Elona et repose le tout sur son bureau.

Nous sortons de la salle et allons au réfectoire pour manger.

(…)

-Alors cette première journée ?

-Riche en émotion. Mais bonne dans l'ensemble.

-Oh tu as vu Bella ?

-Oui, enfin entraperçu serais plus fidèle.

-Tu ne devais pas travailler avec elle.

-A condition qu'elle accepte de rester dans la même pièce que moi.

-Oh je vois laisse lui le temps Edward.

-Je ne lui demande rien.

-Il faudra bien pourtant.

-Quoi, pourquoi, en quelle honneur ?

-Ecoute, je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas facile. Mais la confrontation devra se faire. Il va bien falloir que tu lui expliques.

-Lui expliquer quoi ? Maman. La raison de mon départ, elle ne l'acceptera pas. La raison de mon retour, elle la trouvera injuste. Alors quoi, que veux tu que je lui explique ?

-Il me semble que tu juges sans avoir fait l'effort de lui parler.

-Pourquoi faire, elle me déteste.

-Et elle en a le droit, Edward. Avoue qu'a sa place, tu lui en voudrais aussi. Ton départ l'a anéantie, Edward. Tu l'as blessée plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'en ai pas souffert. Personne n'était là pour moi.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu es parti en laissant un mot par lequel tu reviendrais avec le pain. Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, tu nous as laissé comme des cons, Edward. Si tu souffrais, tu aurais du revenir. Elle t'aurait pardonné, elle t'aurait tout pardonné. Elle t'aurait donné la vie que tu attendais, une vie d'amour et de bonheur. Edward, ne sois pas injuste avec elle.

-Vous étiez avec elle, elle n'était pas seule.

-Elle était enceinte Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Jasper ne le sait pas Elle était enceinte, tu allais être père. Elle voulait te faire la surprise lors de votre anniversaire, ce soir là. Tout était prévu.

-Mais comment ?

-Le comment, je dirais de la même façon que Tania, je suppose.

-Comment l'a-t-elle perdu ?

-Dans sa tristesse, elle a accouché d'un enfant mort né. Son chagrin était tellement fort, qu'elle en a perdu le bébé.

-Voilà pourquoi elle s'est accrochée à Elona.

-Tu as tout compris. Edward, je ne te dis pas tout cela pour t'accabler un peu plus. Mais la connaissant, jamais elle ne se livrera à toi. Fais le premier pas, c'est à toi d'aller la voire et non l'inverse. Assume ton acte.

-Maman, j'ai peur et j'ai tellement honte de moi.

-Tu peux mais tu as une bataille encore a mener ici avec kellan, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Je pleure sur mon tabouret de cuisine dans les bras de ma mère, je pleure comme un bébé.

-Papa, tu es là ?

J'essuie mes larmes en vitesse.

-Dans la cuisine, Kellan.

-Oh mon petit papa, la maitresse est trop gentille. Je suis dans la même classe qu'Elona. Je suis super content.

-C'est géniale.

-Ouaip. Et tu sais je me suis fait des copains. Mais il me faut un catabe avec des chaussons.

-Un cartable et des chaussons.

-Oauip, je veux superman, non Cars, non Oui Oui. Oh et puis tu m'emmènes pour mon carrrrtable dis. Maman a dit que tu m'emmènerais.

-Ok tu goutes et on y va.

-J'ai gouté avec Jack, Elona et Tatibelle, elle est trop cool. Elle nous a fait rire au parc.

Je regarde ma mère elle me fait un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la voiture, mon grand s'il te plait.

Il embrasse sa grand-mère et fonce dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi Bella s'est elle occupée de Kellan ?

-Elle va chercher Elona et Jack pour le gouter. Je suppose qu'elle a pris Kellan en même temps.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Mais putain, pourquoi on ne m'a rein dit, je serais allé le chercher moi et Tania, elle faisait quoi ?

-Ne hausse pas le ton ici Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas le prendre pour le gouter, c'est sa tante après tout.

-Elle n'est rien du tout pour lui.

Je me retourne, il y a Rose devant moi. Elle me met une claque en plein sur la joue. J'en ai l'oreille qui bourdonne.

-Oucht, mais pourquoi tu as fait cela, tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Ne parles pas de ma sœur sur ce ton. Elle ne l'a pas tué ton fils. Elle leur a offert une glace et Alice était avec eux. Non mais pour qui tu te prends petit merdeux. Et puis tu étais ou toi pour la sortie des classes.

-Tania devait le reprendre.

-Eh bien elle n'y était pas. Alors tu devrais la remercier au lieu de la traiter comme un moins que rien.

-Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour cela. Elle n'a aucun droit de venir le prendre a la sortie de l'école.

-Alors elle aurait du le laisser tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous, il y a six ans, mais c'est une personne responsable. Et bien plus que ta femme qui oublie son enfant le premier jour d'école.

-Ne mêle pas Tania a cela.

-Et pourquoi pas, il me semble qu'elle doit avoir sa place dans toute cette histoire non !

-J'ai un cartable et des chaussons à aller chercher. Tu as besoin de quelque chose maman.

-Non rien, j'ai fais les courses, merci.

-Bien j'y vais alors.

-C'est ça et n'oublie pas le chemin pour revenir cette fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 9: Conseil de famille

Voilà trois semaines qu'Edward a prit ses fonctions dans le lycée. Trois semaines que je l'évite au maximum. Dans la salle des profs, devant les autres, je réponds cordialement mais sinon, je l'ignore. Il a fait des imules auprès des adolescentes, un fan club s'est créer pour lui. Impressionnant le système ado. Je suis super présente à la caserne, l'équipe est ravie, la caserne brille de propreté. Les gars mangent avec plaisir. Mais ils ne sont pas dupes.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma vengeance pour Emmett. Il a arrangé le portrait de deux mathématiciens les plus célèbres. Les ados étaient explosés de leur transformation. Remarque point positif, ils ont retenu leur nom comme cela.

Donc me voici avec l'équipe des cheers leaders. Et oui mes talents de danse servent à quelques choses. J'aime bien mon groupe. Nous arrivons sur le terrain, les gars s'entrainent sous les hurlements d'Emmett. Je mets mon équipe à l'échauffement. Je contrôle cette partie, elle est vitale pour un sportif. Les gars commencent à regarder mes filles et gloussent. Je pense qu'il y a eu des fuites. Emmett les rappelle à l'ordre. Je fais tourner mes filles sur la piste autour du terrain. Emmett voit l'agitation sur ses gars. Il me regarde

-Swan, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi tes filles se trémoussent autour de mon terrain.

Je fais fonctionner mon sifflet et les filles se mettent en place pour le show. Elle chante le slogan de l'équipe et finissent par le rajout de ma spécialité.

Les loups sont les meilleurs, pas comme leur entraineur

Les loups, ces indomptables savent se tenir a table

Les loups toujours plus forts, leur coach dort encore

Mais qui danse à chaque compète

C'est Emmett qui se la pette !

Et les filles imitent Emmett entrain de se trémousser sur le bord du terrain lorsque son équipe marque. Il nous regarde

-Refais moi cela Swan !

-A h vos ordres, Cullen.

Je me place au milieu des filles. Et nous recommençons notre slogan. A la fin, même ses gars dansent avec nous.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, il me regarde. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va faire.

-Dispersion. J'hurle !

Emmett me saute dessus et me clou sur le sol. Il me chatouille. Je rigole comme jamais.

-Tu vas me le payer, Bells, tu vas mourir. Les ados sont habitués à nos petites taquineries. Ils jouent avec nous.

-Et bien je vois que les cours ont vachement évoluer depuis dix ans.

Je regarde, Edward est là. Je me relève.

-Les filles en salle. Nous avons fini.

Les filles se regroupent

-Bella, attend

-Allez au gymnase, je vous y rejoins.

Je le regarde, il a encore ces yeux de cocker

-Des yeux de cocker, waouh et bah dis donc, le moment doit être important.

-J'aurais besoin de te parler.

-Bien sur voyons sur mon emploi du temps. Oh attends, j'ai une place mardi, oh bah non je dois faire les courses pour ma famille.

-Alors n'oublie pas le pain. Non attend! Bella s'il te plait c'est pour le projet.

-Oh alors si tu me supplies, Je dirais lundi soir après le dernier cour. Ok ?

-Oui merci

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est pour les ados. Salle des profs.

-Je ne peux pas venir dans ta salle.

-Non, ma salle est réservée aux gens biens. La salle des profs devraient convenir.

-Bella cela suffit

-Oh et tu vas me faire quoi, hein? Tu vas me briser le cœur. Ah bah non, c'est déjà fait. A lundi Mr Cullen, salle de profs.

-Ne m'énerve pas, Bella, ou tu vas...

Je lui colle mon doigt sous les yeux.

-Ne me menace pas Cullen, je ne te le conseille pas.

-Et si je ne suivais pas ton conseil.

-Ok tu as besoin d'une mise au point. Très bien ouvre bien ce qui te serre d'éccouties. Ici, nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, donc avec toute ma bienséance, j'accepte de parler travail avec toi. En dehors pour moi c'est comme avant, tu es parti chercher du pain. Suis-je clair Edward ?

-Bella, il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour. Nous vivons dans la même famille.

-Non Edward, j'ai ma famille et tu as la tienne. Ces personnes sont les mêmes, mais jamais plus tu ne feras parti de ma famille.

-Tu prends bien Kellan !

-Kellan est un enfant adorable qui se trouve être mon neveu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père est le dernier des cons.

-Bella, ne soit pas vulgaire.

-Oh non, Cullen si tu veux de la vulgarité, je vais t'en donner. Et tu t'apercevras que le terme de con est tout à fait légitime. Heureuse d'avoir parlé avec toi, j'ai une équipe de filles qui m'attendent.

Je me tourne et rejoins les filles.

Je l'entends grogner. J'ai mal, je n'ai qu'une envie celle de lui sauté dessus et de…..STOP, on arrête tout. Hors de question. Il est marié et je lui en veux comme pas permis. Mais il a toujours un charme incroyable.

La séance avec les filles est sportive. Je me défoule, mais les filles ne disent rien. Elles encaissent. Le résultat n'est pas trop mal. J'attends qu'elles aient fini leur douche et je prends la mienne. J'ai une salle d 'eau dans mon bureau. Je ressors avec ma serviette autour de moi. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je vois les marques sur mes poignets. Je passe la crème encore et encore. Jamais je ne les enlèverais. Mais elles m'aident à me souvenir. Je m'habille et fini de me coiffer. Je sors de ma salle d'eau, Emmett a les pieds sur mon bureau.

-Enlève tes pieds de mon bureau Cullen

-Ne te fâche pas, Bells.

- Que me veux-tu ?

-Parler de mon frère.

-Hors de question.

-Bells, il essaye de revenir vers nous et tu ne lui facilites pas la tache.

-Ok merci pour le message.

-Bells, je ne suis pas contre toi. Je sais qu'il a merdé, mais tu peux peut être l'écouter.

-pourquoi ?

-Tu pourrais peut être le comprendre.

-Oh pour qu'il se sente mieux dans ses pompes. Je vais faire cela. Je vais le laisser s'excuser pour que Monsieur arrive a dormir correctement. Mais bien sur. Tiens voilà un mot.

Je lui tends la feuille. Il la prend et l'ouvre. Il me regarde.

-Bells, s'il te plait.

-Quoi je le pardonne !

-Parce que tu penses, que va te faire mettre pauvre con, soit une absolution.

-Cela reflète mon pardon. Il pourra dormir tranquillement.

-Bells, je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir, j'étais là. Ok ! Je m'en souviens. Mais peux-tu faire le minimum vital pour notre famille. Voilà plusieurs semaines que les parents ne t'on pas vu. Tu n'es pas venu dimanche midi. Bells tu leur manques. Elona et Jack t'on réclamé, et même cette fripouille de Kellan.

-Je ne peux pas Emmett, désolée, je n'y arrive pas. Tu veux que je vienne vous voir et en profiter pour le regarder batifoler avec sa famille Je n'en suis pas capable. Tu ne peux pas me demander cela.

Rien que de le savoir dans le même couloir que moi, me fais mal. Tu ne comprends pas. Lorsque je le regarde, j'ai mal, lorsque je le vois, j'ai mal. Toutes les semaines, je me bats contre moi-même. Le week end, je bosse comme une malade, sur n'importe quoi pour ne pas y penser. J'aimerais vraiment revoir la famille mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de lui. Les enfants, je les vois la semaine, je les emmène au parc, je joue avec eux et mange des glaces. Je les emmène a la caserne. Je prends même son fils. Son fils Emmett, il lui ressemble tellement. Tout cela me fait mal a un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Voilà près d'un mois que je n'ai pas une nuit normale. Je ne peux même pas peindre, tous mes outils sont là bas. Je tourne comme un lion en cage. Emmett ne me demande pas l'impossible. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Tu as bien vu, il m'adresse la parole, on s'engueule. Il a son regard de cocker, on s'engueule. Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Bells il faut peut être crevé l'abcès et après vous irez mieux.

-C'est lui que je vais crever Emmett, et la famille ne le supportera pas, et moi non plus

-Bells tu sais que ce que je vais te dire va te mettre en colère.

-Alors ne le dis pas, Emmett

-Bells, il ne ramènera pas ton fils

-Ne parles pas de lui.

-Il n'enlèvera pas tes cicatrices

-Cela non plus

-Il ne te guérira pas.

- Tais-toi Emmett

-Mais je sais que quelque part tu l'aimes encore

-SORS D'ICI

-Bells ok je t'ai fâché, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

-ET QUOI, HEIN . CA M'APPORTE QUOI DE SAVOIR CELA IL EST MARIE, PERE DE FAMILLE. ET MOI J'AI QUOI ? HEIN EMMETT, J'AI QUOI A PART DES SOUVENIRS DE MERDE, DES MARQUES, DES CICATRICES, ET UN VIDE ENORME EN MOI. DE LA SOUFFRANCE, DE LA HAINE VOILA CE QU'IL Y A EN MOI. ET UNE FOLLE ENVIE DE ME JETTER D'UN PONT . Laisse-moi Emmett, laisse-moi dans mon malheur. Je trouverais la force de remonter tout cela. Comme a chaque fois. Bella est forte. Elle remontera. C'est bien ce qu'ils t'ont dit, non. Alors va retrouver les tiens Emmett. Leurs amours, leurs vies est importante et tu dois les protéger de cela. Bonne soirée Emmett.

Il me regarde, je suis face au mur.

-Bella, ne fait pas de conneries

-ne t'inquiètes pas de cela cela serait trop facile. Embrasse les pour moi et dis leur que je vais bien.

**Emmett pov :**

Je sors du bureau de Bells, je cours jusqu'à mon casier. Je prends mon téléphone.

-Réunion de famille .Sujet Bells.

Je l'envoie à tous.

Mon téléphone sonne dans la seconde.

-Emmett

-Elle va si mal que cela ?

-A la maison Rose. Je pars rendez vous dans un quart d'heure.

Lorsque j'arrive, tout le monde est sur le qui vive.

-Emmett ou est elle ?

-Elle était dans son bureau, il ya un quart d'heure.

Ok tout le monde dans le salon. Nous lance Carlisle.

-Mais c'est quoi une réunion de famille ?

- Oh Tania, pardonne-nous! Nous aurions besoin que tu t'occupes des enfants.

-Edward, ils ne veulent pas que je fasse parti de la famille. Ils me jettent dehors.

-Ok on va la faire autrement. Jack, tu peux jouer avec les enfants dans ta chambre, tu serais le chef pirate.

-Ouais super idée. Allez venez dans mon bateau.

-Waouh, mon premier conseil de famille, j'adore. Alors on fait quoi ?

Tout le monde la regarde Edward se passe la main sur le visage et se serre le nez.

-Ecoute Tania, un conseil de famille est une réunion ou l'on parle tous ensemble d'un problème. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution. Ce que tu vas entendre peut te faire du mal. C'est pour cela que Carlisle voulait que tu t'occupes des enfants. Mais comme tu es là, je vais te demander d'écouter. Ok, simplement écouter.

-Ok, je peux faire la secrétaire, il y a toujours une secrétaire dans les réunions.

-Tania, installe toi et écoute, s'il te plait.

Je retiens Rose dans mes bras, elle est à deux doigts de lui exploser le portrait. Elle bougonne, je l'assois à mes cotes tout en lui tenant la main.

-Hey beauté, reste avec moi.

Elle me regarde, me sourie. Elle sait que j'ai compris ces intensions.

- Et si tu gardais toute cette énergie pour moi, tout à l'heure.

Elle m'embrasse. Je l'aime ma Rose.

Jasper en fait de même avec Alice, mais il a d'autres arguments il lui parle shopping et cela passe plus vite. Carlisle et Esmée ont tout vu mais ne disent rien.

-Bien voilà. Pour commencer Edward tu risques d'apprendre beaucoup de chose durant ce conseil. Alors si tu as besoin on en reparlera après. Il me fait un signe de tête. Je leur explique le comportement de Bee depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, vis-à-vis de lui mais de nous aussi. Puis notre altercation de ce soir et enfin ces paroles.

Alice, Rose et Esmée sont en pleurs Edward baisse la tête. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui aussi. Mais il retient tout à l'intérieur comme toujours.

-Quoi quel fils ?

-Jasper, nous ne vous avons pas tout dis sur Bella et son état. Lorsqu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital la première fois, ce n'étais pas pour la déshydratation. Elle a accouché d'un enfant mort né. Le fils d'Edward. Sa gestation s'est arrêtée à six mois de grossesse.

-Oh merde ! Je vois Jasper se jeter sur Edward. Il lui tape dessus.

Je m'interpose.

-Jasper arrête, il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

-JURE LE QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS AU COURANT JURE LE SUR TON FILS, EDWARD

Il relève la tête, essuie sa lèvre qui est en sang.

-Je te le jure, Jazz. Elle ne m'avait rien dit.

-Oh bordel de merde!

-Voilà qui explique les TS

-oui Alice, voilà pourquoi.

-Les TS, Quoi quelles TS ?

-Excusez moi, mais une TS c'est quoi ?

-Une Tentative de Suicide Tania. S'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment.

-Merde personne ne me dit rien a moi et ce fils il est ou, parce qu'il pourrait aider Kellan. Personne ne pense à Kellan ou quoi ? Et tu l'as mise enceinte avant ou après moi Parce que si tu m'as trompée Edward, je fais t'en faire baver des ronds de casquettes, moi. Ton précieux Kellan tu vas pouvoir t'assoir dessus.

Je vois Rose lui décrochée une énorme claque.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue.

-Non mais elle n 'est pas bien ou quoi. Edward fait quelque chose, ta sœur vient de me frapper.

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est celle de Bella. Assois-toi et tais-toi!

-Bella, Bella, tu as toujours ce mot à la bouche. C'est qui d'abord cette Bella. Elle est ou ? j'aimerais bien lui dire deux mots moi.

-A mon avis tu n'en diras peut être qu'un seul alors choisi le bien. Maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu te tais, sinon je te mets la revanche. Compris.

-Edward fais quelque chose!

-Tania assieds toi ou sors de la pièce . Je viendrais te voir après.

Elle sort en hurlant qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici, qu'il y en a que pour Bella. Et que personne ne pense à son petit

-Edward, c'est quoi ça ?

-Rose, on peut faire une chose à la fois, sil te plait. Bella a besoin de vous.

-Non elle a besoin de toi, idiot.

-Rose elle ne veut pas me parler. J'ai essayé. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé, mais elle me tourne le dos a chaque fois ou sinon elle me pousse a bout et nous nous engueulons comme pas permis.

-Au lycée, tu as essayé au lycée.

-Oui, il n'y a que la que je peux la voir.

-mais qu'il est con !

-Alice, un peu de tenue

-oh pardon, tu es un abruti Edward Cullen. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va te parler dans le lycée. Alors qu'il y a toujours une oreille qui traine. Tu le penses sérieusement. Elle va t'aplatir oui. Il me semble que tu étais plus perspicace dans ton jeune temps. Souviens-toi Edward. Je suis sur que tu trouveras la solution.

-qu'est il devenu du bébé ?

-Il est enterré au cimetière.

Je le vois, il a mal. Il dégluti. Il est tête baissée. Il pleure

-Elle lui a donné un nom ?

-Anthony, Edward. Swan

Il pleure de plus en plus. Il a super mal il pose sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Combien de TS ?

- Trois.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Et qu'est ce que sa aurais changé ?

-Rien, mais j'aurais essayé.

Il se lève et court aux toilettes. Nous savons qu'il va vomir. Mon frère n'est pas bien. Bella n'est pas bien. Kellan ne s'arrange pas. Et la famille n'est pas bien non plus Il faut agir et vite.

Edward revient, il a un mouchoir dans la main. Il le serre à se faire mal au main. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme cela c'était pour Jack.

-Pardonnez moi!

- De quoi ?

-Je ne pensais pas être responsable d'autant de malheurs pour cette famille. Comment pouvez vous m'acceptez auprès de vous, Carlisle, j'ai fais du mal à Bella. Comment peux-tu me pardonner ? M'accepter chez toi et vouloir m'aider pour Kellan. Je ne dois pas vous infliger cela. Ce n'est pas juste.

Carlisle le regarde, il pleure. Il prend Edward dans ses bras comme papa l'aurait fait. Edward essaye de se libérer mais il le tient contre lui.

-Edward, je te l'ai dis, il y a plus de dix ans. Tu es mon fils, oh bien sur tu ne viens pas de moi, mais tu es mon fils. Et même le pire des brigands a besoin d'une famille pour trouver le bon chemin.

Il pleure dans les bras de Carlisle, tout en disant combien il est désolé.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'essuie le visage. Il nous regarde.

-Merci pour tout. Emmett, peux tu m'emmener voire Anthony.

-Ok mets ton manteau.

Et nous voici parti pour le cimetière. Dans la voiture, il regarde la route.

-Vous avez du me maudire. Elle a du vouloir me tuer.

-Elle n'a jamais rien dit contre toi. Elle t'a cherché pendant longtemps, puis elle a attendu et elle a fini par survivre. Mais il est vrai que Rose et Jasper ont plusieurs fois parlé de te démembrer.

-Ils auraient du le faire a mon retour.

-Et elle aurait encore plus souffert.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Bien sur.

Nous sortons de la voiture. Le temps change en fonction de notre humeur. Autant dire que ce n'est pas joyeux, je dirais même plus qu'orageux. Mais bon. Nous avançons dans les allées.

- La pierre blanche est tout au fond, près du saule pleureur. Elle a fait un scandale pour avoir cette place. Sous l'arbre.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Lorsque nous voulions du calme, nous venions ici. Sous l'arbre. Une super cachette, mais le sol était moins occupé.

-Oh je comprends

Je pose la main sur son épaule il a encore des larmes qui s'écoulent. Il avance doucement vers la petite pierre blanche. Un bouquet de lys y est déposé. Il s'assoie devant et lis l'épitaphe.

_Est-ce vraiment un ange, s'il n'a pas pu voler ? Peut importe, cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer. A jamais. Bella._

Il pose sa main sur la pierre. Retrace les lettres de son prénom. Je me recule un peu puis un peu plus et je m'assois sur le banc. J'entends, il lui parle. Il pleure. Il s'excuse.

-Tu n'as rien a faire ici.

Merde Bella. Elle est furax.

Il se relève.

-Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé

Elle lui met une grande claque . IL la regarde.

-Tu te sens mieux. Sa y est.

-Non, pas encore. Elle lui en mets un autre. -Sors d'ici

-Non, j'ai le droit d'être ici, près de lui.

-Alors la tu te plantes, ce droit tu l'as perdu depuis plus de six ans. Maintenant dégage de la tombe de mon fils.

-C'est le mien aussi.

Elle le regarde et lui tape dessus. Il lui prend les mains mais elle continue de le frapper au torse en hurlant.

-Non le tien, il est parmi les vivants. Alors va jouer avec lui. Et laisse-nous en paix.

Il la bloque dans ses bras; elle pleure. Au bout d'un moment elle lève le visage vers lui.

Ils se regardent , se fixent, se menace du regard, tellement de souffrance, de non dis entre ses deux là.

-Bella il était comment, il ressemblait à qui ?

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Il était mort, Edward, il pesait 675g , mon bébé est mort.

Elle s'accroupie sur la tombe d'Anthony et après lui avoir parlé se met à pleurer. Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Ils pleurent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin un contact normal pour eux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sépare de lui. Ils se regardent.

-Qu'es tu venu faire ici Edward ?

- Je voulais me recueillir sur sa tombe.

-Je parle de ton retour, Edward. Pourquoi être revenu ?

-J'ai besoin de vous tous pour sauver Kellan.

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Ton fils a un problème ?

-Ecoute, je ne crois pas que se soit le lieu pour cela.

-C'est tout à fait le lieu pour cela.

-Non viens. Il lui tend la main. Enterrons la hache de guerre pour ce soir, et demain nous reprendrons. Je te le promets.

Elle le regarde avec intensité. Elle penche sa tête.

-Ou m'emmènes-tu ?

-Chez nous.

Elle le regarde, je me montre et lui fais un signe de tête. Elle nous regarde un part un.

-Edward, je ne suis pas prête pour affronter ta famille.

-C'est ta famille aussi, Bella.

-Je parle de ta femme.

-Oh et si je promets de me mettre entre vous deux. Les parents ont besoin de te voir. S'il te pait. Une trêve, juste pour ce soir, maman a fait des lasagnes. Tout le monde est là bas.

Elle le regarde, il lui fait son sourire en coin.

-Juste une soirée ?

-Rien qu'une soirée. Et demain, je te promets une super engueulade. Avec les assiettes et tout ce que tu voudras. Je te laisserais me frapper, même viens. S'il te plait.

Un long silence se fait . Elle le regarde, puis la tombe de Kellan, moi et encore lui.

-D'accord. Je vais chercher ma moto.

-Bells, je te ramènerais, et tu pourras prendre tes outils comme cela.

-merci Emmett.

-Allez en route la famille.

Je pars en avant et je suis tout seul. Je me retourne. Ils sont cote à cote devant la tombe de leur enfant. Bella embrasse sa main et la pose sur la stèle, Edward caresse la pierre. Ils me rejoignent doucement. Un ange je vous dis, c'est l'oeuvre d'un ange.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Edward entre en premier, Bells est sur le pas de la porte. Je l'entoure de mon bras et la conduis à l'intérieur.

-Tatibella

Elona lui saute dessus. Suivi de Kellan et de Jack qui la porte pour un gros câlin.

-Bonjour les lions.

-Tatibella, j'ai fais un super dessin en classe, il est pour toi. Lui dit kellan.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, il est tout rouge. Elle relève la tête, la famille est là. Nous la regardons. Elle embrasse son père, puis Esmée, Jasper et Alice et fini par Rose. Edward est adossé contre le mur, il a un sourire en voyant son enfant rougir.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Edward m'a invité, alors me voilà.

-Alors à table. Je meurs de faim. Ils me regardent et rigolent. Je ne comprends pas cette réaction, a chaque fois que je dis que j'ai faim ils se regardent et rigolent. Mais bon j'ai toujours faim.

-Et bah ça Alors, j'en reviens pas.

Nous nous tournons, Tania est devant nous.

-La voilà, la fameuse Bella. En effet elle est magnifique, petite mais magnifique. Je te comprends mieux, Edward.

-Tania, viens t'installer a table.

Elle s'approche et se place devant Bella qui la dévisage.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Tania, la femme d'Edward.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, bonjour a vous.

-Oh mais c'est que sa voix est toute douce. Un véritable petit chaton. Edward comment as-tu pu lui faire du mal ? Elle se penche derrière elle, fait le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-C'est-à-dire que j'en ai entendu parler alors je pensais qu'il serait avec nous. Mais je ne le vois pas.

-De qui donc parler vous ?

-D'Anthony.

Bella la regarde avec de grands yeux, elle est blanche comme un linge. Edward fait un pas mais trop tard. Elle l'a giflée d'une force que Tania s'est retrouvée le cul sur le sol. Elle se penche sur elle.

-Ne prononcez plus jamais son prénom. Vous avez de la chance que les enfants soient avec nous. Alors on va la faire comme cela. Vous allez vous lever, venir manger et vous taire. Suis-je bien clair? Montrez nous que vous avez de la dignité et fermez votre clapet à merde. Elle lui tend la main pour la relever et je vois Tania crisper son visage sous la force de Bella. Elle doit lui broyer la main. Essayez au moins de faire honneur à la famille qui vous reçoit et éviter de faire passer votre époux pour le dernier des moins que rien. Et ne vous sentez pas supérieure à moi, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Carlisle rigole dans sa barbe.

-Bella est de retour, à table.

Nous nous asseyons, Edward fusille du regard sa femme. Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est une godiche. Je me demande ce que fais Edward avec cela. Nom de dieu, il l'a gagné a la loterie ou quoi. Non on l'a payé pour qu'il la garde, ou encore une sortie de bar bien arrosée. Non vraiment je ne comprends pas.

Malgré cet aparté, nous dinons dans la bonne humeur. Oh bien sur il y a quelques tensions mais chacun essaye de faire de son mieux. J'avoue que je suis heureux de voir cela. Les enfants sont ravis du repas. Bells les fait rire. On entend même le rire d'Edward lorsque Bella chante la petite grenouille et la pluie et qu'elle fait les gestes.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward. Et viens m'aider.

Il la dévisage et se lève a son tour. Nous le regardons.

- Ok vas-y danse et je chante.

Et les voilà comme il y a dix ans. Dans leur bulle. Nous les regardons et maman s'essuie les yeux de bonheur. Rose s'approche de Tania.

-Etrange de le voir heureux non !

Tania se lève et sort de table. Je souri a Rose. Bien jouer mon amour.

Après la danse, Kellan demande à Bella de venir le coucher.

-Oh il faut l'accord de tes parents.

-Papa dira oui.

-Mais il faut quand même leur demander.

-Papa, Tatibella peut me coucher ?

-Ok mais je viens pour le traitement.

-Tatibella, il a dit oui.

-Moi aussi tu me couches tatibella.

-Bien sur Elona, allez monte à cheval nous avons un médicament pour le dragon cracheur de flamme.

Elle monte sur son dos, Bella passe entre nous pour le bisou du soir et commence a se déhancher sous le regard de tous. –Ou es tu Kellan le dragon ? j'ai une pastille pour toi, plus jamais tu n'aura le hocket. Ou es tu kellan le dragon ?

Kellan saute sur le dos de son père en hurlant,- je vais te cracher du feu sur toi Bells, court.

Bella fait semblant d'avoir peur et court avec Elona sur le dos. Edward la poursuit. Nous les entendons rire. Tous ensemble, Puis plus rien.

Je mets un dessin animé pour Jack. Et maman apporte le café.

Nous les voyons descendre. Ils se parlent sans se crier dessus. C'est génial. Rose m'embrasse et me sourie

-Moi aussi chéri je suis confiant, moi aussi. Mais il leur faudra du temps.

-Oui mais pour cela, il faut virer Tania.

-Elle le fera d'elle-même. La différence est flagrante. Et en parlant d'elle ou est elle ?

-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de ce traitement Edward ?

-Il a une leucémie, il a besoin d'une greffe de moelle et nous cherchons le donneur.

-Donc voilà la raison de ton retour.

-En partie oui.

-Ah et ton mariage.

-Ne mélange pas tout. Il est vrai que nous avons plus de chance d'avoir un donneur compatible au sein de la même famille, Mais il existe les donneurs universels. Et c'est plus pour cela que nous sommes ici.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ok imagine que lorsque tu donnes ton sang, une partie est prélevée pour les tests. Savoir, s'il n'y a pas de maladie, ou autres dans le sang. Hors il se trouve que lors d'une des récoltes sur le territoire, ils ont trouvés un donneur universel. C'est une personne miraculeuse, Bella. Elle peut donner à n'importe qui.

-Et qui est-elle ?

-Nous la cherchons. C'est pour cela que je me suis rapproché. La famille va être testée, mais dans le coin, il y a une personne universelle. Elle pourra sauver mon fils, enfin si elle accepte.

-Mais comment la trouver, il y a tellement de monde qui donne leur sang. Edward c'est un travail colossal.

-Je le sais mais si c'est la seule chance, je le ferais. Nous avons son ADN. Elle n'est pas fichée. Nous savons que c'est une femme. Reste a savoir la suite.

-Combien de temps, Edward ?

-Pour le moment il va bien mais il peut être gravement malade demain, dans une semaine, dans trois ans, il lui restera trois mois, à partir du décompte.

-Merde, triple merde, putain de bordel de cul. C'est pas juste. Il ne mérite pas cela. Pauvre petit bonhomme.

Elle pleure, il la regarde, et la prend dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien fais de revenir auprès des tiens. Nous t'aideront dans ton combat.

-merci mon cœur.

Ils se regardent, elle se recule Et va dans sa pièce.

Oh non, il a merdé.

Il nous regarde. Je lui tape sur l'épaule et Alice lui lance un coussin. Puis tout d'un coup nous entendons un énorme bruit.

-Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ?

Nous ouvrons la porte, Tania est dans la pièce de Bella. Elle a vidée toutes les armoires, des photos sont au sol, les tableaux. Toutes les affaires de Bells sont au sol.

-Alors là elle va être en colère. Bells n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Pas bien Tania, Pas bien. Lui dit Jack avant de secouer la tête et de s'assoir dans le canapé.

Bella regarde sa pièce, dans l'état ou Tania a mis ses affaires. Elle regarde partout et se recentre sur Tania.

-Comme tu es la femme d'Edward, je vais te donner une chance. Tu as vingt secondes pour prendre ton sac et dégager d'ici.

Elle regarde son mari qui la dévisage.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Tania? Bordel de merde, pourquoi avoir fait cela?

-oh ne me parle pas comme à une gamine, Edward. Je sais bien ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Elle l'a toujours été. Ne fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas? Edward merde, il peut sauver notre fils. Putain Kellan a donc si peut d'importance pour toi. Il peut le sauver, je dois juste savoir ou il est ?

-mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-De ton fils, celui que vous avez eu ensemble, le bâtard.

-TROIS, DEUX, UNE

-BELLA NON !

Elle ouvre la fenêtre, l'attrape par le col de son tee shirt, et la jette sur la pelouse. Tania est jetée au sol par la surprise. Elle roule et se relève. Elle fait front à Bella. Elle s'approche d'elle et lui décroche un coup de poing en pleine face. Tania chancèle sous le coup –Celui là c'est pour le bâtard. Elle lui en met un autre. –Celui là c'est pour le foutoir dans ma pièce. Et celui-ci c'est juste par plaisir. Bella se retourne et rentre dans la maison, ferme la fenêtre.

-Sortez d'ici !

-Bella !

-Laissez moi !

Nous nous regardons et Carlisle sort en premier. Nous le suivons. Dehors Tania hurle. Edward ferme la porte de Bella en lui jetant un dernier regard

-Je suis désolé, Bella

-Encore des excuses, il serait peut être temps de passer a la vitesse supérieure Edward.

Ils se regardent et il et va rejoindre Tania dehors.

Nous les entendons, ils s'engueulent comme pas permis. Les petits noms d'oiseaux se rependent comme neige au soleil.

-Tania mais tu es folle alliée. Elle ne t'a pas attaquée, tu as qualifié notre fils de bâtard. Tu as mis sa pièce en foutoir. Comment crois tu qu'elle devrait réagir? Ecoute bien espèce de cinglée, Anthony est mort. TU m'entends il est au cimetière dans une boite en sapin. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ? TU n'as donc pas de cœur. Putain Tania, arrête de jouer la conne.

-De jouer la conne, Edward tu passes tes journées avec elle. Vous vous entendez comme cul et chemise. Qui me dit que tu ne la sautes pas dans un coin. C'est bien ton rêve non, de pouvoir la sauter à nouveau. Tu vis pour elle, tu rêves d'Elle. Quand tu me baises, en m'appelant ma Bells. Edward Cela fait six ans. Sois honnête au moins une fois dans ta vie. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi, elle est mignonne mais elle est complètement fêlée. Elle joue a faire du cheval avec les enfants. Elle a laissé mourir son enfant, elle t'a laissé partir. Elle a chaud au cul, elle aguiche tout et tout le monde. Je ne serais pas surprise si Jack la crapahutait de temps en temps.

-Ne parle pas comme cela de Bella et encore moins de Jack

-Et pourquoi pas, hein? La vérité t'effraie, c'est bien une des causes pour les quelles tu es parti ce matin là. Non?

-Mais que dis-tu ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tania, tu es la première à savoir la raison de mon départ. Ne mélanges tout. Arrête de dire de pareilles conneries devant ma famille.

-Ta famille, parlons en de ta famille, c'est la plus loufoque que je connaisse. Des amis d'enfances qui se marient, et leurs enfants qui trouvent leur complément dans l'autre famille. Vous êtes une secte. Voilà pourquoi Kellan a un problème. Vous avez croisé vos gènes. Un père qui n'a pas le même nom que ses enfants, non mais tu me prends pour quoi Edward? Se ne sont pas ses gosses.

-Cela n'est pas ton histoire, Tania. Maintenant tu as assez crié, hurlé et montrer tes talents pour la famille. Tu prends tes affaires et Carlisle va t'emmener dans un hotel. Tu y passeras la nuit et demain, on t'apportera tes affaires

-Oh non Esmée, vous ne m'enlèverez pas mon fils. Je prends Kellan.

-Je ne te conseil pas de rentrée sous mon toit. Pour Kellan, il reste ici, avec sa famille. Toi tu sors. Demain nous te parlerons, mais pour ce soir, la coupe est pleine.

Elle regarde ma mère et s'approche d'elle. Nous nous regroupons devant l'entrée, comme un seul homme. Edward nous regarde.

-Edy cheri dit quelque chose.

-Bonne nuit Tania. Il rentre dans la maison.

-Espèce de connard fini, même pas foutu de baiser convenablement, petite merde aristocratique. Tu vas me le payer, tu m'entends. Je vais le retrouver moi ce gamin, le déterrer et le...

La porte fenêtre de Bella s'est ouverte. Elle regarde Tania avec tellement de haine. Jasper et Rose courent devant elle pour la retenir. Je saute sur la pelouse en encercle Tania de mes bras. Carlisle est avec moi. Nous la mettons dans la voiture et démarrons alors qu'elle hurle encore.

Elle crie durant tout le trajet. C'est une véritable furie. Carlisle s'arrête sur le parking de l'hôtel de Forks. IL y en a qu'un alors ce n'est pas dur Il se retourne et la regarde.

-Maintenant, tu te tais et tu écoutes. Deux solutions s'offrent a toi. Soit tu te tiens correctement et nous allons ensemble te prendre une chambre avec room service pour cette nuit qui va se passer sans encombre. Soit je te fais cette piqure, tu vas t'endormir et demain tu te réveilleras dans mon garage couchée là ou tu es maintenant.

-Vous allez me déposer ici, et je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Demain, je veux voire mon fils.

-Voilà qui est une sage décision.

Nous sortons de la voiture, je dévisage Carlisle. Il me fait un signe de tête. Nous lui prenons une chambre et entrons avec elle dedans. Elle se met face a nous et croise les mains sur sa taille.

-merci messieurs, mais je vais m'en sortir toute seule.

-oh j'oubliais, ne cherche plus ma famille comme cela. Tu as encor une petite chance de te faire pardonner d'eux. Ne gâche pas tout. Il arrache le fil du téléphone et ouvre la porte de la chambre Nous sortons.

Il monte en voiture et appelle le shérif. Il lui explique la situation et le fait que pour lui elle doit avoir un problème d'ordre psychologique. Le shérif prend note de son appel.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Couverture, elle peut déposer plainte contre Bella pour coup et blessure Nous mettons du poids dans notre balance. Et le shérif gardera un œil sur la tombe.

-Tu pense qu'elle va y aller?

-pas cette nuit, mais on ne sait jamais. Edward nous a trouvé un super lot.

Je rigole de sa phrase Il me regarde et rigole aussi.

-Carlisle tu penses qu'ils vont se retrouver ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ils ont un sacré passé et Bella a énormément souffert mais ce que je sais c'est que l'étincelle est toujours là. Reste a savoir si elle sera assez puissante pour eux.

-Je l'espère.

-Nous n'avons rien a dire la dessus. Je ne sais pas si à sa place, je le laisserai rentrer a nouveau dans ma vie. Elle a prit énormément sur elle pour venir ce soir et regarde ou sa la mener.

-Pendant un instant, on aurait peu croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitter.

-Un instant mais l'a-t-elle fait pour elle ou pour notre bonheur ?

Nous rentrons à la maison. Les filles finissent de ranger la maison. Jasper parle avec jack et essaye de l'emmener au lit et Edward est assis au pied de la porte de Bella. Ils se parlent. Ils le faisaient souvent. Je passe, lui fais un signe de tête et vais embrasser ma petite femme. Je suis mort de fatigue.

-A demain tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Emmett.


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Le chapitre que vous attendez. L'explication de son départ et de son absence. Je vous laisse enfin le découvrir. Je me tais.

J'espère qu'elle comblera votre attente.

A bientot de vous lire FC

Chapitre 10 : Explication

Une semaine que je suis allée chez mes parents. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec lui.

-Pourquoi Bella ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Anthony ?

-C'est ton deuxième prénom.

-Je le sais mais pourquoi, tu devais me maudire plus que jamais, pourquoi lui donner mes prénoms?

-Il est tient Edward. C'était aussi un moyen pour moi de passer à autre chose. Il est parti comme toi.

-Je comprends et cela à fonctionner?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je pensais que la peine s'atténuerait avec le temps, que j'aurai moins mal. Que j'arriverais à passer outre tout cela. Que je finirai par refaire ma vie, rencontrer d'autre personne. A pouvoir aimer à nouveau. La famille a essayé mais j'ai seulement eu le déclic lorsque j'ai tenue Elona dans mes bras. Ce petit être m'a souri, a moi, sans jugement, sans apriori. Elle m'a sourie. Elle m'a ouverte la porte d'une autre dimension. Sans elle je ne me serais jamais remis.

-Je connais, Kellan m'a apporté aussi la joie. Le tenir dans mes bras, je me suis senti responsable de lui . Il comptait sur moi et sur moi seul. Impressionnant.

Je respire fort, il faut que je lui demande. Je ne peux pas me taire. Il le faut. Courage Bella. Après quelques temps de silence, je me lance.

-Pourquoi es tu parti Edward ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu t'es senti bloqué, coincé ? Tu avais peur de quelque chose ? Je ne t'en porte pas rigueur, j'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je suis vraiment parti chercher le petit déjeuner. Ce matin là, j'ai vécu une chose, Bella. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu sais. J'aurai aimé revenir avec mon pain et mes croissants pour être dans tes bras. Mais la vie ne l'avais pas vu comme cela. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

-Je ne comprends pas Edward. Raconte-moi.

- Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte. S'il te plait.

Et je l'ai fais, j'ai ouvert la porte. Il est entré, a regarder le Bazard de sa femme dans la pièce et a fini par regarder les coussins. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu la main. Il m'a conduit sur les coussins. Nous étions assis chacun de notre coté. Il me regarde, baisse la tête.

-Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal, Bella Tu es trop importante pour moi. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes avec toi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais plus ressenti pour une autre femme ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être revenu ?

-Je le voulais, je te le jure. J'ai tout fais pour revenir vers vous. Mais jamais ils ne m'auraient laissé faire.

-Edward, je ne comprends rien. Tout ce que tu me racontes est compliqué, flou. Alors raconte-moi depuis ce matin là.

Il s'installe confortablement dans les coussins et me tends son bras Je le regarde, il me fait son sourire en coin.

-allez Bells, je ne te mangerais pas.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Oh cela je le sais, mais moi j'ai une frousse incroyable alors si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder.

Je le regarde et doucement je lui tourne le dos. Mais je ne me collerai pas à lui. Pas question.

-C'est un compromis valable. Je l'entends, il respire à fond. Il se positionne sur les coussins. Il respire encore et au bout d'un moment il se lance. -Alors voilà ce matin là comme je te le disais, je suis parti pour aller chercher le pain et le petit déjeuner. En sortant de la boulangerie, j'ai entendu des bruits venant d'une ruelle un peu plus loin. Je me suis approché et ce que j'y ai vu. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Deux hommes s'aimaient dans la ruelle. Je me suis enfui et j'ai pris par le parc afin de me changer les idées. Une fois dans le parc, je me souviens d'avoir penser à toi. A notre vie, a notre futur. Mais lorsque j'ai traversé le pont, j'ai vu trois hommes, entrain de battre à coup de poing et de coup de pied un quatrième. J'ai crié et appelé la police pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Les hommes se sont retournés et m'ont aperçu. Je me suis enfui, Bella. J'ai eu tellement peur. Il y en avait un qui m'a montré de son couteau. J'ai couru le plus loin possible. Je me suis caché comme un enfant dans une ruelle. J'avais peur, j'épiais le monde bruit, la moindre silhouette. Une femme est venue me voire, me demandant si j'allais bien, si j'avais un problème. C'était Tania. Elle m'a conduite dans son hôtel. Et après avoir parlé avec elle, j'ai appelé la police pour leur dire ce que j'avais vu et où j'étais. Le programme de protection des témoins c'est mis en place. Ils m'ont emmené et m'ont gardé avec eux. Tania faisait parti du voyage. L'homme qui est mort se trouvait être son frére.. Les inspecteurs m'ont gardé jusqu'au procès.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous envoyer une lettre, je ne sais pas moi n'importe quoi ?

-Les inspecteurs m'ont dis qu'ils avaient une taupe au sein de leur unité. Donc tout contact pourraient amener les auteurs des faits à savoir qui j'étais et qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous. J'aurais aimé, Bella, je te le jure mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Leur père d'un des garçons est tres haut placé dans la socièté. il a fait abattre plusieurs policiers et fait souffrir leur famille. Il les a ... Non je ne veux pas te faire peur. Nous avons du partir plusieurs fois sur les chapeaux de roue. Ils connaissaient du monde. J'ai eu tellement peur. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont permis fus d'envoyer des cartes postales du pays vierge. Il fallait passer inaperçu. Il fallait avoir aucun lien avec vous de quelles natures que se soit.

-Esmée avait raison, alors pour les cartes.

-J'étais sur qu'elle comprendrait.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai appelé tous les services d'urgences, les hôpitaux, la police. J'ai téléphoné à tout le monde mais personne n'avait de tes nouvelles. La police m'a appelé pour identifier un corps. Il était défiguré, méconnaissable. Mais le corps n'avait pas de cicatrices sur la hanche. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai pleuré. Personne ne le sait. Je n'ai pas voulu les prévenir. Je priais tellement pour que ce ne soit pas ton corps la bas sur cette table que lorsque je suis sortie j'ai pleuré de joie. Il avait forcément une famille. J'ai eu honte De moi.

-Je suis désolé, Bella

-Quand a eu lieu le procés ?

-Il y a un an.

-Pourquoi ne pas être revenu a ce moment ?

-Au démarrage, j'ai eu peur de revenir, Kellan était déjà né. Je ne voulais pas en parlé avec Tania. Elle ne connaissait personne. Jamais je ne lui ai dit que j'avais une famille. Elle se doutait que je devais avoir quelqu'un ici mais jamais je n'ai parlé de toi hormis le jour de la naissance de Kellan ou j'ai dit ton prénom. Je me suis dis que tu devais être mariée et avoir des enfants. Tu es tellement forte et tu remontes toujours dans la difficulté. Je me suis dis que je ne devais pas gêner ta nouvelle vie. Et que de toute manière, tu allais me tuer. Que je ne supporterais jamais de te voir avec un autre. Et puis la maladie s'est déclarée. A ce moment il a fallu faire des recherches. Et comme nous n'étions pas compatibles le médecin m'a questionné sur ma fratrie. Autant te dire que le soir, j'ai eu une scène incroyable. Je lui ai tout révélé. C'était mon jardin secret, ma vie d'avant. Mais avec cette maladie, il n'était plus question de garder cela pour moi. Si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait le sauver.

Il se met à nu devant moi, je me retourne et je m'aperçois qu'il pleure tout en me dévoilant tout cela. Je m'approche de lui et lui essuie les larmes qui coulent Il me regarde et fais de même pour les miennes. Je me calle contre lui. Je pose mon dos contre son torse. Je mets la couverture sur nous. Une sensation de plénitude, m'envahie. Je suis là ou j'aurai du être. Ne jamais quitter ma place. Son odeur, la forme de son corps contre le mien. Il respire mes cheveux.

-Arrête de me renifler et continue, s'il te plait.

-Tu as la même odeur que dans mes souvenirs.

-Ne change pas de sujet Cullen.

-Bien, merci de me laisser m'expliquer.

-Pour le moment tu papotes, alors concentre toi.

Il rigole. Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder. Ma tête est juste sous la sienne. Il me regarde, ce regard, je le connais. Il a une telle intensité.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Tania ?

-Oh cela est encore autre chose. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Un soir alors que je rentrais des cours. Tania m'attendait sur le canapé. Elle m'a tendu un numéro de téléphone. Je l'ai reconnu aussi tôt. C'était celui de la maison. Je l'ai regardé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé aujourd'hui et qu'elle était tombée sur Esmée. Une gentille maman, m'a telle dit. J'ai souri. Elle m'a répété sa conversation, me donnant des nouvelles de tout le monde. Et lorsque ton tour est venue, elle m'a juste dit que tu étais avec tes filles. J'en ai déduis que tu étais passée a autres choses et même si cela me faisait mal, je comprenais. Tania m'a dit ensuite que nous allions venir vous voir pour la fin de Mars. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé la journée à se renseigner. Et que le docteur Weber était réputée pour le traitement contre la leucémie. Elle avait envoyée sa demande de mutation pour travailler avec elle à Port Angeles. Et que je n'aurais qu'à me faire muter. Nous avons longtemps parlé ce soir là. Apres tout pourquoi pas? Je savais que mon retour serai difficile mais de toute manière, je devais revenir pour Kellan, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Tania m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon choix. Puis j'ai reçu la confirmation de mon poste pour le lycée. Emmett m'a dit qu'il travaillait là bas, mais il ne m'a pas parlé de toi. La suite tu la connais.

-Edward, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai eu tellement mal. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner un jour. Je n'étais rien, plus rien. Je voulais te prévenir pour la grossesse. Je voulais te le dire ce jour là pour notre anniversaire, mais tu n'es pas rentré.

-Bella reste avec moi. S'il te plait.

En entendant ces paroles je m'aperçois que je me suis levée. Je le regarde, il a son air triste. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qu'il m'a avoué ce soir. Je dois en tenir compte. Si vraiment c'est vrai, et pourquoi m'aurait il menti. Il voit que je rumine tout cela en moi. Il se lève et me prend la main.

-Bells, juste pour cette nuit. Reste avec moi. J'aimerai tellement te sentir encore un peu contre moi. S'il te plait.

Je le regarde, il a encore ce regard.

-Tu es marié Edward, tu as un fils. Je ne crois pas que ma place est d'être dans tes bras. Et puis la trêve est finie. Nous sommes demain.

Il me regarde avec une lueur de je ne sais quoi dans le regard.

-Bells, il est cinq heures du matin. La trêve est finie depuis un moment. Allez juste cette nuit.

J'ouvre la porte, je le regarde.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Il passe sa main dans sa chevelure. Il hoche la tête et s'avance vers la sortie. Il s'arrête a ma hauteur et me regarde. Il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas Bells. Je mettrais le temps qu'il faut mais je te montrerais que je ne suis pas le roi des cons auquel tu crois avoir a faire.

- Et puis quoi Edward ? Cela va nous donner quoi a la finale ? Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce que nous avons vécu.

-Qui te parle de l'effacer, moi je te parle de l'accepter et de se créer de nouvelles opportunités d'être heureux.

-Edward, j'ai perdu notre enfant. J'ai perdu mon cœur. Tu as ta famille, je ne peux pas accepter cela.

-Chaque chose en son temps, Bells. Je vais t'embrasser alors ne me tape pas.

Il se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Bella. J'espère que nous ferons bientôt une autre trêve, disons le dimanche. Lorsque nous mangeons en famille.

Je lui souri. IL me regarde.

-Voilà qui est un bon début. A dimanche prochain.

-Edward, on se voit mardi soir pour le projet

-Oui mais mardi soir, on ne sera plus en trêve, alors prépare toi!

Il part en rigolant. Je secoue ma tête. Je ferme ma porte et m'écroule dans mes coussins. Son odeur est présente, je m'écroule dessus et respire à fond. Je m'endors sans rien demander, je fais une superbe nuit réparatrice. Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas dormi comme cela

(…)

De retour au lycée, les élèves ont bientôt fini leur projet. Je suis entrain de lire leur rapport révisionnel financier pour la semaine.

-Edwige tu penses réellement qui je vais vous autoriser à faire une sortie boite ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Mademoiselle. Et puis une boite, c'est super coooool.

-Non hors de question, mais on peut tourner cela autrement, pourquoi pas une soirée dans la salle d'activité. Moins onéreuse, et plus facile à mettre en place.

-Ouaip comme cela on pourra faire le tour d'hélico.

-Pour cela aussi, il me semble que le prix final doit avoir un problème. Dis moi comment vous avez calculez cela ?

-Un tour est trente dollars. Nous montons à cinq par hélico. Nous avons un groupe de dix. Alors soixante dollars, ce n'est pas cher.

- Vous êtes deux classes, soit soixante trois ados. Et non dix.

-Oh merde.

- Veux-tu bien ne pas dire de mot pas beau, s'il te plait, sans compter qu'il faut un accompagnateur par voyage.

-Mais Mademoiselle, on ne va pas se perdre, nous serons dans un hélico fermé. Pas besoin de chaperon.

-La loi pense différemment.

-Oh chiotte la loi

-Tom tu vas me faire l'exercice trois pages 79 . Vus que tu as une aversion pour les toilettes. Allez au tableau.

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Mademoiselle, j'ai eu une idée pour la collecte d'argent.

-Je t'écoute, Sia.

-Nous allons organiser un spectacle de prof.

- Explique-moi cela !

-Oh rien de plus simple. Vous les profs, monterez sur scène pour nous présenter un spectacle. Nous vendrons les tickets, et des gâteaux. Voilà le tour est joué.

-Je pense que ton idée, va ravir mes collègues, mais nous avons la grosse partie, alors que le but est que vous suez pour récolter de l'argent. Donc on fait l'inverse, vous organiser des spectacles et nous vendons les gâteaux.

-Mais comment ?

-Bien écoutez. Je passe au tableau et corrige l'exercice de Tom .

IL me regarde, il a une lueur dans le regard, c'est incroyable. Il me fait un signe de tête. Et retourne s'assoir.

-OK, approchez vous !Allez plus près. Ce que je vais vous dire est confidentiel. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider pour cela. Alors approchez vous !

Ils se rapprochent dans un calme incroyable.

Tout d'abord, il faut demander l'accord du directeur pour ce projet récolte d'argent, puis l'autorisation d'utiliser la salle pour les répètes et pour le soir en question Ensuite, il faudra convaincre les profs de vous aider dans ce truc. Réfléchissez, chacun d'eux peut vous apporter quelque chose. Je sais de source sur que MR Cullen joue de la batterie. Et qu'il a une sœur qui chante divinement bien. Mais je vous préviens, je décline toute fuite de ma part. Suis-je clair ?

-Il faudra faire des affiches, et les tickets de ventes.

-Et les gâteaux pourront être faits par les parents.

-Vous pourriez aussi demander une aide des magasins de Forks.

Ils ont un regard plein d'étoiles. C'est super. Ils parlent entre eux, commencent leurs plans sur la comète.

-mademoiselle, vous nous aiderez, pour le concert.

-Quel concert, je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais je connais une salle qui avec accord du proviseur pourrait vous servir de lieu de réunion. C'est la salle 109. Il y a même une vieille photocopieuse et tout le nécessaire pour cela, enfin je ne suis pas sur. Mais bon allez rassembler vos affaires, la cloche va sonner.

Ils sortent et Sarah reste le dernier dans la salle.

-Je peux t'aider Sarah ?

-Vous êtes une drôle de prof, vous. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes mère mais j'aurai aimé que vous soyez la mienne.

-Nous avons tous une maman, Sarah. Elle n'est jamais comme on le voudrait.

-oui espérons que je sois une bonne mère a mon tour

Elle me regarde. Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard. Je m'approche d'elle. Et la prend dans mes bras.

-Tu as combien de retard ?

-Je suis enceinte de deux mois, Mademoiselle.

-Ok, As-tu pris une décision concernant son avenir ?

-Vous ne me demandez pas qui est le père ?

-Oh si tu veux me le dire, je serai une tombe. Mais ce qui m'importe c'est toi.

-Mes parents ne le savent pas, ils vont me tuer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

-Sarah, tu dois leur dire. Ils doivent être avec toi pour te soutenir dans ce moment de ta vie. Ecoute, viens me voire des que tu le veux, je serais toujours là pour toi. OK, Miss !

-Merci, Mademoiselle.

-Allez va en cours. Réfléchi a tout cela et si tu as besoin de voir un médecin, je pourrais t'aider.

-Vous êtes sympa, Miss Swan.

-Vas avant que je ne te botte le postérieur pour trainer dans ma classe.

Elle sort, je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Mes larmes coulent. Elle a à peine quinze ans et elle attend un enfant. Cela me fait mal.

-Bella.

J'essuie mes yeux et me tourne. Emmett est devant moi.

-Hey Bells, tu as encore le cafard.

-Non, juste ce métier qui est un peu plus dure que prévu.

-Je peux te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'en pris installe toi !

-Ecoute, voilà. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions faire une récolte de sang dans le lycée. Tu sais avec Carlisle. Il pourrait mettre cela au point. Il y a peut être un universel parmi les élèves.

-C'est une excellente idée Emmett, mais pourquoi me le dire à moi.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais soumettre l'idée à Edward. Il est sensible sur le sujet et

-Tu t'es dis que la gentille Bella va l'amadouer avec son charme inconditionnel

-Me parler de quoi, avec ton charme inconditionnel

Edward est dans l'encadrement de la porte il a les bras croisés et un sourire à faire hurler sous la lune.

-Je vais vous laisser

-Oh non, tu es là, tu assumes jusqu'au bout.

Emmett se renfrogne et s'assois sur la table. Edward se rapproche de nous, il me dévisage.

-OK, je me lance, Avec Emmett. On pensait demander une collecte de sang pour les élèves. Avec ta bio, tu pourrais bosser autour et on pourrait demander à Carlisle de venir pour parler du donneur universel.

Il a son visage qui se ferme. Il a un regard de tueur.

-Tu veux me dire comment gérer mes cours? Tu veux me donner mes projets?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour te gérer Edward, je pensais que l'idée de la collecte de sang pourrait être bonne et peut être...

-Ne me dis pas comment trouver l'universel, Bella. C'est mon combat, pas le tien. C'est mon fils et

Je ne sais comment ma main atterrit sur sa figure. Je suis dans une rage folle.

-Oh ton fils. Tu le prends comme cela. Nous essayons de t'aider triple con. Ne t'avise même pas de me présenter tes excuses pour ce que tu viens de dire.

-Mes excuses, tu m'as encore giflé et tu penses que je te présenterai mes excuses. Alors là c'est le bouquet. En effet un charme inconditionnel, vraiment Bella, tu sais exactement comment me faire plier a tes volontés.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire plier a quoi que se soit, je proposais de peut être trouvé un moyen d'aider Kellan. Bordel Edward bouges toi un peu, ou sinon tu va pouvoir t'agenouiller sur une autre pierre blanche sous le saule.

Il me clou au mur.

-Ne t'avise pas de me parler de Kellan en ces termes. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Jamais je ne le permettrais que mon fils repose sous terre. Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose arrivée. Je donnerai ma vie pour mon enfant, moi.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je ne lui aurai pas donné. Edward. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses que j'ai tué mon bébé.

Je me dégage de lui. Et le regarde. Il baisse la tête.

-Emmett sors le d'ici !Je prends en charge le don de sang. J'en parlerai à Carlisle. Apres tout si cela peut sauver kellan. Mais ne m'adresse plus la parole Edward. C'est fini, tu es allé trop loin, tu es vraiment le roi des cons. Je trouverais un autre accompagnateur pour le projet de fin d'année.

-Bella, je

-Sors le d'ici Emmett ou je vais le tuer.

Emmett lui pose la main sur l'épaule et après s'être regardé, ils sortent de ma salle.

Je range mes affaires, je dois aller chercher les loups à la sortie de l'école dans une heure. J'enfourche ma moto j'ai une putain de boule dans l'estomac. J'ai mal. Je pleure, je dois m'échapper, partir le plus loin de lui. Je démarre et pars en trombe sous le regard des élèves. Je vais dans le seul endroit ou je me sens un peu normal. Le seul endroit ou je peux laisser mes sentiments aller. Je vais voir Anthony. Personne ne vient là bas. Et mon petit bonhomme je lui dis tout. Ils savent que c'est mon jardin secret. Ensuite je peins, je danse et après m'être défoulée je me sens plus sereine.

(…)

Je suis devant la classe. La maîtresse me donne les enfants lorsque j'entends des cris.

-Ne lui donnez pas mon fils, ne lui donner pas kellan.

La maîtresse me regarde. Je regarde dans la direction des cris. Tania arrive en courant avec deux hommes qui la suivent.

-Rentrez les enfants dans l'école, s'il vous plait et appeler Mr Cullen.

La maîtresse reprend les enfants et se réfugie dans la classe. Les parents me regardent. J'ai horreur de me faire remarquer mais alors là c'est le pompon. Ils ont tous des regards interrogateurs.

Tania arrive à ma hauteur. Elle me regarde, des pieds à la tête.

-Eh bien regarder qui voilà! Notre cher petit chaton. Les garçons je vous présente, la charmante Bella.

-Tania, je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu pour cela. Que me veux-tu ?

-Quoi qu'avez-vous a tous ne regardez? Allez dégagez. Rentrez vous occuper de vos bambins.

Les parents récupèrent leurs enfants et se dirigent vers la sortie de la cour.

- Tu le veux pour toi, hein petite salope. Tu penses récupérer le père comme cela. Mais jamais je ne te les laisserai. J'ai vu comment tu t'occupais de tes enfants. Jamais je ne te laisserai mon fils Oh et comment va Anthony ? Il est toujours sous le saule, non.

Je la regarde, j'ai une fureur dans les yeux. Je vais la tuer.

-Tania ne joue pas à ce jeu là.

-Oh est qu'Edward t'aurais fait pleurer? Il n'a pas voulu te sauter, hein!

Je lui mets une droite. Un des gars me regarde et souri.

-Tu as raison Tania, une vrai furie. Hey mec vient m'aider.

Il s'approche de moi et me bloque le bras dans le dos. J'hurle de douleur.

La cour d'école est vide, seule l'institutrice est derrière sa fenêtre. Je la regarde, elle a un regard d'horreur, elle a un téléphone a l'oreille et hurle dedans, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je baisse les yeux, il a un couteau.

-Et bien, tu fais moins la maline maintenant. Hein, salope Tu es tellement malsaine que même ton fils a préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre en toi.

Je me débats sous la colère, mais les deux gars me tiennent. Je la regarde. Elle a un sourire diabolique. Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

-Petit chaton se débat. Oh mais montre moi cela !

Elle me bloque le visage de sa main. Elle fait le contour et me pince la joue. Puis de son autre main elle la place sur ma poitrine. Elle fait un clin d'œil a l'un de ses accompagnateur puis met sa main sur mon entre jambe.

-Oh mais quelle jolie minette.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est indispensable. tu veux me tuer? fais le et on en parle plus.

-tut tut tut, tu ne comprends rien ma belle. Mais regarde les, ce sont des hommes. Et le fantasme de l'homme et de voir une femme céder à une autre. Il leur faut bien une petite compensation, pour le travail. Oh mais que je suis bête, tu ne connais pas cela. Le seul homme que tu es eu est parti un matin chercher du pain. Tu sais c'est dommage que nous soyons a découvert sinon, je te montrerai comment aimer. Je te parlerai de ce que nous avons fait ensemble avec Edward, je te dirai ce qu'il aime. La prochaine fois, Bella Je te raconterai tout cela. Elle s'approche et m'embrasse, je lui mords la lèvre le plus fort que je peux. Elle se recule et s'essuie la lèvre qui saigne. Elle me gifle d'une de ses forces. –Ne me pousse pas à bout, Bella , je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses.

La sirène de police retentie. Les garçons me lâchent et sautent par-dessus le grillage. Elle me regarde après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, s'accroupie au sol.

Les forces de l'ordre entrent dans la cour.

-Ne bougez pas.

Elle relève la tête et se précipite sur le premier officier qui passe.

-Elle a voulu enlever mon enfant, mon fils. Il est malade en plus. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Le policier la regarde alors que je me sens projeter au sol. Deux flics me tiennent sur le sol. L'un d'entre eux me demande mes poignets. Je lui donne. Il m'accroche avec les menottes. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les enfants regardent tout cela. Ils ont les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne lui donnez pas les enfants, attendez le père. Il vous expliquera tout. Ne lui donnez surtout pas les enfants.

-Bella Swan

Je me tourne, Seth est devant moi.

-Seth s'il te plait, ne lui donne pas les enfants, le père va arrivée.

-Je te fais conduire au poste.

-Non demande a un de tes collègues, reste avec les enfants.

-Bella, ils vont être durs avec toi. TU étais armée dans une cour d'école.

-Reste auprès des enfants. Moi je n'ai rien fais. Cela s'arrangera.

-Bien comme tu le veux !

-Emmenez moi les deux au poste. Nous y verrons plus clair la bas

Tania hurle qu'elle est innocente. Que j'ai voulu lui faire du mal. –Regardez le couteau ! C'est ce couteau qu'elle ma mise sous le nez. Oh mon dieu, je me sens mal !

Deux flics m'encadrent et me montent dans une voiture de police. En montant je vois Edward et Emmett arrivée en courant. Merci bon dieu, les enfants sont sauvés.

Au commissariat, le flic me questionne, je répond et lui transcris ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Le souci, Mlle Swan est que l'autre dame dit que vous l'avez agressée.

-mais putain, demandé aux parents, je suis connue. Je viens trois fois la semaine pour prendre les enfants. Ensuite je vais au parc pour manger une glace avec eux. La maîtresse a tout vu. Il y avait ses deux hommes Renseignez vous au lieu de me poser cinquante fois la même question. Un homme arrive dans la salle. Il me détache et se présente.

-Mlle Swan, je suis le shérif de cette ville, Charlie Clearwather. Je vous présente nos excuses pour se désagrément.

-Comment vont les enfants ?

-Bien leurs pères sont présents. Vous voulez porter plainte contre elle, Mme Cullen.

-Swan, shérif. Je veux juste qu'elle soit éloignée des enfants et de notre famille. Pour le reste. C'est la femme d'Edward, alors.

-Il serait plus judicieux de déposer plainte.

-Ecrivez ce qui s'est passé sur votre rapport, merci. Je pense qu'elle aura le temps de réfléchir a ces actes.

-Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons lui donner une interdiction d'approcher que si vous déposer plainte.

-Ok, alors si c'est le seul moyen. Allons-y.

Il prend ma plainte et me libère de son bureau.

Dans le hall d'attente, Rose est là. Elle m'attend.

-Bells, je ne pensais pas devoir venir te chercher au poste un jour.

-Merci de ton soutien, cela fait plaisir.

-Allez ne boude pas. Je te ramène

-Je voudrais aller prendre mes affaires.

-Bien, viens !

Je monte en voiture et regarde droit devant. Rose me regarde mais ne dis rien. Arrivée à la maison. Je descends, sous le regard de la famille. Je baisse la tête. Les enfants me sautent littéralement au coup.

-Tatibelle Je suis désolée pour maman

-Oh non bonhomme, ne t'excuse pas pour les grandes personnes. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse et après avoir fait un câlin à Elona. Je vais dans ma pièce, je mets mes affaires en carton. Jack me regarde.

- Que veux-tu Jack

-Oh tu boudes encore plus que d'habitude !

-Oui, je suis triste mais cela passera.

-Tu reviendras avec tes affaires.

-Un jour peut être.

-Tu vas me manquer, Bella.

-Je ne serai pas loin, et puis tu viendras me voir à l'appartement.

-C'est pas pareil, ici, je pouvais te voir danser.

-Je sais même si le coin de la fenêtre n'est pas une supère cachette.

Je fini mes cartons et remplie la camionnette. Edward et Emmett rentrent du commissariat. Ils me regardent.

-Bella que fais-tu ?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis un bout de temps, Emmett. Je libère une pièce. Les enfants en auront besoin.

-Ne fais pas cela!

Je relève le regard, Edward a posé sa main sur mon bras.

-Ne me touche pas! Il retire sa main. Je pose mon carton dans la camionnette. Je regarde le perron. Les enfants sont là.

-Je viens vous chercher à l'école Jeudi. On ira au parc et on se fera une glace.

-Ok!

-Ecoutez les loups, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vous aime toujours mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule un peu. OK. Et puis jeudi c'est dans deux dodos. Je regarde Rose, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi.

Je monte dans la camionnette et démarre sous le regard des autres.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 11 : Leçon de biologie

Voici deux semaines que j'ai pris mes affaires. Je vais au travail, je gère le projet du concert avec les ados. Sarah me parle beaucoup. Je l'ai emmené voir Carlisle. Il lui a parlé de la grossesse, de l'avortement, de l'adoption. Elle réfléchie. Dans sa tête d'ado c'est difficile. Il lui reste encore quinze jours avant de devoir prendre sa décision. Le projet du camp pour la semaine se concrétise. Différentes options ont été mises au point selon les bénéfices du concert. Dans la salle des profs, cela a fait un tabac. Bon il y a toujours les incompris. Mais bon on s'en fout. Le proviseur n'a pas voulu enlever Edward du projet. Tant pis, je ferais avec. A l'école des enfants, les parents ont été interrogés. Ils me regardent encore un peu bizarrement mais bon avec le temps cela passera. Il faut juste attendre une nouvelle fraiche et les gens parleront d'autre chose. La joie de vivre dans une petite ville. A la caserne, je m'exécute toujours. Je m'entraine avec les copains. Mais il ne sort pas de ma tête.

Tania n'a pas donné signe de vie pour le moment, mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas rester comme cela.

-Bella, je peux te parler ?

Je me tourne Edward est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Si c'est pour le travail.

-J'ai accepté la collecte de sang.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

-Tu veux bien m'aider pour une démonstration durant mon cour.

Je relève la tête. –Une démonstration de quoi ?

-Tu es partante ou pas ?

-Tu me jure que ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Promis

-Bien je viendrais.

-Merci je t'attends pout 15H00

Je le regarde partir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il n'a pas intérêt à me faire une entourloupe sinon je vais le massacrer.

Je passe ma journée dans la correction de copies.

-Isabella Swan ?

Je relève la tête. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année est devant moi.

-Oui je peux vous aider?

-Euh oui. Je m'appelle Laurent Blood. Je suis le collecteur d'unité de sang.

-Bonjour a vous Mr Blood.

-Je voudrais savoir ou je peux m'installer pour effectuer la collecte. J'ai vu avec le proviseur, il m'a dit que vous étiez la responsable de cette initiative. Je vous en remercie.

-De rien. Ce n'est pas juste par bonté d'âme que je fais cela, je suis à la recherche de potentiel donneur universel.

-Oh mais ils sont très rares.

-Il ne m'en faut qu'un.

-Bien je vous tiendrais donc au courant de mes découvertes dans ce domaine.

-Merci. Je pense que la salle a coté du réfectoire serait une bonne option. Les ados pourront aller manger juste après.

-Je connais cette salle. Je vais donc m'installer et je vous y attends pour 11H00. Vous ferez une adorable patiente.

-Oh non, je ne supporte pas l'odeur de mon sang.

-Voyons, il faut bien montrer l'exemple. A 11H00, Mme Swan.

Je baisse la tête et merde je n'ai pas pensé à celle là. Il me faut du renfort. Je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Je me lève et vais dans la salle d'Edward. Il ne peut pas me le refuser.

Je regarde par le hublot de la porte. Il est avec un groupe, il souri. Les élèves bougent dans tous les sens, mais ce n'est pas le Bazard. Il a vraiment une approche différente. Je le regarde, il n'a pas cette ride au milieu du front, il est dans son élément. J'ai l'impression de le voir, il y a dix ans. Il souri, plaisante et avance entre les élèves. Il se retourne et monte sur une table sous le regard de tous. Les élèves ont un sourire.

-Ok qui peut me donner les quatre phases de la division cellulaire ?

-Mitose, répond un élève. Il lui fait signe et l'élève monte à son tour sur la table. Puis un autre, un troisième et un dernier. Ils sont debout sur leur table. Edward descend. Il continue de les interroger sur les phases, les façons de les différenciées…. De plus en plus d'élèves sont sur les tables. Il en reste un qui est assis sur sa chaise. Je le connais. Il est timide. Edward s'approche de lui et lui parle doucement. Il répond, Edward souri. Le dernier élève monte sur sa table et tous ensemble, ils commencent à se déhancher sur leur table. La sonnerie retentie, les élèves descendent et sortent de la salle avec un sourire.

Edward me regarde.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner !

-Je ne savais pas que tu optais pour cette méthode.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi Bella.

-Ouais bon bref. J'ai besoin d'un rendu de service.

Il relève la tête. –Pour le travail.

-Oui, Mr Blood, le collecteur de sang est là et il a besoin de montrer l'exemple avec moi devant les élèves. J'ai rendez vous à 11H00

-Je t'accompagnerai

-Merci.

-Non merci de toi de faire cela pour lui.

Je le regarde. Il a encore la tête baissée. Je me dirige vers la porte.

-Bella, mes propos de l'autre jour, concernant kellan. Tu les as mal compris.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

En deux mouvements il est devant moi.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais voulu perdre notre enfant. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses cela. J'aurai tellement voulu être avec toi pour cela. Mais le fait que tu parles dans mon dos de kellan, cela m'a mis en rogne. J'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes.

-Ce n'est pas mon idée, Edward. La famille a tendance à croire que j'ai de l'influence sur toi. Mais tu es arrivée entre temps.

-Tu en as énormément.

Il me dévisage. Il replace la mèche derrière mon oreille. –Nous mangeons ensemble ce midi.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Bien alors ce soir tu manges avec moi.

-non

-Bien je passe te prendre vers 20H00

-Je t'ai dis non.

-J'ai entendu.

Je grogne et sors de sa salle Il rigole derrière moi.

-Oh la méthode ludique que tu utilises, elle ne marche que si tu le fais avec eux.

-Je sais mais il y avait une espionne derrière mon hublot.

(…)

10H45, je regarde ma porte, Edward est là. Il me regarde.

-Prêtes

-A me faire aspirer le sang pas vraiment.

Il rigole.

Je ferme ma porte. Il pose sa main dans mon dos. Il sifflote dans les couloirs. Il m'emmène jusque dans la salle de prélèvements Mr Blood m'attend

-Et bien, on arrive avec les renforts.

-Je vous l'ai dis, je n'aime pas l'odeur de mon sang.

Des élèves sont déjà là. Ils nous regardent entrée.

Je m'installe dans le siège. Je relève ma manche. Edward regarde mes marques. Il passe de l'autre coté du fauteuil et remonte mon autre manche. Il regarde les traces. Il passe son doigt dessus. J'ai des sensations qui se réveillent. Il a un regard triste, interrogateur.

-Je vais vous piquer.

Je sors de ma communication interne avec Edward. Je le regarde, il sait que j'ai peur. Il se met à me sourire et sifflote un air. Je le reconnais, voilà bien longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu. Il me regarde, tout en sifflotant notre musique, Debussy, rêverie.

-Voilà j'ai fini. Vous avez été super sage. Tenez une sucette.

Je le regarde, il me sourie. Je rigole et prends la sucette. Edward se fait piquer lui aussi. Il me regarde pendant que je lèche ma sucette. Je sais cela peut paraitre abuser ou puérile, mais son regard noir me fait plaisir. J'avoue que je m'éclate. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Je lui souri tout en continuant ma sucrerie. Il dégluti et je sors de la pièce sous le regard de Blood qui a la bouche grande ouverte.

-Voilà j'ai fini. Tenez.

-Merci.

Il me rejoint dans le couloir.

-Miss Swan, tu vas me le payer.

-Pardon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Les élèves nous regardent et rigolent. Ils affluent dans la pièce de prélèvement. C'est une bonne chose.

J'entre dans le réfectoire et prends mon plateau, il me suit.

-Ne m'oublie pas cette après midi.

-Jamais je ne t'oublierai Edward.

Il grogne. Je rigole. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de lui faire cela. Mais j'avoue que cela m'amuse beaucoup.

Je mange avec Alice qui est venue me rendre visite pour le projet concert.

Puis reprise des cours, Aujourd'hui interro sur Pythagore. Ils ne sont pas content mais je sors mon arme sécrète. Un paquet de bonbon. Cela est simple mais ca marche a tous les coups. Ils s'appliquent et je passe dans les rangs pour voir ce que sa donne. Ce n'est pas si mal. Sauf Paul, je m'assois a cote de lui et le pousse dans ses retranchements. Il ne dit rien et commence à me connaitre. Il sait que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Hors de question. Je le regarde et lui trace le triangle de base. Il écrit les noms, et les chiffres repères. Je lui passe la main sur le crane. Et je me penche contre lui.

-Maintenant tu te concentres sur la figure et tu impressionnes la demoiselle qui est deux rangs devant. Il me regarde et me souri. Je lui rends et lui tapote le dos. Je fais un Astérix sur le haut de sa feuille. Il ne dit rien. Il s'applique.

A la fin de l'interro. Ils déposent leur feuilles sur mon bureau et chacun retourne a sa place.

-Paul au tableau. Il se redresse il a ses yeux de cocker. Je lui souri. Il arrive. –Tu me fais le premier exercice de l'interrogation.

Il s'exécute. Il prend un temps fou mais il arrive enfin a me sortir le bon résultat. Je lui envois un bonbon. Il souri.

-Bien jouer, Paul.

Puis un autre élève, je sais qu'il la foiré lors de l'interro. Mais avec du recul, il s'en sort. Je fini la correction du control avant la sonnerie. En sortant je distribue mon arme secret à chacun. Ils sont marrant, ils veulent être respectés comme des adultes, mais avec un crocodile, on en fait ce qu'on veut.

15H00

Je frappe à la porte d'Edward.

-Entrez.

La classe est pleine de troisième. Mon groupe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réserve, mais bon j'ai promis.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez accueillir Isabella, notre sujet du jour.

Je le dévisage, il me fait un sourire. Les ados sont explosés.

-N'ayez pas peur mademoiselle, nous travaillons sur l'extension musculaire.

-Mr Cullen en quoi suis-je censée vous aider pour l'extension musculaire?

Il s'approche de moi et me passe son bras dans mon dos afin de m'amener au centre de l'estrade.

-Je ne peux pas faire une démonstration avec une ado, ce serais hors propos.

Je déglutie en entendant ses paroles contre mon oreilles.

-Je vais avoir besoin que tu enlèves cette chemise. Me chuchotte t il;

-Bien alors commençons. Vous allez regardez et noter ce qui vous semble important sur votre schéma.

-Edward, il y a mannequin pour cela.

-Oh Oscar, n'a que des os. Moi je veux ce qu'il y a dessus les os. Alors !

Il me positionne face aux élèves. Il se place derrière moi. Il se colle à moi Et me prends la main.

Sur ce bras magnifique vous avez différents muscles, qui peut me donner leurs noms ?

-Biceps. A ce moment il monte mon bras au dessus de ma tête et le plie de façon à ce qu'il soit pris dedans. IL respire contre ma joue. Il montre ce muscle tout en douceur il passe ses petits doigts le long de mon biceps. J'ai des picotis qui suivent ses doigts. Je le regarde mais il continu son cour. Biceps, triceps et autres mots qui finissent en ceps. Je suis totale déconnectée. Tout en effleurant mon corps et en me gardant contre lui. Je sens son odeur, sa chaleur. Oh merde. Il se venge.

-L'avant bras. Dit un autre. A ce moment il repose mon bras en position initiale et prend l'autre tout en passant derrière moi.

-Ne rougie pas Bells. Me chuchote t il .

Il me prend l'autre bras et montre l'avant bras. Il décompose cette partie du bras. Il parle des os et remonte petit à petit pour atteindre l'épiderme. Il me touche me caresse. Je le regarde toujours. Il est doux dans ses gestes.

Puis il leur parle des muscles sur le torse. Il commence par le tronc. Il ne me touche pas pour le haut mais se contente de nommer et de designer l'endroit des pectoraux. Puis il passe sa main sur mon ventre. Il me caresse tout en continuant son cour. –Les abdominaux. Il me fixe de temps en temps. Je le fusille du regard, mais il me fait son sourire charmeur. Je secoue la tête. Ensuite il parle des muscles du coup. Il passe ses doigts dessus et j'en ai des frissons. J'en ferme les yeux. Je le sens sur moi, contre moi. –Bells reste avec moi. S'il te plait. J'ouvre les yeux. Il a ce regard coquin, de désir. J'en mouille ma petite culotte. Il sait que c'est un endroit sensible pour moi. –Je vois que rien n'a changé. Il me place face à lui J'ai le corps contre le sien. Il dévoile les muscles dorsaux aux élèves. Il pose ma tête contre lui pendant qu'il explique tout cela Je suis bien dans ces bras. Je me laisse caresser, toucher. Mais ne dis rien. Puis il parle des fessiers.

-Si tu touches, tu es un homme mort Cullen. Les ados se mettent à rire.

-Bien alors pour cela je suppose que vous avez compris ou ils sont. Les ados sont explosés. Il fini par les muscles des jambes. Il refait le même cinéma que pour les bras. Me faisant prendre des positions particulières afin d'expliquer toute la véracité et la disposition des ces putains de muscles. Une fois fini. Il me demande de faire une figure avec mon corps.

-Pardon.

-Ce que tu veux, Isabella. Tu sais bien que la souplesse et moi cela ne fait pas bon ménage.

Je le regarde -Et qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Il me regarde d'un air particulier. Je lui tire la langue.

-Bien viens par là. Il passe son bras derrière mon dos. Tu peux faire le truc en arrière.

Je m'attache les cheveux en ne le lâchant pas des yeux et je lève mes bras en douceur pendant qu'il explique le fonctionnement des muscles pendant cette action. Je me cambre sur son bras et fini en pont . Il continue de parler. Repasse ses doigts le long de mon corps, suis les courbes de ce dernier.

-Merci

Je me redresse en faisant le poirier inversé et finir sur mes pieds. Les ados sont sur le cul.

-Elle est douée, notre championne de gymnastique. Hein. Super la prof de math.

Les ados sont d'accord avec lui.

Il me demande une dernière figure mais il me positionne autour de lui. Mes jambes autour de lui. Il a le dos contre moi. Et continue son explication. Il refait les mêmes gestes. Plus lentement plus érotiquement. Je respire comme une dingue.

-Prends ton temps mais respire, Bells. Tu es un sujet idéal.

Je le dévisage. Il passe derrière moi et m'assois entre ses jambes. Il fini son explication par les muscles faciaux.

Il passe ses doigts sur mon visage. Traçant les muscles de mon coup pour le seconde fois , les pommettes, les joues, le front, et il fini avec ceux de la bouche. Il passe ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Ils sont chauds. Ses doigts sensuels sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche. Il me regarde et me souri.

Une fois que la chaleur est dans tout mon corps par la trace de ces doigts, de ses mains sur moi. Il se tourne face a moi et ressors la chemise de son pantalon.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis qu'un homme.

Je le regarde faire et rougi comme pas permis. Il me souri. Et passe sa main sur ma joue.

-J'espère que le cour vous a plu. Moi j'ai adorée. Nous allons remercier Mlle Isabella pour sa participation. Et l'applaudir pour la remercier.

Les ados en font des caisses. Edward me regarde et rigole.

La cloche sonne. Les élèves sortent de la salle en me félicitant encore pour ma participation.

-C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je devais participer. Merci j'ai adoré le conseil, et l'exécution.

Je le regarde, il souri. Il se fout de moi. Il me tend une sucette pour me remercier. Je la regarde et la met en bouche.

-Je t'aurais Cullen

-Quand tu veux, je suis tout à toi. Me murmure t il.

Je sors de sa salle sous son rire.

Bon Ok j'ai adoré mais quand même. Je rentre dans ma salle avec le sourire et une sucette en bouche.

-Et bien vous avez adoptée la sucette comme gourmandise officielle.

Je me tourne, Laurent Blood est devant moi

- Oh excusez-moi, c'est une compensation pour avoir soulager MR Cullen.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je comprends tout de suite sa pensée. Oh mais quel dégoutant.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh je venais vous dire que ma journée est finie. J'ai reçu 249 dons de sang. Je vous en remercie.

-De rien, n'oubliez pas notre accord.

-Je peux vouinvtémanunoir ?

Je regarde derrière lui. Edward me fixe. Il a les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je vous demandais si je pouvais vous inviter à diner, un soir ?

Edward me fixe toujours, il attend ma réponse. Je fais quoi moi. Je dis oui pour lui faire mal ou je refuse ce qui pourrai li dire que j'attends après lui. Oh merde c'est compliqué la vie. Il est marié Bella . Il a un petit garçon. Laurent est pas trop mal, bon Ok, ce n'est pas ton type mais après tout cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas fais cela. Merde, Merde et Re merde.

-Mlle Swan ?

- Oh excusez-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il me regarde toujours. Il est appuyé contre le mur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler la semaine prochaine pour qu'on fixe un soir.

-Avec grand plaisir. Je vous appellerai ici. A bientôt Mlle Swan.

Edward lâche mon regard, il rentre dans sa classe. Il est déçu, mais il s'attendait à quoi ?

J'ouvre la porte de sa classe. Il est face à la fenêtre.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Bella. Tu fais ta vie.

-Encore heureusement que je fais ma vie, Edward, tu t'attendais a quoi ?

Il se retourne et viens face a moi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Bella . J'ai mal de te voire avec un autre. Même si ce gars n'est pas ton type.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais Edward, merde. Comment peux-tu me demander cela ?

-Je ne te demande rien, j'espère.

-Tu es marié

-Je le sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois, Bells. Je le sais. Mais je ne le serais pas pour longtemps.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai demandé le divorce après son intervention a l'école.

-Pourquoi, Edward ?

-Ce n'est pas d'elle que je rêve toutes les nuits. Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie de sentir dans mes bras.

-Et qui donc a cet honneur ?

-Toi.

Je le regarde, je suis sur le cul. Alors celle la je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Merde. C'est quoi ce délire.

J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. Il me regarde et les essuie de son pouce.

-Ne pleure pas douce Bells.

-Tu ne peux pas?

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas? Bells tu es toute ma vie. Je t

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche. Je secoue ma tête. Il la retire, et me regarde.

-Je te l'ai dis l'autre jour. Je ferais tout pour que tu reprennes confiance en moi .Même si souvent je merde, je dis des choses que je ne pense pas ou encore que je ne formule pas correctement ce que je veux te dire. Bells laisse moi une chance, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi reconquérir ton cœur. Ecoutes je sais bien que rien ne sera facile. Que je ne peux rien effacer, mais je sais comment tu fonctionne. Je te connais du bout des doigts. Je peux te rendre heureuse. A nous deux, le monde ne m'effraie pas. Je sais que si nous sommes deux, la vie sera grandiose. Souviens-toi, Bells. N'étais tu pas heureuse ? N'y a-t-il aucune chance pour que ça marche entre nous ? S'il te plait. Laisse moi essayer, ouvre moi le chemin de ton cœur et je ferais le reste.

-Je ... je ne sais pas.

- Alors laisse-moi savoir pour nous. Bells tu es ma moitié manquante. Tu es le soleil qui éclaire la lune que je suis. S'il te plait. Sans toi, je ne vis pas. Je ne suis pas moi-même, je ne suis pas complet, pas entier. Regarde ce que nous pouvons faire à deux. Je suis sur que tu le sais. Tu as peur et je le comprends mais laisse-moi te montrer que je tiens la route.

-D'accord

-Laisse moi te guider sur notre bonheur. Bells je ne peux pas te demander plus grande faveur que celle là. Reprenons doucement, une sortie, un resto, un projet, n'importe quoi

-D'accord

-Sil te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. Bells regarde moi.

Il met sa main sous mon visage Je m'aperçois que je pleure, je suis en larme . Même le Titanic ne supporterai pas cette arrivée d'eau d'ailleurs il en a coulé. Il relève mon visage. Il me regarde. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été chercher ses putains de croissants. Ce matin là. J'aurai du te faire l'amour comme je le pensais.

-D'accord.

-Quoi d'accord, pour le fait que j'aurais du te faire l'amour ou pour nous donner une chance d'être heureux.

-D'accord pour les deux.

Un sourire éclair son visage.

-merci Bells.

Il me serre contre lui et pose sa tête contre la mienne.

-merci douce Bells. Oh ce soir je viens toujours te chercher à Vingt heures.

Je rigole contre lui. Il rigole aussi.

Au bout d'un moment je me recule de lui. Il me regarde et essuie les quelques larmes qui restent sur ma joue.

-Vingt heure, chez toi.

-Ok mais tu vas devoir être persuasif. Je ne suis pas une fille facile moi.

-Bien Mademoiselle. Oh Robe obligatoire. Je t'emmène diner.

Je pars dans ma salle pour ranger mes affaires. J'appelle Rose pour lui dire. Je n'ai pas de robe.

Résultat deux heures de boutiques avec deux folles de la mode. Oh mon dieu, je suis morte. Alice et Rose me pomponnent.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Je vous previens tout de suite.

Sortez vos pelles, haches et couteaux.

A bientot de vous lire FC

Chapitre 12 : Premiere fois

Et me voilà devant la glace après deux heures de traitement d'Alice et Rose. Mais je suis magnifique. La petite robe bleue nuit qu'elles m'ont trouvée est dos nue et les volants s'arrêtent juste au dessus des genoux. Alice m'a trouvée un énorme bracelet et un fichu pour mes poignets. Je porte de jolies chaussures à talons. Pas trop haut, mais suffisamment pour me casser la figure. Génial.

La sonnette retentie.

-Les filles j'ai la trouille.

-Calme toi et respire, tu vas abîmer tout ce maquillage. Me dit Rose

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fou du maquillage. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ca ne fonctionnera pas. Oh merde J'ai la trouille. Oh mon dieu, j'ai quinze ans. Merde ce n'est pas possible. Non j'y vais pas, dites lui n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas moi que je me suis fais enlever par E.T.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Je me retourne, il est là. Une chemise blanche et un jeans. Sa chemise est remontée jusqu'au coude. Il a deux boutons de défaits. Il est super sexy. Je rougie.

-Rose m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour attraper ton sac.

-A bah non, il est là.

-Alors on y va. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Laisse-moi juste prendre mon manteau.

Et nous voilà dans sa Volvo.

-Ou m'emmènes-tu ?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, mais peux tu jouer le jeu ?

-Ok. Je me renfrogne contre mon siège.

Il s'arrête dans le centre ville de Port Angeles. Devant un petit restaurant. Il descend de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière. Je le regarde, il me souri.

-Tu as toujours tes drôles de manières.

-C'est de l'éducation Bella. Allez veux tu bien sortir de la voiture ?

Je prends sa main et sors de la voiture. Il me tient contre lui.

-Tu pourras remercier E.T, tu es magnifique Bella.

-Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment.

-Tu peux. Il place sa main dans mon dos et me conduit jusqu'au restaurant.

-Une table pour deux ?

-Oui j'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

-Bien suivez moi.

Le serveur me fait un sourire d'enfer. Je lui réponds. Edward le regarde.

Edward prend mon manteau et le donne avec sa veste au serveur. Il tire ma chaise pour que je m'installe et vient se placer en face de moi. Il me regarde.

-je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Il a l'air particulièrement étrange avec moi.

-Tu fais de l'effet aux Hommes, Bella. Tu es magnifique.

-Hein, non. Je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Les ados parlent de toi comme la prof, la mieux roulée, un vrai fan club.

-Un fan club rien que cela.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Le serveur me dévisage. Edward toussote pour le faire revenir avec nous. Il lui donne la commande.

Edward me regarde, j'hausse les sourcils.

-Tu vois, il ne me voit même pas !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce type là.

-Bella !

Je rigole. Le serveur revient et tout en posant mon verre d'apéritif, il se colle à moi.

Je fais de grands yeux. Edward me regarde et fronce les siens.

-Calme toi, il ne doit pas avoir le choix.

-Veux tu un coup de main ?

Je le regarde et lève mes sourcils.

-parce que tu penses que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir seule, ou as-tu besoin de montrer ton côté chevalier servant ?

-Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir toute seule. Mais il serait plus judicieux de me laisser faire.

-Si cela peux te faire plaisir.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée.

Le serveur revient vers nous pour prendre la suite de la commande. Il me sourit alors qu'Edward essaye par tous les moyens polis de lui faire comprendre ses attentions. Je rigole de le voir faire.

Une fois le serveur parti. Je me penche vers lui.

-je dois t'avouer que ta technique me laisse perplexe. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe.

- Donne-moi encore une chance.

-Bien.

Nous parlons enfin du projet des ados. Il est partant et me dit qu'il a questionné les élèves pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il l'attendait. Je rigole.

Le serveur revient pour nous apporter les pizzas. Il pose la mienne devant moi en disant.

-Pour la plus jolie des damoiselles.

-Merci du compliment. Lui dis-je en le remerciant. Edward se tend, c'est jouissif.

Le serveur me souri et après, il pose l'assiette devant Edward sans le regarder et repart en cuisine.

-Tu m'aides en plus. C'est vraiment sympa.

-Alors maintenant tu veux mon aide.

-Non mais tu n'es pas obligée de lui sourire.

Je le regarde, il a l'air véxé.

-Ok, je te laisse une dernière chance. Sinon je m'en occupe.

-parce que tu penses que tu le feras mieux que moi.

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Ok alors je te laisse faire, montre moi tes talents.

Nous mangeons en parlant des enfants et de pleins de sujets. Il a toujours été facile de parler avec lui. Je rigole alors qu'il me raconte la dernière de Tom. Il a voulu prendre en photo tous les muscles de son corps. Et devine lequel il a montré à ses copains.

-Non, je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Si maintenant, ils font le concours de celui qui a le plus gros muscle intime.

-Décidément ton cour leur a ouvert d'autres horizons. Je rigole de voir sa tête.

Le serveur revient pour nous apporter la carte des desserts.

Il reste devant nous alors que nous choisissons. Quel manque de savoir vivre.

Je regarde Edward. Il regarde le serveur.

-Merci mais je pense que nos arriverons a choisir sans votre aide.

-Bien mais si mademoiselle a une question, je suis à disposition.

Il s'en va.

-Vraiment, tu lui as cloué le bec. C'est incroyable.

Nous parlons ensuite du projet concert. Il me dit que certains de nos collègues ont prévus des trucs sympas.

-Waouh, je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'investiraient autant. Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Moi, oh tu sais que je ne suis pas doué en art.

-ne me mens pas Edward. Tu joue du piano et tu chantes. Ce n'est pas rien.

-je n'ai pas joué depuis près de sept ans.

-Mais pourquoi, tu avais réussi.

-Je n'avais plus ma source d'inspiration avec moi, alors !

-Ok parlons d'autre chose.

Il me rappelle des délires que nous avions eus en famille. J'adore cela. Nous rigolons comme des gosses.

-Pour les desserts, vous prendrez ?

Je regarde la carte,

- Edward tu veux prendre un duo, nous partagerons.

Il me regarde

-Avec plaisir.

-Alors un duo avec supplément chantilly. Merci.

Il inscrit la commande sur le carnet et en le posant, il ma caresse la main. Je vois la main d'Edward sur le poignet du serveur. Le serveur le regarde .

-Pose encore une fois la main ou les yeux sur ma femme et tu es un homme mort.

Je regarde Edward. Il a les yeux noirs de fureur. Je connais ce regard mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il m'avait fait vibrer

Le directeur arrive.

-il y a un souci Monsieur.

-il semblerait que votre serveur est des vues mal appropriées sur ma femme. Je lui demandais juste d'arrêter de la toucher.

Le directeur me regarde, je suis toute rouge. Il regarde ensuite le serveur et lui fait signe d'aller en cuisine.

-Veuillez excusez le comportement de mon employé, Madame, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère, je ne serais pas aussi courtois s'il doit y avoir une prochaine fois.

-Je m'en occupe. Je vous laisse prendre votre dessert.

Il prend la note et la barre et marque régler dessus. Il nous fait un signe de tête et part en direction des cuisines.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans la chantilly et tout en le regardant fixement l'insère délicatement dans ma bouche. Je lui donne la deuxième cuillère. Il se dandine durant tout le dessert. Je rigole.

-Ok tu te venge pour le cour de biologie.

-Est-ce que sa marche ?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Je rigole.

Je m'excuse et vais me faire une beauté pour la fin de soirée.

Je le rejoins à table, il m'attend avec mon manteau. Il m'aide à le passer. Ses doigts trainent le long de mon dos. J'ai des frissons. !

-Ou m'emmènes-tu ?

-Dans notre passé.

Nous marchons dans les rues de port Angeles. Personne ne parle mais je suis bien. Le silence entre nous n'a jamais été pesant. Il me conduit sur la grande place de la fontaine Puis il me dirige vers la petite ruelle de la licorne.

-Oh

-Je savais que cela te plairai.

Il m'ouvre la porte du piano bar et nous nous installons pour boire notre café. Rien n'a changé, l'ambiance, feutré. Les tables. Super petits coins de paradis.

La musique retentie dans le fond du bar. Il se lève et me prend la main. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-J'ai pris des cours et de l'assurance. Viens.

Je me lève et le suis sur la piste. Il me prend contre lui et nous dansons sur le musique de Sunny de Marvin Gaye . J'avoue que je prends mon pied. Il me fait danser contre lui loin de lui et me fait tourner. Il souri et cela n'a pas de prix. Il est magnifique. Nous enchainons différentes musiques et mes pieds commencent à me faire mal. Il le remarque et me propose de me rassoir.

-Les cours ont été une réussite, merci Edward.

Il me commande un coca fraise et se prend une pression.

-Bella, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Je le regarde, il a la tête baissée. Je passe ma main sous son menton et lui relève la tête vers moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voulais te remercier pour avoir pris soin de ma famille. Tu leur as apporté énormément.

-Ne fais pas cela, Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas. Il me semble normal de te remercier pour cela

-Edward ne gâche pas cette soirée, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ma famille aussi. Je n'ai rien fais. Ils ont évolué comme nous deux. Je suppose.

-Jack a un emploi. Il arrive quasiment à se gérer seul

-Et je suppose que tu n'y serais pas arrivée. Edward arrête de te dévaloriser. OK ! Tu n'as pas eu le choix, alors continuons le chemin. Ok ne regarde plus en arrière et vis le présent pour le futur.

-Ok viens.

Il m'entraine dehors et nous marchons jusqu'au stade du campus.

IL me regarde de façon sauvage. Je connais ce regard. J'hôte mes chaussures et commence à me reculer de lui.

-Edward Cullen tu es fou !

-Oh ne m'insulte pas Swan. Tu sais bien pourquoi je t'amène ici. Nos avons une partie à finir

-Edward sa fait sept ans, tu es considéré comme forfait.

-Non certainement pas. Mets-toi en place Bells. Je vais gagner.

Je rigole, et me place au milieu du terrain.

Il me regarde avec intensité. –C'était à toi

-Oh attends j'en ai un. Je lui mime un titre de film. Je me déhanche comme une diablesse sur le stade.

-Le cinquième élément.

-Oh mon dieu merci. A toi. Il se met en place et commence à son tour à se déhancher. Il mime, coupe les mots. Syllabe, rébus. Je ris tellement de le voire faire que j'en ai mal au ventre.

-Tarzan. Il grogne, -ce n'est pas cela !

-Oh attend ! Euh, Godzilla. Il grogne encore. Je ris comme pas permis.

Il essaye encore et encore de me faire découvrir le titre du film et fini par se coucher à mes cotes. Il respire comme un fou.

-J'ai gagné tu n'as pas trouvé.

-Oh mais tu te trompes, te voir me mimer l'Empereur, le documentaire sur les manchots était mémorable. Il me regarde. Je lui fais mon sourire de gagnante. Il grogne. Je me mets à courir comme une folle sur le terrain. Il me poursuit en me menaçant de la sentence à venir. Je cours encore et encore et comme lorsque nous étions ados, il me rattrape. Et me couche sur le gazon.

Il est allongé sur le sol. Je suis contre lui. Ma tête dans son épaule. Nous regardons les étoiles.

-Merci pour cette soirée.

-J'espère que se ne sera pas la seule que tu m'accorderas.

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il fixe toujours les étoiles. Je passe mon doigt sur son torse. Traçant les courbes de ses muscles. Il ferme les yeux. Je continue un moment ma découverte de son corps. Je me penche et lui embrasse la joue.

Il ouvre automatiquement les yeux et me regarde. Un courant électrique passe entre nous. Il passe sa main sur ma joue, puis sur ma nuque et m'approche de lui. Il s'humidifie les lèvres. Il m'approche encore un peu et tout d'un coup , je suis toute mouillée L'arrosage de la pelouse s'est mise en route. Nous rigolons. Nous nous redressons et sortons du terrain.

-Merci pour cette soirée. Il se fait tard, et demain, j'ai une classe pleine d'ados qui m'attendent. Je récupère mes chaussures et mon manteau.

Il hoche la tête et me prend par la main. Nous rentrons doucement en marchant dans les rues de port Angeles. Arrivée à la voiture, il m'ouvre la porte et me laisse m'installer. Il démarre, mets le chauffage et me reconduit a mon appartement.

Arrivée devant chez moi. Il descend de la voiture et viens m'ouvrir la portière. Je descends. Il me regarde, passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Edward, je suis désolée, je

Il me regarde et pose son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Ne t'excuse pas de cela, Bella. Je comprends. M'accordes-tu le droit de t'embrasser…. sur la joue ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il se penche et doucement vient déposer ses lèvres contre ma joue. Ces lèvres chaudes contre moi. Oh mon dieu !

-A demain, Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Il attend que je sois rentrée pour retourner dans sa voiture. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et je l'entends partir.

**Edward pov :**

Je rentre à la maison, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai besoin de faire le point sur cette formidable soirée. Elle était tellement belle. Je me gare dans le garage. Je ferme la voiture. Il y a de la lumière au salon. Des cris. Je rentre en quatrième vitesse. Tania hurle tout ce qu'elle peut sur ma famille. Jack a les mains autour de la tête. Il se balance sur le canapé. Rose est a ses cotés, elle lui parle tout bas.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Elle se retourne et me regarde. Toute la famille me regarde. Jack se lève et vient contre moi. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il pleure. Il grelotte.

-C'est pas ma faute, Edward, je te jure. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Je le regarde, il a des sillons de larmes sur les joues. Je regarde le reste de la famille.

- De quoi me parles-tu, Jack ?

-Edward je crois qu'il a besoin de se calmer d'abord. Me dit Jasper.

Tania commence à prendre la direction de la sortie

-Oh non espèce de catin, tu restes ici. Lui dis Rose. Je regarde Rose, c'est rare de la voire en colère mais la c'est le bouquet. Elle est toute rouge. –Tu vas assumer tes actes, trainée.

-Rose.

-Quoi ?

-Rose tu veux bien t'occuper de Jack, nous allons rester ici.

-D'accord Jazz, mais s'il ne lui en met pas une bonne, je jure devant dieu de lui refaire le portrait.

Elle prend Jack contre elle alors qu'il demande a voir Bella.

Je regarde tout le monde, je ne comprends rien. Au démarrage, je pensais qu'Emmett et Jasper était la pour répondre à Tania, mais je m'aperçois qu'ils sont la pour empêcher Rose de lui taper dessus.

-Ok on se calme.. Tania tape du pied au sol.

- Réjouis-toi qu'il soit rentré seul. Lui dit Emmett

-A h oui tu l'as sautée, ta Bella. Me dit-elle sur un ton mauvais. –Maintenant, tu peux vivre enfin la vie que tu as toujours rêver. Alors elle est toujours aussi bonne Bells.

-Ne parle pas d'elle. Emmett ou est Kellan ?

-C'est maintenant que tu t'occupes de lui.

Je lève ma main en direction de Tania lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

-Maman le garde chez nous.

-Mais vous ne deviez pas rester tous ici ?

-Nous avons eu un changement de programme. Elena voulait que son cousin dorme chez elle. Il a eu son traitement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci. Je respire profondément. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Jack hurle qu'il veut Bella. Jasper monte en renfort en nous disant qu'il revient.

-Je t'écoute Tania. Explique ta présence ici !

-J'ai reçu ton courrier sur la demande de divorce ce matin. Je ne comprends pas. On était heureux Edward. Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue. Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici. Ta famille a ruiné notre mariage. Edward s'il te plait. Elle continue de me caresser le visage et cherche à m'embrasser. Je me recule. Je lui attrape la main et la repose le long de son corps.

Elle pleure, mais les larmes de crocodiles je les connais.

- Tania, explique-lui ou je le fais. Lui dit Emmett d'un ton froid.

Elle le regarde en s'arrêtant de pleurer. Elle le fusille du regard. Elle se reporte sur moi.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée pour venir parler avec toi de tous ces malentendus Jack m'a ouvert. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait. J'ai été surprise. Il m'a fait entrer et après un café, il m'a proposée d'entrer dans le salon. Il me regardait bizarrement. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois ou tu étais mais il ne m'a pas répondue. Je me suis assise dans le canapé et ( elle se met à pleurer) il a commencer à me toucher, à me dire des choses. Edward, il n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un homme, je te jure.

Je comprends a mis mots ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je la dévisage, je suis blanc comme neige.

-Tu as abusé de Jack !

-Je n'ai pas abusé de lui, il était d'accord pour tout cela. C'est un homme pas un enfant comme vous semblez le croire.

-Que lui as-tu fais ?

-As ton avis, que font les hommes Edward ?

-Oh mon dieu !

Je la regarde, elle me répugne. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je marche de long en large. Je suis super énervé.

-Edward il était consentant, il est deux fois plus lourd que moi. Il m'aurait repoussée. Mais vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux ?

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Edward recule, me dit Emmett.

Je regard Emmett. Il lève les mains en l'air. Je m'approche de Tania. Je lui empoigne le visage. Je lui serre la mâchoire. Elle a de la peur dans le visage.

- Redis-moi cela dans les yeux Tania !

Elle pleure mais de peur cette fois ci.

-Il m'a prise de force et toi tu t'en prends à moi. Je suis ta femme, la mère de ton enfant Edward s'il te plait, crois moi !

-Jamais tu ne me supplies. Tania, jamais. Il ne sait pas faire le café. Tu as abusé de lui. Il a huit ans dans sa tête. Tu as abusé d'un enfant de huit ans.

-Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est lui qui a voulu.

-Pourquoi lui, Tania, POURQUOI ?

-Demande lui, c'est lui le plus fort de nous deux, non !

-Tu pouvais avoir tous les hommes de cette ville et tu t'en ais pris a lui. Tu me dégoutes.

-Quoi, non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, tu me dégoutes. Tu viens de sauter ta brunette et tu me fais la morale sur le comportement à avoir.

Elle me crache dessus. Je m'essuie, la regarde. La colère s'en part de moi. Je lui mets une énorme claque. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Je me rends compte de mon geste lorsqu'Emmett me tient par l'épaule. Je la regarde.

-je vais appeler la police. Il faut qu'il voit un médecin. Je l'emmène.

-je la garde en attendant la police.

-Merci frangin. OH appel Carlisle. Dis lui qu'on arrive.

Je vais chercher Jack qui pleure toujours. Je lui demande de venir avec moi. Il refuse, il veut Bells. Ok plan B. Je prends mon téléphone, compose son numéro et lui tend. Il me regarde.

-Tu lui parles, je t'emmène Il hoche la tête. Je lui prends la main et le tient contre moi pendant que nous traversons la maison.

-Je vais tout dire à Bella et elle va te tuer. Lui dit Jack.

Je fais un signe de tête à Emmett et monte Jack dans la voiture. Je l'installe devant.

Durant tout le trajet, il parle à Bella ? Il lui parle tout en pleurant. J'ai mal d'entendre cela. Je me gare devant les urgences, Carlisle est déjà là qui m'attend. Jack demande à Bella de venir. Il raccroche et me regarde.

-Elle arrive. Je le serre contre moi.

Carlisle lui parle mais il refuse quoi que se soit tant qu'elle n'est pas arrivée. Il essaye par tous les moyens mais il ne démord pas.

Les portes s'ouvrent, elle arrive en courant. Elle est en nuisette, pieds nus avec foulard à la main. Jack lui saute dans les bras. Elle me regarde, je baisse la tête.

- Explique-moi !

Carlisle lui parle tout bas, elle devient blanche comme un linge.

Elle regarde Jack et lui parle doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il hoche la tête.

-Edward va t'accompagner. Il restera avec toi, tout le temps. Elle me regarde, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu t'excuse, je te frappe. Vas avec lui. Je ne bouge pas.

-Tu me promets de rester ici, Bells.

-Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est celle de lui mettre mon poing sur la tronche mais Jack a besoin de nous.

-Edward la fait. Il a hurlé dans la maison et il l'a frappé.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Eh bien Monsieur Cullen, il me semble que la soirée a été riche en événement.

Jack nous regarde. Il me prend la main et celle de Bella et nous lie ensemble. Nous le regardons et Carlisle se met à rire.

Jack me tient la main très fort. Oh putain il a toujours eu une poigne d'enfer. Nous allons dans un boxe. Carlisle appelle un confrère, il explique a Jack, qu'ils font parti de la même famille et comme la police devra être prévenue, il ne peut pas s'occuper de lui.

Apres plusieurs examens et prélèvements médicaux, Jack est autorisé à prendre une douche. Puis nous rejoignons Bella qui parle avec un agent de police.

-Non mais vous plaisantez ou quoi, elle a abusé de lui. Il a huit ans dans sa tête. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Il n'a jamais eu de pensées comme celle la.

- Madame Cullen calmez-vous !

Madame Cullen, sa lui va bien. Ok on se recentre.

-Que je me calme, non mais vous vous moquez de moi, elle est où cette saloperie. Je vais la faire avouez moi. Elle s'en prend a moi devant les enfants, elle saccage ma maison, elle me frappe et vous la laisser encore sortir. Non mais ce n'est pas croyable cela quand même. Appelez le shérif Charlie Clearwather, il est au courant de l'affaire.

-Mme Cullen vous êtes dans un hôpital

Oh oui appelle la encore comme cela, j'aime ça.

-Elle s'appelle Cullen, moi c'est Swan. Et je sais très bien que je suis dans un hôpital, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.

Ah oui merde, mais pas pour longtemps, Bells. Je te le jure.

Jack s'approche d'elle. Il lui tire sur sa nuisette. Elle se tourne et le prend dans ses bras. L'inspecteur de police la dévisage. Il la relooke de la tête aux pieds. Il a un sourire vainqueur. Je n'aime pas cela.

-Quoi ?

-Mais c'est un homme.

-Dans l'apparence oui, pas dans son comportement.

J'enlève ma veste et la pose sur les épaules de Bells.

Elle me regarde et tout en fixant le policier referme sa veste autour d'elle.

-Merci Edward, il va peut être se concentrer sur ce que je lui dis, comme cela.

-Désolé Madame Swan, il va falloir que je l'emmène au poste. Il est majeur et la loi s'applique aussi pour lui.

-NON, EDWARD.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Je la prends contre moi, elle pleure. Jack la regarde.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Bells ? Elle s'essuie les yeux tout en le regardant.

-Je peux venir avec lui, s'il vous plait.

-Madame, il est majeur.

-oui mais pas dans sa tête. Regardez-le, bon sang ce que vous pouvez être têtu.

Le policier le regarde.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrent, Charlie est là. Il appelle son homme et lui parle tout en nous montrant du doigt. Je serre Bella dans mes bras et elle tient Jack.

Le shérif se rapproche de nous.

-hey Jack, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Charlie. Le policier, il a fait pleurer Bella.

-Jack tu veux venir dans ma voiture de police. Je voudrais t'emmener au poste pour te parler.

-Bells et Edward viennent avec moi ?

-Oh je pense que oui.

-Et tu mettras le gyrophare et la sirène ?

-Non sa tu le feras toi-même.

-Edward je vais faire la sirène. Tu vas voire, c'est super chouette. Il a un énorme sourire.

Bella me tient la main et me la serre. Elle va être toute plate a force de la serrer comme cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bells tout va s'arranger.

-Je vais la tuer.

-Non tu vas rester avec moi et on va passer au dessus de cela aussi.

-Je sais, j'aime que tu sois avec moi.

-Moi aussi j'aime cela. Elle me tape sur l'épaule comme pour me remettre les idées en place. Elle me sourie. Mon dieu que j'aime cette femme.

Nous voici entrain de suivre la voiture de police hurlante et clignotante comme un sapin de Noël. Nous voyons Jack dedans qui bouge partout. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Bella a le regard sur la route mais je vois ses mains se contractées. Je lui prends la main, elle me regarde et me souri, un petit sourire.

-J'aurai aimé une autre fin a notre première soirée.

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Tu as vraiment un don pour rendre les soirées inoubliables.

-Bella, je sais que je n'y suis pour rien, mais je suis désolé de son comportement.

Je me gare devant le poste de police. Jack sort de la voiture, il est super excité. Il rigole avec le shérif. Nous sortons de la voiture.

-Edward, Bella, vous avez vu ? C'était géant.

-Tu ferais un magnifique assistant de police Jack. Le responsable du gyrophare. Il me regarde et me montre ses pouces. Bella rigole elle lui montre ses pouces.

Nous entrons dans le bureau de Charlie. Il parle doucement à Jack et il lui révèle ce qui s'est passé. Nous sommes assis au fond du bureau. Bella me prend la main et me la presse à chaque nouvelle parole de Jack. Je la regarde, elle pleure sans faire de bruit. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Mais elle ne dit rien. Son visage se crispe sous la douleur des paroles de jack. Une fois fini, je ramène tout le monde chez nous.

Jack ouvre la porte il court dans sa chambre. Bella me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête. Je rejoins Jack. Apres avoir frapper a sa porte, j'ouvre. Il est couché sur son lit.

-Hey mon pote, comment vas-tu ?

-C'est mal ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

-Ce n'est pas l'acte qui est mal c'est le fait que tu ne le voulais pas. On ne doit pas forcer une personne à faire cela.

-C'est dur a comprendre. C'est mal mais c'est pas mal.

-Ok écoute mon pote, tu sais que tu es différent des autres. Tu as le corps d'un homme mais dans ta tête, tu es un enfant. Tu sais tout cela.

-Ouais

-Bien le truc est que ton corps, réagi comme un homme.

-Tu veux dire que tu fais ces choses là, toi

-Oui, cela s'appelle faire l'amour.

-Oh alors, elle va faire un bébé.

-Non. Les médecins vont lui donner un médicament contre cela

-Oh et bah tant mieux.

-Jack, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que se soit.

-Edward, tu sais, mon kiki, il était tout dur.

-Je sais et c'est normal. C'est l'excitation.

-Elle l'a mis dans sa bouche.

-Et ?

-C'était étrange mais ça faisait pas mal.

-C'est une bonne chose.

Ce qu'elle a fait ensuite, elle s'est assise sur moi et a bouger contre moi. Mon kiki était de plus en plus dur et elle disait des mots pas beaux. J'ai pas aimé ses mots mais le reste si. J'ai eu chaud tout partout et d'un coup j'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai fais pipi dans elle. Oh attend, elle avait mis un chapeau sur mon kiki. Mais il était tout transparent. Ensuite elle l'a enlevé et l'a mis dans la poubelle. J'ai voulu le garder mais elle a crié. Et j'ai pleuré.

-Pour le chapeau, il s'appelle un préservatif. Il sert à te protéger des maladies. Pour le reste c'est normal, que ton kiki grossisse et que tu fasses pipi. C'est une autre conversation. Ce que tu dois savoir est que chacun de nous réagissons de la même façon.

-Emmett aussi.

-Oui. Mais l'important c'est que personne ne doit forcer une autre personne à vivre cela, si elle n'en a pas envie. Elle ne t'a pas respecté et c'est pour cela que c'est grave.

Il me regarde, il réfléchi. Il baille.

-Edward, je suis fatigué. Il sert wolf contre lui.

-Ok, bonne nuit Jack. Si tu as besoin je serais là pour toi

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Je sors de la chambre de Jack, Bella m'attend dans le couloir. Elle s'est endormie sur le sol. Je la regarde. Elle est magnifique. Je m'accroupie a ses cotés et lui caresse la joue. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle accroche ses bras autour de moi. Je regarde ma porte de chambre. Elle risque d'être furax demain matin. Je me dirige vers sa salle. J'ouvre la porte et la pose sur ses coussins. Elle se couche, je la couvre d'une couverture et part me coucher.

-Ne pars pas.

Je me retourne, elle a ses yeux fermés. –S'il te plait, reste avec moi.

Je la regarde, je m'allonge a ses cotés. Elle positionne sa tête sur mon torse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je passe mes mains sous ma tête. Je vais attendre un peu et j'irai me coucher. Mais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, le bien être de l'avoir sur moi. Elle est si belle. J'ai les paupières qui sont lourdes je tombe dans mes songes.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Petit appel au secour : Un sos quoi ?

Je suis sur une nouvelle fic et je rame total. Panne sèche sur les idées .Alors peut être que si vous répondiez a cette question cous pourriez m'aider. Merci d'avance.

-De quel façon Edward pourrait rencontrer Bella ? Pas de limite dans le temps ou dans l'espace. Un film, un contexte...

Je suis ouverte a toute proposition. En tout bien tou honneur bien sur.

**Chapitre 13 : Concert**

Je sens une main me caresser la joue.

-Non pas encore. J'ai sommeil

-lève toi flemmard, tu as cours dans une heure.

J'ouvre un œil, Bells est devant moi. Je me redresse d'un coup et regarde. En fait elle est allongée à mes cotés. Je la regarde, elle me sourie.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour douce Bells

-Allez le petit déjeuner est servis.

Trois quart d'heure après, nous sommes prés à partir.

-Edward, tu veux bien m'emmener, ma moto est sur le parking de l'hôpital.

-Tu veux dire que tu es venue en petite tenue sur ta moto hier soir.

-Oui, il fallait bien tenir mon foulard.

Je l'imagine la nuisette volant a contre vent sur sa moto. Oh putain pas bon.

-Edward tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui, nous irons la chercher.

-merci. Elle embrasse Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Puis me rejoins dans la voiture. Sur le trajet, pas un mot. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train et de devoir continuer de marcher sur la voix de chemin de fer. Je suis mort de fatigue.

-EDWARD

-Merde, j'ouvre les yeux. Elle a sauté sur le volant et a remis la voiture sur la route.

Je me gare sur le coté. Et merde, j'ai failli nous tuer. Elle descend de la voiture. Elle hurle tout ce qu'elle peut, fais quelques étirements devant mon pare brise et se pointe devant ma portière. Elle l'ouvre et me regarde.

-pas question

-Tu as intérêt de te pousser, Cullen. Je tiens à la vie.

Je me pousse, elle prend le volant.

Elle démarre et fini le chemin. Je boude. Elle se gare sur le parking enseignant sous le regard d'Emmett.

-Et bien, et bien, la petite Bells a eu le dessus.

Je grogne.

Elle ne dit rien, descend de la voiture, et viens m'ouvrir la portière. Je la dévisage. Emmett est explosé. –On voit tout de suite qui tient la culotte.

- Ferme la Emmett. Lui dit-elle. Il se referme.

-Maintenant il me faut un double café serré.

Elle se dirige vers la salle des profs. Je reste comme un con sur le parking.

Je zone toute la journée. Ce n'est pas mon habitude mais aujourd'hui je fais interro traditionnelle. Les élèves ne disent rien. Ils ont du remarqué ma tête enfarinée.

Bella vient me voir à la fin de la journée. Elle tremble de partout, elle bouge tout le temps.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

-je crois que j'ai une over dose de café.

-Oh merde, viens. Elle me regarde. –n'ai pas peur je te dis, viens.

Je la conduis chez elle. Elle a du mal a rester assise durant les dix minutes du voyage. Elle bougonne. A peine arrêtée, qu'elle descend.

-Je suis désolée Edward, mais je n'arrive pas a rester en place. Je suis crevée, exténuer mais mon corps a besoin de bouger. Il bouge tout seul, c'est d'autant plus fatiguant. Elle a des larmes qui s'annoncent. Ok pas bon. Je lui prends la main et la conduis dans la salle. Je mets de la musique et la prend contre moi. Je la fait danser encore et encore. Je la sens qui se décontracte, se détend. Je fini par la serrer contre moi, elle pose sa tête contre mon torse. Elle baille.

-Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher ?

-Oui, mais la moto.

-Je m'en occupe.

Je la porte jusque dans son lit. Je la borde, elle est magnifique. Je lui embrasse la joue et programme son réveil pour demain.

Je sors de la chambre. C'est la première fois que je viens chez elle. Je regarde partout. C'est mignon, tout Bells. Simple mais accueillant. Il y a des photos sur le mur. Je m'approche. Toute la famille, lors d'un Noël. La naissance d'Elena, son baptême. Je n'étais pas là pour tout cela. J'ai manqué tout ça. Sa me fait mal. Je vais vers la bibliothèque, elle aime toujours cela ces livres parlant d'amour dans un autre siècle. J'ouvre une porte, un bureau. Oh mon dieu, il y a des copies partout, des pages trainant sur le sol. Des livres ouverts. Des math, des maths et encore des maths. Je m'assois dans sa chaise et contemple ce foutoir. J'ouvre les tiroirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on fait tous cela. Dans le deuxième tiroir il ya une pochette avec dessus une image de bébé. Je la prends et l'ouvre. Les échographies de Bells. Anthony. Ces petites mains, ces pieds. Merde. Je referme la pochette et au moment de la remettre dans le tiroir, une photo attire mon attention. Nous deux au mariage de nos parents. Nous dansons sur la piste. Un vrai couple, elle souri. La photo est superbe. Elle reflète l'amour que nous nous portions. Elle ne m'a jamais oublié. Je range tout cela et après avoir regardé Bella qui dort à point fermer, je rentre chez moi.

-Edward ou étais tu ?

-J'ai raccompagné Bella, elle tombait de fatigue. Merde les enfants.

-Ils jouent la haut me répond ma mère. Elle me souri. Je l'embrasse et monte voir mon fils.

-Papa.

-Oh mon trésor, comment vas-tu ?

-Super bien, j'ai dormi chez Elena. C'était super. Mamie, nous a fait des gaufres ce matin.

-Elles sont super bonnes.

-Ouaip, elle est douée mamie.

Je m'assois dans le rocking et le prend sur mes genoux et nous faisons un câlin. J'aime ces moments de tendresse. J'avoue que ces derniers jours, ils m'ont manqué. Je l'écoute, il me raconte sa journée tout en restant blotti contre moi.

**Emmett pov :**

Je passe chez maman, récupéré mon amour de petite fille.

-Salut Mman, c'est moi.

-Dans la cuisine.

Je m'approche elle prépare le repas pour ce soir. Je l'embrasse et trempe mon doigt dans la sauce. Je sais qu'elle va me taper sur les doits mais j'aime tremper mon doigt dans la sauce. Souffrance pour bonheur. –Aïe.

Elle me regarde et souri.

-Ton frère est la haut avec les enfants.

-Merci Mman, j'y vais.

Je monte les escaliers trois par trois. J'arrive dans le couloir. J'entends des chuchotements. Je m'approche doucement. Edward dort sur le rocking, les enfants jouent au sol. Il a passé une super nuit avec cette conne de Tania. Je fais signe aux enfants de me suivre. Ils arrivent.

Je les amène à la salle de bain pour se laver. Un bain les tente bien. Ok en route. De la mousse, beaucoup de mousse. Ma Rose arrive, elle me rejoint dans la salle de bain et voit mon œuvre sur le visage des enfants.

-Tu as toujours eu le chic pour faire sourire ton entourage.

Elle m'embrasse.

-Comment a été ta journée ?

-oh j'ai vendue la berline, tu sais celle que tu aimes tant.

- La mercedes ?

-Ouaip en trois exemplaires, toutes options.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que je vais avoir une prime pour la vente. Et qu'elle tombe bien.

-pourquoi ? Nous n'avons besoin de rien.

-Si ce n'est d'une chambre supplémentaire.

Je la regarde. Elle passe ses mains sur son ventre, elle rougie.

-Oh mon amour. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse comme jamais.- Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

-Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je vais être papa encore une fois. Oh mon dieu, du bonheur, du bonheur et encore un peu, du bonheur. Mais cela veut dire, nausée, envie, caractère de merde. Elle va m'en faire voir, ma Rose. Mais je m'en fou, je vais devenir papa. Oh merde, il faut que je le dise. Je me lève, ouvre la porte, je me tourne vers ma Rose. Je l'embrasse, elle me sourie.

- Dis-moi que je peux.

-oui mais les filles c'est pour moi.

-marché conclu. Je descends les marches en courant.-Maaaaaaaman !

-Dans la cuisine.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, je la regarde. Elle me questionne du regard. Je m'approche d'elle et la porte en la faisant tourner. Elle rigole, ma petite maman rigole dans mes bras. –Je vais être papa.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est super mon fils. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Elle m'embrasse tout en posant ses deux mains autour de mon visage. C'est bête mais j'aime lorsqu'elle fait cela. – Repose-moi au sol maintenant, mon fils.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh Jack, je vais être papa.

-Oh tu as fais pipi dans Rose.

Je pars à rire comme un fou. Elle est bonne celle là. Il me regarde et souri.

Jack s'installe à table après avoir embrasser Maman. Elle lui donne une tartine de pain au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange.

-Emmett, on pourrait piqueniquer bientôt.

-Heu oui pourquoi ?

-Au garage, Billy m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau truc dans les arbres. Apparemment c'est super. Et comme c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je me suis dis que.

-Ok, j'appellerai Billy pour lui demander plus de renseignements. Sais-tu comment cela s'appelle ?

-Branche, quelque chose.

-L'accrobranche.

-Ouaip.

-Oh oui, j'ai reçu une pub, écoute je vois cela avec les autres.

-Merci Emmett, il me serre dans ses bras.

-De rien mon grand. Allez, vas te laver et ensuite, je te propose une partie de wii.

(…)

**Bella pov : **

Le réveil, oh foutu réveil. Mais arrête donc de sonner. Mon réveil sonne. Merde. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans mon lit, seule. Je tape sur le réveil. Comment suis arrivée ici ? Edward La soirée, me revient en mémoire. Il m'a fait danser. Puis un bisou sur ma joue. Et puis plus rien. Je me lève, passe sous la douche. Oh mon dieu que sa fait du bien. Je me lave les cheveux puis mon corps. Je descends met de la crème sur mon corps, me lave les dents. Coton tige, déodorant, coiffage et parfum. Je prends ma tenue pour le lycée plus celles de rechange pour ce soir. Ce soir concert. Génial voilà le projet qui avance vraiment. Je vais dans la cuisine, prépare le café, passe par mon bureau, rempli ma sacoche des interros corrigées. Retourne en cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je regarde ma montre. Je suis dans les temps. J'ai même de l'avance. Bien bonne journée en perspective. Je lave ma tasse, range mes affaires, essuie ma table. Je vais dans le salon et je vois un mot accroché sur l'écran de télé.

Douce Bells,

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. J'ai adoré danser avec toi même si c'était pour un trop plein de caféine Evites ce matin, ton sevrage, n'est pas fini. Trop tard, et bien je trouverais bien un moyen de le faire passer.

Oh j'ai du prendre les clés pour t'enfermer. Mais je pense que tu dois avoir le double. A tout de suite en salle des profs. J'ai qu'une hate, celle de te tenir dans mes bras.

Edward.

Ps : Je te ramène ta moto, mes clés sont sur la table basse.

Je me retourne, il y a les clés de la Volvo. Je sourie. Je prends le double de l'appartement et me voici à bord de la voiture d'Edward. Son odeur est partout. J'hume sans le vouloir. Je me rempli les poumons de cette odeur que j'aime tant. Je prends mon téléphone.

-Cullen

-Lequel ?

-Oh Bells, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Jack.

-Bien j'ai fais un super dodo.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu sais Edward, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que c'était normal tout ce que j'ai ressenti et tout.

-S' il te l'a dit, alors tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est un garçon comme toi.

-Oh j'ai oublié de te dire.

-Jack, je suis assez pressée, alors dernière chose.

-Oh oui, Je voulais te dire qu'Emmett a lui aussi fait pipi dans Rose.

Je m'étouffe toute seule.

-Ok, je ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire, mais je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. Est-ce qu'Emmett ou Edward sont encore là ?

-Non, ils sont partis pour ta moto.

-Ok, alors passe une bonne journée Jack.

-Toi aussi Bells

-Oh ne dis a personne pour Emmett et Rose. Cela doit rester dans la famille. Bonne journée et a ce soir pour le concert.

-Ah oui j'y serais. Bisous Bells.

Je raccroche. Et je démarre la Volvo. Je me rends au lycée. Lorsque j'arrive sur le parking, les ados me regardent sortir de la voiture et commence a papoter entre eux.

-J'espère que vous parlez du concert de ce soir, toutes informations n'ont vérifiées ne serait que rumeur.

-Oui Madame Cullen

-Bien jouer Tom, mais je m'appelle Swan. Et arrête de photographier ce muscle avec ton téléphone, c'est répugnant.

J'entends ce doux son que j'aime tant. La voilà, ma moto. Elle entre sur le parking, elle se gare a mes cotes. Il descend de la moto. Il enlève son casque et ses cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Il passe la main dedans. C'est fou l'effet que sa me fait. Un groupe de gazelles se réunie un peu plus loin et l'éloge commence. Il les regarde, puis se reconcentre sur moi. Il enlève ses lunettes et vient embrasser ma joue. Oh putain il a un de ces charismes avec cela.

-Bonjour douce Bells. Je rougie

-Bonjour Edward, merci pour la moto.

-Oh mais ce fut un plaisir. J'en ai pris grand soin.

Nous voyons la voiture d'Emmett arrivée, il se gare comme un fou et descend sous notre regard.

-Putain Ed, tu as fais du combien ?

-Oh euh, Et bien !

-Mais tu es allé jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Il se décale et me dévoile à Emmett. Celui-ci, fait une tête du tonnerre en me voyant.

-Oups désolé Edy, je l'avais pas vu.

-Edy !

Il me regarde.

-Bells je voulais voir, ressentir, ca fait tellement longtemps.

Je lui pince la fesse.

-La prochaine fois, emmène moi !

Je lui envois les clés de sa voiture et part en direction du lycée, sous les yeux des deux gars.

-J'ai passé une super bonne nuit, ne me gâchez pas ma bonne humeur. Dis je au groupe de gazelles.

Elles rentrent en classe.

Ma journée se passa correctement. Les élèves étaient un peu excités pour le concert mais j'ai trouvé de quoi les intéresser.

Apres les cours, je fais répéter leur numéro aux filles de cheer leaders. Elles assurent. Puis je répète le mien. Je me défoule un instant et je vérifie que tout est OK pour ce soir.

J'entre dans mon bureau, il y a des bougies et la table est dressée pour deux. Je m'approche doucement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

La porte de ma salle d'eau s'ouvre et un énorme bouquet sur patte vient dans ma direction.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Je me suis dis que tu ne serais pas contre un petit moment de calme.

Sa tête surpasse le bouquet de fleurs. Je le regarde et secoue ma tête.

Il pose le bouquet et me tend sa main. Je la prends et après quelques pas de danse, il me tire ma chaise et attend que je m'installe.

-J'ai commandé chinois. J'espère que cela te convient.

-Oui merci. Je suis sur le cul de cette attention. C'est tellement romantique. –Ce pourrait il que tu me sortes ta carte séduction ?

-Oh non, si je devais te séduire, tu tomberais aussitôt dans mes bras.

-Que tu as l'air sur de toi, Cullen

-Je le suis.

-Ok, alors explique moi cette super technique de séduction infaillible.

-Oh simple, je t'emmènerais dans un resto ou le serveur te montrerai combien tu es belle. Puis nous irions prendre un café dans un piano bar que j'affectionne tant. Ensuite je te proposerai un truc débile, du style courir sur un terrain de sport. Puis je te reconduirai chez toi. Le lendemain je te surprendrais avec un repas intime. OH et puis je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour te toucher, te caresser. Et je répondrai présent à tes moindres désirs.

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais ! Edward.

-Oh alors tu ne devrais plus tarder à me tomber dans les bras.

Je le regarde, il a le visage rouge. Je rigole. Nous commençons à manger.

-Edward je peux te poser une question particulière ?

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi Tania ? Du peu que j'en connais, elle est à mille lieux de toi ?

-Oh ! Elle est la mère de Kellan. Alors on a pensé officialiser le truc.

-L'aimes tu ?

-Non pas comme tu l'entends. Elle a partagé ma vie pendant tout ce temps, elle m'a aidé, supporter, et tu sais comment je peux être aimable. Elle est tombée enceinte et on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas essayer. Elle n'était pas méchante avec moi. Un peu particulière sur certains sujets mais jamais elle ne s'était comportée comme elle l'a fait ici. C'est une Tania que je ne connais pas.

-Mais tu as couché avec elle.

-Six ans Bells, Nous étions seuls tous les deux. Rien de positif, de nouveau à part le décor de notre nouvelle chambre d'hôtel. On s'entendait. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rencontré personne durant tout ce temps. Je baisse la tête. Je sens qu'il me regarde. – Bella, regarde-moi. Je ne bouge pas. J'entends sa chaise se déplacer. Il arrive et s'agenou a mes cotés. Il prend mon visage et le tourne vers lui.-Bella, tu n'as pas à baisser la tête devant moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout cela. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais. Je le regarde, il a ses yeux humides.

-je suis contente qu'elle t'ai apporté un minimum de réconfort.

-Bella, en six ans personne n'a réussi à faire vibrer ce petit cœur ?

- Mon cœur, je l'ai perdu une première fois ce jour là. Et une deuxième lorsqu'Anthony m'a quittée. Alors non personne n'a réussi à faire vibrer quoi que se soit en moi.

Il me regarde, il a toujours ces larmes mais elles coulent maintenant. Je lui essuie.

-Non Cullen, tu n'es pas autorisé par ton plan infaillible à faire couler ses larmes.

Il me souri et m'embrasse le front. Je ferme les yeux.

-Je réparerai ce petit cœur. Bells. Je te le promets.

-J'avoue que les premiers soins sont bons.

Il fait un super sourire. Il se lève et m'apporte le dessert.

-Edward, tu te souviens de cela.

-Je n'ai rien oublié, Bells.

Il me donne une part de tarte. La même que la première fois que j'ai cuisiné pour lui. Nous mangeons les yeux dans les yeux. Dans un silence plus qu'apaisant. Je l'aide a tout ranger, puis la porte s'ouvre sur Jack qui nous regarde.

-Sa sent la tarte de Bells. Il scrute la pièce des yeux. Nous le regardons faire et partons à rire.

-Que fais tu ici Jack ?

-Emmett m'a dit de venir te chercher pour le concert.

-Dis lui que je me prépare et j'arrive. Merci Jack.

Il part en courant . Je me tourne vers Edward. Il me regarde, il est appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés. Je m'approche de lui. Je lui embrasse la joue.

-merci pour ce merveilleux repas.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Dis moi, tu m'as bien dis que tu répondrais aux moindre de mes désirs.

Il hausse les sourcils. –Oui

-Bien, tu veux bien attendre dix minutes, je vais avoir besoin de toi. S'il te plait.

-Il se pose sur ma chaise de bureau et place ses pieds dessus.

Je le regarde et secoue ma tête.

J'entre dans ma salle de bain et prend une douche, me coiffe et me maquille légèrement puis enfile la robe. Je sors, Edward n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. En me voyant sortir, il enlève les pieds de mon bureau et se redresse.

-Bella, tu es

-Complètement ouverte, je sais. Tiens aide moi !

Je me tourne vers lui. Je lui montre le dos de ma robe. Elle a sa fermeture arrière qui est grande ouverte. Il respire fort. Il s'approche de moi et je sens ses doigts trembler sur ma peau.

-Respire Edward, ce n'est qu'une fermeture éclair.

-Ce n'est pas la fermeture éclair qui me fait cet effet là.

Il pose son doigt le long de mon dos. Doucement il trace ma colonne vertébrale. Puis sa main vient s'aplatir sur ma peau. Oh mon dieu, elle est si chaude. Ses mains sont douces. Il respire de plus en plus fort.

-Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir toute ma tête ce soir. Et là tu ne m'aides pas.

-Comment faites vous lorsque vous êtes toutes seules pour les fermer ces robes ?

-Oh simple, tu ouvres la porte et tu demandes de l'aide à la première personne qui passe.

Il embrasse mon dos et ferme la fermeture. Je suis surprise par son audace, mais je ne dis rien.

Je vais devoir me changer aussi. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain.

-Elle est tout à toi. Lui répondis en rougissant.

Il prend son sac et entre dedans en me disant qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Je cherche mes chaussures, je regarde dans mon sac, rien sous mon bureau, rien. Mais bordel ou sont elles ? Je me tourne et prends mon collant dans le tiroir.

-Oh putain de bordel de chiotte.

-Bells sa va ?

-Oui je cherchais mes chaussures.

-Sous la chaise dans le coin.

-Oh merci. Je vais chercher mes chaussures. Je prends mon sac et fouille de dans. Ok il ne me reste que des bas. Ok alors en route. Je baisse mon collant que je jette dans la poubelle. Ce n'est pas croyable, ils étaient tout neuf. Ils ne peuvent pas en inventer qui ne se filent pas. Non mais, ils arrivent à envoyer des hommes sur la lune mais pour nous, les femmes on ne peut pas avoir des collants anti fils. Je mets mon premier bas. Je le remonte assez pour qu'il se coince autour de ma cuisse. Je passe à l'autre jambe, lorsque j'entends respirer. Je relève le regard. Edward est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me regarde faire. Ces yeux sont noirs de désirs. Je mords ma lèvre, il grogne. Je fini de mettre mon bas et le monte aussi haut que le premier.

-Tu vas me tuer.

-Non c'est pas sur le programme, Edward. Je mets mes chaussures et c'est parti.

Il s'accroupi devant moi et prend ma chaussure. Il prend mon pied et doucement il l'introduit dans ma chaussure Il la pose sur son genou pendant qu'il accroche le petit truc sur le coté. Il me regarde. Je suis rouge tomate Il recommence l'opération avec l'autre pied. C'est très sensuel.

Il se relève et me tend la main. Je lui prends. Il me serre contre lui et embrasse ma joue.

-J'espère que cette soirée comblera tes attentes.

-Oh pour le moment je suis comblée.

Il me souri et nous sortons rejoindre les autres. La tension est extrême entre nous deux mais nous avons un travail à faire.

Nous arrivons dans la salle du gymnase . Toute la famille est là, même Jazz. Il est en tenue de pompier. Je ne sais pourquoi mais l'uniforme a toujours eu un effet sur moi. Alice, elle c'est hiroshima. Mais elle se retient.

-Tatibelle, c'est géant ici.

-Oui Kellan, c'est notre école.

-Papa travaille ici ?

-Oui tout comme Emmett et moi.

-Waouh trop classe.

-N'est ce pas ? Allez bonhomme nous avons un travail à faire.

Jack tourne partout. Il faut le canaliser sinon, il va partir en sucette. Tout comme Elena et Kellan.

Je regarde notre famille. Ils sont extra. Bon papa n'est pas là mais c'est comme d'hab.

-Miss Swan le public arrive.

-merci Sarah. Demande à Emmett et jack de prendre l'ouverture.

Elle me dévisage. –Sarah, Mr Cullen Emmett, le prof de sport.

-Oh bien sur.

-merci Sarah.

Une fois tout le monde installé.

-Mes demoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir et merci d'être présent parmis nous ce soir.

Je me retourne, Tom est au centre de la scène. Il me regarde -Oh non miss Swan pas la peine de me regarder comme cela. Vous savez que je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Je lui souri. –Mais que fais tu la haut, Tom ?

-Oh et bien j'ai été désigné pour vous faire la présentation, alors pour une fois veuillez vous assoir, écoutez et vous taire. Merci. Les élèves rigolent. Je m'exécute de bon cœur. –Bon alors voilà, notre prof, Miss Swan voulait nous faire passer une semaine de mas cramé au bord d'un lac. Mais avec un peu de recul, elle nous a proposé de nous prendre en main pour améliorer notre séjour. Mais c'est un secret, alors je vous fais confiance, ne dites rien au proviseur, Volturi. Il se lève et salut tout le monde. –Mince, je ne l'avais pas vu. Miss Swan vous allez être collé. Le public rigole. Donc nous avons besoin de vous pour organiser une semaine inoubliable avec d'autres activités. Nous promettons de ne pas être sage, et ne pas nous coucher à 22H00

-TOM

-Oh pardon Miss Swan, vous avez entendu tout cela. Bon changeons de sujet. Pour commencer veuillez accueillir Madame Hale Alice sur une superbe chanson. Applaudissons Alice.

Il se pousse de scène en me faisant un énorme sourire. La musique commence. Les rideaux s'ouvrent. Alice est magnifique. Elle nous interprète Breathe me de Sia. Cette chanson a beaucoup de sens pour moi. Elle ferme les yeux et sa voix emplie la salle. Edward me tient la main. Je le regarde, il a les yeux fixés sur sa sœur. La fierté parait sur son visage. Il est transporté. Ensuite, il y ales cheers leaders qui sur un rythme beaucoup plus rapide exécutent leur numéro. Viens ensuite un petit discoure de Tom sur le même ton que le premier. La salle est réactive à ses paroles. Les joueurs de foot ball américain nous proposent leur yaka. (danse qui est censée faire peur à leur adversaire avant le combat).

- Excuse-moi, je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose en coulisse. Me dit Edward. Je le regarde partir. Les ados sont entrain de chanter et danser sur scène, je me concentre dessus. Ils ont fait un super boulot. Ensuite Marc nous propose un slam. Super émouvant sur la vie au lycée. La scène se fait sombre, nous entendons du bruit mais nous ne voyons rien. Une musique pianotée retentie. Je mets la main sur mon cœur. La scène s'éclaire, Emmett est à la batterie, Alice au micro, Jack a la guitare et Edward est en fond de scène au piano. Oh mon dieu. Je vois combien c'est difficile et réparateur pour lui. Il est splendide au piano. La salle est en délire pendant le solo d'Emmett. Super morceau. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Edward ne me regarde pas, il est dans un autre monde comme toujours dans ces cas là. C'est Need you now. Une super reprise. Edward chante avec Alice. La salle est en délire. Je regarde la famille qui est avec moi dans le public. Ils sont aux anges, Kellan a des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je suppose qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père comme cela. Je vois ce qu'il voulait me dire lorsque nous en parlions. Il y a des années de cela. Leur groupe. Il avait fait un tabac. C'est à moi ensuite, je me lève après avoir posé ma main sur le bras d'Esmée. Le groupe enchaine sur une autre musique. La salle est réactive. Jack est formidable. Alice et Edward joue ensemble sur la scène. Ils se retrouvent. C'est émouvant. Je me positionne en coulisse afin de les observer. Jasper est avec moi.

-Tu ne serais pas entrain de craquer ?

-Si et c'est mal ?

-Non, Bells, c'est un juste retour des choses.

Je le regarde, il me serre contre lui.

-Ne lui demande plus d'aller chercher le pain.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Sois heureuse tu le mérite. Allez à toi, éblouis nous.

Ils sortent de scène. Edward me regarde. Je lui souri. Alice lui saute dessus. Ils s'embrassent comme jamais. Je lui murmure un merci. Il baisse la tête et rougi.

Ma musique se met en place, j'entre sur scène. Je suis dans ma bulle, je danse, virevolte. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être sur scène. Je m'éclate c'est tout. La musique s'arrête, sous les applaudissements du publique. Je suis rouge tomate, je salue et sors de scène.

L'entracte se passe bien. Les gens sont ravis. Notre concert marche bien. Nous allons pouvoir faire des tas de choses. La fin de soirée se passe sous les mêmes surprises, les collègues passent avec eux aussi une démonstration de leur talents cachés. C'est même surprenant de voir Mme Book faire un numéro de claquette. Elle est gracieuse malgré son âge. Fred Astaire n'a cas bien se tenir.

La soirée est finie, tout est rangé. Rose a fait les comptes. Nous avons plus que ce que nous espérons Tant mieux Edward me regarde souvent. Et là il me fait signe de regarder dans le coin. . Sarah est restée jusqu'à la fin. Elle parle avec jack. Ils rigolent ensemble. Je sais qu'il va falloir avoir une conversation avec Jack. Sa va pas être facile. Mais pas pour le moment. Laissons le profiter de sa gloire.

Edward me dit qu'il doit aller coucher Kellan. Nous nous séparons tous après s'être embrassés. J'enfourche ma moto et je rentre dans mon chez moi. Je me couche toute habillée sur mon lit. Formidable soirée. _Je repars sur scène. C'est super, Edward joue et je danse. Nous sommes dans notre bulle._


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 14: Nouvelles

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Jack. Et comme de coutume, nous allons lui faire passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Mon téléphone sonne.

-Bella Swan

-Bells c'est Emmett.

-Oui j'arrive.

-Nous avons un changement de programme. Bells, c'est Kellan. IL a eu une crise cette nuit. Edward est à l'hôpital avec lui. Le décompte a commencé, Bells.

-J'y vais.

-Bells seule la famille proche peut entrer. Je ne sais pas si…

-Emmett, j'y vais.

Je raccroche et saute de mon lit. –Merde.

Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Je mets dans mon sac tout et n'importe quoi. J'avale un verre de jus de fruit et saute sur ma R1. Je roule comme une déjantée jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je me gare devant et cours jusqu'au service pédiatrique.

-Madame, le service n'est pas ouvert au publique le matin.

-Je sais, je venais voir Mr Cullen

-Il en est de même pour tout le monde.

-merde.

Elle me regarde. – Pouvez-vous me dire au moins l'état de Kellan Cullen. S'il vous plait.

-Secret professionnelle. Je suis désolée.

-merde.

Elle me regarde encore.

-Quoi c'est un terme que vous ne connaissez pas ?

Je me retourne et cours dans le bureau de mon père.

Je cours à travers les couloirs. Certaines infirmières me réprimandent sur mon comportement mais je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. J'ouvre la porte du bureau. Tania est dans les bras d'Edward. Il a ses mains autour de son visage et lui passe son pouce sur ses joues. Je regarde cela. Mais qu'est ce que je croyais, pauvre conne. Bien sur qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Je regarde Edward, il est fatigué. IL ne réplique pas aux paroles de sa femme. Il me regarde, mais fini par baisser la tête.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Alors dégage et laisse ma famille.

Je les regarde. Elle se blottie un peu plus dans ses bras. Il la tient contre lui et me regarde. Elle fait pivoter sa tête vers elle et l'embrasse. Il répond à cela. J'ai un énorme trou dans ma poitrine. Je me sens humiliée, trahie, encore plus conne qu'a l'accoutumé. Je referme la porte et sors du couloir, de l'étage, du bâtiment, de l'hôpital. J'enfourche ma moto et je roule. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis aux portes du cimetière. Je descends et vais voir mon ange. Je m'assois a ses cotés et je pleure encore et encore.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là. Je me couche a ses cotés et regarde le ciel dans ce silence. Apaisement est le mot. J'ai pas besoin de lui dire, je sais qu'il le sait déjà. Alors juste être là, a ses cotés.

Au bout d'un moment, mon téléphone se fait entendre. Je l'attrape et tout en étant prés de mon garçon, je réponds.

-Isabella Swan.

-Mlle Swan, c'est Mr Blood Laurent. Je devais vous rappeler pour le diner.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à cela, Mr Blood.

-Oh je comprends, j'ai appris pour votre neveu. Et justement je me suis dis qu'un repas en tout bien tout honneur vous ferais du bien.

-Ou comptiez vous m'emmener ?

-Oh et bien pour un changement d'idée radicale je vous proposerais la fête foraine et ses supers hot dogs. Comme cela je garde mon diner pour plus tard. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Oh et bien, ce soir ce n'est pas possible, c'est l'anniversaire de Jack et je devais l'emmener à la fête justement.

-Oh alors peut être me permettez vous de vous accompagnez. Vous et Jack.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Apres tout plus on est de fou, plus on ri.

-Ou nous retrouvons nous ?

-Vous travaillez à l'hôpital si je ne me trompe pas. Pourquoi pas à l'accueil pour 19H30

- Ok !J'y serais A tout a l'heure, Mlle Swan.

-Bella.

-Seulement si vous m'appeler Laurent.

-Bien a tout à l'heure Laurent.

Je raccroche et me lève. J'embrasse mon fils et fonce me préparer à l'appartement. Rien d'exceptionnel. C'est un tour à la fête foraine. J'appel à la maison, pour en parle à jack. Il saute de joie.

19h00 J'entre chez mes parents. Rose et Alice m'attendent dans le salon.

-Bonjour a vous.

-Oh toi viens par là. Rose m'attrape et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Je me dégage.

-Quoi ?

- Explique-toi, tu vas emmener Jack à la fête alors que Kellan est à l'hôpital.

-Oui c'est son anniversaire et je ne serais pas seule, Laurent vient avec moi.

-Qui est Laurent ? Me demande Alice tout bas

-Celui qui est venu pour les prélèvements sanguins au lycée.

-Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Bells. Que fais tu d'Edward ?

-Moi rien, Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai un rendez vous pour aller à la fête foraine.

-Il t'aime, Bells. Il t'a toujours aimé. Ne l'oubli pas.

Je regarde Rose, elle pleure.

-Hey, Rosy, pourquoi ses larmes. Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce. C'est son choix Ne pleure pas pour cela.

-Oh Bells, si tu savais ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi. Si tu avais écoutez tout cela. Il a entamé le divorce. Bells cela ne colle pas. Il dort dans tes coussins. Il parle beaucoup d'avenir avec Esmée et Carlisle. Il passe un temps fou devant son piano à regarder cette photo. Il est jaloux des moments que tu passes avec son fils. Ca ne colle pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nécessite ces larmes.

-Oh Bells vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. Et vous le savez. Mais tout ce complique a chaque fois cela me rends triste.

-Ce sont les hormones qui font cela !. Les hormones, je regarde Rosy, elle pleure toujours. –Oh Rosy, c'est fabuleux. Oh merde alors. Tu le voulais tellement.

-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore loupé.

-Alice, elle est enceinte. Notre sœur nous fait un bébé.

-Alice regarde Rosy, puis me regarde et au moment ou Rose sourie, elle hurle de joie. Nous lui faisons un énorme câlin et nous rigolons comme des nouilles. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Emmett.

Je lui saute au cou.

-Oh toi, tu as encore fais un miracle. Félicitation mon ours.

-IL me serre dans ses bras tout en regardant sa femme qui pleure encore.

-Bells, expliques toi ! Il a un ton dur et froid. Il me montre Rose.

-Elle va à la fête foraine avec Jack et Laurent.

-Tu as un rencart alors que Kellan…..

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas, Emmett.

-Bella, que c'est il passé ?

-Rien, je n'aurais pas du y croire.

Emmett me regarde. Il s'approche de moi.

-Bells, que c'est il passé ?

-Écoutez, je vous aime, ok. Mais là je vais à la fête foraine avec Laurent et Jack.

-Ok je viens avec vous !

-Oh non Emmett, personne ne vient. OK ! J'emmène Jack faire du manège. Et j'y vais seule. Tu n'as pas un frère à soutenir. Alors fais ton job. C'est bien pour cela qu'il est revenu.

Je vois Emmett baissé les yeux.

-Non il est revenu pour toi. Mais tu ne le vois pas.

Je le regarde.

-Non Emmett, il est revenu pour trouver le donneur universel. Le reste n'est que du vent.

-Bella ouvre les yeux. Il t'aime, il a engagé sa demande de divorce.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle n'est plus d'actualité. Maintenant excusez moi je vais être en retard pour mon rencart.

Jack est dans le salon. Je le monte sur ma moto. Et je rejoins Laurent devant l'hôpital.

Je me gare, fais descendre Jack et regarde autour de moi. Laurent me dévisage.

Je prends Jack par la main et me dirige vers Laurent.

-Laurent, je te présente Jack.

Jack et Laurent se regardent.

-C'est pas bien de dévisager les gens. Bells il ne m'aime pas.

-Dis bonsoir Jack. Laisse lui un peu de temps, il apprendra à t'aimer. Nous y allons.

Laurent me regarde, puis Jack. Il hoche la tête. Jack monte à l'arrière de la voiture. Je monte a l'avant. J'ai une drôle de sensation. Je relève la tête, Edward est derrière une fenêtre. Il me regarde puis se recule. Je ne le vois plus. Je monte en voiture.

-près ?

-Ouaip je veux faire le grand huit, les autos tamponneuses, et manger une pomme de l'amour.

Laurent me regarde, il me souri. Je lui réponds timidement.

-Eh bien que de surprises, avec vous Miss Swan.

Apres une demie heure de route ou Jack à raconter des blagues a Laurent. Il se gare aux pieds de la fête foraine.

Nous sortons et j'ai un homme de chaque coté. Jack me donne la main. Laurent lui se contente de me suivre.

Premier manège un tir à la carabine. Jack est heureux et de le voir e sourire me redonne la pêche.

-Il a le syndrome de Peter pan

-Non il a eu un accident cérébral à huit ans. Il est resté comme cela. C'est mon petit frère de 90 kilos de muscles.

-Quel âge a t'il ?

-29 Ans aujourd'hui mais nous le fêtons dimanche.

-oh alors ce n'est qu'un prémice à la fête.

-Oui nous devions l'emmenez faire de l'accrobranche mais mon neveu a eu une crise.

-C'est pour lui le donneur universel.

-oui. Vous avez des nouvelles la dessus.

-J'y travaille.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre les boucher doubles. Il lui reste trois mois, maximum.

-Je commence demain. Mais pour le moment, nous avons un anniversaire a fêté.

-merci Laurent.

-De rien, les amis sont faits pour cela.

Jack gagne un agneau, il me le donne.

Je l'embrasse et nous partons pour les autos tamponneuses. Chacun sa voiture. Ils me rentrent dedans en s'amusant comme des fous. Laurent attrape la maladie de jack, ils s'entendent bien.

Le grand huit, j'en ai une trouille incroyable, alors Laurent me propose de venir avec lui. Mais Jack ne veut pas le faire tout seul. Final, nous passons à trois dans les sièges. Je crie comme pas permis Même Alice ne me bat pas aujourd'hui. Je sens une main contre moi. Je regarde jack, il a les mains en l'air. Je me tourne vers Laurent, il me souri. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

En sortant je me rapproche de jack. Bien sur il ne s'aperçoit de rien, mais bon. Il a une certaine carrure.

Nous allons manger un morceau pendant que Jack joue à attraper des peluches aux pinces. Il s'amuse comme un fou. Je me bats avec lui pour qu'il avale son hot dog. Il me regarde et l'englouti en deux bouchées.

Laurent rigole. –Ne l'encourage pas.

Une fois le repas fini, nous allons au train fantôme. Jack adore cela. Il essaye de faire peur aux autres mais comme souvent sa ne marche pas. Je ferme les yeux et chantonne n'importe quoi pendant le manège. Laurent s'en aperçoit. Il rigole encore plus.

Encore quelques manèges et nous rentrons. Jack s'endort a l'arrière de la voiture.

-Bella, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une soirée comme celle la. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, avec Jack, elles sont souvent inoubliables. Merci a toi, de m'avoir changé les idées.

_Un problème avec Mr Cullen ?

Je le regarde, il me souri. –Je ne suis pas idiot, Bella La façon dont vous vous regardiez aux prélèvements était parlante. Je me demande même pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi se soir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu as insisté.

-Il est vrai , mais si je peux me permettre. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

-Je m'excuse, c'est une histoire difficile.

-Les gens disent compliquée normalement. Pour quoi difficile ?

-Trop de monde, trop de temps, trop de souffrances, trop de sentiments. Difficile me semble plus approprié.

-Bien, dès que j'ai des nouvelles je t'appelle. Et pour le reste, je crois que tu as besoin de tout mettre à plat.

-Merci

-Ne me remercie pas, je ne le fais pas que pour toi. J'avoue que je préfère avoir l'attention de la demoiselle avec laquelle je sors. Apelle moi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il me souri. Il se gare devant l'hôpital.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez lui.

-Non merci, je vais m'en occuper. Bonne soirée Laurent.

-Bonne soirée Bella.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser mais je me recule. IL soupire.

Je sors de la voiture. Je réveille Jack et le sors lui aussi de la voiture.

-Allez mon grand, on va voir si Carlisle peut te ramener.

Il s'essuie les yeux, prend l'agneau contre lui et me donne la main. Nous montons dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je l'ouvre. Edward est couché sur le divan. Il dort. Il a l'air fatigué, inquiet. Jack se jette dans le fauteuil a ses cotés.

-Et bien, il y a un monde fou dans mon bureau ce soir.

-Papa, comment va-t-il ?

-De qui tu me parles ?

- Des deux dis je tout bas.

-Bon Alors pour Kellan c'est le secret professionnel, donc je ne peux pas te répondre. Pour lui c'est tout autre chose. Il a besoin de toi, Bells.

-Il n'en avait pas l'air tout a l'heure.

-la peur de perdre son enfant ne devrait pas t'être inconnue. Bella. La réaction des gens dans ses cas là est très loin d'être logique.

-Touchée.

-Merci beaucoup. Que fais Jack ici ?

-Je l'ai emmené à la fête foraine pour son anniversaire.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Ouaip, mais j'ai merdé. J'étais accompagnée de Laurent Blood.

-Oh voilà qui explique pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il regard Edward

-Ou est Tania ?

-Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas. Qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour cela Elle est partie, il y a de cela trois heures.

-QUOI ? NON MAIS QUELLE CONNE. PAS CROYABLE AU MOMENT OU ILS ONT LE PLUS BESOIN D'ELLE. NON MAIS QUELLE CONNE. J'ENREVIENS PAS.

-Qui quelle conne ?

Je me retourne, Edward est assis sur le canapé, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il me regarde avec tristesse.

Je m'approche de lui. Je m'assois a ses cotés.

-Je suis désolée, pour tout a l'heure. J'ai eu mal de la voir t'embrasser et tu n'as pas réagi, alors je me suis dis que

-Que tu devais sortir avec Blood.

-Je suis désolée pour cela aussi. Il a appelé au même moment et je me suis dis que cela te ferai les pieds. Que si tu repartais avec ta femme, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je resterais à t'attendre encore pendant des années lumières. Je suis tellement désolée Edward, je

Il m'attrape le visage et me le tourne vers lui. Il me regarde.

-Bon maintenant écoute, parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. OK

Je fais un signe de tête.

-Tu dois arrêter tout cela. Je ne veux plus que tu doutes de moi. Ok, je l'ai embrassé, mais elle est la mère de mon fils. Il est rentré en phase terminale. J'ai très peur et pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de compter sur toi. Tu m'as dis, nous donner une chance, et tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Je t'aime Isabella Swan. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je n'aimerais que toi. Alors s'il te plait aide-moi. Ne me fais plus le coup de sortir avec un autre homme que moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Mais pour le moment, tu vas devoir être patiente, car mon petit mec a besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Mais voilà, je compte encore sur toi. Ais confiance en notre amour, s'il te plait. Et ne présente plus jamais tes excuses, cela c'est mon rayon.

Je lui souri. C'est magnifique.

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

Il me souri. Il se décale sur le divan de mon père. Je me couche a ses cotés et il se blotti contre moi. Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Il m'entoure de ses bras.

-Je ramène Jack

-Merci Papa.

-A demain mes enfants. Il nous embrasse et prend Jack avec lui.

Nous nous regardons. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

-Oh Bells, si tu savais ce que j'ai peur.

-Chut nous trouverons une solution.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Mes enfants ne sont décidément pas faits pour vivre.

-Oh Alors là, tu arrêtes tout de suite, Cullen. Tu m'entends. Il faut te battre. Je ne supporterais pas que tu penses cela. Maintenant arrête de dire n'importe quoi et endors toi. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour Kellan. Il n'abandonnera pas lui, alors bats toi

-Je t'aime Bells

-Moi aussi, allez dodo, Cullen.

Il se blotti contre moi.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être contre toi

-Et je dois supposer que tu restais tranquille

-Non, en aucune façon. Mes câlins étaient plus explicitent.

- Endors-toi obsédé. Il rigole et m'embrasse la joue.

Je le regarde, sa respiration se fait plus calme. IL se détend. Non mais qu'elle conne celle là. Je lui exploserais les dents. C'est bien la peine de faire chier son monde pour se barrer à la moindre difficulté. Edward est dans les bras de Morphée. Il est au calme. Moi je ressasse tout cela, toute cette histoire, d'Universelle. Mais comment la trouvée Comment l'amener à se dévoiler, à accepter se don de soi. Merde. Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit bien existé un moyen. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir rester coucher, il faut que je bouges. Je sors délicatement du lit. Il me rattrape.

–Ne me laisse pas. Je le regarde.

–Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes Edward.

–mais tu reviens, je t'attends.

Mais oui c'est cela. Il est mort de fatigue et il va m'attendre pour se rendormir. A peine lever, il se positionne à ma place et commence à ronfler. Oh merde j'avais oublié cette partie de lui. Ces ronflements. Un camionneur ferait moins de bruit. Mais cela fait parti de son charme. Je le regarde et lui caresse les cheveux. Je sors du bureau, je scanne le couloir. Personne. Je marche doucement et me dirige vers la pédiatrie. Je regarde partout pour ne pas me faire attraper. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Je regarde par toutes les fenêtres des chambres. Toujours pas de Kellan en vue. Je continue en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Je fini le dernier couloir, lorsque j'entends un chariot arrivée dans ma direction, j'ouvre la première porte et me réfugie dedans. L'enfant dort. IL a des tubes de partout. Je le regarde. Pourquoi les enfants doivent ils souffrir ? C'est injuste. Oh et puis merde, non je ne vais pas rester abattu. Nous allons profiter de tous les instants. De tous ces moments Hors de questions de se laisser ensevelir par le chagrin ou par l'injustice. Kellan ne mérite pas cela. Il doit rire et chanter.

J'attends qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit dans le couloir et je sors doucement.

Je continue de regarder chambre après chambre puis je tombe sur lui. Il dort avec son doudou. Il est blanc, fatigué. Je rentre dans sa chambre après un dernier regard pour le couloir. Je m'assois à ses cotés et je regarde cette chambre blanche, toujours blanche. Ce lit qui est impersonnel. C'est déprimant. Alors me vient une idée. Je vais jusqu'au chariot médical et prend ce dont j'ai besoin. Je fonce jusqu'au bureau et prend des feutres. Puis me voici de retour dans sa chambre. Deux heures après c'est fini. Je sais qu'il va sourire en voyant cela. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil a ses cotés et la fatigue se fait sentir. Encore un peu, encore un peu. Mais Morphée reprend ses droits et moi part la même occasion.

(…)

-Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

J'ouvre un œil. Merde j'ai mal au dos. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Kellan. ! Je me redresse. Kellan me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous faits ici ?

-Je suis

-Je me moque de qui vous êtes, je vais chercher le médecin chef. Ne bougez pas.

Elle sort en furie.

-Tatibelle, c'est génial. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien mon cœur. Cette chambre n'était pas jolie de toute façon.

Edward arrive, il a les yeux brumeux. Il regarde son fils, son sourire, la chambre et me regarde. Il s'approche de Kellan et l'embrasse.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin, petit homme ?

-Bien papa, tu as vu tatibelle, ma fait une super surprise. Ma chambre est la plus jolie.

-Ouaip mon grand elle est surprenante.

-Elle était là quand je me suis réveillée.

-Tu as de la chance, moi je me suis réveillé tout seul.

Il me regarde, je lui tire la langue. Le médecin chef arrive avec l'infirmière de tout a l'heure.

-J'en étais sur, lorsque l'infirmière m'a raconté tout cela, j'ai pensé a toi. Il n'y a que toi pour faire cela, Isabella Swan.

-Angéla, oh bah ça alors. Je me lève et lui saute dans les bras. Elle me serre contre elle.

-Je me disais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Elle me regarde. –Il est à toi ce petit.

-Presque, c'est le fils d'Edward.

A ce moment, elle se rend compte de sa présence et de celle de l'infirmière.

-Merci Jane, je m'occupe de ce cas là. Veuillez inscrire Mlle Swan comme autorisée a venir rendre visite a ce monsieur.

L'infirmière me regarde avec un air supérieur et sort de la salle en ruminant.

-Autant te rendre la tâche plus facile, de toute manière tu trouveras un moyen de venir le voir.

-Merci Angie

-mais les gants, bandes et autres accessoires seront comptés pour ta facture. Et veille à venir aux heures des visites.

-Promis

-Bien. Alors comme cela, c'est le fameux Edward Cullen. Il se redresse et se tend a cette remarque. Je m'approche de lui et lui prend la main.

-Edward, je te présente Angie. Ma fidèle amie dans cet hôpital.

Edward lui tend la main, elle le regarde et lui tend la sienne.

-Je dois en conclure que vous êtes ensemble ?

Nous nous regardons.

-Oh je vois. Bien voyons ce dossier. Elle épluche le dossier de Kellan. Elle grimace.

-Avez-vous faits les tests auprès de toute votre famille, Mr Cullen.

Auprès des adultes. Il reste Elona, la fille de mon frère.

-Et auprès de celle de la mère.

-Elle n'en a pas. Elle a été élevé a l'orphelinat

-Il faut forcément deux personnes pour faire un enfant, Mr Cullen. Des recherches seraient peut être à envisager.

Je les regarde ce combat de coq. Mais personne ne cède.

-Et les donneurs universels ?

-Oh c'est extrêmement rare, mais je vais faire une demande sur le serveur. Sait-on jamais. Bien puis que je suis ici, je vais t'ausculté Kellan. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui mais papa et tatibelle restent là

- Ils vont allez prendre un café et je vais te raconter comment tatibelle a décoré le service pédiatrique avec des gants gonflés et des bandes de soin. Le directeur, qui n'est autre que Carlisle, ton grand père si j'ai tout compris, ne l'a pas oublié. J'en suis sur.

Il lui fait un énorme sourire.

Elle commence à lui raconter alors que nous sortons de sa chambre.

Edward me prend par la main et me traine dans les couloirs. Nous sortons du service et il me colle sur le mur.

-Comment te remercier pour ce sourire sur son visage, Bells. Hier il pleurait sa mère. Ce matin, il a un sourire à toute épreuve.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et replace cette mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille sans me quitter des yeux. Je ne sais quoi répondre.

-Je pensais me réveiller a tes cotés. Pourquoi être parti ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et tu ronfles.

-Oh non, je ne ronfle pas, je respire fort.

-Mais oui, Il y a eu juste 25 plaintes pour hibernation d'ours cette nuit.

-25, rien que cela.

Il me regarde, et me souri.

-Bells je n'ai qu'une envie mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Alors veux-tu bien arrêter de me regarder comme cela.

-Oh pardon, je me demandais quand allais-tu me dire bonjour ?

Il me regarde avec plus d'intensité. Il se penche et je tourne ma tête. Il la tient avec sa main. Il me regarde encore et a son sourire en coin. Il pose un bisou sur ma joue, puis un deuxième et fini dans mon cou.

-Bonjour Bells.

Je suis rouge tomate. Oh merde. Il me fait un effet du diable. Je le regarde à travers mes cils et me mords la lèvre. Je lui dépose un bisou sur la joue. Un peu plus longtemps que la normal.

-Bonjour Edward. Il grogne. –Allons déjeuner. Kellan va t'attendre.

Il se sépare de moi, je me sens seule d'un coup. IL passe son bras sur mon épaule. Nous croisons nos mains. Nous nous regardons et prenons la direction du self.

-Bella, j'aurai aimé que cela se passe différemment entre nous.

-Ne t'excuse pas Edward. Nous avons toute la vie, pour cela. Pour le moment, c'est Kellan la priorité. Je t'attendrais.

-Merci.

Je lui embrasse la joue et nous continuons notre chemin. Au self, nous prenons un plateau pour deux. Je lui parle de Laurent et de ce qu'il m'a dit a propos des tests.

-Tu pourrais peut être l'aider dans ces manipulations. Je viendrais surveiller Kellan pendant que tu aides Laurent.

-Je verrais avec Carlisle et Laurent. Bella, il va falloir que tu trouves une autre prof pour la sortie des troisièmes. Je ne serais pas disponible. Je vais rester le plus possible ici. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il y avait un studio pour les familles. Il me le réserve des ce soir.

-Ok, que veux tu que je te ramène. –Il me regarde.

-Tu veux venir vivre avec moi. Je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie Bells. Tu n'as pas à faire cela pour moi. C'est … Il pleure, je le vois pleurer pour la première fois. Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras. Il s'effondre sous le chagrin, la peur, cet avenir incertain. Il s'englotte comme jamais. Mais je le comprends mieux que personne. Je connais cette sensation d'impuissance, de néant total. Je le serre contre moi, je lui caresse les cheveux. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras et se réfugie le plus possible en mon sein.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 15: 24H

Deux jours plus tard, me voici dans le studio. J'ai apporté les affaires de Kellan, d'Edward et les miennes. La famille est prévenue. Les courses faites. J'ai rapporté mes cours et corrections. Je range tout cela alors que la porte s'ouvre.

-Oh et bien tu ne perds pas de temps.

Je me retourne, Tania est là. Dans le salon.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est a moi de te demander cela, je crois que mon mari vit ici.

-Il n'est plus ton mari. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue le voir pour régler certains différents.

-Il n'a pas la tête a cela pour le moment, son fils est sur un lit d'hôpital.

-ET TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS PETITE CONNE. C'EST MON FILS AUSSI

-Ne crie pas ici, Tania

-MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX PETITE CONNASSE QUI N'A PAS SU LE GARDER MAINTENANT , IL A BESOIN DE TOI MAIS BIENTOT IL ME REVIENDRA IL ME FERA L'AMOUR COMME JAMAIS. TU N'AS JAMAIS SU CE DONT IL AVAIT BESOIN.

-Mais oui, bien sur. Allez donne moi ces papiers, je lui donnerais en attendant sors de cette maison. Et puisque ton cœur de mère le demande, ton petit ne va pas mieux. Il a réclamé sa mère. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

-SALOPE

-OK ! Dehors Tania.

Elle s'assoie dans le canapé. Je la regarde. Hausse les épaules.

-J'ai soif !

-Le distributeur est dans le couloir pédiatrique si tu as besoin.

-Que tu peux être conne. Très bien je vais l'attendre ici.

Géniale. Vraiment super. Je continue mon rangement et je fais a manger sous son regard. Deux heures plus tard. Deux heures que je fais des plans pour la tuer sans laisser le moindre indice. La porte du studio s'ouvre. Edward la regarde et reporte son regard sur moi.

Il s'approche de moi et embrasse mon cou sous ses sarcasmes. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il te réclame.

-Ok j'y vais, elle t'attend depuis deux heures.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne connait que des noms d'oiseaux. Je prends mon sac. Ton repas est dans le four. Je lui embrasse la joue. Il me rattrape.

-Tu ne reviens pas ?

-Règle cela.

-Bella, s'il te plait.

-Edward, vous avez besoin de parler et je ne serais pas objective. Cela fait deux heures que je me retiens de lui trancher la gorge. Je ne peux pas. Edward, je vais faire une chose que je risque de regretter et qui est très difficile pour moi. Alors écoute bien. Voilà la dernière chance pour toi de sauver ton mariage. Alors fais ton choix. Je ne peux pas te dire mieux. Je ne dis pas que je comprendrais mais je respecterais ce choix. Si tu veux toujours de moi, appel moi. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à demain. Edward, si dans 24H, je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles je saurais que ton choix est fait. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je lui embrasse la joue une dernière fois et je sors sous son regard. Une fois la porte fermée. Je m'appuis contre le mur. Je respire fortement. Je ferme mes yeux.

Non mais que tu peux être conne, rentre la dedans et vire la à coup de pieds au cul. Non mais Bella, tu lui donnes encore le choix. Mais ces paroles. Si vraiment elle a raison. Il doit pouvoir être heureux. Vivre normalement. Avec sa femme et son fils. Allez va voir ce petit homme qui lui ressemble tant. Je respire fort et ouvre les yeux. Deux yeux verts me regardent. J'ai un sursaut.

-Je t'ai fais peur petite sœur.

-Oh Emmett Ne rentres pas la dedans. Tania est là.

-Oh voilà qui explique surement pourquoi tu es dehors avec ton tablier. Tu évites de la tuer. Hein !

Je le regarde passer, il me fait un clin d'œil tout en ouvrant la porte et en criant –c'est moi frerot.

Je me dirige vers l'hôpital. C'est pas bon, il aurait du me rattraper me sauter dessus pour me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut que moi. Il n'est pas là. Il a donc besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. J'ai merdé. Merde. Il a besoin d'un break. Peut être qu'elle a raison, que je ne le connais plus. Qu'il a changé. Je sens ce trou dans ma poitrine revenir, les larmes se font sentir. Non Bells, Hors de question. Il reste 23H30 oh putain que sa va être long. Je me maudis. J'ai beau essayer de me rappeler ces promesses, ces paroles. J'ai mal Je rumine des scénarios à la con qui ne font pas de moi la princesse qui vivra heureuse et qui aura beaucoup d'enfants. J'ai plus tôt la place de la conne qui se tombe la tête la première dans la bouse de vache. Celle dont on rit. Celle dont on dit : Bien fais pour toi, espèce de folle. J'arrive devant sa chambre, il est assis dans son lit. Il regarde la télé avec Alice a ses cotés. IL n'est pas seul. Je les regarde. Ils s'amusent. Alice me voit et me fais coucou. Je ne lui réponds pas et fais demi-tour.

-Bella, Il t'attend

-Dis lui que je viendrais demain. J'ai du travail et tu lui tiens compagnie.

Elle me prend par le bras et me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde.

-Oh c'est a ce point. Ok plan B

Elle décoche son téléphone.

-Ne bouge pas. M'ordonne t elle.

Je suis incapable de bouger, donc je m'appuis contre le mur.

Elle ressort au bout d'un instant. Elle se dresse devant moi. Je relève la tête.

-Debout Caliméro.

Je lui souri et me redresse. Elle m'embrasse et me prend par le bras.

-Alors pour les plans de cafard, moi je n'ai qu'un seul remède, boutique.

-Alice, je ne suis pas d'humeur à cela.

-Et on ne discute pas. Rose nous rejoint. Allez Bells, on va t'acheter de belles petites tenues.

Je me laisse entrainer dans son délire. Je regarde mon portable toutes les dix secondes dans la voiture.

-Tu veux bien nous expliquez pourquoi tu mates ce portable tout le temps ?

-J'attends le coup de fil de ma vie.

Après un silence, Rose me lance.

-Il appellera.

-si tu en es sur. Alors il n'y a pas a s'inquiétez du retour de Tania

-Quoi, elle est revenue cette folle.

-Ouaip.

-Alors tu lui as laissé carte blanche ?

-Je lui ai laissé le choix de vivre la vie qu'il désire.

-Mais et toi ?

-Je ferais comme toujours. Je suis forte non.

-Bells. Tu lui as donné combien de temps ?

-Il me semblait que 24H était une bonne solution sur le coup.

-Et maintenant

-J'ai les boules. Et je pleure.

-Oh Alors boutique, resto et dodo.

-Et merde.

Elles rigolent.

Nous voici arrivée dans le centre commercial. Elles descendent, je les suis. Nous commençons par les tenues pour femme enceinte, puis celle de bébé. Ensuite, robe et vêtement en tout genre, chaussure, accessoires, les éternels sous vêtements. Je suis docile je fais tout ce qu'elles me demandent. Elles en profitent un max. Je ressors avec tout un tas de sacs. C'est incroyable. Elles me trainent ensuite dans un magasin de jouets. J'adore les jouets Je prends une poupée pour Elona, une camion de pompier pour Kellan et un super ballon pour Jack. Déjeuner sous un palmier de plastique.

Ensuite, nous voici dans un salon de beauté. Elles passent un temps fou a choisir mes tortures. Le téléphone d'Alice sonne, c'est Jasper, elle le met au courant de l'histoire. Tout le magasin est au courant en fait mais on s'y habitue. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse pour mon frère.

Une femme vient me voir, elle me prend dans un boxe a part, et commence sa torture et me parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne dit plus rien et met de la musique relaxante. Je m'aperçois que je suis enroulée dans un film plastique avec une espèce de boue partout sur le corps. Oh merde un saucisson. La musique me berce et je fini par m'endormir sur la table. Après un réveil en douceur, je suis projetée sous une douche froide. Oh putain de réveil. S'en suit une séance d'épilation mouvementée. Je vais lui arrachée ses crèmes, cires et autres onguents qu'elle me met sur le corps. Oh putain, que sa fait mal. Les aisselles, oh merde j'ai plus de peau. Je suis écorchée vive. Elle me fait le maillot. Alors là c'est le bouquet de souffrance, douleur. Puis un massage avec une huile qui sent les îles. Mmmm, j'adore cela Ensuite elle me coiffe et me maquille. Oh bah ça alors. Elle est super douée celle là.

Alice et Rose passent leurs têtes par le rideau. Alice me regarde et me tend une housse. Je la prends ainsi que le petit sac de Rose qui a une lueur dans les yeux.

J'ouvre le sac. Un ensemble de lingerie fine, des portes jarretelles et des bas. J'enfile tout cela. Je sais que cela ne sers a rien de refuser. Elles ne céderont pas. Puis j'ouvre la housse. Une magnifique robe noire longue se présente devant mes yeux. Ok pas normal.

Je la passe. Je me sens à l'aise dedans. Je me sens belle. Alice passe sa tête.

-Nous pouvons entrer ?

Je relève le visage. Elle me tend des chaussures.

-Merci les filles, mais tout cela ne sert a rien.

-Te sentir belle est indispensable Bells. Nous allons au restaurant, tu vas te faire draguer et tu ne sauras plus ou donner de la tête. C'est super sexe de se sentir désirée.

-OK mais je ne marche pas comme cela. La seule personne que je veux, est entrain de renouer avec sa femme. Honte a moi. NON !

-Ou il est au chevet de son petit gars.

-Si je devais choisir entre une vie de famille auprès de ma femme avec un petit en bonne santé et un divorce , une ancienne petite amie dans les parages et un enfant malade, je crois que le choix ne se pose même pas.

-La vie ne marche pas comme cela, Bells. Tu n'y es pour rien dans l'Etat de Kellan. Ne mélange pas tout Bells. Allez en route.

Elles me conduisent dans un restaurant avec un fond sonore des plus intimistes. La famille est là, elle m'attend à table. J'embrasse tout le monde et nous prenons place. Emmett et Rose s'embrassent. Alice et Jasper en font de même. Jacob est accompagné de Léah. Ils sont mignons. J'ai l'impression que depuis sa mésaventure avec Tania, il voit Léah différemment.

Je regarde le restaurant il est mignon, Edward m'y a emmené, il n'y a pas longtemps

Une musique se fait entendre. Je la connais c'est ma musique, celle qu'il me jouait avant tout cela. Je cherche des yeux d'où cela peut venir. Je ne vois pas. Je regarde Rose et Alice qui me sourient. Emmett me montre une direction du doigt. Je me retourne, je ne vois rien. Alors doucement, je me lève et me dirige vers la source de la musique. Je passe entre les tables, on me regarde mais je m'en fout. La pièce est dans la pénombre et je vois une douche de lumière tamisée se mettre en place. Je m'approche, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent mille à l'heure. J'espère, je n'y crois pas mais pourtant c'est bien ma musique que j'entends. La scène se montre enfin, il y a un pianiste mais je ne le vois pas. Je reste debout à regarder le plus possible afin d'essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais la douche est savamment disposée. Puis la musique change et la douche de lumière s'intensifie pour le dévoiler. Il a un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. Il est magnifique. Cette halo de lumière le dessinant comme jamais.

-Oh Merde. Je mets la main devant ma bouche. Il me regarde et me sourie. Il me désigne la place à ses cotés. Je remue la tête d'un signe négatif. Il me supplie du regard. Je sens quatre mains me prendre par le corps et me monter jusque sur la scène. Emmett et jasper me portent chacun de leurs cotés. Ils sont tous derrière moi. Rose a des larmes mais me sourie et Alice a du mal à se contenir. Léah tient la main de Jack. Je me retourne vers Edward. Il me fait signe une nouvelle fois. Je m'approche doucement lorsqu'il commence sa chanson. Sa voix de crooner. Il chante possibility de Like LI . Chanson d'amour éternel malgré les méandres de la vie. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Il met tous ces sentiments la dedans Je m'assoie a ses cotés et je pose ma tête contre lui. Il fini sa chanson. La salle est silencieuse. Il dirige mon visage dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de 24 heures pour choisir la vie que je veux, Bella. Je l'ai toujours su. Et si tu l'accepte, c'est avec toi que je veux la construire. Quand dis-tu ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit aussitôt ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule dans le studio, et après Emmett est arrivé. J'étais en conversation plutôt mouvementée. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu étais toujours devant le studio. Je suis sorti, mais tu étais déjà parti. J'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kellan, mais Esmée t'avait remplacée. Alors j'ai appelé Alice pour lui dire de t'occuper jusqu'à ce moment.

Il me regarde avec questionnement. Il replace cette mèche derrière mon oreille et fais glisser sa main le long de mon cou de mon épaule glissant sur mon bras pour finir par me prendre la main.– Je sais que notre relation n'est pas facile, depuis mon retour. Il y a une multitude de choses qui nous complique la vie, et ce n'est pas fini. Je suis désolé de tout cela, tu sais combien je regrette ce matin là. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai. Je ne peux pas te promettre une vie sans encombre, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'existe pas, mais je peux te jurer de t'aimer et de me battre pour traverser toutes les épreuves de la vie. Alors quand dis tu ?

-Je t'aime Edward.

Il me regarde avec tellement de profondeur. Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Il me dirige vers lui. Il me regarde. Il s'approche de moi.

-Tu vois le petit bouton, là près de ton pied droit.

Je regarde le bouton sur le sol de la scène.

-Oui

-Appuis dessus.

Je clique avec mon pied et la scène se retrouve dans le noir. Je me tourne vers lui et je sens son souffle contre mon visage.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh mon dieu. Cela fait si longtemps. Je connais cette sensation mais la c'est mieux que de manger du chocolat après un régime. C'est divin. Nos lèvres se reconnaissent et ne peuvent plus se séparer. Il me demande l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accorde sans réfléchir. Un ballet sensuel commence. J'aime sa langue jouant avec la mienne, se goutant se redécouvrant. Oh bon dieu de bon dieu ! Cela m'a manqué. Nos mains caressent nos corps respectivement pendant que nos lèvres continuent de fêter ses retrouvailles trop longtemps désirées. A bout de souffle, il pose son front contre le mien. Nous nous regardons.

-Bella, cela fais si longtemps que j'attendais de retrouver ses sensations.

-Il faut dire que ta technique de drague est infaillible, Mr Cullen.

Il rigole. Je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours dans ce restaurant sur la scène assis sur le banc du piano. Je regarde autour, les rideaux sont tirés et nous sommes dans la pénombre.

-Le petit bouton. Me dit-il tout bas.

Je clique dessus et l'ouverture des rideaux s'annoncent. Les gens nous regardent, notre famille a un sourire extraordinaire. Je suis rouge comme pas permis. Edward me bécote devant la foule qui se met à applaudir. Merci pour la gène, mais pour cette fois je m'en fiche, contre fiche. Je me lève et prend la main d'Edward pour descendre de scène. Un pianiste vient prendre place et Edward me dirige vers la piste de danse. Il me serre contre lui et nous dansons, seuls au monde. Que ce moment est magique !

Nous retrouvons le groupe à table. C'est géant et bon enfant. Les filles me serrent dans leurs bras, alors qu'Edward se prend des accolades des plus masculines de la part des garçons. Une fois installé, Edward regarde son portable. Je me penche contre lui.

-Tout va bien ?

-J'espère, pas de message, tout va bien.

- Excuse-moi, je suis égoïste d'avoir réagi comme cela. Tu devrais être auprès de Kellan, en ce moment. Et non ici avec moi.

-Non Bella, tu m'as offert la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il est possible. Dans un sens opposé, jamais je n'aurai pu te laisser choisir au risque de te pleurer toute ma vie. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime. Tu es sur, sinon on prend les bags et on mange là bas.

-Profitons de cette soirée mon cœur.

-merci pour tout cela. Il m'embrasse le cou. J'ai les frissons qui reviennent aux grands galops.

Il le voit et me souri.

Nous finissons la soirée sur la piste de danse. Chacun son couple. Que je suis bien, enfin dans ses bras, contre lui. Son odeur m'envoute, son regard m'éblouie. Je suis dans un autre monde. Je sais que l'avenir ne peut être que meilleur maintenant. Après toutes ses merdes de la vie, il ne peut rien nous arrivé. Nous allons guérir Kellan et nous vivrons heureux. Je serais la princesse des contes de fée. Je le sais, je le sens. Je lui sourie et j'essaye de lui passer toute ma conviction pour le futur. Nous échangeons nos partenaires. Même si j'aime bien danser avec Jasper ou un des autres Edward me manque déjà. Je suis en couple avec jack. Il s'applique. J'aime bien cela chez lui. Il sait quand être grand et quand il peut se permettre de déconner.

-Je suis content pour toi Bells.

-Moi aussi Jack. Mais dis-moi. Que se passe t il avec Léah ?

-C'est mon amoureuse.

-Jack, fais attention à ton petit cœur.

-Je sais, mais elle ne me fera pas de mal, Bells. Elle m'aime aussi.

-Je te le souhaite sincèrement. Mais tu sais que ta différence peut te faire souffrir.

-Elle connait ma différence, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas être son amoureux ?

-Si elle le souhaite de la même façon que toi, sois heureux. Mais tu dois être honnête avec elle.

-J'ai peur, tu seras avec moi ?

-Tu sais que je serais toujours là, mon grand.

-Tu es super géniale toi. Il m'embrasse la joue et me rend à Edward qui me dévisage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Léah m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Elle l'aime vraiment tu sais.

-Je l'espère, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Bells, je dois rentrer. J'ai promis à Maman de la remplacer auprès de Kellan dans vingt minutes.

-Je viens avec toi.

Nous embrassons toute la famille , il paye l'addition et il me conduit a sa voiture Il m'ouvre la porte et attend que je sois installée pour la refermer et venir prendre le volant. Il me regarde et m'embrasse avant de démarrer.

-Maintenant que tu es là, tout va s'arranger.

-Je sais. Il me souri. Nous ne parlons pas pendant le voyage, je crois même que j'ai du m'endormir. Lorsqu'une main me caresse le visage en me demandant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Allez amour, il est l'heure de rejoindre ce lit.

Il me donne la main pour me conduire jusqu'au studio.

-Kellan, je dois aller voir Kellan.

-Il va bien et dort a point fermer. Je reviens de la haut, maintenant au dodo.

Il m'entraine jusqu'à la chambre. Il me regarde.

- mets-toi au lit, je prends le canapé.

-Non reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Es tu sur, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que se soit.

-Oh, nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce soir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je suis trop embrumée pour cela. Mais Je veux bien dormir dans tes bras.

- Voyez-vous cela.

-Sauf si tu ne le veux pas Je me tourne vers la commode et me penche pour prendre ma nuisette. Je le regarde et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je commence à défaire ma robe. Je le regarde et la fait glisser le long de mon corps. Il me regarde. Mon ensemble de lingerie le laisse pantois. IL siffle entre ses dents et grogne, je ferme la porte. –Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Bella, tu vas me tuer.

Je rigole.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fais. Ton bas de pyjama est dans le deuxième tiroir.

Il l'ouvre et je l'entends grogner encore plus.

-Etais tu obligé de le ranger avec tes dessous.

-IL n'y a pas beaucoup de place, je te signal.

Je ressors quinze minutes plus tard, cheveux mi sec, démaquillée avec pour seul vêtement ma nuisette et son shorty assortie.

Il me dévisage du regard. Il est dans le lit les bras coller derrière sa tête. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je lui souri et fais le tour du lit. Il a posé ma robe sur le dossier de la chaise, je pose mes portes jarretelles et mon ensemble dessus. J'ouvre les draps et doucement je me colle a lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Là est ma place. Je le regarde et me redresse pour l'embrasser. Il participe a notre bonne nuit, puis je me replace contre lui.

-Tu me diras ce que t'as dis Tania ?

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela Edward ?

-Elle a sous entendu t'avoir dis mes quatre vérités et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle seule te connaissait sur tous les points possibles et inimaginables. Et là je te parle intimement. Elle m'a dit que tu repartirais. Dois-je répéter les noms d'oiseaux ou tu ce résumé te convient ?

-Il me dirige mon visage vers le sien. –Jamais je ne te quitterais, Bella. Pour le reste, il est vrai que nous avons partagé six ans de vie commune. Alors je suppose qu'elle doit me connaitre un peu. Mais tu me connais mieux qu'elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler, tu sais. Rien qu'en nous regardant, nous savons. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et de cela j'en suis convaincu. Je t'aime Bells.

-Et quand la rêverons-nous ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, elle a signé les papiers du divorce, elle a aussi signé les papiers pour Kellan. Donc plus rien ne la rattache à nous maintenant.

-Quels papiers pour Kellan ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a

-Malheureusement. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

-Oh non mais quelle conne. Pas croyable.

Il m'embrasse comme jamais et sa main vient caresser mon dos. Au bout d'un moment, il soupire et me fait un dernier baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit Douce Bells.

-Bonne nuit Edward et merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 16 : 24H Pov Ed

Je viens de quitter Kellan, le médecin Weber est plutôt content des résultats. Mais il doit rester sous control médical. Je me dirige vers le studio, voilà deux jours que je suis dans ce canapé. Bella doit arrivée aujourd'hui. Bon allez, une bonne douche et après je l'emmènerais se promener. J'ai besoin de sortir de là.

J'ouvre la porte du studio, une super odeur m'envahie. Mmmmm Des endives aux jambons. J'adore. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers le salon. Il y a une présence sur le canapé, elle me regarde, Tania. Merde, ou est Bella ? Je la vois en cuisine. Elle est furax. Oh mon dieu. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse dans le cou. J'adore les sensations qu'elle réveille en moi. Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Comment va-t-il ? Me demande t elle tout bas.

-Il te réclame.

-Ok j'y vais, elle t'attend depuis deux heures.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne connait que des noms d'oiseaux. Ton repas est dans le four.

Elle m'embrasse la joue, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la regarde, elle baisse les yeux. Elle me fait quoi là ! Non hors de question. Je lui attrape le bras.

-Tu ne reviens pas ?

-Règle cela. Me dit elle sèchement. Ok pas bon.

-Bella, s'il te plait.

Elle m'explique que cela fait deux heures qu'elle a envie de la tuer mais qu'elle se retient. Puis elle passe sa main sur ma joue. Je vois les larmes dans ses yeux. Bordel que c'est il passé ici ? Elle me parle doucement mais je déconnecte, quoi refaire ma vie de famille, comment cela sauver mon mariage, non je veux vivre avec toi. 24H, elle me laisse 24 h. C'est quoi ce souk. Je n'y comprends rien. Elle m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois et sort du studio.

Je me dirige vers la porte, je dois la rattraper.

-Elle est enfin partie, et ben dis donc. Elle est coriace celle là. Alors Edy, tu ne m'offres pas à boire.

Merde je l'avais oublié celle là. Je me retourne. Elle est debout dans le salon. Elle passe son doigt sur sa bouche puis le fait descendre le long de son cou pour atterrir sur sa poitrine.

-Arrête de jouer avec tes doigts et dis moi ce que tu veux Tania.

-J e veux mon mari. Mon amant, mon ami. Voilà ce que je veux.

-Je ne suis aucun d'entre eux, Tania. Tu as dépassé les bornes.

-Je sais , excuse moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je suis désolée. Edward croit moi. Ta famille, elle m'a jugée des qu'elle m'a vu. Elle ne m'aime pas. J'aurai pu être la reine d'Angleterre, elle ne m'aurait pas aimé. Je ne suis pas Bellissima.

-C'est pour cela, que tu as violé Jack.

-Je ne l'ai pas violé, que de grands mots. Je lui ai montré une voie pour devenir adulte. S'il n'est plus malade, tu n'auras plus de raison de rester ici, après le départ de Kellan.

-le départ, quel départ ?

-Edward ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement que vous allez trouver le donneur universel. Il lui reste trois mois, Edward. Il mourra, Edward. Tu dois t'y faire des maintenant.

-NON ! COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE DES CHOSES COMME CELLES LA. C'EST TON FILS.

-Non mon fils est mort le jour ou on a diagnostiqué sa maladie. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour toi. Je sais pertinemment que rien ne pourra le sauver. Edward, tu dois voire la vérité en face.

-JAMAIS JE NE L'ABANDONNERAI. JAMAIS.

-Salut frérot c'est moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Emmett dans le salon. Il nous regarde. J'ai les mains sur mes hanches. Elles me font mal tellement je les serres.

-Eh bien c'est jour de bonheur ici. Tu m'offres a boire Edward.

Je le regarde, il me fait un signe de tête. Apres tout j'ai besoin de souffler. Je reviens avec trois bières. Je les pose sur la table. Emmett est assis sur le canapé, Tania sur le fauteuil. Il me désigne le canapé a ses cotés. Je m'installe.

-OK, vu l'ambiance qui traine, je crois que je vais rester un peu pour atténuer la tension. Je vous écoute.

-Oh non, toi le grand frère aux muscles d'acier mais a la cervelle de piaf. Va donc t'occuper de ta progéniture. Je dois parler seule a seule avec mon mari.

Emmett se lève et vient s'accroupir devant Tania. Il en impose c'est sur. Elle le regarde.

-Ecoute moi bien, petite escalope périmée.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Edward , Tu devrais allez voir Bells qui est devant le studio.

-Quoi, merde !

Je sors en vitesse. Elle n'est pas là. Elle devait aller voir Kellan. Je cours Jusque sa chambre, les infirmières me regardent. Il y en a même une qui me suit avec un charriot de soin. J'ouvre la porte. Maman est auprès de Kellan. Il dort. J'entre et les embrasse.

-Bella n'est pas ici ?

-Oh il semblerait qu'Alice et Rose l'ai emmenée pour une thérapie par les magasins.

-Oh je vois.

-Edward, ne laisse pas passer la femme de ta vie.

-Oh non maman, pour cela, je ne la laisserai pas passer.

J'embrasse Kellan. IL va bien.

-Merci maman, je dois allez voir Tania qui est dans le studio avec Emmett.

-Oh alors fais en sorte qu'il ne la tue pas.

-Maman, tu peux ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mon fils. Va et tient moi au courant. Je t'aime

Elle me serre contre elle. J'adore cette sensation de petit garçon à l'abri de tous dangers extérieurs dans les bras de ma maman. Mais malheureusement le monde s'ouvre à moi. Elle se sépare de moi. Et elle ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je rigole et part en direction du studio.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'appelle Alice, je sais exactement ce que je veux.

-Alice

-C'est Edward.

-Oh Jasper , comment vas-tu mon amour ?

-Bells est avec toi, comment va-t-elle ?

-Oh et bien figure toi qu'elle a encore donné de sa personne pour mon abruti de frangin.

-merci beaucoup

-Elle lui a donné 24h pour se décider entre sa connasse de femme et elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Oh oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi. IL ne doit pas attendre tout ce temps pour se décider.

-Ok tu ne me le diras pas. Ecoute je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle et que tu l'emmènes au restaurant sur la quatrième rue. CE soir pour 20H

-Tu penses que je vais la laisser comme cela, hors de question. Jasper. Oui je l'embrasserai pour toi.

-Réponds a ma question, et je paye le restau pour tous ce soir.

-Elle ne pette pas la forme mais nous allons prendre soin d'elle. Merci pour tout. Je lui ferais. A ce soir mon amour.

-Alice, merci. Oh je te rembourserai aussi sa robe. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Je fini mon chemin. Je n'ai qu'une envie celle d'être a ce soir, dans ses bras. A condition, qu'elle veuille de moi.

J'ouvre la porte du studio, Emmett est assis dans le canapé a mater la télé. Tania est dans le fauteuil. Elle ne dit rien.

-installes toi Edy, Tania a des choses à te dire.

Je regarde la scène. Curieux, mais bon.

-Edward, j'ai signé les papiers du divorce. Comme tu peux le voir. Je ne te demande rien. Je vais retourner vivre à la grosse pomme. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend la bas pour un boulot. Emmett a fait en sorte que j'ai un entretien la bas. Donc j'y vais. Ne cherche pas a m'appeler pour la mise en bière de Kellan, comme je te l'ai dis, pour moi il est parti depuis longtemps. Emmett grogne. Donc voici.

Je prends les papiers et lis. Une lueure d'effroi passe devant mes yeux.

-Dis moi que tu n'as rien a voir la dedans Emmett. Jure moi que tu n'as rien a voire avec ce papier.

-Je te le jure. J'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis. Mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Je me tourne vers elle.

-Tania, c'est ton fils. Ce papier est, tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tania, merde, il va vivre.

-Non, Edward, il est déjà mort et tu le sais. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de jouer cette comédie.

-Vas le voir, Tania. Va le voir et lui dire que tu n'es plus sa mère. Vas le voir au moins une fois. Et si après tu restes sur tes positions, je les respecterais.

-Hors de question. De toute manière, il a une nouvelle famille, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Tania, il aura toujours besoin de sa mère, ne fais pas cela. On trouvera le moyen pour que tu le voies, pendant les vacances ou tout ce que tu veux, mais ne fais pas cela.

-Les papiers sont signés. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fils mort dans les pattes.

-Tania dis moi ce que tu attends de moi, je t'en prie ne fait pas cela.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé Edward. Tu lui as toujours appartenu, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Elle a toujours été la seule à te comprendre.

-Que lui as-tu dis ?

-Rien de particulier, Une conversation de femme à femme. Tu m'as épousé parce que nous avions un fils. Mais notre fils est mort. Notre mariage n'a pu de raison d'être. Je trouverais une personne qui m'aime et qui me rende heureuse.

Elle prend son sac, regarde Emmett et lui fait un signe de tête.

-Je tiendrais ma parole, Tania.

-Merci.

Je les regarde, je ne comprends rien. Mais Tania lui fait un sourire, alors on verra plus tard. Elle me regarde, passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu m'as rendu heureuse Edward, mais jamais tu n'aurais du être embringué dans cette histoire. Tu auras la vie que tu as toujours souhaitée. Merci d'avoir témoigné et venger la mort de mon frère. Jamais je ne t'oublierai Edward.

-Je t'ai aimé, Tania.

-Je sais mais tu l'aime plus encore.

Elle embrasse ma joue et sort du studio.

Je regarde Emmett. Il se lève et vient m'entourer de ses bras. Je ne sais pourquoi une étrange sensation de liberté m'envahie.

-Tu as quoi dans le four qui sent si bon ?

Je regarde mon frère et nous rigolons.

-Allez viens je partage.

Après un court repas vu à la vitesse à laquelle Emmett englouti les endives, nous parlons de la résolution de Tania. Je ne comprends pas. Emmett m'assure qu'elle a prit sa décision seule. La chose pour laquelle il l'a aidé est pour sa destination. Elle cherchait un emploi et Emmett avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'elle trouve un emploi rapidement. Puis nous prenons le dessert.

-Elle a toujours été supère douée pour la bouf Bells

-Et pas que pour cela.

-Tu l'as rattrapé.

-On ne peut pas dire cela. Emmett je dois assurer un plan d'enfer, tu en es.

-Et après, tu la ramènes dans ton lit

-Oh je l'espère, si elle veut encore de moi.

-Elle vit pour toi, Edward. Quand vas-tu en prendre conscience ?

-Je ne sais pas . Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Je lui ai tout expliqué, tout raconté mais à chaque fois que le bonheur se montre, nous avons une galère. J'ai peur qu'elle se lasse, qu'elle imagine que le destin ne veuille pas nous réunir. C'est peu être débile, mais c'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Et puis il y a Kellan ? Quelle place va-t-elle prendre dans sa vie ? Comment lui faire comprendre la place de Bella dans mon âme ?

-OK, on arrête les violons ? Que veux tu que je fasse ce soir ?

-Si seulement tu pouvais faire en sortes qu'elle ne se sauve pas.

-Compte sur moi. Je suis autorisé à la plaqué au sol ? Je souri

-Je suis sur qu'elle devrait adorée. Merci Emmett

Il me donne une tape virile dans le dos et me souhaite une bonne journée. Tu parles. Je regarde autour de moi, le studio me parait vide, isolé. Je téléphone au restau pour la réservation et je monte voir Kellan. Il est un peu mieux. Il me souri. Comment lui dire pour Tania ?

-Hey papa !

-Salut petit mec.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Bella ?

-Oh oui, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Elle viendra te voir un peu plus tard.

-OH et maman ?

-Et tu sais ce qui va être super ? Mamie, vient passer la soirée avec toi.

-Waouh, super top. Je vais la ratatiner a Formula racer. Elle est nulle.

-Ouaip, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Tu sais jouer toi à cela ?

-Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Allez montre cette manette. Je vais t'aplatir.

Et le voilà qui rigole pendant que je fais des sorties de routes. C'est un son magnifique. AU bout d'un moment, il commence a fatigué.

-Allez bonhomme, la revanche est pour demain. Dort un peu.

-Oui papa. Dis tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

-Je vais chanter pour Bella.

-Pourquoi tu chantes pour elle et pas pour maman. Avant tu chantais pour maman.

-Je sais bonhomme, mais je voudrais chanter maintenant pour Bella. Tu es d'accord.

-Elena avait raison, alors. Tu n'aimes plus maman.

-Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliqué mais la vie est compliquée lorsqu'on grandit.

-C'est parce que maman a fait des bêtises que tu ne l'aimes plus.

-En partie.

-Alors elle est punie de ton amour. Et c'est Tatibella que tu aimes maintenant.

-Si pour toi c'est claire, cela me va.

-Et elle t'aime aussi, Elena me l'a dit.

-On verra, je pourrais te le dire demain.

-Moi je sais.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu ais raison. Maintenant dort mon petit homme. Je t'aime.

-Tu me puniras de ton amour si je fais des bêtises.

-Jamais mon grand. Cela n'est pas possible. Je serais peut être vexé, déçu, mais jamais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de t'aimer.

-Moi aussi papa, je t'aime.

Que dire de cette déclaration d'amour de son enfant. Je l'embrasse et le garde contre moi pendant qu'il s'endort. Oh mon dieu, sauver le..

Ok c'est l'heure. Il faut que je me prépare pour mon ultime chance d'être aimé de cette femme.

Je fonce au studio, prends ma douche, me rase, me parfume. Oh merde j'ai le trac. Je m'habille tout doucement. Vérifiant chaque bout de vêtement. Ma mère m'a ramené mon smoking. Elle m'attend dans le salon. Je sors. Elle me regarde et enlève ma cravate. Elle ouvre deux boutons de ma chemise et me regarde. –Il est primordial de pouvoir respirer mon garçon. Mais garde cette trac au fond de toi, tu n'en seras que meilleur. Elle m'embrasse. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.-Je reste auprès de Kellan. Je te téléphone aux moindres soucis. Mais je suis comme cendrillon pour 23 heures, mon carrosse se transforme en citrouille. Je bosse demain. Je l'embrasse à mon tour. Ma mère a toujours tout donné pour ces enfants. Elle est exceptionnelle.

J'arrive au restaurant. La serveuse de fin de service de l'autre jour m'accueil. Elle me dévisage.

-Monsieur, Bonjour

-J'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

-Oh la surprise ! Vous devez être le pianiste.

-Oui.

-Que de talent caché. Je suppose que la demoiselle sera contente.

-Je l'espère.

-J'en suis sur. Suivez moi, Mr Cullen. Elle me montre la table qui nous est réservée. Puis la scène.

-Si vous voulez, je peux changer de table. Celle-ci sera plus appropriée. Elle m'en désigne une juste au pied de la scène. –Non, elle ne sait pas que j'ai réservé. Et si je croise son regard, je ne suis pas sur d'y arrivée. Elle me souri.

Elle me montre le piano. Je m'approche doucement et mes doigts frôlent les touches. Oh merde. Elle m'explique qu'elle va me faire signe lorsqu'ils arrivent. Je n'aurais qu'a cliqué sur le bouton ici et les rideaux s'ouvriront. La douche 3 est enregistrée. Lors que je ferais un autre clic, les douches 1 et 2 s'allumeront. Et enfin le troisième clic éteint tout et commande la fermeture des rideaux.

Elle me laisse seul sur scène, j'ai le trouillomètre a cent mille. Je m'installe sur le banc du piano et mes doigts répètent inlassablement cette mélodie si souvent retenue. La serveuse revient, je la dévisage.

-Ok on se calme beau gosse, voici un remontant et un verre d 'eau. Je suis sur qu'elle va être épatée. Toute femme le serait.

-Ce n'est pas toutes les femmes.

- Alors mettez-y tous vos sentiments, ils sont arrivés et s'installent sur la réservation. Je vous retrouve a table auprès de Mademoiselle.

-Merci a vous

-Laurena.

-Merci a vous Laurena.

Elle me souri et sort de scène.

Je regarde la boisson qu'elle m'a apportée. Je bois d'une traite le verre d'eau et m'installe sur le banc. Je n'ai jamais eu autant le trac de ma vie. Je ne sais pourquoi. Je contrôle mes vêtements, me passe la main dans mes cheveux. Je craque mes doigts. Je respire de grand coup. La serveuse remonte sur scène, elle prend le verre d'alcool et me regarde. Elle se recule petit a petit et clic sur le bouton de scène.

-oups, il ne reste plus qu'a continuer. Elle s'approche et se penche contre moi. – Jamais personne n'avait réussi a calmer les ardeurs de James avec autant de tacts que vous. Il serait tant de la conquérir, Mr Cullen. J'avoue qu'elle est très en beauté ce soir.. Elle me souri et descends de scène. Elle a un sacré toupet celle la. Mais je la remercie. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée sans elle. Je me concentre sur ces touches noires et blanches. Je les connais par cœur. Je ferme mes yeux et d'un coup mes doigts se posent dessus. Je suis pris par l'engrenage de ma musique. Mes souvenirs se mettent en place. Le moment ou je lui ai fait découvrir cette musique, ces larmes lorsque je lui avait dis que c'était sa musique, la sensualité qui s'est dégagée d'elle après ce moment. Nous avions fait l'amour comme jamais. Je me revois la caresser, la lécher, la voir s'arquer sous mes doigts alors que je découvrais son corps si sensuel. La douceur de nos mouvements, l'intensité de nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Puis l'apothéose, le final plus intense qu'un feu d'artifice du 4 juillet. La musique se termine, je passe à cette chanson qui me la rappelle tellement. Combien de fois je me suis posé cette question. Je chante mais ma voix est rauque. Le stresse surement.

-Oh Merde. J'ouvre les yeux, elle est la devant la scène, main sur la bouche. Elle est magnifique. Elle est venue jusqu'à moi. Je lui sourie, elle me le rend. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je lui montre le banc des yeux mais elle ne veut pas. Je regarde Emmett et il me comprend aussitôt. Lui et Jazz la porte chacun de leur coté pour la monter sur scène. Elle est surprise. Elle se retourne et voit toute la famille derrière elle. Elle se recentre sur moi et doucement en patte de chat, elle vient se blottir contre moi. Oh merci bon dieu. Sa présence, son odeur, une plénitude de joie.

Je dirige son visage contre le mien. Il faut que je regarde ces yeux. Ces fenêtres sur l'âme. Elles sont très faciles à lire lorsqu'on les connaît. Je la regarde, elle est surprise mais triste, pleine de questionnement. Je dois la rassurer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de 24 heures pour choisir la vie que je veux, Bella. Je l'ai toujours su. Et si tu l'accepte, c'est avec toi que je veux la construire. Quand dis-tu ?

Elle me dévisage, je vois que quelque chose la contrarie.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit aussitôt ?

Voilà c'était cela, mais je te jure si elle n'était pas là. Tu ne serais même pas sorti de ce studio. Allons Edward, soit plus diplomate.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule dans le studio, et après Emmett est arrivé. J'étais en conversation plutôt mouvementée. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu étais toujours devant le studio. Je suis sorti, mais tu étais déjà partie. J'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kellan, mais Esmée t'avait remplacée. Alors j'ai appelé Alice pour lui dire de t'occuper jusqu'à ce moment.

Il y a encore cette foutu mèche qui m'appelle. Je la regarde et la replace. J'aime faire cela. C'est mon geste personnel. Il faut que je lui ouvre mon coeur .– Je sais que notre relation n'est pas facile, depuis mon retour. Il y a une multitude de choses qui nous complique la vie, et ce n'est pas fini. Je suis désolé de tout cela, tu sais combien je regrette ce matin là. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai. Je ne peux pas te promettre une vie sans encombre, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'existe pas, mais je peux te jurer de t'aimer et de me battre pour traverser toutes les épreuves de la vie. Alors quand dis-tu ? Je profite de cela pour la toucher un peu plus. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de la couchée sur ce piano. Mais le public, cette scène, le restaurant, ma famille qui nous regarde. Je lui prends la main.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Oh mon dieu que j'aime cette phrase. Redis-moi cela. Si tu savais comme j'attends ce moment. Je vois son regard, elle est sincère, me dévoile son âme. Je vais la coucher sur ce piano, là et maintenant. Je m'approche d'elle. Oh putain tout le monde nous regarde. Je ne peux décidément pas lui faire cela. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas démontrer ses sentiments. Le clic, quelle super invention.

-Tu vois le petit bouton, là près de ton pied droit.

Elle le regarde avec incrédulité

-Oui

-Appuis dessus.

Elle clic. Oh seigneur nous allons être enfin tous les deux.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan. Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Ses lèvres, oh bordel ses lèvres si pulpeuses, si attirantes. Je vais les gouter. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh seigneur que je suis bien. Elle me répond, elle a envie de cela. Je veux rentrer en elle. Lui montrer combien je l'aime, combien elle m'a manqué. Notre combat de souvenirs s'annonce bien. A bout de souffle je pose mon front contre le sien. Je vois son âme. Elle est dans le même état que moi.

-Bella, cela fais si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment.

-Il faut dire que ta technique de drague est infaillible, Mr Cullen.

Je suis heureux Elle ne perd pas le nord. J'avoue que j'ai ramé comme un con avec elle. Oh putain que j'aime cette femme. Je la regarde, elle est entrain de se questionner sur ces rideaux et l'obscurité dans laquelle nous sommes

-Le petit bouton.

Elle clique dessue, et les rideaux s'ouvrent. La famille me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il faut que je la montre comme telle. Je la bécote devant la famille et toute la salle applaudit de joie. Elle est toute rouge. Elle me prend la main et nous descendons de scène. Je vois sa belle robe je ne peux m'empêcher de la faire danser.

Nous passons à table. Je vérifie mon portable, pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles. Elle s'inquiète encore de cela. De son comportement, mais jamais elle n'a remis le mien en doute. Je la rassure et nous finissons le repas avec la famille.

Nous finissons la soirée en dansant les uns avec les autres. Mais c'est Léah m'a avoué ressentir des sentiments pour Jack. J'en suis heureux pour eux Mais cela m'effraies. Je vois Bells parler avec lui et nous regarder. Je sais déjà qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

Jack me rend la femme de ma vie et nous en parlons doucement. Puis d'un coup je pense à l'heure. Je dois rentrer. Bella se propose de venir avec moi. Que je suis heureux.

Je règle l'addition et laisse un pourboire pour Laurena. Nous rentrons. Elle s'est endormie dans la voiture. Je sais que maintenant qu'elle est a mes cotés et que nous allons enfin réussir a vivre dans le bonheur. Reste Kellan mais je suis confiant.

En arrivant à l'hôpital. Je la regarde, elle dort si paisiblement. Je me gare devant le studio. Je la couvre de ma veste et monte en urgence auprès de Kellan. IL dort paisiblement. Maman est repartie. Elle a laissé un mot. Tout c'est bien passé. Le docteur Weber t'attend demain neuf heures dans son bureau. J'embrasse mon petit homme et je lui dis que maintenant il ne reste que lui pour embellir ma vie. Je rejoins Bella, elle dort toujours. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique. Je la caresse doucement et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Elle se frotte les yeux et me regarde. Elle s'inquiète pour Kellan. Pourquoi changé.

Une fois dans le studio, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Dois-je dormir dans le canapé. Mais lorsqu'elle me demande de dormir contre elle. Je la mangerai de bonheur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

- Es tu sur, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que se soit.

-Oh, nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce soir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je suis trop embrumée pour cela. Mais Je veux bien dormir dans tes bras.

Je souri, elle est génial, même les yeux dans la brume, elle arrive a me clouer le bec.

-Voyez vous cela.

-Sauf si tu ne le veux pas

Oh mais si je le veux. Je la regarde, elle prend ses affaires dans la commode et tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, sa robe tombe au sol. Elle va me tuer. Ses sous vêtements, ses portes jarretelles. Oh merde je suis tendue a bloc. Elle le sait et elle en joue. Elle se glisse en vitesse dans la salle d'eau et je grogne

-Bella, tu vas me tuer.

Elle rigole, j'aime le son de rossignol.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fais. Ton bas de pyjama est dans le deuxième tiroir.

Ok merci ma douce. Je vais me préparer et me coucher tranquillement dans ce lit. J'ouvre le tiroir. Oh la bourrique. Il y a toute sa lingerie fine sous mes yeux. De plus en plus d'image s'offre devant mes yeux. Et merde, je suis encor plus dure que tout a l'heure. Je vais lui sauter dessus si elle continue.

-Etais tu obligé de le ranger avec tes dessous.

-IL n'y a pas beaucoup de place, je te signal.

Je me change, je pense a tout et a n'importe quoi pour que mes envies retombent. Ok je suis au calme. Je m'installe dans le lit. La porte s'ouvre. Elle a mis cette nuisette qui me rappelle nos débuts, du satin violet. Elle le fait exprès. Ses cheveux, cette odeur. JEVEUXMOURIR.

Elle s'installe en me regardant, elle joue avec moi. Bella, tu vas me le payer. Elle s'installe contre moi. Allez Edward change toi les idées, sinon elle va s'en rendre compte. Allez ce n'est pas cool. Mais elle le fait exprès aussi. Puis une phrase me revient, Tania. Là pour sur, je débande total.

-Tu me diras ce que t'as dis Tania ?

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela Edward ?

-Elle a sous entendu t'avoir dis mes vérités et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle seule te connaissait sur tous les points possibles et inimaginables. Et là je te parle intimement. Elle m'a dit que tu repartirais. Et merde, elle a l'air soucieuse de cela. A-t-elle peur que je parte ? Non il faut qu'elle arrête de penser cela. Je la rassure tout en étant honnête. Je lui raconte la vérité, ce qu'il s'est passé. Oh bien sur elle pette un plomb pour l'abandon des droits parentaux. Mais je sais qu'elle souffre de cela. Nous verrons demain. Pour le moment il faut qu'elle se repose. Je la maintiens dans mes bras et l'embrasse avant de la laisser s'endormir. Moi il faut que j'arrive à me soulager sinon la nuit va être dure avec cette déesse dans mes bras.

Mon téléphone sonne. J'entends Bella a mes cotés décroché.

-Oh merde. On arrive, Angie. Edward, réveilles toi, c'est Kellan

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle a sauté du lit et s'habille en quatrième vitesse. Elle me dit de me dépêcher mais cela ne connecte pas.

-Edward bouge, toi. Il a besoin de toi.

Et tout d'un coup sa connecte. J'ai peur. Oh mon dieu, non. Je me lève et saute dans mon pantalon. J'enfile le premier tee shirt qui me passe sous les doigts.

Nous courons dans les couloirs. Carlisle est dans le couloir devant la chambre de Kellan. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Merde.

J'ouvre la porte. IL est pale comme la mort. Le docteur weber est avec lui. Elle ordonne d'autres examens a ces infirmières.

Oh mon dieu j'ai peur.

-Mr Cullen, il va faire ces examens, je vous explique.

Je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces, mes larmes coulent.

-Papa, j'ai peur. J'ai froid.

-Je sais mon grand. Je suis là. Je ne te quitte pas.

Je regarde Angéla qui me fait un signe de tête. Je suis le petit lit ou se trouve mon fils, mes entrailles. Il a peur, je me sens inutile. Je suis mort de peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Oh mon dieu. J'ai une trouille d'enfer. Laissez le moi. Prenez ma vie mais laissez le vivre. Il me regarde. Il a de petits yeux. Un médecin vient lui prélever le sang. Il a horreur des aiguilles, alors je chantonne comme je faisais avec Bells. Il perd ses forces de plus en plus. IL est faible et bordel de merde. Je suis bon a rien.

Il retourne dans sa chambre. Je m'assois a ses cotés. Je lui prends la main. Il s'endort.

Je vais voir la doctoresse qui est en compagnie de Bella. Elle lui répond en hochant la tête. Il y a Laurent avec eux. Je m'approche. C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 17 : Coma

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je m'approche d'eux. Bella baisse les yeux. Le docteur weber me fait entrer dans son bureau. Je regarde Bella. Elle me regarde avec ce quelque chose. Je ne le sens pas. Ses lèvres bougent : Je t'aime. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle part avec Laurent dans un couloir Je ne comprends rien. Décidément je patauge dans la semoule. J'ai l'esprit plus que merdeux.

Mr Cullen?

-Mr Cullen?

-Edward.

Je regarde la docteuresse.

-Contente de vous retrouver. Comme je vous le disais nous avons une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons trouvé l'universel.

-Oh d'accord. Est-elle ici ? Pourrais-je lui parler ? Qui est-elle ?

-Edward, concentrez vous. Nous devons faire quelques examens complémentaires afin de nous assurer de la comptabilité totale avec votre fils. Vous devez savoir que ces examens sont nombreux et longs. Je promets de tout faire pour accélérer au plus les résultats. Mr Blood, s'y est engagé personnellement. Apparemment vous connaissez Mr Blood.

-oui, nous avons quelques points en commun.

-Je vois. Edward, Kellan est au plus mal. Nous allons essayer de le maintenir le temps que nous faisons les examens de l'universel. Edward, vous devez nous faire confiance. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Pourquoi faire des examens, l'universel n'est pas censé être compatible avec tout le monde.

- Les examens ne sont pas pour votre fils mais pour la survie du donneur. Nous devons nous assurer que tout fonctionne correctement. Nous devons aussi la préparer afin que tout don soit au maximum de ses qualités. Elle continue de me parler mais pour moi c'est charabia sur charabia.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle risque sa vie ?

- Il y a toujours un risque.

-Alors je veux la voir !

-Ceci ne fait pas parti de ses plans. Ok

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Nous laisser travailler et être présent pour Kellan. C'est cela votre job. Si tout marche, vous serez des plus heureux.

-Et sinon.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Edward. Son ton est particulier, plein de sous entendus que je ne comprends pas.

Je sors de son bureau et rejoins mon fils. Je m'installe a ses cotés. Mais ou est Bells ? J'ai besoin qu'elle soit là mais elle n'y est pas. Je respire fortement, je le tiens contre moi. Oh seigneur. Faites qu'il s'en sorte. Mais que c'est il passé ? Hier, il allait bien. Et maintenant il ? Et merde. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Je suis seul avec lui dans mes bras. Je peux donc les laissées tomber.

Une main me caresse le visage, j'ouvre les yeux.

-Bells c'est toi ?

-Non mon grand. Ma mère est devant moi. Elle me regarde, elle a le visage triste.

-Ma petite maman, tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

-Ma famille est plus importante. Comment va-t-il ?

-IL a fait une rechute, il est au plus mal.

Elle me prend le visage entre ses mains. Elle me fixe.

-Ai confiance, mon fils.

-Confiance en qui, en quoi ? Maman. Regarde le, il est plus que pale.

Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. –Je ne peux rien faire, je suis inutile. Je ne peux que le regarder partir.

-Ne parles pas comme cela. Tu seras présent a ses cotés, tu vas le soutenir. Regarde je t'ai apporté un livre, Cars. Tu pourras lui lire.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui va l'aider, maman.

-Je sais mais tu seras avec lui.

(…)

Voilà deux jours que je suis dans sa chambre. Deux jours que je ne veux pas le quitter. Le docteur passe souvent. Elle m'explique ou en sont les examens. Kellan est perfusé, il est relié a des machines de control. Il est de plus en plus mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Maman vient me remplacer, le temps que je prenne une douche et un café. J'ai même visité la chapelle. Pour un non pratiquant, je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai supplié de le laisser vivre. C'est incroyable comment on peut se raccroché a n'importe quoi, dans ces cas là.

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'en parler, maman change de sujet. Je sens qu'on me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas cela. Il va bien falloir qu'on me réponde.

Rose arrive dans la chambre.

-Salut vous deux

-Bonjour Rose.

-Va te laver et prendre un peu l'air. Je le surveille.

-Maman n'est pas là ?

-Elle avait une course a faire. Je prends le relais, Edward. Va prendre l'air.

Je la regarde, elle a le visage triste. Toute la famille est triste. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je me lève et l'embrasse. Elle me serre dans ses bras.

Je suis devant la machine à café. Je la regarde sans grande conviction. J'en ai ras le bol de ces cafés. Ils n'ont pas de gout et en plus ils sont dans de tout petit gobelet. Moi je voudrais une potion magique qui me sorte de cette merde, mais il n'y en a pas. Je vais au studio. Apres tout un moment de calme serait le bien venu. Et peut être que Bella est là bas. J'ouvre la porte, je l'appelle, pas de réponse. Merde, mais ou est elle ? J'arrive dans la chambre, j'ouvre mon tiroir. Les affaires de Bells ne sont plus là. J'ouvre l'armoire. Ici non plus. C'est quoi ce bordel. Je cours a la salle de bain. Plus aucune trace d'elle. Merde. Elle est partie, elle m'a laissé. Je suis recroquevillé dans le couloir et mes larmes coulent encore. Je me sens seul, perdu. Je ne comprends pas. Tout allait bien. Elle en a eu assez, elle ne pouvait plus en supporté. Alors elle est partie. Sans un mot, sans explication. Je suis à bout. Je n'en peu plus. J'ai envi de vomir. Je cours jusqu'au toilettes et me vide tout en pleurant. Mais c'est quoi cette vie de merde. Je suis exténué. J'ai plus envi. De rien, de personne. Je me couche sur le sol et laisse allez mon corps.

-Edward, ouvre les yeux !

-Je vous l'avais dis. Qu'il ne supporterait pas.

-Emmett ferme la et emmène le dans son lit.

-Il est tout dégoutant, regarde le, Rose.

-Ok plan B Déshabille le.

J'entends la douche coulée. Je sens qu'on me porte et me met en dessous. L'eau sur mon corps, me réchauffe.

-Je lui dirais

-Elle ne veut pas.

-Mais regarde dans quel état il est. Rose il le supportera, je le sais.

-Emmett, c'est son choix. Respecte le .

-NON

-Très bien mais elle va te tuer.

-Elle a besoin de lui aussi.

-Je sais.

-Alors si tout le monde sait que c'est une connerie, pourquoi faire ce qu'elle a dit?

-Je te comprends chéri. Mais lorsqu'elle le verra, tu lui diras que je t'avais prévenu.

-Tout comme la dernière fois. Ne lui dis rien, elle est forte. Elle s'en remettra.

-Et on avait raison, elle s'en est remise.

-Elle est sur un lit d'hôpital et risque de mourir. Il doit la voir avant. Une fois juste une fois. Rose si c'était toi la bas sur ce lit et Elona à la place de Kellan. J'aimerai pouvoir être au courant de tout. J'aimerai pouvoir t'embrasser avant le prélèvement. Je n'accepterais pas qu'on me laisse a l'écart de tout cela.

- Ok, dis-lui.

Je les regarde. Ils sont face a face. J'ai chaud sous cette flotte je suis même en manque d'air. J'étouffe. Emmett le voit. Il me redresse et me donne le savon.

-Ok Edward, maintenant, écoute bien. Tu vas te laver, te changer et je te parlerais ensuite. Ok

Je le regarde.

-Oui je te dirais ou est Bella. Maintenant lave toi.

Je m'exécute.

(…)

Me voilà entrain de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital

J'ouvre les portes du service des comateux. On me dit de ne pas faire de bruit. Carlisle est la devant une porte. Il regarde le patient. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Je me stoppe.

-Carlisle !

Il se tourne et me voit.

-Il a fini par te le dire. Hein, Emmett a bien fait de vendre la mèche.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Il m'ouvre son bras et je m'approche doucement. Mon corps refuse d'avancé alors que mon esprit me dit de le faire. Je regarde par la vitre, je vois une personne alitée, j'entends des machines bipées, fonctionnées. Je m'approche, la salle est immaculée de blanc. Bella est là, fermée au monde extérieur, reliée à ces machines qui font un bruit incroyable. Carlisle met la main sur mon épaule. JE le regarde.

-C'est son choix Edward.

-Je ne comprends rien. Que fait elle la dedans et pourquoi est elle intubée et mis dans un coma artificiel ?

-C'est l'universel

-Quoi ? Non hors de question.

-Edward, on ne doit pas crier dans cette unité. Viens par ici !

Il me dirige vers son bureau. Je marche en long et en travers. Il me regarde faire. Je pleure. J'assimile tout cela. Toutes les données que j'ai acquises durant ces derniers temps. Tous ces examens que l'on faisait subir au donneur, toutes ces souffrances et pour mon fils. Mais c'est de Bella qu'il s'agit. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Au fond de moi je le sais. Je regarde Carlisle. Il me regarde faire. Il attend que je parle mais je suis encore dans ma réfléxion. Je continue mon chemin de croix dans son bureau. Que faire ? si je demande qu'on la sorte de la, je tue mon fils Et lorsqu'elle le saura, elle me tuera aussi. Remarque je serais avec lui. Si je laisse faire, je risque de les perdre tous les deux.. Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre. Je le sais Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle. Oh putain de merde !

-Elle est forte tu sais, elle vaincra.

Je relève le visage et le regarde.

-Tu y crois a ce point, Carlisle. Tu crois vraiment a ce que tu me dis ou c'est juste pour la forme. Nous échangeons nos regards. – Tu peux me jurer sur ce que tu as de plus cher qu'elle s'en sortira ! Carlisle arrête de te voiler la face. Merde. Elle est dans le coma et elle risque de ne jamais se réveiller. Pour mon fils, par ma faute, elle risque sa vie. Elle a perdu notre garçon et donne sa vie pour sauver le mien. Merde tu peux me jurer qu'elle va s'en remettre.

-Non

-MERDE. Je m'écroule au sol et je pleure encore et encore. Je sens ses bras m'entourés, me tenir contre lui. J'essaye de me dégager mais il me tient fortement.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Edward. Nous sommes avec toi.

Je me dégage encore et crie tout ce que je peux.

-Edward, il faut te calmer sinon je devrais intervenir. Respire. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Je crie encore et encore et arrive à me dégager. Je me redresse, Carlisle essaye de s'approcher mais je le tiens éloigner d'un geste de main. Je le regarde. – Prends le temps mais reviens ! Je me tourne et cours dans les couloirs Il faut que je sorte de là. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois sortir, prendre l'air.

**Jasper Pov : **

Je suis en chemin pour aller voire Bella. Ma petite sœur au cœur si grand qu'elle met sa vie en danger pour le fils d'Edward. Bon d'accord c'est l'homme de sa vie. Du moment ou ils se sont croisés, je savais qu'elle était folle de lui. Mais quand même, elle risque de mourir. Je suis dans ces couloirs que je connais par cœur. J'avance les yeux fermés, pas besoin de regarder ou je vais. Puis d'un coup je sens qu'on me percute. Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a envoyé contre le mur. Edward court dans le couloir. Je peux l'entendre pleurer. Il court à perdre haleine vers la sortie. Je le regarde et regarde d'où il vient. Carlisle est dans le couloir. IL a les larmes aux yeux.

-Suis ton frère, il aura besoin de toi !

J'hoche la tête et part a sa poursuite. Je le vois il sort de l'hôpital. Il regarde dans toutes les directions. IL court sur le coté de l'hôpital. Je le suis discrètement. Il vomi tripes et boyaux . Il s'essuie et regarde le ciel. Il se met a crier de toutes ses forces. Il faut que j'intervienne ou il va devenir fou.

Je m'approche de lui.

-Edward, suis moi.

Il me regarde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si elle apprend que je t'ai laissé comme cela, elle va me remettre à niveau. Viens !

Il me suit. Je lui ouvre la voiture. Il monte dedans et je ferme la porte.

-Ok deux choix, boire ou se défouler !

-Boire.

-Bon choix, j'appelle Emmett.

Apres avoir envoyé le texto, je mets en route et je nous conduis jusque chez Emmett.

Nous roulons dans un silence prodigieux. Je descends et Emmett est là sur le perron.

-Venez, les filles sont parties pour la soirée.

Emmett le regarde. Il me tape sur l'épaule. Nous nous installons et devant un match de télé, nous prenons une bière.

Personne ne parle mais personne ne regarde le match non plus. Nous sommes tous perdu dans nos pensées, plus ou moins bonnes d'ailleurs. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Emmett lui lance des regards. Il est avachi dans le fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Je sais qu'Emmett ne devrait pas tarder. Je vois qu'il souffre de le voir comme cela. Il commence à bouger dans son fauteuil. Puis d'un coup il se redresse. Il se place devant lui.

-Lèves toi !

Edward le regarde, il lui fait un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi faire ? Hein, tu en as marre de notre super soirée en famille.

-Lèves toi, je te dis !

-Vas t faire f*****, Emmett.

-il l'attrape par le col. Edward se détache de lui de son bras. Je les connais, ils vont se taper dessus. J'ouvre la porte. Emmett l'attrape par le dos de sa chemise, et le jette dans le jardin.

Edward se relève et se dresse devant lui.

-Et bien vas y tape moi dessus. C'est bien ce que tu attends, alors fais le qu'on en finisse et je pourrais me remettre a boire après.

-Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils ont besoin d'un mec dans ton état d'esprit.

-Oh alors, tu sais ce qu'il leur faut. Alors éclaire ma pauvre lanterne, Emmett.

-En tout cas, tu ne réagi pas comme il le faudrait.

-J'en suis profondément désolé de vous décevoir. Je promets une gueule de bois mémorable. Cela te convient ?

-Elle risque de mourir !

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour . Je lui décroche une droite. Il tombe sur le sol et me regarde.

-Elona a plus de force que toi. Tu en as perdu avec le temps.

Je le regarde.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te tomber dessus, Edward. Non mais vas-tu réagir à la fin, putain. Relèves toi, tu es pire qu'une merde sur la pelouse. Elle compte sur toi ! Kellan compte sur toi ! Et toi pauvre merde, tu attends que l'on te tabasse pour réagir. Tu veux te défouler, alors lèves toi ! Allez debout pauvre con égocentrique !

Il me regarde et me souri. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de lui exploser la gueule mais d'un autre coté, je sais qu'au fond de lui il est au plus mal.

-Oh tu veux rire, ok alors rions. Il est où ton papa ? Edward. Hein, il est où maintenant ton papa.

Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs.

-Oh tu ne ris plus ! Ok alors écoutes celle là ! Je suis sur qu'il serait fier de son petit garçon de le voir échouer comme une merde dans le jardin de son frère. Regarde Mr Cullen, ton fils, comme il est beau. Comme il reflète le père que tu aurais du être pour lui.

Il se redresse sur ces pieds. Emmett me met en garde, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

-Tu veux encore rire ? Allons continuons. Ta mère est au chevet de ton enfant. Il risque de mourir. Ou alors tu voudrais que papa Cullen s'en occupe. Apres tout il en a déjà un alors pourquoi pas un deuxième. Il doit te regarder de la haut.

Il se rapproche de moi. Je vois son poing partir dans ma direction. Je l'esquive.

-oh mais tu veux te battre, OK Je lui mets un poing dans le ventre. Il est plié. –Tu veux vraiment continuer sur ta lancer ou est ce qu'il faut que j'appelle Tania, elle pourra peut être baisé avec Jack. Ce pauvre Jack, mais pourquoi est il comme cela ?

Il se redresse et me fonce dessus, je le pousse au sol. Il est ventre à terre. IL se retourne et me regarde avec fureur.

-Oh il est en colère !Maman, j'ai peur. Tu vois le souci c'est que jamais tu n'as su vivre le bon moment, tu ne t'es jamais battu pour ce qui est juste. Tu as peur Edward.

IL se redresse et m'attaque à nouveau, mais je l'esquive encore.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe la dedans. Je lui mets une claque sur la tête.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi je te ferais confiance. Pourquoi tu mérites qu'ils vivent ? Pourquoi tu mérites son amour ?

Il m'attaque encore et me manque. Je vois bien qu'il est noir de fureur mais je dois le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il doit exploser pour pouvoir repartir. Emmett la compris et il attend de me voir dans la difficulté pour intervenir.

-Oh tu ne veux pas que l'on parle d'elle. Elle est tienne. Et ben non, elle ne l'est pas. TU ne la mérites pas lorsque tu réagi comme un con. Elle se bat, elle se donne pour votre relation. Et toi tu estimes qu'avec un morceau de piano, une chanson. Tu donnes le meilleur de toi. C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi. Comment comptes-tu l'aider ? Hein ? Dis moi ? DIS MOI ?

-Je n'en sais rien. T'es comptant je n'en sais rien. J'ai mal. J'ai peur de les perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Je ne veux pas.

-Alors réagi. Apporte le ton réconfort, ton soutien et peut être qu'ils seront de retour pour vivre avec toi.

-Jazz, j'ai mal.

-Et tu penses qu'elle n'a pas eu mal. Elle t'a pleuré pendant des années, des mois, des semaines, des nuits entières. Tu penses qu'elle n'a pas eu mal de mettre en terre la seule chose qui lui restait de toi. Tu le penses sérieusement. Tu faisais quoi toi pendant ce temps a part sauter une pouffiasse.

-jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Peut être mais maintenant tu l'as. Alors agi comme un homme. Comme un père.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle.

-Elle ne l'est pas. Elle t'aime et c'est cela sa force pauvre con.

-Comment peut elle m'aimé après tout cela !

-La question n'est pas là. Putain Edward tu te recentres encore sur toi. Ouvres toi aux autres pour une fois. Comment peut elle m'aimé, moi le pauvre petit con orphelin de père qui a fait un pari stupide et qui n'ai jamais revenu d'une course. Elle ne t'a jamais vu comme cela. La famille ne t'a jamais vu comme cela. Tu n'es pas responsable, nom de dieu. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce virage, le temps de merde, la perte de control du véhicule, tu n'es pas responsable. Le ressac, les conséquences de ce pari que tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'es pas responsable. Le fait d'être témoin à charge dans cette affaire, tu n'es pas responsable. La perte d'Anthony et le peine qu'elle a du endurer. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'es pas responsable de la maladie de Kellan, des actes de Tania ou de ceux de tous les habitants de cette putain de planète.

-Si je le suis.

-Non tu ne l'es pas, par contre tu es responsable de les abandonner maintenant. Tu es responsable de jouer au con aujourd'hui sur cette pelouse et de ressembler au dernier des cons Tu es responsable de son amour et de celui de ton fils. Tu es responsable des souffrances que cette famille endure de te voir comme cela. Tu es responsable de l'avenir de ta propre famille. Tu es responsable de la vision que tu donnes à ton père qui te regarde de la haut. Alors lève toi, rend le fier de toi et bouge moi ton cul de là, Cullen. Maintenant.

Il me regarde, il pleure. Je le laisse sur le sol et je vais m'assoir un peu plus loin. Emmett me regarde. IL ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se calme.

Je vais à l'intérieur et ressort avec trois bières. J'en envois une à Emmett. J'en pose une au sol a ses cotés.

-Maintenant, mon frère boit et demain redeviens l'homme dont elle est amoureuse.

Je m'assois a ses cotés et je bois doucement ma bière.

-Merci Jasper.

-Ne remercie pas les gens de tenir a toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je le regarde et trinque avec lui. Emmett nous rejoint et nous trinquons ensemble.

-Et si nous faisions un barbecue ? Cela m'a donné faim.

-D'accord mais Edward ne s'approche pas du barbecue.

-Alors là tu peux compter sur moi.

-Hey les gars, je ne suis pas si nul.

-Oh que si. La dernière fois tu as failli mettre le feu à la maison. Pousse-toi de là tu veux.

Nous nous regardons et les liens fraternels jouent leurs rôles plus que jamais.

Nous buvons tellement que je ne sais même plus comment on a fait pour rentrer. Enfin je ne suis même pas sur que l'on soit rentré.

Tout d'un coup, je ressens comme si on vient d'ouvrir les vannes d'un coup une ouverture des lumières cinquante milles watt d'un coup sur ma tronche tout en me faisant passer par un freezer a prise rapide. Je me redresse. Je suis tout mouillé. Alice est devant moi avec un saut.

-Bonjour a toi Swan !

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je regarde autour de moi. Primo, j'ai un concert de batteries dans ma tête. Secundo, j'ai la bouche Plâtrée au point de l'ouvrir avec un crique hydraulique et tertio, je suis en sous vêtement dans le jardin avec des écritures aux charbons sur le corps.

-Bonjour Bébé

-la soirée a été bonne à ce que je vois.

-On pourrait en reparler une fois que je me serais lavé et shooter. S'il te plait.

Elle a un regard noir. Ok je suis encore bourré mais cela valait le coup non. J'ai plutôt assuré hier soir, je trouve.

-Oh tu veux que je te laisse le temps pour dessouler. Ne sais tu pas combien j'ai une sainte horreurs de cela. Ne connais tu pas les conséquences de cela.

- Bébé, calme-toi, je n'ai pas pris la voiture. Je suis resté là avec Emmett et Edward. Il avait besoin de cela.

-oh j'en suis certaine que le fait d'avoir six grammes a chaque œil dans la tenue d'Adam sur la pelouse de la voisine qui a Soixante sept ans était dans ses besoins principaux.

Je m'explose de rire mais cela me donne encore plus mal à la tête.

Je me relève avec difficulté et me traine jusque dans la maison ou Esmée nous fait un café. JE m'assoie, elle me regarde.

-Oh non Jasper Swan. Bois cela, puis lave-toi, ensuite café.

-Oui mman !

Je bois son truc horrible, et me traine sous son sourire dans la salle de bain et attaque la mise au propre.

(…)

Voilà deux semaines que nous avons pris la plus grosse cuite de notre vie. Bizarrement, Edward remonte la pente. Il a demandé a Carlisle de les mettre dans la même chambre. Comme cela il peut surveiller les deux. Il lit des histoires, leurs parlent, chantent même et joue du synthé.

Les résultats sont revenus. Ils sont ok pour tous. Kellan va avoir le début de son traitement à partir de demain. Edward est optimiste. Il a apporté son pc portable à l'hôpital et fait des recherches pour une petite maison. Je crois qu'il commence à penser au futur. C'est bon signe. Nous n'avons pas parlé de notre conversation de l'autre soir. Mais des fois, il regarde le ciel et ses lèvres bougent doucement. Je crois qu'il parle à son père. Jack et Léah avancent aussi doucement dans leur relation. Jack se confie beaucoup à Edward et Bella. C'est rigolo de le voir faire. Il a eu son premier rendez vous. Il l'a emmenée au restaurant et Edward l'a briefé sur sa conduite. Emmett a jouer a prendre le rôle de Léah. C'était hilarant. Mais il avait un énorme sourire lorsqu'il est revenu de son rendez vous. Léah était surprise aussi.

Pour Bella, pour le moment c'est statu ko. Mais au moins son état n'empire pas. Donc pour les docteurs c'est bon signe. J'ai mal de la voir comme cela. J'aimerai tellement être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voit ou entend. Mais malgré les études menées sur le coma. Carlisle nous dit qu'il n'y a rien de sur. Alors on continue de lui parler, de tout lui raconter.

Alice m'a fait la tête trois jours pour ma cuite mais lorsqu'Emmett lui a raconté ses souvenirs. Elle m'a pardonné. Ce qu'on n'explique pas c'est que nous nous sommes filmés. Rose les garde en chantage. Elle va nous en faire voire. Elle dit que cela va redonner du courage à Bella. Et qu'avec ses preuves, elles peuvent tous obtenir.

Les gars de la caserne s'inquiètent pour Bella, mais ils comprennent son choix. Seth passe aussi de temps en temps. Il a eu une conversation avec Edward. Il lui a narré sa version de l'histoire de Bella. Comment elle était et comment elle a remonté la pente doucement enfin en apparence. Edward s'est senti mal de tout cela mais nous lui avons parlé et il sait qu'il aurait du envoyer son courrier pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais c'est fait. Alors on avance.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 18: Réveil

**Edward pov :**

Ce matin c'est le grand jour pour Kellan. Je viens d'embrasser Bella et je viens de lui ouvrir mon cœur avant le prélèvement. J'espère qu'elle m'a entendu. Je ne veux pas la perdre et Kellan non plus. Mais je sais que la vie n'est pas facile. Elle ne répond pas à nos demandes. Alors j'essaye d'avancer pas à pas. Je dois me montrer fort pour eux, pour la famille. Heureusement qu'ils sont là.

Je suis dans cette chambre vide. Bella est au bloc et Kellan en préparation du remède miracle.

-Edward, comment vas ?

-Pas super bien, Laurent.

-OK, Alors viens je te paye un café. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici tout seul.

Je me suis lié avec Laurent. C'est un mec bien tout compte fait. Si on met a part son attirance pour Bella. Mais je pense qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance tant que je serais dans les parages. D'un sens cela me fait du bien. IL m'explique que Bella a du donner son sang, il a y deux ans de cela pour une collecte chez les pompiers. C'est comme cela qu'elle a été fichée. Puis il m'a expliqué que Bella lui avait demandé de faire les tests pour le VIH et autres maladie. C'est come cela qu'il a découvert qu'elle était l'universel. On l'avait sous la main depuis le début. C'est fou quand on y pense. Il me fait sourire en me racontant ses conneries de jeunesse. Il était bon a sa façon. Il me change les idées. Cela fait du bien.

Mon téléphone bip. Je remonte en vitesse. Les prélèvements se sont bien passés. Il en reste plus qu'à attendre le réveil. Kellan reçoit le don. Il l'on endormi car cela peut être douloureux.

Voilà deux heures que Kellan, est parti. Bella est en salle d'observation. Ils devraient la ramener sous peu.

La docteur Webert vient me dire que la transfusion s'est bien déroulée. Il faut attendre maintenant que cela agisse. La porte s'ouvre, deux brancardiers ramènent Bella. Angéla la regarde et lui caresse le visage.

-Elle est superbe.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Prends soin d'elle, Edward ! Elle te mérite.

Je la regarde surpris.

-Oh non pas ce regard de cocker devant un os plus gros que toi. Elle t'a aimé du jour ou elle t'a vu assis devant le piano. Ne me demande pas quand, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Tu l'as intrigué. Elle voit au fond des gens, même une toute petite lueur de bonheur elle le voit.

-Je m'en souviens. J'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois. Elle était magnifique.

-Alors pense a cela et aide la a revenir. Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, elle doit être dans une réalité virtuelle. Vas savoir ce qu'elle nous a inventé. A toi de te battre pour la faire revenir.

-Tu crois que je peux faire le poids contre elle ?

-Ce n'est pas contre elle mais pour cette réalité qu'elle doit revenir.

Elle me regarde et sort de la pièce.

Je regarde Bella. Peut être qu'elle a raison. Je n'en sais rien. Comment vouloir revenir dans cette réalité ? Je pense a tout cela lorsque Kellan revient. IL est blanc et dort encore.

Je me couche a ses cotés. Je le regarde et lui caresse le visage. Je lui raconte notre future vie. Ce que j'ai prévu pour nous. Je l'embrasse de temps en temps et la pression retombe Je m'endors a ses cotés.

_Me voici au parc à jouer au ballon avec Jack et Kellan. Emmett, Jasper et un petit garçon nous rejoignent. Le petit bonhomme me ressemble mais il a les cheveux de Bells. Il court vers moi en m'appelant papa. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. _

_-Anthony, comment vas-tu ? _

_-Bien maman a donné le panier avec les gâteaux pour le gouter. _

_-Elle fait quoi maman ? _

_-Elle corrige les copies. _

_Jasper et Emmett se posent nous les retrouvons autour du gouter de Bella._

_Quelle super vision. Tous mes enfants sont là. Nous sommes heureux et en famille, sous un super soleil à manger, boire et jouer au ballon._

_Puis d'un coup la vision change. Je vois Anthony avec sa mère. Mais ils sont d'un coté d'une vitre et moi de l'autre. Je ne peux pas les toucher mais je les vois et je leur parle._

_-Papa, ne t'inquiète pas je prends soin de maman._

_-Je compte sur toi mon amour. Mais je voudrais qu'elle revienne._

_Une silhouette se profile derrière eux. Je me redresse et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour._

_-Papa, mais que fais tu ici ?_

_-C'est toi Edward qui est dans notre monde. _

_-Comment vas-tu ? _

_-Bien merci et toi._

_-Edward tu n'es responsable de rien. _

_-Je le sais._

_-Non tu ne comprends pas. Je prendrais soin de tout le petit monde que tu aimes. _

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Edward. Je veux rester avec Anthony. Je regarde Bella, elle baisse le regard. _

_-Bella, non. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens avec moi._

_-Je suis bien avec lui. Il a besoin de moi. _

_-Bella, nous avons besoin de toi. Kellan, la famille, moi. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plait._

_-Il est notre fils, Edward. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici._

_-Bella non ! Je pleure devant elle Je tape sur cette putain de vitre. Elle me regarde._

_-Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours Edward. Elle prend la main de notre fils et ils partent avec papa. _

_-Bella, non. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi de notre histoire. Souviens-toi de tout. _

-Edward.

_-Bella, reste avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin de toi._

-Edward.

_-Bella, on a besoin de toi. Elona a besoin de sa seconde maman pour son mariage, Jack a besoin de toi. Rose et Jazz ont besoin de leur sœur. J'ai besoin de toi. Et Carlisle, comment crois tu qu'il va réagir. Bells !_

-Edward !

_-Dis leur que je suis avec Anthony. Je t'aime._

J'ouvre les yeux, Rose me secoue Elle est au dessus de moi. Je me tourne mon garçon est toujours dans mes bras. Je regarde Bella. Son lit est vide.

-Ou est-elle ?

Je me lève, Rose est en larme. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Rose ou es Bella ?

-Son cœur, ils l'ont emmenée. Elle est sur la table d'opération. Elle

Je la pousse et cours en direction des salles d'opération. Elle ne me retient pas. Arrivée dans la salle d'attente. Carlisle est là. Il pleure. Je crois que c'est la première fois ou je le vois pleurer.

-Papa

Il me regarde et m'ouvre ses bras. Je m'y précipite.

-Nous avons essayé de la sortir du coma artificiel, mais elle n'a pas supporté. Oh putain Edward, j'ai si mal.

Nous pleurons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis nous restons comme cela.

Un médecin arrive. Il nous regarde, il en lève sa calotte.

-Carlisle elle est repartie. Mais le pronostic est des plus précaires. Nos en serons plus dans 48 heures. Je suis désolé. Carlisle hoche la tête.

-Emmène moi la voir.

Carlisle me regarde.

- Emmène-moi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas pour le moment. Elle est en surveillance constante. Nous pourrons la voir que dans 48 heures. IL vient de nous le dire Edward. Pour le moment, elle seule peut mener ce combat. Ton fils doit être réveillé. Je te tiens au courant.

Je marche dans les couloirs, je zone devrais je dire. C'est plus juste. Jasper et Rose arrivent au pas de courses. Je ne leur réponds même pas. Je vais dans la chambre de mon garçon.

IL dort encore.

(…)

Je suis face à la fenêtre. Je regarde la pluie tombée sur l'asphalte goudronnée. C'est calmant et tellement irréaliste qu'il peut y avoir autant de pluie dans ce coin du monde. J'aime regarder l'eau prendre le chemin le plus simple pour aller se déverser ailleurs.

J'entends le bip s'affoler. Je me retourne. Il me regarde.

-Kellan, oh mon dieu merci.

J'appelle une infirmière et je me réfugie auprès de lui. Angéla arrive, lui parle, il répond. Je suis aux anges. J'ai tellement eu peur. Il est pale mais il est avec moi. La transfusion a marché. Angéla me l'avait dit mais je préférais le voir de mes yeux. IL est là avec moi. IL est merveilleux.

Elle l'ausculte, tout va bien. J'envois un message à la famille

Dans la journée, se fut un trafic de peluche, jouet, livre et autres. Il est super content. On lui a enlevé le tube de sa bouche mais il évite de parler pour le moment. Il est encore faible. Il dort beaucoup. Il est même un peu moins faible. Elle a sauvé mon enfant. Il faut que je lui dise. Je vais attendre qu'il dorme et j'irai la voir comme chaque soir mais ce soir j'ai une super nouvelle .

(…)

-Papa

Je relève la tête.

-Oh salut, mon petit bonhomme. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il me fait un maigre sourire.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

Je le regarde.

-De quoi me parle s tu ?

-Bella, elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Mon gars. Mais pour le moment tu es ce qui compte. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J' ai soif.

-Oui bien sur mon trésor.

Je m'occupe de mon petit bonhomme Enfin un soulagement dans toute cette histoire il va aller de mieux en mieux. Angéla arrive et control les constante de Kellan. Elle a le sourire.

-Bien tu restes encore un peu avec nous et bientôt si tu restes sur la même lancée. TU pourras aller jouer dans le parc.

-Bella m'a dit de vous dire quelque chose.

Angéla relève la tête.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne sois pas triste, le prince charmant sera bientôt là.

Elle le regarde et se tourne vers la fenêtre.

-Je ne vois personne sur un cheval blanc. Elle a du se tromper.

-Elle a dit que tu feras cela. Alors elle a dit : Bientôt pas tout de suite.

Angéla rigole, elle vient caresser la tête de Kellan.

-merci du message.

(…)

Kellan va beaucoup mieux. Il peut même sortir dans le parc de l'hopital. Emmett et Jasper nous y rejoigne.

-IL va falloir que je reprenne le travail.

-Je sais, ton remplaçant n'est pas cool avec eux.

-et qui remplace Bella ?

-Le frère du tient. Deux armoires à glace qui les font trembler de peur. Je ne suis pas sur que se soit de la méthode pédagogique mais en tout cas c'est d'un calme olympien lorsque tu passes dans les couloirs.

-Il faut que je prenne rendez vous avec lui.

-Je lui donnerais ton numéro.

-Et pour le projet.

-Oh la sortie d'une semaine, je l'ai reprise en main.

-Merci.

-Rien de plus facile, vous avez monté le dossier, réuni l'argent, il me reste le choix des activités et les réservées. Alors, franchement.

-Hey une course de charrette, cela vous tente.

Jasper saute dans un fauteuil roulant Kellan a des yeux grands comme des billes.

-Waouh un circuit de formule racer dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Super.

Et nous voilà, rigolant comme des fous moi poussant Jasper, Emmett poussant Kellan pour une course poursuite au travers les arbres, montant et descendant les allées calmes du parc.

Nous finissons notre course. Kellan a des couleurs sur le visage. IL a un sourire de banane. Mais lorsque Carlisle sort de son bureau pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, il devient tout blanc. Je regarde Emmett et Jaz et nous partons à rire. Carlisle nous montre du doigt, nous rigolons encore.

-Je le dirais à Esmée.

-Un grand blanc se fait entendre. Sauf Kellan qui rigole de nous voire faire.

Une semaine plus tard, il sort de l'hôpital.

J'ai enfin trouvé une maison, dans la même rue que les parents. Elle est super grande. Je m'y sens bien. Kellan nous a aidés pour lé déco.

-Papa, je pourrais aller voire Bella ?

-Je demanderais à Carlisle et nous verrons.

-IL dira non, alors.

-pourquoi ?

-C'est de ma faute si elle est dort encore.

-Non ! Ne te mets pas cela en tête. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de ta maladie.

-Je lui ai parlé du sais.

- Et ?

-Elle était avec un autre garçon, Anthony. Elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait.

Je me tends à ces paroles.

-Tu lui as parlé de quoi ?

-Je lui ai dis que pour moi aussi, elle était importante. Que moi aussi je l'aimais.

-Elle a du te sourire.

-Oui et elle m'a posé une question, c'est pour cela que je dois aller la voir. Il faut que je lui dise.

-Bien si c'est important pour toi, allons y.

Je le roule jusqu'au service de Bella. Je l'informe de son état. Lui dit qu'elle a des tubes et des machines qui l'aident à respirer et à dormir. Que c'est gros, bruyant et un peu effrayant mais nécessaire et qu'elle ne souffre pas, elle dort. Il me regarde et hoche la tête.

Il se lève et entre dans la chambre. Il s'approche doucement d'elle et lui embrasse la main comme si elle était en verre ou quelque chose de très précieux.

-Tu veux que je te laisse avec elle.

Il hoche la tête. Je sors et m'accroupie contre le mur de son boxe.

Je l'entends murmurer. Puis il me semble qu'il chantonne. C'est la chanson de la grenouille et la pluie. Je souri en repensant a cette soirée. Tout allait super bien à ce moment Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre des moments comme celui là. Maintenant même la présence de Tania m'importe rien que pour revoir Bella lui faire une remise a niveau. Je donnerai tout.

Une infirmière s'approche de moi.

-Mr Cullen, que faites vous accroupi par terre ?

-Kellan avait besoin de la voire.

-Il l'aime sa maman.

Je la regarde.

-Elle ne l'est pas.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Sa mère, elle n'est pas sa mère.

-Excusez moi mais de le voir faire. Elle me montre de son doigt l'intérieur de sa chambre. Je me redresse. IL est couché a ses cotés et lui embrasse la joue.

-En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il l'aime beaucoup.

-C'est une femme extra.

-C'est ce que les gens disent. J'aurai aimé la rencontré dans d'autres circonstances.

-Elle a une façon bien à elle de rencontrer les gens. Elle les perce à jour en un clin d'œil. Elle tape là ou sa fait mal et vous fait avancer plus loin que vous vous en sentiez capable. Elle est remplie d'amour pour son entourage et donnerai tout du moment que vous êtes heureux.

-Comme une mère alors.

-Une mère poule mais ne lui dites pas. Elle se mettrait en colère.

-Je vois que vous l'aimez beaucoup.

-Oui.

-Alors elle reviendra. Avec tout l'amour qui l'entour, elle ne peut pas faire autrement.

Je la regarde, je veux y croire. Mais je sais que son fils est avec elle. Qui laisserait son fils ?

-On peut y aller papa.

Je regarde Kellan.

-Tu lui as dit tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a bien bougé sa main mais c'est tout. Je vois l'infirmière la rejoindre en vitesse.

Elle la regarde, control les machines. Et elle revient vers nous.

-Tu veux bien me dire qu'elle main et comment elle a bougé.

Kellan lui montre et lui explique la sensation qu'il a ressenti.

-Merci bonhomme. Elle me regarde. –je pense que se sont les nerfs mais je la ferais ausculter par le médecin.

-Alors pas d'amélioration.

-Je ne pense pas. Je vous tiendrais au courant. A bientôt.

-Merci. Merde une once d'espoir venait de se présenter pour repartir plus loin que la dernière fois. Merde.

Kellan me prend la main. Je le regarde. Je lui souri.

-Une glace te ferait envie ?

-Ouaip vanille. Mais on emmène Elona.

-Allons chercher tes affaires en premier, puis nous irons manger cette glace vanille.

Nous voici devant l'école. Nous attendons Elona. IL l'appelle et elle lui saute dans les bras. La maitresse dit bonjour a Kellan. Il sera de retour lundi. Je l'informe de son état de santé et des précautions à prendre.

Arrivée au parc, Jack et Léah sont là. Ils nous attendent avec les ballons. Les enfants sont ravis Jack joue avec eux.

Puis nous prenons place pour manger les glaces.

-Jack, elle est ou ta maman a toi ?

-Ma vrai maman, elle est partie. Mais Esmée s'est occupée de moi. Alors je dirais que c'est elle ma maman.

-La mienne aussi elle est partie.

-Tu trouveras une autre maman.

-Je sais mais il faut qu'elle me dise oui.

-Tu as déjà trouvé une autre maman ?

-Bah oui, Bella.

Je m'étouffe en entendant cela. Je regarde Kellan qui parle avec jack.

-Bon choix si je devais choisir, j'aurais pris elle aussi. Elle fait des supers gâteaux et en plus elle est jolie.

-Mais elle n'a pas répondu encore. J'espère qu'elle dira oui. Sinon, je ne sais pas qui choisir.

-Mais Bella, elle a déjà eu un bébé.

-Et il est ou ?

-partie lui aussi.

-Oh alors il doit avoir choisi une autre maman.

-Bella dit qu'il est avec les anges.

-Oh et c'est loin sa les anges.

- Ch'ai pas.

-Papa, il me le dira. Et peut être que je pourrais aller le voir là-bas ?

-Peut être. Je viendrais avec toi.

-Que c'est bête un garçon.

-Pourquoi tu dis sa. C'est pas gentil Elona.

-Mais non, le bébé de tatibella. Il est mort. Il est dans le cimetière. C'est pour cela qu'on dit qu'il est avec les anges. Il est au padaris.

-C'est quoi le padaris.

-Un endroit où tu retrouve tous ceux qui sont enterrés.

-Et c'est ou sa ?

-Au ciel.

-pourquoi les enterrer si c'est pour aller au ciel ? Ils ne peuvent pas les mettre dans des avions.

Je souri a Léah de les entendre. C'est toujours simple pour eux.

-Il s'appelle comment le bébé de Tatibella.

-Anthony.

-Mais je l'ai vu. Pendant que je dormais. Il était avec Tatibella.

Il se retourne et viens se réfugier dans mes bras. Il pleure.

-Hey bonhomme. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tatibelle elle est au padaris. Elle ne voudra pas être ma maman. Elle est avec Anthony.

-Ne pleure pas.

Je le regarde, il a l'air tellement triste. Il vient d'être confronter à la maladie et voilà que je dois lui expliquer le coma et la mort. Super programme.

Je ramène les enfants chez les parents. Carlisle est là. IL prend Kellan dans ses bras et il se remet à pleurer. Carlisle me regarde.

-Ils ont parlé entre eux, du paradis, d'Anthony et de Bella. C'est confus pour lui.

- Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien.

Kellan regarde Carlisle avec de grands yeux.

-Si t'y comprends rien comment je vais comprendre moi ?

-Je peux peut être te raconter ce qu'on dit la dessus et après tu feras ton propre tri.

-Et alors tu me diras pourquoi Anthony, il n'a pas voulu de Bella comme maman.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il est parti avant de la connaitre.

-Pas de chance, elle est gentille Bella.

Carlisle le prend sur ses genoux. Je pars en cuisine retrouver maman.

-Bonjour petite maman.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Carlisle explique la mort et le coma à Kellan.

-Bien donc tu prends la conversation sur les abeilles et les fleurs.

-Quoi ?

-Dans la vie des enfants, il y a deux conversations difficiles à aborder, la mort et l'amour. Félicitation tu as choisi la plus dure.

-C'est pour cela que papa nous a fait un cour magistral sur l'accouplement des singes.

-Ouaip, mémorable non !

Je me mets à rire comme un dératé. Je le vois encore dans son cours magistral. Je comprends pourquoi on n'avait rien compris au fait que le singe devait tenir la porte à sa guenon pendant qu'elle entrait dans le restaurant. Ou que le singe devait se protéger d'un préservatif lors de son accouplement. Oh mon dieu je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre, j'en pleure même. Je nous revois tous les sept dans le canapé. Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Il nous racontait l'histoire des singes et leur façon de procréer. On le regardait sans rien dire. A vrai dire, on ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Alors d'un commun accord on avait opté pour le laisser finir et qu'on parte au plus vite. Cela avait marché.

Il va falloir que je leur explique. Je suis sur que la soirée va être épique.

Kellan et Carlisle reviennent vers nous. Je regarde Carlisle et rigole encore. Maman lui annonce la cause de mon hilarité. Il est tout rouge. Nous rigolons d'autant plus.

-Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, Esmée. Edward on en reparlera le moment venu. Je verrais si tu t'en sors mieux que moi.

-Carlisle les singes.

-Ce sont des primates et leurs moyens de reproduction est celui qui s'apparente le plus au notre.

Oh mon dieu, je repars dans mon fou rire.

-Bon après tous ces souvenirs, Kellan a quelque chose à te demander.

J e reprends mon sérieux.

-Je t'écoute mon grand.

-papy m'a expliqué pour Tatibella. Le coma et tout. Il baisse la tête.

-Hey chéri, tu n'as pas de honte ou quoi que se soit à avoir avec moi. TU peux tout me dire.

-Pendant que je dormais, j'ai vu Tatibella. Elle m'a demandé ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir. J'ai réfléchi. Je voudrais qu'elle soit ma nouvelle maman.

-Oh

-je lui ai dis, lorsque je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Je lui ai dis que cela me ferais plaisir.

-Lorsqu'elle a bougé sa main

-QUOI ?

Nous regardons Carlisle.

-Elle a bougé sa main.

-Oui l'infirmière m'a dit que c'était nerveux.

Il part dans le salon. Il marche de long en large.

-Papa, tu crois qu'elle voudrait être ma nouvelle maman ?

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même. Mais elle risque de te dire oui.

Esmée me regarde.

-Papa, pourquoi maman, elle ne veut plus de moi ?

Et voilà la question à la con.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne veut plus de toi. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de ta maladie. Mais jamais elle ne cessera de t'aimer.

-Alors elle va revenir ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon bonhomme.

-Moi je veux pas qu'elle revienne.

-Tu sais elle restera ta maman a jamais. Un jour peut être tu l'a retrouveras. Alors tu lui poseras tes questions.

-Et si tu m'aidais à faire la cuisine pour le diner.

Je regarde ma mère. Elle m'aide encore. Elle me sourie.

Nous entendons la porte claquée. Carlisle est partie. Nous nous regardons, nous savons qu'il est parti à l'hôpital.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre 19 : PINK WORLD

Aujourd'hui cela fait trois semaines que Kellan est sorti de l'hôpital. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Je viens de finir ma journée de cours. La reprise s'est faite d'un coup. Les élèves étaient heureux de me voir. Mon remplaçant a bourré comme un con sur le programme mais rien n'est entré dans leur cerveau. Le projet de Bella a bien avancé. Emmett s'est éclaté.

Je range mes affaires lorsque la porte de ma salle s'ouvre d'un coup. Je relève ma tête. Une gamine avec un ventre arrondi est devant moi.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Mlle Swan, m'a proposé son aide. Mais elle n'est pas revenue. Et comme vous et elle, enfin vous voyez. Je me suis dit que…

- Assieds-toi !

Elle me regarde. Je laisse mes affaires en plan et je m'assois sur une table. Elle avance doucement et fini par s'installer face à moi.

-Bien, je suppose que cela a un rapport avec ta grossesse.

-oui, Mlle Swan m'a dit d'en parler à mes parents. Et ils l'ont découvert, il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils veulent que je l'abandonne, mais je ne sais pas.

-Qu'attends tu de moi ?

-je ne sais pas.

- Que veux-tu faire de ce bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

- Que veux-tu faire plus tard, comme métier ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle me regarde avec tristesse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aidez, Hein.

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Garçon.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as encore le temps. Comment se passe ta grossesse ?

-Bien mais je suis fatiguée.

-C'est normal. Le père est il au courant ?

-Oui

- Et quel est son avis ?

Elle me dévisage.- Vous ne me demandez pas qui c'est ?

-C'est important pour cette conversation ?

-Non, Mlle Swan ne m'a pas demandé non plus.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Que c'est mon problème.

Je grogne. Elle me regarde et souri discrètement.

-Ecoute, je peux me renseigner pour te trouver une association pour jeune fille mère. Je te donnerais leur numéro. Il y aura peut être des personnes qualifiées pour t'aider dans tes choix et tes actions.

-Merci Monsieur Cullen.

-Je reste à ta disposition, si tu en as besoin. N'hésite pas. Comment t'appelles-tu en fait ?

-Sarah Joe. Mr Cullen.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Sarah Joe.

Elle rougie et part en gloussant. Je rigole de ces ados. Je fini de ranger mes affaires Je vais en parler avec Bella.

Me voici devant sa chambre. Rien ne bouge. Elle est toujours dans son coma. Carlisle a voulu faire revenir Kellan pour voire s'il y avait d'autre mouvements de sa part mais rien.

J'entre et me couche contre elle.

-Bonjour beauté. Je lui embrasse le front. –Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la visite de Sarah Joe. Elle attend un garçon. Ces parents veulent qu'elle abandonne son bébé. Je lui ai dis que j'allais me renseigner pour une association de jeune mère. Je verrais bien. Tu es sacrément gonfler, tu me laisses gérer les soucis d'ados. Comment veux tu que je gère cela, moi ? Je ne l'ai même pas dans mes cours. Mais tu lui as proposé ton aide et comme tu dors encore, elle est venue me voire. Merci beaucoup du cadeau.

Je la regarde et souri. Il lui on enlevé le tube pour respirer dans la journée. Elle respire toute seule. C'est un bon point.

-Eh princesse, tu respires comme une grande maintenant. C'est bien cela. Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Autant te dire que tu vas nous manqué, mais la belle aux bois dormant sommeil encore. Il serait temps de revenir parmi nous. J'en serais comblé. Mais comme d'habitude, tu fais ta tête de mule. Une remise à niveau va s'imposer si tu continues.

-Le projet des ados avance bien. Emmett l'a transformé en semaine sportive mais les ados ont l'air content. Alors as ton avis je les laisse faire comme cela ? Je la regarde et lui prend la main. Je la caresse. –Hummm, je suis d'accord laissons les passer une semaine de sport. Ils l'ont choisi après tout.

-Oh il faut que je te dise que ton remplaçant a fait changer les posters de Pythagore et Thalès. Il n'a pas apprécié la blague. Il gueule toute la journée. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais il doit être sourd à force. Le proviseur attend ton retour avec impatience. Je crois qu'il lui fait peur en vérité.

-Oh j'ai oublié, voilà ce que je dois te dire depuis un moment. Tu te rappelles la leçon magistrale de Carlisle sur la famille de singe. Tu sais nous étions assis sur le canapé. Il était devant nous et il nous racontait pourquoi Mr Singe ouvrait la porte de la voiture, payait l'addition et choisissait la soirée en fonction des gouts de Madame singe. Et le cour sur la procréation, le préservatif et tout et tout. Eh bien figure toi que c'était son cours de sexualité. C'est comme cela qu'il pensait nous informer de l'usage des préservatifs et de comment respecter une femme. J'ai rigolé en apprenant cela. Je crois que je vais l'embaucher pour ce cour. Les élèves vont adorés, j'en suis sur.

Je rigole encore.

-Bon il va falloir que je te laisse un peu plus tôt ce soir. Je dois aller faire les courses pour Emmett. Kellan, Elona et Jack ont passé commande de leurs cadeaux. Tu penses vraiment qu'une peluche de teddy bears en tenue de sport va lui plaire. Merde je suis bon pour les magasins de jouets. Oh Bells, tu serais avec moi, tu m'aurais encore fais rire. Tes yeux s'allument toujours dans les magasins de jouets. Tu voudrais peut être quelques chose ? Je vais trouver. Demain je te ramènerais un des ces trucs que tu aimes tant.

Enfin pour le moment, où en étions-nous de la fabuleuse histoire du rouge et du noir de Stendhal ? Allez écoute car je ne le fais que pour toi. Il n'y a que toi pour aimer ces bouquins écrits en vieille langue. Bon reprenons. Je m'installe et continue de lire quelques pages. Je parle encore un peu avec elle, enfin c'est un monologue mais j'aime cela. Je lui explique ma façon de comprendre cette histoire, mes réactions face à ce Julien Sorel qui aimait la femme de son patron. Il est licencié et tombe amoureux de Mathilde qui attend son enfant. Décidément que d'amour mal partagé. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il meurt à la fin et Mathilde n'aura plus de père pour son enfant. Typiquement le genre d'histoire que j'adore, pas de sabre, de combat, de monstre ou de super héro. Mais bon elle aime cela alors pourquoi pas. Et puis il me fait délirer ce fils de charpentier qui se prend pour don juan.

Une fois mon chapitre fini, je l'embrasse et lui dis à demain.

Je sors de sa chambre salue l'infirmière de garde.

-Stendhal toujours.

-Ouaip mais c'est bientôt la fin. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour la prochaine, mais j'ai mon idée.

-Classique français ?

-Non, Eragon, l'histoire d'un maitre dragon. Un peu plus dans mes cordes avec bagarres elfes, nains et troles. J'adore.

L'infirmière rigole.

-A demain Mr Cullen.

-A demain Anne Sophie.

Je sors de l'hôpital et fonce pour les courses des loulous. Mon téléphone sonne.

- Edward c'est maman, dis j'ai oublié de prendre le gâteau pour ce soir. Tu peux t'en occuper.

-Aucun souci. J'en prends combien ?

-La commande est passée à la boulangerie Lepenain.

-Je m'en occupe maman. Tu as besoin d'autres choses.

-Non mon fils merci. Comment va Bella ?

-Ils lui ont enlevé le tube respiratoire. Elle se débrouille comme une pro.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Ouaip.

Je me gare dans le parking du centre commercial et fonce au magasin de jouet. Je trouve le fameux Teddy bears en tenue de foot ball américain. Il est mignon. Il en en a un autre. C'est une petite souris avec un tutu. Elle est super craquante. En la voyant je pense à Bella Je la prends. Je sais qu'elle va adorée.

-Edward Cullen, oh bah ça alors.

Je me tourne et vois Jessica Stanley. Elle me dévisage et me serre contre elle.

Il y a une autre fille avec elle. Elle me regarde de haut en bas.

-Bonjour Jessica.

-Edward, je te présente ma cousine Laureen.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Oh tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec nous. Tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu deviens ?

-Désolé Jessica mais je suis attendu pour l'anniversaire de mon frère.

-Oh c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Embrasse-le pour moi.

-Je lui transmettrais le message. Compte sur moi.

-Bien alors à la prochaine.

La cousine me dévisage toujours. Jessica me regarde. Je leur fais un signe de tête et me dirige vers la caisse.

-Edward !

Je me retourne la cousine me regarde.

-Oui

-Tiens, appelle moi quand tu veux ?

Elle me tend un papier plié.

-Je ne pense pas, je suis marié.

Je pars de ce rayon, vite, vite, vite.

Je passe à la librairie pour prendre le premier tome d'Eragon. Puis je passe à la boulangerie.

Me voici de retour dans le parking.

Je pose mes affaires dans le coffre. J'entends un toussotement derrière moi. Je referme le coffre et me tourne. Laureen est devant moi. Je la regarde.

-Tu es vraiment un très joli garçon. Je suis une belle fille. On pourrait se contenter lorsque tu te sens seul.

Elle me regarde et s'installe sur mon capot de voiture. Elle commence à se caresser afin de me montrer ses atouts.

-Ok, on va la faire autrement. Viens ! Je lui prends la main et la conduis dans la chaufferie. Elle a un grand sourire en pensant surement à ce qu'il va se passer. J'ouvre la chaufferie et la regarde. –Oh attends, il …mes préservatifs sont dans ma veste. Enlève tout cela, j'arrive. Elle se baisse pour enlever ses chaussures. Elle a un grand sourire.

Je me retire de la salle de chauffe et ferme la porte. Je la bloque avec l'extincteur. Je cours à ma voiture. Je monte dedans démarre et pars sur les chapeaux de roues. Je vois Jessica qui cherche des yeux sa cousine. Je rigole tout seul de la situation. Je rentre à la maison.

J'arrive chez maman. Nous sommes tous là sauf Emmett qui fait l'entrainement des gars.

Je décharge les gâteaux et les mets au frigo. Jack me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je lui envois la peluche. Il me fait un énorme sourire.

Alice et Rose mettent la table.

Carlisle rentre. Il a un souci. Je le vois à sa tête.

-Edward, tu es passé voir Bella aujourd'hui ?

On se rassemble tous autour de lui.

-Oui après mes cours. Pourquoi ?

-A quelle heure es tu parti ?

-Vers 17H ? Pourquoi ?

-Etrange.

-Vas-tu me dire pourquoi ?

Il relève la tête et nous aperçois tous pendu a ses lèvres.

-Anne Sophie m'a dit que son cœur s'était emballé après ton départ. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle remarque un changement une fois que tu es sorti de sa chambre. Je voudrais être là demain.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui. Nous verrons cela demain. Ce soir nous avons un anniversaire à fêter.

Il part en cuisine. Je le connais, je sais qu'il y pense. Lorsqu'il aura son idée de défini, il reviendra m'en parlé.

Jasper arrive, il a apporté notre cadeau. Nous nous somme cotiser pour un weekend en amoureux.

La porte s'ouvre. Emmett entre tel un pacha. Il m'a toujours fait rire. Il se croit le roi du monde et personne n'arrive à le détrôner. A part Rose mais elle aime le voir comme cela.

-Bonsoir la famille, voici le roi de la soirée !

-Bonsoir mon chéri. Viens t'installer ici ?

Kellan et Elona descendent pour embrasser la famille.

Nous nous installons à table. Maman s'est surpassée pour le repas. Elle a fait le plat préférer d'Emmett. Quiches et cakes salés en tout genre avec salade. Il y en a partout. Emmett a des yeux d'enfants.

- Je vais habiter avec Léah.

Nous regardons Jack, il continue de manger.

-Jack, tu veux bien répéter, s'il te plait. Lui dit maman.

Il nous regarde, il a une appréhension dans le regard.

-Je vais habiter avec Léah.

- Quand comptez-vous emménager ?

-Ce weekend.

Maman nous regarde tous et nous souri.

-La maison sera toujours ouverte mon grand.

-Merci Esmée.

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Nous le félicitons pour cette nouvelle même si j'ai un pincement au ventre. J'ai un peu peur aussi pour lui. Jamais je n'avais pensé à lui dans ses termes là. Mais il a fait d'énormes progrès, peut être arrivera t elle a le faire sortir de sa bulle.

-A quelle heure, nous devons être près ?

Il nous regarde.

-Pourquoi, vous allez m'aider !

-Bah oui, comme pour chacun de mes enfants.

Il nous regarde et pleure maintenant. Il sort sur le balcon.

Nous nous regardons.

-Normalement c'est Bella qui s'en occupait. Me dit Emmett.

Rose se lève et se dirige vers le balcon. Je le regarde. Ils se parlent mais nous voyons que Jack n'est pas calmé. Rose nous rejoint.

-Il veut aller voir Bee.

-Et si nous prenions le gâteau la bas ?

Nous regardons Esmée. Elle supplie Carlisle de faire quelque chose.

-Bien je vais faire jouer mon rôle de supérieur hiérarchique alors !

Il se lève et nous avons tous un sourire énorme sur le visage. Nous nous habillons et Jack est le premier en voiture.

Une fois tout le monde près nous voici parti pour l'hôpital.

Anne Sophie est de garde cette nuit. Elle a préparé Bella afin que l'on puisse la changer de pièce.

Alice a pris des décorations, elle les installe avec Rose et les enfants en salle de repos.

Jack a demandé à parler à Bella seul à seul. Je l'emmène et attend dans le couloir pendant qu'il lui parle. Je connais se sentiment, celui qui nous dit qu'elle est là, qu'elle peut nous entendre et que si on se concentre un petit peu, on sait ce qu'elle va nous dire.

Il la regarde et lui prends la main.

Il pleure contre elle. J'entre et je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ?

-Je l'espère sinon cela voudrais dire que je parle tout seul tous les soirs.

-Moi je crois qu'elle se moquerait de nous. Tu penses qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de partir avec Léah.

-Je crois qu'elle serait un peu sur ses gardes mais qu'elle te laisserait faire si tu es heureux.

-Oh je lui suis Bee. Léah est gentille avec moi. C'est mon amoureuse. Lui dit-il en la regardant.

-Jack, tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu lui as réparé sa moto.

-Oui, vous étiez encore en colère l'un contre l'autre.

-Elle avait raison, ce jour là. C'est a toi de faire ce qu'il te plait.

Nous nous sourions.

-Elle t'avait beaucoup énervé.

-Oh oui, je l'aurais couché dans l'herbe et embrassé si je n'avais été si con.

Il rigole.

-J'aime quand tu ne me parles pas comme à Kellan ou Elona.

Je le regarde, je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire. J'hoche la tête et nos sortons du boxe.

Carlisle est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a entendu notre conversation. Il nous souri.

-Il est temps d'emmener Mademoiselle avec nous en salle de repos.

Anne Sophie déplace le lit médicalisé. Nous la suivons et lorsque Bella est installée avec nous nous mettons à table.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Comme si tout était normal. Mais elle est dans son lit. Elle est avec nous d'accord mais elle me manque. La famille la regarde de temps en temps mais personne ne parle d'elle. Il y a un énorme trou en moi tout comme chacune de ses personnes. Elle manque par ses coups de gueule, par son amour, sa bonne humeur, pour elle tout simplement.

-Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle dormait avec un truc en peluche. C'était quoi papa, le truc qu'elle trainait partout.

-Slop, un chien en peluche.

-pourquoi Slop ?

-C'est le bruit du chien lorsqu'il vous fait un bisou dit Rose de façon neutre.

-Qu'est il devenu ?

-Jasper en avait marre de la voir partout avec Slop. Un jour en jouant, il lui a dit qu'il avait eu un accident. Alors il l'a mis dans la machine à laver. Il a pas supporté la température de l'eau. Il s'est volatiliser dans le tambour, depuis à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans un magasin de jouet elle recherche les peluches. Je suppose qu'elle cherche Slop. Mais on n'a jamais pu lui retrouver le même.

-Il ressemblait a quoi ce chien ?

-Un cocker avec des oreilles marron et un corps noir et blanc. Dit Carlisle, je l'avais trouvé un jour devant la porte de la maison dans un petit panier.

-Un cadeau surprise ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Renée mais je n'ai jamais eu la preuve. Bella l'a adopté des qu'elle la vu.

-Elle a sauvé une âme perdue.

-Ouaip elle a commencé toute petite.

-Oh tu te souviens de la fois ou elle a commencé à danser sur scène ?

-Oh oui, elle est montée, s'est placée au centre. Elle a regardé le publique et d'un coup, elle s'est mise à rire. Elle riait tellement que la salle est partie à rire aussi. Une fois calmée, elle a pris le micro et nos a dit « J'ai oublié ma musique dans mon casier à l'école, mais mon frère est parti le cherché. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà revenu mais il est tellement rouge d'avoir couru tout cela qu'il en est magnifique. Merci Jazz. » Puis la musique s'est mise en place et elle nous a emportée dans son monde. Pour la première fois, je pouvais la voire évoluer par elle-même. Elle était magnifique. Et les yeux de jazz et Rose étaient des plus expressifs. Pour une fois, elle ne pensait pas aux biens être des autres, elle faisait cela pour elle. Et elle le faisait vachement bien.

Je l'imagine bien, j'ai vu des photos d'elle petite mais jamais on en parlait. Elle n'aimait pas parlé de tout cela et j'avoue que je la comprenais.

-Vous vous souvenez de ma rencontre avec elle. Elle m'a fait une remise a niveau digne de ce nom. Devant toute la classe en plus.

-A vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il c'était passé, Emmett. Dit Rose.

-Oh, elle arbitrait le match de volley. Et les roses sont entrées dans le gymnase. Je t'ai repérée et j'ai eu des propos des plus déplacés. Le souci c'est qu'elle m'avait entendu et je ne savais pas que c'était ta sœur. A la fin du match, elle s'est approchée de moi et ma giflé d'une force. Elle m'a dit de me tenir loin de toi, sinon elle m'en remettrait une autre. Je suis resté scotché par ce bout de fille qui venait de me calmer devant toute la classe.

-Moi ce que je me souviens c'est de la dérouillée qu'elle a mise à Mike.

-Oh oui, elle lui a pété le nez et la lèvre.

-Et elle ne s'est pas retenue.

-Oh en parlant de Mike, il parait qu'il serait avec Jessica Stanley.

Je m'étouffe en entendant cela. Ils me regardent.

-Un problème Edward.

-Je l'ai justement rencontré elle et sa cousine dans le centre commercial tout a l'heure.

- Et cela vaut que tu t'étouffes.

- Que s'est-il passer ?

Je me suis mis dans la merde tout seul, comme lorsque nous étions ados. Putain ce n'est pas possible.

Alice se lève, me prends le visage dans ses mains et me dévisage.

-Alice nous n'avons plus quinze ans. Cela ne marche plus.

Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde fixement. Une certaine fureur dans les yeux. Emmett souri de nous voir faire.

-Dis lui Edward, tu sais qu'elle peut rester comme cela pendant un sacré bout de temps.

-Disons que j'ai du reconduire les avances de sa cousine Laureen.

Elle me tient toujours le visage.

-Et comment as-tu du la reconduire ?

Je dégluti, je sais que je suis dans la merde. Je vais en chier pendant un moment.

-Si je vous dis que je l'ai enfermé dans la chaufferie.

-Et pourquoi serait elle laissée enfermer la dedans ?

-Disons qu'elle pensait avoir un moment privilégié.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle pensait connaitre le petit Edy ?

-Emmett, ce n'est pas une façon de parler ! Et toi Edward, on ne traite pas une fille comme cela !

-Maman ! Répondons nous ensemble. Et ils partent à rire comme des fous. Voilà, j'en étais sur. Je vais en chier pendant un moment.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé ?

-Si deux fois, mais elle a insistée. Elle était assise sur le capot de la voiture. Je ne voyais pas comment faire.

-Pourquoi est elle restée dans la chaufferie ?

-Je lui ai dis de se dévêtir alors que j'allais chercher un préservatif.

-Alors la je reconnais bien mon fils. Dis Carlisle.

-Oh attendez, vous vous souvenez la famille singe, le cours magistral de monsieur singe.

-oh mon dieu oui !

Carlisle est blanc comme neige. Maman commence à rire toute seule. J'explique aux autres le pourquoi de cette longue conversation. Et de nouveau les rires remplissent la salle de repos.

Jasper nous fait un remake du cour magistral de Carlisle. Nous rigolons comme pas permis. Carlisle vient se cacher dans les bras de maman. Il dit que nous sommes méchants avec lui. Et nous repartons a rire de plus belle.

Nous mangeons les gâteaux sous cette bonne humeur. Emmett est ravis de son ours en peluche et Rose pleure en voyant le weekend en amoureux. Les hormones je vous jure.

Kellan et Elona se sont endormis sur le canapé.

Nous rangeons la salle et ramenons Bella dans sa chambre. Ils la saluent chacune leur tour et sortent de la chambre.

Je reste quelques instants de plus et lui parle encore un peu. Au moment de sortir, les machines s'emballent. Carlisle entre en vitesse et contrôle les données des ordinateurs.

-Edward, elle te rappelle à sa façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle est connecté avec le son de ta voix.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Parle-lui, vous avez toujours été liés.

J'hoche la tête. Et je m'installe comme je le fais tous les soirs. Maman me dit qu'elle rentre avec Kellan. Je l'embrasse et Jasper le porte.

Carlisle reste, il est de garde dans trois heures. Il va dormir dans son bureau.

Apres une visite d'Anne Sophie, je me retrouve seul avec Bella. Je lui explique en détail ma rencontre avec Jessica et sa cousine. Je prends le livre de Stendhal et continue ma lecture. Je n'en reviens pas de cette histoire et la fin est nulle à chier. Sorel meurt, on rachète son corps pour que Mathilde puisse l'embrasser une dernière fois. Le rouge et le noir. Incroyable quand même.

Je lui parle d'Eragon, de l'histoire en générale. Je suis crevé. Je l'embrasse et me lève. Ses machines recommencent leurs bips d'urgence. Anne Sophie arrive en vitesse. Je lui montre mon doigt et me recouche contre elle. Les machines se calment. Elle me sourie. Elle ouvre l'armoire et me donne une couverture.

-Une nuit, demain on verra comment gérer cela, Mr Cullen.

Je regarde Bella.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ma douce ? Les bips sont calment. – Bien mais pour une nuit, ma princesse. Il va falloir que tu reviennes avec nous pour pouvoir continuer de dormir dans mes bras.

Anne Sophie rigole en sortant, je crois l'entendre dire que même dans ses songes, elle me mène au doigt et à l'œil. Je sourie de sa phrase. Elle ne sait pas combien elle a raison. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit bien.

Je m'endors peu de temps après. Bella est devant moi. Elle est assise sous notre saule. Elle a une robe blanche et me sourie lorsqu'elle me voit arrivée.

_-Bonjour Edward._

_-Bonjour Bella._

_Je lui embrasse la joue et je la regarde, elle est magnifique._

_- Que fais-tu ici ? _

_-je ne sais pas, je crois que tu m'as fais venir prés de toi. Comment vas-tu ? _

_-Bien et toi ? _

_-Tu me manques énormément ainsi qu'a toute la famille. Jack est venu te voir tout à l'heure. Il avait besoin de ton opinion pour emménager avec Léah._

_-Je sais, je l'ai entendu._

_-Tu peux donc tout entendre._

_-oh oui et j'avoue que voire Stendhal de tes yeux est irréel._

_Je sourie._

_-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un fan de ses lectures._

_-Eragon, hein !_

_-C'est plus dans mes cordes, et je sais que tu devrais aimer. Bella, tu es seule ici ? _

_-Oui, j'ai laissé partir Anthony avec ton père._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Il ne devait entendre une histoire de chaufferie._

_Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je suis ennuyé qu'elle est entendu cela. Elle lève sa main et me caresse le visage. Je la regarde. Son regard est plein de tendresse._

_-Tu n'es responsable de rien. Je sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. _

_-C'est difficile pour moi, Bella. Je voudrais tellement t'avoir près de moi._

_-J'y suis._

_-Non, tu es dans un sommeil profond alitée à l'hôpital. Ici est un monde étrange mais pas le mien._

_Elle me regarde avec tristesse._

_-Il est ici._

_-Je sais mais nous, nous sommes tous de l'autre coté, Bella. Nous avons besoin de toi._

_-Lui aussi._

_-Non, je pense qu'il est en mesure de se débrouiller seul ici. Il a su grandir sans toi jusque là._

_-Et qu'est ce que ton monde m'apportera de plus ? Regarde, tu es avec moi, Anthony aussi et j'ai même retrouvé Slop. Pourquoi je devrais retourner la bas ?_

_-Et le reste de la famille, Kellan, Jack, Elona et le prochain qui arrivera. Je ne te parle même pas des autres. Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Même les ados s'inquiètent pour toi. Nous avons besoin de toi, S'il te plait, Bella. Reviens avec moi._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-je ferais de toi, la plus heureuse des femmes. Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu veux. S'il te plait. Ne sais tu pas combien c'est difficile de vivre sans toi ?_

_-je ne sais pas Edward. Je suis bien ici. Tiens regarde c'est Slop. _

_Un cocker arrive en courant, il est tout vieux mais il a un de ces regards. Le chat potté de shrek n'a cas bien se tenir._

_Il se laisse caresser. Il est tout doux. Il sent la lessive. Je regarde Bella._

_-Il sent la lessive._

_-Je sais, j'aimais lorsqu'il sortait de la machine._

_-Bella tu ne peux pas rester ici, sérieusement, tu vis dans un monde qui n'est pas tien. _

_-Je suis chez moi_

_-Non, c'est avec nous chez toi. Bella regarde tu vis avec un enfant qui est mort depuis plus de six ans, et un chien qui sent la lessive. _

_-Qu'essayes tu de me dire Edward ?_

_-Que tu vis dans ce monde pour de mauvaises raisons._

_-Edward tais toi !_

_-Non il faut bien que quelqu'un te ramène à la raison. Bella merde regarde autour de toi._

_-Dis ce que tu as à me dire, et finissons-en._

_-Je ne veux pas en finir avec toi mais tu dois savoir que tu es importante pour cette famille_

_-Ne me dis pas ce qui est important ou pas pour ma famille. _

_-Ne me demande pas de te le rappeler alors._

_Elle sort de sous le saule, le ciel est assombri. _

_-Pourquoi as-tu peur, Bella ?_

_-Je n'ai pas peur, Edward. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Alors ne me lance pas la dessus._

_-Tu n'as pas peur, alors pourquoi le ciel est noir a ce point, Bella. Regarde ce n'est pas le monde réel, le ciel ne change pas selon ton humeur. Tu pense vire dans un conte de fée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bella merde réagi._

_Elle me regarde, elle est furieuse, les éclairs s'annoncent dans le ciel._

_-Bella, merde tu as toujours su revenir du plus profond des abyss. Ne reste pas ici. _

_-Et si je suis bien ici._

_-Mais comment peux-tu être bien dans un monde inventé. Tu peux tout gérer, c'est cela que tu veux. As-tu conscience qu'il n'est pas réellement ici. C'est ton imagination qui le fais vivre et non la réalité. Il est mort tout comme Slop. Regarde le chien, Bella. Regarde ce putain de chien._

_Slop est sous l'arbre, il danse tout seul sur ces pattes arrières._

_-C'est vraiment cela que tu veux, un monde ou notre fils mort te parle parce que tu le décides, un chien qui fait du rap ou je ne sais quoi sous un arbre._

_-Et alors ou est le problème ?_

_-Merde, Bella. Rose va avoir son enfant, un véritable enfant. Jack va se mettre en ménage. Kellan est sauvé. Je ne peux pas, tu m'entends je ne peux pas rester comme cela te voir dépérir tous les jours. C'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne le supporte plus. Bella tu es ma vie, tu l'as toujours été ? Mais ce que tu me demandes là, est impossible pour moi. Ils souffrent et je les vois tous les jours a l'affut du moindre mouvement de la moindre réaction de ta part et moi je t'attends pendant que toi tu vis dans un monde ou tout est rose et jolie._

Elle me dévisage et se met la main sur la bouche. Sa respiration est difficile. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle met sa main en avant.

Je la regarde. Et après lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Je me recule.

-Edward !

Elle m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas.

-Edward ! Reviens !

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Edward !

Je suis secouée de toute part, je me sens tombée sur une surface dure.

-Bella, merde. Tu aurais pu mettre des coussins la dessous.

-Désolée.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis couchée sur le sol de l'hôpital. Le lit de Bella est très haut tout d'un coup.

-Merde, Bella. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée.

Je me redresse d'un coup. Je me cogne contre la tablette à roulette.

-Aïe.

-Edward !

Putain, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je me frotte la tête et me dépêche de la voir.

Elle me regarde,

-Oh putain Bella !Merci

-Tu ne voulais plus revenir me voir.

Je lui caresse la joue. Elle me dévisage.

-Ne pleure pas !

Je m'essuie les yeux. Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-Bonjour beauté. Cela fait plaisir de te voir.

-Comment va ta tête ?

-Super bien maintenant. Ne bouges pas je vais prévenir l'infirmière.

-Je n'arrive pas à bouger de toutes manières.

Je lui embrasse le front. J'ai un sourire comme une banane sur le visage.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Anne Sophie, vous pouvez venir !

Peut de temps après, Anne Sophie arrive en courant.

Elle ouvre la porte et la regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Bonjour a vous Bella.

-Bonjour Anne Sophie.

Elle s'approche, je me recule.

-Serait il possible que vous allier chercher votre père pendant que je fais les premiers soins.

J'hoche la tête et après l'avoir embrasser je cous au travers des couloirs. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai l'impression d'être brancher sur le 3000V. J'ai une patate d'enfer. Je cours avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. J'ouvre la porte du bureau de Carlisle avec fracas. Il sursaute et me regarde.

-Bella ?

-Elle est revenue.

Il saute de son canapé et me tape dans le dos. Nous courrons à son chevet.

Apres un control des plus pousser, elle va bien. Elle est revenue et tout va bien.

-Nous préviendrons les autres demain, pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos.

Une fois Anne Sophie partie, Carlisle enlace sa fille. Il pleure dans ses bras.

-Arrêter de pleurer. Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps que cela.

-Tu es dans le coma depuis presque deux mois.

-Si longtemps. Oh bah merde !

Nous rigolons de l'entendre.

Carlisle s'installe dans le fauteuil. Je regarde Bella.

-Il me semble que tu dormais contre moi, non !

Je lui souri et après un hochement de tête de Carlisle je m'installe contre elle. Mais cette fois je peux la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu veux bien poser ma tête contre toi.

Je l'installe comme nous faisions, et je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Merci

-Merci a toi d'être revenu

-D'un monde rose et joli. Je sais.

-Celui-ci sera meilleur, je te promets.

Nous nous regardons.


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**Je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre mercredi et de plus je serais déjà parti. Alors le derneir est bonus. Bisous a tous. **

Chapitre 20: Home swit home

Le lendemain matin. Bella n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours blottie contre moi.

- Bonjour Bella

-Bonjour Edward.

Je la regarde, elle a ce petit truc au réveil qui fait qu'elle est si jolie avec ses cheveux en pagaille et ses yeux encore a moitié fermés. Je lui embrasse le front. Elle me regarde et sourie.

Anne Sophie nous annonce qu'un bataillon de médecins va défiler dans la chambre de Bella. Je décide donc d'aller faire un brin de toilette.

La famille m'attend dans le salon. A peine rentré, il me saute dessus pour avoir de ses nouvelles Nous avons un énorme sourire.

Apres un petit déjeuner et une douche éclaire. Nous sommes au centre commercial. Chacun veut apporter quelque chose à Bella. Maman opte pour des fleurs. Rose et Alice, un nécessaire de soin corporel. Emmett lui prend de gros ballons. Jasper un livre. Les loulous ont fait des cartes postales. Jack lui a pris du chocolat. Et moi je suis entrain de fouiller dans les peluches afin de trouver un Slop. Je ne trouve pas ce que je veux, mais j'ai la petite souris d'hier. Je suis sur qu'elle en sera contente.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Jack court dans le couloir. Elena et Kellan le suivent. Nous marchons plus vite que d'habitude avec un énorme sourire.

-Bella !

-Hey bonjour a vous !

Elena saute sur son lit. Jack l'embrasse et Kellan reste à la porte. Il la regarde. Nous restons derrière Kellan. Elle est super jolie. Elle sourie de voir leurs cartes postales. Jack s'est assis dans un coin de la chambre, il a la tête baissée. Elle nous regarde et s'aperçoit que Kellan est comme bloqué à la porte de la chambre.

-Kellan, comment vas-tu ?

Il redresse la tête et le regarde.

-Oh non, Mr Cullen. Vous m'enlevez ces yeux de cocker et vous venez m'embrassez.

Il lui fait un énorme sourire et se jette sur son lit.

Il l'enlace.

-Merci Tatibelle.

-Mais de quoi mon grand ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu sais tu as failli mourir pour me donner ta vie.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je ne t'ai aucunement sauvé la vie, tu as battue la maladie. Tu es juste plus douée que moi pour le réveil.

-Alors là pour sur que je t'ai battu.

-Sans conteste tu es le grand gagnant.

Il lui sourie. Elle nous regarde tous.

-Oh non, ne me dites pas que tout cela est pour moi.

-Non c'est pour Anne Sophie, mais elle nous a dit de tout poser là. Alors voilà.

-merci.

-Mais de rien ma grande. Viens la que je t'embrasse.

-Oh le souci est que je ne peux pas me lever. Mes bras bouge un peu mais le reste n'est pas encore réveillé. Apparemment c'est normal. Petit à petit le corps se réveille et les muscles reprennent leurs fonctions.

-Ne t'occupes pas de cela, je viens a toi.

Maman l'enlace puis chacun leur tour, ils viennent l'embrasser. Lorsque le tour d'Emmett arrive elle lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Il est scotché par cela.

-C'est pour cela que tu es revenue, pour mon anniversaire. Oh Bella personne en m'avais fais autant plaisir.

-Merci pour notre cadeau !

-Et pour le mien !

Il se retourne et regarde Rose. Ses joues s'empourprent du souvenir du cadeau.

-Mais non ma Rose, disons que le tien est plus intimiste que celui de Bella.

Elle lui met une claque derrière la tête.

Jasper sert Bella dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle me regarde et sourie. Alice lui fait découvrir son panier bien être. Bella a quelque rougeur mais rien d'anormal. Elle commence a baillé. Maman dit qu'ils reviendront demain. Je reste auprès d'elle.

-Jack tu veux bien rester un peu, s'il te plait !

-Euh oui bien sur, si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il baisse la tête.

-Approche mon loup.

Il s'approche doucement et elle lui ouvre les bras. Il s'enlace dedans.

-Mon loup, je suis inquiète pour toi !

-Pourquoi Bee ?

-Tu fais la tête depuis que tu es arrivée, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je pensais que tu allais me bouder parce que j'ai Léah maintenant.

-Es tu heureux ?

-Oh oui

-Est-ce qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui

Alors je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu seras a jamais mon loup et cela elle ne pourra pas me le prendre.

Il la regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je t'aime Bee

-Moi aussi.

Il s'embrasse et Jasper qui attendait le rappelle à lui.

Jack s'en va.

-Demain, Léah pourrait venir ?

-J'en serais ravis.

Il part avec Jasper.

Je la regarde et je sors de derrière mon dos la petite souris.

-oh Edward, elle est supra jolie, mimi.

Elle a un sourire incroyable.

-J'ai craqué des que je l'ai vu.

-merci.

Je m'installe doucement près d'elle. Elle se blottie contre moi.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien mais pourquoi Anthony n'est pas avec toi ?

Je suis entrain de la dévisager. Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne se souvient pas. C'est quoi ce bordel. Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je lui annonce la mort de notre fils.

-Viens là.

Je l'enlace et lui embrasse le front.

Elle ferme ses yeux sous mon contact.

-Tu me demandes vraiment ou est Anthony ?

-Oui il est malade. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas venu. Il est avec Charlie ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je presse mon nez. Il va falloir que je lui inflige la plus grande douleur qu'une mère peut avoir. Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

-Bella. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas des plus facile à entendre. Alors écoute.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Bella, Anthony est parti.

-Quoi mais pour aller ou ?

-Bella, tu as accouchée d'un enfant mort né.

Elle me regarde un instant, comprenant ce que je suis entrain de lui dire.

-NON !

Je la retiens de toutes mes forces. Elle essaye de se débattre mais je la tiens contre moi. Elle pleure. Me demande d'aller le chercher. Puis au bout d'un long moment, elle se calme.

-Je suis désolée Edward !

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoi que se soit, Bella. Tu viens d'un monde ou il était présent auprès de toi. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Voilà pourquoi tout est confus dans ta tête.

-Il était sous notre saule.

-Et il y est encore. Tu l'as fait enterrer la bas.

-Oh mon bébé !

J'ai le corps qui s'ouvre de la voire souffrir. Elle se tient le ventre. C'est difficile pour elle. Mais je dois être là. Au près d'elle. Je dois la soutenir, être fort.

Nous parlons de lui puis nous divaguons vers Kellan, Jack et Elona.

-Bella pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de papa ?

-Il était avec nous dans cet autre monde. Etrange vu que je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais bon, j'ai du le voire en photo et tu m'en as parlé alors je l'ai inclus dans mon rêve.

-Il allait bien ?

-oui avant que je parte, il m'a dit : Merci de prendre soin de mon petit gars. Un jour tu verras, les âmes sœurs seront heureuses et réunies.

-Mon petit gars, c'était comme cela qu'il m'appelait.

-Je sais. J'espère qu'il veille sur Anthony.

-J'en suis sur.

-Alors il n'est pas seul.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, puis sa main.

-Bella tu serais d'accord pour une soirée tous les deux ?

-Un rencart ?

-Euh ouais si tu es d'accord, bien sur !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux être franc avec toi.

-Bien sur !

-Je ne sais pas comment me conduire avec toi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser de te câliner, et…..Enfin tu comprends. Mais je ne sais pas ou toi tu en es. Est-ce que tu attends de moi, que je te courtise, que nous renouons notre relation ou est ce que je dois t'embrasser comme la dernière fois ou je t'ai vu. Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien pour de la franchise. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

-Merci bien Madame.

Elle me sourie. Elle me dévisage puis elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Je ne serais pas revenue, si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi. Cela tu le sais.

-Oui

- Embrasse-moi !

-Pardon

-Je te demande de m'embrasser comme la première fois.

Je la regarde, elle a les joues rouge. Je me positionne face à elle. Je passe doucement ma main sur sa nuque et de l'autre je caresse ses lèvres de mon index. Ces sensations, sa chaleur, son regard, si longtemps attendu et désiré. Elle ferme les yeux sous mes doigts.

-Ne bouge pas !

Je la regarde, elle s'humidifie les lèvres et se positionne pour recevoir mes lèvres. Elle se donne à moi. J'ai une putain de sensation dans le ventre.

-Je t'aime Bella.

Je passe sa mèche derrière son oreille et la regarde. Elle garde ses yeux fermés, une larme s'en échappe. Je la rattrape de mes lèvres. Puis je descends mes bisous le long de sa joue.

-Ne bouge pas !

De ma main, je la dirige contre moi et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je joue avec ses lèvres. Elle gémie a mon contact. Une sensation m'empli des pieds à la tête. Je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche, elle me l'accorde. Je goute sa langue. Oh mon dieu. Cela m'a manqué. Cette sensation en moi. Notre ballet commence. Je la sens frissonner sous mes caresses. Elle se donne complètement a moi. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus sensuel. Mon corps réagi a cela. Mais je dois me contenir. Elle me caresse mes cheveux, je descends le long de sa joue pour finir dans son coup. Elle frissonne toujours, gémie même sous mes attentions. Je reprends l'accès de sa bouche et nous continuons notre ballet. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux. Je me plonge dans cette couleur chocolat.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Pas autant que moi.

Je la prends contre moi et elle s'endort dans mes bras.

(…)

Deux semaines plus tard.

Bella est sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle reprendra son poste mais en mie temps au démarrage. Puis si Carlisle est d'accord, elle reprendra son poste au complet.

-Alors tu es prête ?

-Oh oui plus que jamais.

Je prends ses sacs et fais le dernier voyage jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne sais pas comment elle va prendre ce que j'ai prévu pour nous. Je n'ai pas osé lui en parlé. On verra bien, j'avoue que je flippe un peu. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus cas se lancer.

Je remonte la chercher. Elle dit au revoir au personnel du service. Anne Sophie m'enlace.

-Prenez grand soin de votre demoiselle, Mr Cullen

-Anne Sophie, appelez moi Edward. Au moins une fois.

Elle me regarde et me sourie.

- Très bien, alors je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans mon service Edward.

Je sourie

- Me permettez-vous de vous embrasser ?

-Avec tout mon consentement.

Elle me sourie et je l'embrasse. Elle a été une seconde maman pour Bella.

-Eh bien dites donc, Anne Sophie, en voici un moment que vous attendiez qu'il vous embrasse.

Nous nous retournons, Bella est appuyée contre la porte. Elle a un énorme sourire.

-je vous l'avais dis qu'il succomberait a mon charme de quinquagénaire.

-Bien vous avez gagné. Je tiendrais promesse.

Je les regarde, elles rigolent entre elles.

-Quoi, vous avez parié sur moi !

-Oh il faut bien remplir les moments de creux.

-Sache que tu m'as fais perdre. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et qu'as-tu perdu ?

-Je devrais faire un plat de lasagne pour le service.

-Oh alors je vaux un plat de lasagne, charmant.

-Oh ne fais pas la tête, Je savais que tu finirais par l'embrasser.

Je la regarde et la prend sous mon bras. Elles se regardent et je vois que Bella se mord la lèvre.

-Bella, aurais tu oublié de me dire quelque chose !

-Oh non a part que tu devras l'apporter en tenue de bébé.

J'ai de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Oh il fallait bien que tu participes aussi. Pour halloween, le service pédiatrique. Les enfants seront ravis.

-Tout cela pour un baiser. Je ne suis pas prés de recommencer Anne Sophie. Je garderais mes lèvres loin de vous désormais.

-Oh mon dieu, c'était mon unique baiser de ce beau garçon.

Elle dit cela avec un air mélodramatique qui nous fait sourire.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et Bella lui fait une accolade.

Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et nous sortons du service. Je lui ouvre la portière. Elle monte et me regarde faire le tour de la voiture.

Je monte, la regarde et l'embrasse.

-Qui a-t-il ? Tu as l'air nerveux. Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ce pari.

Je la regarde et démarre. Elle me lance certains regards.

-Oh allez ce ne sera pas la première fois ou tu te déguiseras. C'est pour les enfants.

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

-Mais bien sur et toute la famille aussi. Moi en Cendrillon, Rose en Poupée, Alice en fée clochette, Léah en Lili la tigresse, Jasper en Peter pan, Jack en Tigrou, et Emmett en Teddy Bear.

-Je vois que tout a été organisé.

-Ouaip. Edward ou allons nous ? Ce n'est pas la route de mon appartement.

-Euh non.

Je me concentre sur la route.

-Edward, vas-tu me dire ou tu m'emmènes ?

-Chez nous.

-pardon.

-Je me suis dis que se serai plus simple. Nous travaillons au même endroit. Tu dois être encore sous surveillance. Et tu pourrais avoir un œil sur Kellan !

-Je suis en train de rêver. Tu me dis que tu as pris tous mes meubles et mes affaires pour les amener chez toi. C'est bien cela.

-Oui, mais tu vas voir, la maison est superbe. Tu as même une salle pour toi. Je t'ai pris des coussins aussi.

Je la regarde, elle est énervée. Pas bon.

-Ecoute je voulais t'en parler. Mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre.

-Arrête la voiture.

-Bella je t'en pris.

-Arrête la voiture !

Je me gare sur le coté de la route.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me dévisage.

-pourquoi fais tu cela ?

-Il me semblait que c'était une bonne idée.

-Et qu'elle est cette superbe idée ?

-Que nous vivions ensemble. Je veux dire nous trois, sous le même toit.

-Et c'est de cette façon que tu pensais m'en parler ?

-Je sais que j'aurais du te le proposer autrement. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu refuses.

-parce que tu penses que je vais accepter maintenant que je n'ai plus le choix.

-Oh ce n'est pas la mort non plus Je t'aime et tu m'aimes alors pourquoi pas ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors pourquoi pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Elle me dévisage.

- De joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Amène-moi chez les parents.

-Bella non ! S'il te plait. J'ai tout prévu pour que tu te sentes bien. Comme chez toi. Allez s'il te plait. Fais un effort.

-Un effort. Je fais un incroyable effort de ne pas te mettre sur la tronche maintenant. Alors emmène-moi chez les parents.

-Non !

Elle descend de la voiture.

-Putain mais elle n'est pas croyable, celle là.

Je sors et je lui attrape le bras.

-Ou comptes-tu aller, maintenant ?

-Chez les parents.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème. Putain je t'aime. Tu étais prête à vivre avec moi dans le studio et maintenant tu refuses tout cela De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur. On n'en a pas parlé. Tu m'imposes de vivre avec vous. Tu m'imposes de m'occuper de Kellan.

-Oh alors c'est cela le problème, Kellan. Et bien il va falloir t'y faire. Il est mon fils et jamais je ne le laisserai.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je l'aime comme le mien. Mais comment va-t-il prendre la chose ?

-Quoi, tu me fais tout ce tintamarre parce que tu as peur de sa réaction ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas Tania.

-Et il en est conscient. Il a demandé à ce que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Il t'a supplié de l'accepter comme enfant auprès de toi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non, quand aurait il fait cela ?

-Pendant ton sommeil. IL est venu à toi et il t'a demandé d'être sa seconde maman.

Elle me regarde, sa bouche forme un O parfais. Elle a les larmes aux Yeux.

-Il m'a demandé cela ?

-Oui et il a aussi demandé que tu lui répondes.

-Et je l'ai fait ?

-Non, c'est pour cela qu'il attend toujours contre la porte avant de venir t'embrasser. Il a peur que tu lui refuse, Bella.

Elle remonte en voiture.

- Emmène-moi à la maison !

-Quoi ?

-Emmène moi voir Kellan, chez nous. Et la prochaine fois que tu prends une décision pareille, je te conseil de m'en parler avant.

-Merci

Elle me regarde.

-Bon et qu'est ce que tu attends, démarre.

Je rigole de son ton.

Je démarre et nous allons à la maison.

Je me gare dans l'allée et je lui montre l'extérieure de la maison.

-Elle est jolie.

-Oui j'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait.

-Edward, je ne voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Je suis contente que tu veuilles que notre relation prenne cette direction mais n'est ce pas un peu rapide. Je veux dire, nous nous embrassons, nous caressons, nous parlons de tout. Mais es tu sur de notre avenir ? Es tu sur de vouloir passer ta vie avec moi ?

Je la regarde parler, elle fixe cette maison. Je lui tourne la tête vers moi.

-A cent pour cent. Maintenant sors de cette voiture et bienvenue à la maison.

Je sors pour lui ouvrir la porte. Je lui tends ma main. Elle la prend. Je place mon autre pain dans son dos et je la conduis sur le seuil de la maison.

-Ne crie pas.

Elle me regarde. Je me penche et la porte comme une jeune mariée. J'ouvre la porte et la conduis à l'intérieur. Elle rigole.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela avec toi.

-J'avoue que le système porte bagage est sympa.

Je la regarde. Elle m'enlace de ses bras. Elle se trémousse et passe sur mon dos.

-Mais je préfère le système canasson.

-Beaucoup moins romantique.

Elle rit aux éclats.

Je la conduis dans la pièce du bas. C'est une pièce immense qui s'ouvre sur la cuisine et sur le salon.

-Esmée t'a aidé pour la décoration.

-Ouaip.

Je la laisse découvrir puis je lui ouvre une porte.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, c'est magnifique.

-Tu es chez toi.

Elle me regarde et un sourire énorme rempli son visage. Elle entre dans sa pièce, son espace. Un bureau, un coin peinture, un coin danse et une multitude de coussin. Il y a une cloison mobile, elle l'ouvre pour trouver une bibliothèque et un deuxième bureau.

Elle regarde partout. Elle s'approche de moi.

-Ok pour le moment sa me donne envie de rester.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle m'embrasse comme jamais. Nos corps se mélangent. Je la veux mais pas comme cela. Pas question. Je veux que notre union se fasse autrement. Qu'elle est pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle fait. Je me retire d'elle. Et lui tend la main. Elle me suit. Je lui montre l'étage. Notre chambre avec salle de bain, Esmée a encore fait des miracles. La chambre de Kellan. Et deux autres. Elle me regarde. J'hausse un sourcil. Elle me sourie.

Puis elle passe par les toilettes et la salle de bain.

-Combien le loyer ?

-C'est à nous.

-Tu as acheté cette maison ?

-Oui.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Tu n'as pas vu le jardin.

-Avec balançoire ?

-Viens !

Elle me suit. Je descends et ouvre la véranda.

Elle sort doucement sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'un petit chien arrive vers elle. Elle le regarde.

-Oh merde !

Elle s'accroupie et le prend automatiquement dans ses bras. Elle regarde sa médaille. SLOP .

Elle me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai mes sources. Mais il ne passe pas à la machine et ne danse pas le rap.

Elle rigole.

-Merci Edward. Je m'appuis contre le mur. Elle court dans le jardin avec Slop. Quel nom stupide pour un chien.

Tout en le caressant elle sent quelque chose autour de son collier. Elle la trouve enfin. La clé de la maison.

Elle la détache et me regarde avec questionnement.

-Je te l'ai dis, tu es chez toi.

Elle court vers moi et me saute dans les bras. J'ai le cœur au bord des larmes de bonheur.

Je m'effondre au sol avec elle dans mes bras sous l'impact. Nous rigolons comme les ados que nous étions.

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse. Je roule de façon a me retrouver sur elle. Elle me donne des frissons avec ses caresses.

-je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

Nous continuons notre baiser.

-Et ben dites-moi, c'est l'inauguration du jardin ce soir.

Nous relevons la tête, toute la famille est là.

Je me redresse. Bella est rouge tomate. Slop est couché à nos pieds.

-papa, elle a dit oui ?

Kellan nous regarde. Je regarde Bella. Elle remet sa tenue en place.

-Bella ? Quand dis tu ?

-De quoi ?

Kellan nous regarde. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Elle le regarde et s'approche de lui.

Elle s'accroupie devant lui.

-J'aurais besoin d'un aide cuisto pour préparer l'apéritif. Tu en es ?

-oui

Il la suit en cuisine. Nous les regardons. Slop fait connaissance avec toute la famille. Les enfants sont heureux.

-C'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble. Tu ne trouves pas Jazz

-C'est la copie conforme.

Nous nous installons en terrasse. Je leur explique le pari qu'elle a fait avec Anne Sophie.

-Papa !

Je me retourne. Kellan est sur le pas de la porte.

-Elle a dit oui a tout.

Bella est derrière, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Et à quoi a-t-elle dit oui ?

-Pour vivre avec nous, pour m'aimer et pour être ma maman.

Je la regarde. Elle a ce petit sourire satisfait. Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre.

-C'est vrai, tu veux bien tout cela ?

-J'en ai toujours rêvé Edward.

Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je peux. Oh putain que j'aime cette femme.

**Et voilà encore une de fini. **

**Merci a toutes et tous pour votre soutien. **

**Désolé pour les mouchoirs mais j'avais besoin d'un exutoire . Voilà ce qui en est ressorti. **

**Heureuse de vous avoir fait vibrer. **

**A bientôt de vous retrouver pour la prochaine fic qui est en correction.**

**Oh dernière chose. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir répondre a vos reviews. Je pars quelques temps chez ma mère et le monde internet n'est que perfidi ou le diable y est présent. Alors une réponse commune pour vous toutes et tous. Et oui je suis sur qu'il y en a au moins un. Allez ne te cache pas. on t'aime aussi.**

**Merci à tout le monde. Inscrit ou non. Femme ou non. Jeune ou non.;;;;;; ou non. Merci. **

**La nouvelle fic commencera début septembre. pour la rentrée scolaire. Voila au plaisir de vous retrouver sur un nouveau délire. **

**Bonnes vacances. Je vais voir ma maman. Super chouette. FC**


End file.
